Kibou DxD
by reic.2410
Summary: [Phantom]. Entidades de magia que nacieron de las [Gate] tras que cayeran en la desesperación. Monstruos que matan a la gente quitándoles su esperanza. El único que puede detenerlos es un chico que usa magia. Sin embargo, no estará solo. Pues tras encontrarse con una pelirroja demonio, este se unió a su grupo y juntos darán esperanza a las personas. Él es Wizard. (IsseixHarem).
1. Showtime da!

**Capítulo 1: Showtime da!**

* * *

Era un hermoso día. El sol brillaba y la gente caminaba tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación. Era domingo, un día muy querido para todos al ser un fin de semana donde la gran mayoría de las personas no tenían que trabajar o ir a estudiar.

Pero esto no aplicaba a cierto joven.

En una farola, en su cima, se encontraba un chico que parecía ser de 16 o 17 años.

A pesar de estar en un lugar peligrosa y nada seguro, este se mostró tranquilo mientras comía unas donas junto a una bebida.

Este chico es Hyoudou Issei, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Estaba vestido con un simple par de jeans, polera roja y una casaca negra con detalles rojos.

Issei miro el horizonte mientras contemplaba la última dona que le quedaba con una sonrisa.

Issei: Ah~. No hay nada mejor que una dona de azúcar simple para un día soleado como este.- Dijo con gran felicidad y tranquilidad.

Estaba a punto de comérsela, cuando una extraña ave roja y plateada que parecía ser de metal se le acercó volando hasta quedar frente a él.

Issei: Oh, Garuda. ¿Hay un [Phantom]?- El ave chillo y asintió en respuesta.- Que le vamos hacer, tendré que dejar esto para después.- Dijo con un tono decepcionado dejando la última dona dentro de la bolsa y dejándola a un lado.- ¡Yosh! ¡Es hora de trabajar!- Exclamo con energía.

Issei salto del barandal y puso una mano sobre la hebilla de su cinturón.

 **[Connect, Please!]**

Anuncio su hebilla haciendo que un círculo mágico apareciera debajo de él, donde salió una moto que toco suelo e Issei cayó sobre esta.

El joven rápidamente se puso su casco

Issei: ¡Guíame! ¡Hay trabajo que hacer!- Con eso dicho encendió la moto y se marchó siguiendo a Garuda.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una fábrica recientemente cerrada, un grupo de adolescentes vestidos con uniformes escolares miraban alrededor del interior del edificio. Eran un total de 11 donde 10 eran chicas y un solo chico.

¿?: ¿Esta segura que es este lugar, Akeno-san?- Dijo el único chico del grupo el cual era un rubio de muy buena cara.

Akeno: Si, Kiba.- Respondió una de las chicas que era una japonesa de cabello negro atado con una cola de caballo y un busto enorme.- Se han producido múltiples desapariciones aquí, lo que provoco que cerraran esta fábrica.

¿?: Es por esto que nos mandaron a investigar, pues parece que un demonio renegado es el causante.- Dijo una pelirroja Europea, cuyo busto era tan grande como el de la pelinegra, que después desvió su mirada para ver a una chica de corto cabello negro y lentes que no tenía unos pechas tan grandes.- Aunque no pensé que también te mandaran la misma solicitud a ti, Sona.

Sona: A mí también me sorprendió, Rias.- Dijo ajustándose las gafas.- Pero ya que estamos todos aquí, podremos resolver esto rápido. Aún tengo trabajo en el consejo estudiantil.

Ante esas palabras, 5 chicas suspiraron pesadamente mientras que otra solo camino tranquilamente mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

Siguieron caminando revisando el lugar, hasta que una de ellas se detuvo en seco, la cual es una niña pequeña con cabello blanco y pecho plano. Esta acción preocupo a los miembros.

Rias: ¿Pasa algo Koneko?

Koneko: Problemas.- Respondió y en eso fuertes ruidos resonaron.

En unos momentos, el grupo de estudiantes fueron atrapados y rodeados por extrañas creaturas que parecían ser golems.

Estos comenzaron a caminar hacia el grupo y ellos se pusieron en guardia.

La chica Akeno envolvió sus manos en electricidad y lanzo un rayo a las creaturas, quienes fueron golpeados creando una nube de humo.

La chica japonesa sonrió al ver que esas cosas no eran nada, pero esa idea y su sonrisa rápidamente desapareció al ver que los estas creaturas ni se inmutaron ante el ataque y siguieron como si nada.

Akeno: No puede ser….- Comento atónita.

Inmediatamente el grupo vio el peligro y algunos comenzaron a lanzar unas especies de bolas de energía. Sin embargo, estos seguían caminando.

De repente, las criaturas aceleraron el paso y fueron a golpear al grupo. Kiba y una de las chicas, que tenía el cabello rojizo suelto, sacaron unas espadas y comenzaron a atacar a estas creaturas con ellas, mientras que la niña peliblanca y una chica más alta de cabello azul fue a golpear con sus puños a estos individuos.

Sin embargo, estos no parecían dolerle los ataques de las espadas, pues ni los cortaban. Además, ambas chicas que fueron a golpear con sus puños retrocedieron y se las tomaron.

Koneko: Son duros.- Comento con una cara que demostraba que le dolía la mano.

Rias: Akeno, prepárate para….- Comenzó a decir, hasta que fue cortada por un monstruo que apareció de la nada y la tomo del cuello para empezar a ahorcarla.- ¡Arg!

Todos: ¡Rias/Sempai/Buchou!- Todos gritaron al ver esto, causando que se distrajeran.

Los golem tomaron esta oportunidad para poner a los adolescentes en el suelo y mantenerlos ahí con unas lanzas que sacaron de la nada. El grupo se vio obligado a mirar mientras que Rias perdía cada vez más y más fuerza.

Ella noto como esta creatura era diferente de las demás y claramente parecía ser el líder, ya que se sentía que era más fuerte que el resto. Era de color azul de 6 pies de altura con cuernos de gran tamaño que sobresalían de su cabeza. Parecía ser una especie de minotauro.

Este la miraba con sus ojos que brillaban de color rojo mientras seguía estrangulándola.

Minotauros: **Ahora, ¡Cae en la desesperación y da paso al nacimiento de un nuevo [Phantom]!** \- Exclamo mientras que la levantaba más alto.

Rias sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y cuando ella comenzó a perder las esperanzas de sobrevivir, una de las paredes fue destrozada llamando la atención de todos. Lo que entro fue un chico montada en una extraña motocicleta plateada con la parte delantera que parecía ser una joya de color roja.

Era Issei, quien entro en escena y mientras se acercaba por el interior, tomo un camino hacia algunos de los golems que estaban restringiendo a algunos de los jóvenes para inmediatamente golpearlos de pasos y liberando a sus víctimas.

Luego procedió a girar sobre la rueda delantera usando la trasera para golpear a otros golems que estaban cerca. Después puso su mano derecha sobre su cintura.

 **[Connect, Please!]**

Anuncio una voz desde la cintura del chico y un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció al lado de Issei, quien se bajó del vehículo haciendo un giro y pasando su mano sobre el círculo mágico. Al hacerlo, apareció una especie de pistola plateada que tenía como accesorio una especie de mano cerrada en forma de puño en su lado izquierdo.

El joven de inmediato comenzó a disparar hacia algunas de las creaturas, en especial a los que aún tenía gente contra el suelo, provocando que fueran liberados.

Los rehenes se levantaron rápidamente y miraron con asombro al chico, quien de inmediato apunto al minotauro azul.

El monstruo vio al joven con algo de impresión y entendió sus intenciones al ver el arma apuntando a su persona. Este inmediatamente movió a Rias hacia adelante poniendo entre medio del arma y de él.

Minotauros: **Hazlo… y ella paga las consecuencias.** \- Dijo con confianza mientras que la chica se veía un poco mejor al ser bajada un poco más al suelo, solo para ver al resto que mostraban una cara de frustración… a excepción de un joven castaño que traía un arma.

Issei: Por favor… ¿crees que eso me detendrá?- Dijo confiado para poner su arma a un lado.

Sona: ¡Hey, espera! ¡Que esa cosa tiene a…!- Pero fue ignorada.

El joven solo balanceo la pistola en dirección al minotauro lanzando unas balas que inmediatamente viajaron hacia él.

Los jóvenes vieron como el chico se atrevió a disparar a pesar que el monstruo usaba a su compañera como escudo y esta solo miro con horror y miedo como las balas se le acercaban.

Rias comenzó a respirar agitadamente al ver como las balas se acercaban a ella y cuando estaban a un pie de ella… las balas se curvaron pasando justo al lado de su rostro y golpearon al monstruo azul.

Minotauro: **¡ARG!** \- Grito de dolor mientras soltaba a la chica haciendo que callera al suelo.

Sona: ¡Rias!- Grito corriendo hacia ella y aprovechando la oportunidad que la criatura trataba de controlarse por el dolor, la tomo y la alejo volviendo con el grupo.

Todos vieron ahora como su compañera se encontraba bien a pesar de lo que paso y luego dirigieron su mirada al monstruo, quien de a poco se fue levantando y se podía notar que perdió uno de sus cuernos.

Minotauro: **¿¡Balas de plata!?** \- Exclamo atónito al reconocer el material que lo golpeo y miro con furia al joven.- **¡Tu… eres el mago de los anillos!**

El chico dio una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión del [Phantom], mientras que el grupo de jóvenes miro al joven con una mirada de asombro.

Todos: (¿¡Un mago!? ¿¡Este chico!? ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?)

Minotauro: **Maldito.** \- Dijo con gran rencor en su voz mientras levantaba su mano derecha, la cual tenía una bola de fuego la cual inmediatamente lanzo al joven mago.

Esta se estrelló contra Issei creando una explosión de fuego. El grupo de chicos pensó que lo había matado al ver que le llego de lleno, pero el fuego comenzó a ser absorbido desde el mismo lugar de donde estaba y se fijaron que la razón era que había un círculo mágico adentro de color rojo que aspiraba todas las llamas a su interior.

Cuando el fuego desapareció, mostro nuevamente al joven. Sin embargo, este ya no se veía igual. Ahora la nueva figura llevaba una gabardina negra que tenía rojo en el interior y tres grandes cristales de rubí a cada lado de la parte delantera del abrigo, con un traje negro y zapatos negros al que sus guantes. En su s muñecas y tobillos tenía bandas de rubí con líneas plateadas. Tenía un cinturón grande con una mano en el centro con líneas amarillas que rodeaban la mano. Conectada al cinturón, había una cadena que tenía muchos anillos y en cada mano traía puesto un anillo. Su pechera estaba hecha de rubí al igual que su casco. El casco tenía una línea plateada a su alrededor que se dirigía a la parte superior del cristal para formar una línea trapezoidal. El casco tenía una línea en "V" en la parte superior con un pequeño cristal que tenía un tono amarillo.

Los presentes quedaron atónitos por el cambio, pues el chico ahora tenía una armadura que parecía estar hecho de joyas preciosas mientras que el [Phantom] miro incrédulo la apariencia que tenía, pues fue capaz de reconocerla.

Minotauro: **¿Tú… eres Wizard?** \- Pregunto totalmente incrédulo ante la identidad de su agresor.

Issei: Sa… showtime da.- Dijo levantando su mano a la altura de su cara mostrando un anillo rojo con la misma apariencia que su casco.

 **{[Kamen rider Wizard Opening: Life is Showtime.]}**

Issei comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el [Phantom] con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Minotauro: **¡Vayan tras él!** \- Ordeno y los Golems fueron corriendo al rider con lanzas en mano.

Issei: Necesitaras algo más que unos [Ghouls] para derrotarme.- Comento tranquilamente para levantar su arma.

Inmediatamente comenzó a disparar a los [Ghouls] más cercanos, quienes cayeron al piso. Cuando algunos fueron capaces de llegar hasta Wizard, este inmediatamente esquivo sus golpes agachándose o dando giros mientras les daba una patada a los que se les aproximaran, haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

Koneko: Fuerte.- Comento con asombro, pues ella, aun con su gran fuerza, no fue capaz de lograr hacer retroceder a esas creaturas, pero el mago lo hacía más que eso con suma facilidad.

Issei siguió pateando a algunos [Ghouls] hasta que volvió a atacar con su pistola mientras esquivaba los ataques e incluso detuvo uno para luego disparar al abdomen de su agresor y luego patearlo provocando que atravesara un muro.

Las criaturas aprovecharon el agujero en la pared para salir y tomar más espacio, mientras que Issei los siguió y les disparo con su arma haciendo que cayeran.

Más [Ghouls] salieron y el rider tomo su arma para enderezarla y sacando una hoja de esta, esto hizo que tomara la forma de una espada.

Con su arma cambiada, Wizard corrió hacia las criaturas cortándolas mientras giraba y se agachaba para esquivar u atacar a los [Ghouls] que tenía a su alrededor.

Kiba: ¡Su esgrima es excelente!- Exclamo con asombro al ver la técnica que tenía el mago.

Luego, al ver que la pelea se estaba moviendo afuera de la fábrica, el joven rubio junto a las chicas salieron del lugar para seguir viendo el combate.

Issei dio un gran salto moviéndose unos metros de donde estaba para cortar a las criaturas que tenía cerca, para luego bloquear un ataque de lanza que venía hacia él y usar a su agresor como escudo para otro ataque que venía por venir. Después tiro a su escudo humano, por decirlo de una forma, y atacar a otro agresor.

Rias: ¡Cuidado!- Grito la pelirroja haciendo que el rider volteara a ver como el [Phantom] había saltado hacia el con una lanza con hacha en la el extremo en sus manos.

Wizard inmediatamente esquivo los ataques con gran agilidad y luego dio un salto sobre el minotauro quedando al otro lado. Luego se volteó a verlo, solo para ver cómo fue rodeado por [Ghouls] y el monstruo se marchaba del lugar.

Issei: ¡No te escaparas!- Exclamo corriendo hacia el [Phantom], pero fue interceptado por los [Ghouls].

Inmediatamente corto a los sirvientes del monstruo tratando de pasar, pero estos no se lo dejaban fácil.

Issei: ¿Podrían salir de mi camino?- Dijo deteniendo un ataque de lanza con la espada para luego dar un giro con una patada y golpear a su agresor.

Mirando su situación, Issei volvió su arma a su forma pistola y luego jalo el dedo pulgar de la mano en el arma haciendo que esta se abriera haciendo que una luz roja y tonada se escuchara.

 **[Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!]**

Resonaba hasta que Issei puso su mano izquierda en la mano de la pistola.

 **[Flame, Shooting Strike!]**

La punta del arma tenía un círculo mágico en ella con una gran llama mientras que el arma exclamaba: **Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!** Una y otra vez.

Wizard se mantuvo en una pose con el arma apuntando hacia arriba a la altura de su casco, hasta que de repente dio un giro desde su propio centro comenzando a disparar a los [Ghouls] que tenía a su alrededor, quienes recibieron el ataque de lleno y una gran explosión de fuego se produjo.

Esto sorprendió a los espectadores por lo que vieron y cuando las llamas se desvanecieron, mostraron al mago de pie sin ningún rasguño parado tranquilamente viendo a su alrededor, fijándose si había terminado con todos.

 **{[Fin de la canción.]}**

Akeno: ¡Increíble!- Exclamo sin aliento.- ¡No solo es notable su control sobre la magia, sino que también sus llamas son poderosas! ¡Más calientes y hasta me atrevería a decir que son tan fuertes como un miembro inferior de la familia Phenex!

Rias: ¿¡Hablas enserio, Akeno!?- Cuestiono, no queriendo dudar de su amiga.

Akeno: Si, estoy muy segura Rias.

Tsubaki: Si, yo también puedo afirmar eso. No cabe duda que posee una poderosa magia.- Dijo una pelinegra con lentes, cuyo busto era casi tan grande como el de la japonesa, afirmando sus palabras sorprendiendo a los presentes por tal información del joven.

El joven mago dejo escapar un suspiro para relajarse un poco y luego saco su teléfono comenzando a marcar un número. Los presentes miraron desde cierta distancia como el joven se puso su teléfono en la oreja, esperando a que respondieran su llamada.

Rias y Sona querían ir a hablar con el mago para saber que hacia aquí, pero decidieron esperar a que contestara la llamara y terminara de hablar para ver qué información obtienen de él después de escuchar la charla que pronto tendrá.

Issei se quedó parado esperando a que le contestaran, hasta que oyó que aceptaron su llamada.

Issei: Oye, Koyomi.- Hablo nombrando el nombre que obviamente pertenecía a una chica.- Fui capaz de acabar con los [Ghouls], pero el [Phantom] logro escapar. ¿Puedes averiguar a donde se fue?- Pregunto alzando su mirada para ver a Garuda, la cual volaba frente a él un poco arriba de su cabeza.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de una casa, se podía ver a una chica de cabello negro sentada en un sofá viendo una bola de cristal, en la cual mostraba al mago enjoyado.

Koyomi: Voy a necesitar más que a Garu-chan para encontrarlo, Ise.- Dijo la chica con el telefonía en mano.- Deberías enviar a algunos familiares más.

Issei: {¿Te das cuenta de que toda esta magia hace que uno se desgaste?}

Koyomi: Por supuesto que sí. Pero no hay de otra.- Dijo mientras se oía alga siendo rasgado.

En una habitación, se podía ver a un hombre mayor que estaba trabajando una especie de joya, quien cambio su atención a la chica que discutía con el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego seguir en lo que estaba.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Issei: Enserio. Para ella es muy fácil decirlo.- Comento fastidiado colgando la llamada y guardando su teléfono para luego girar la palanca de su cinturón, haciendo que la mano cambiara de lado provocando que brille mientras resuena una tonada.

 **[Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go!]**

Issei saco un anillo plateado que tenía la imagen de un caballo con cuerno grabado en el frente de color azul, intercambiándolo por el que tenía en su mano derecha. Luego coloco esa mano en la hebilla del cinturón.

 **[Unicorn, Please!]**

Exclamo el cinturón e Issei volvió a empujar la palanca dos veces para que quedara en la misma posición que ya estaba y escanear otro anillo que era igual al anterior, pero esta tenía la imagen de un pulpo de color amarillo.

 **[Kraken, Please!]**

Ante esto, aparecieron dos platos delante del joven, uno azul y otro amarillo. Pronto, las secciones de las placas se rompieron y se reorganizaron antes de unirse de nuevo creando un mini unicornio y un mini Kraken. Luego tomo los dos anillos y los inserto en ambas creaturas, según correspondiera. El unicornio cayó al suelo mientras que el kraken flotaba. En este punto, garuda se abalanzo uniéndose a sus compañeros.

Los presentes vieron esto con los ojos abiertos, ya que el joven acaba de invocar a dos nuevas criaturas. Mientras algunos les intrigaban estos pequeños seres, algunas miraron con ojos brillantes y rostros tiernos a estos, pues les parecieron muy lindos.

Issei miro a sus familiares, quienes estaban jugando entre ellos.

Issei: Dejen de jugar, necesito que busquen al [Phantom] por mí, por favor. Todavía debería estar cerca de aquí. Se los encargo.

Con las instrucciones dadas, los tres PlaMonster asintieron y abandonaron el lugar comenzando con la búsqueda.

Issei miro a sus familiares marchar mientras que los presentes lo miraban fijamente, pero antes de que Rias o Sona pudieran actuar, el rubio dio unos pasos hacia el mago.

Kiba: Disculpe.- Hablo con cautela llamando la atención del mago.- ¿Quién eres tú?

Issei: Wizard. Kamen rider Wizard.- Respondió tranquilamente mirando al chico.

¿?: ¿Kamen rider?- Pregunto una chica de cabello blanco que le llegaba un poco más abaja del cuello y con una figura no tan sorprendente, pero bien balanceada. Ella es Hanakai Momo.

Issei: Sip. Según me contaron, hay personas que a través de la magia, mutación, la tecnología o cualquier combinación estos medios, han ganado el poder de convertirse en poderosos luchadores. Ya sean luchando por bien, por el mal o simplemente por sus propios deseos. Estos guerreros portan estos nombres, los cuales tiene mascara y cabalgan por algún vehículo u otro medio, son los conocidos como "Kamen rider". Lo tome tras conocer a alguien hace un tiempo y al ver que encajaba en la descripción de uno.- Explico orgullosamente y todos asintieron tras ver que en su armadura trae una máscara y montaba una moto, además de que fue capaz de enfrentarse a monstruos que ellos no pudieron derrotar.- Además de que suena genial.

Tras ese comentario, algunos trataron de controlar la risa por el comentario infantil que dio, haciendo que el rider sonriera bajo la máscara. Sin embargo, había dos chicas que mantenían una expresión seria y esas eran las dos chicas con lentes.

Sona: ¿Realmente eres un mago?

Issei: Así es.

Tsubaki: ¿Sabes que era esa cosa que nos atacó?

Issei: Es un [Phantom].

Sona/Tsubaki: ¿[Phantom]?- Preguntaron dudosas al oír el nombre de una creatura que jamás ha oído antes.

Issei: Hay gente en el mundo con gran un potencial para usar magia, conocidos como [Gates].- Fue explicando y todos le ponían atención.- Cuando una [Gate] entra en la desesperación, esto crea a una creatura de magia pura desde su interior… y esas creaturas son los [Phantom].

Todos no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Si eso era cierto, entonces aquella creatura nació de una persona. Rias estaba asustada al darse cuenta que ese [Phantom] la fue a atacar en específico a ella, lo que significaba que ella era su objetivo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En un edificio abandonado, estaba caminando Minotauro a un paso lento. El recordaba con furia su derrota y como eso le costó uno de sus preciados cuernos. Sin embargo, no dejo que eso lo influenciara ahora, pues tenía que dar su reporte.

Él se detuvo y miro hacia arriba.

Minotauro: **Phoenix-sama**.

Arriba, en el barandal de una escalera, se encontraba otro [Phantom] de color rojo y ojos azules, quien estaba de espaldas a su subordinado. Hasta que rio un poco y salto para quedar a unos pasos al frente del Minotauro.

Phoenix: **¿Te importa explicarme cómo lograste meter la pata tan mal, después de hacer tanto ruido con esos [Ghouls]?** \- Pregunto mientras una aura roja lo envolvía y de repente se convirtió en un hombre de bigote y barba ligera, cabello negro y una chaqueta roja.- ¿Eh?

Minotauro: **El mago apareció y arruino mis planes….**

¿?: **Con que Wizard… ¿Eh?** \- Dijo una voz femenina y Minotauro se dio la vuelta para ver quién era.

Quien hablo fue otro [Phantom], pero este tenía una apariencia femenina sin ojos con un cabello que parecía estar hecho de serpientes.

Minotauro: **Medusa-sama.** \- Dijo con gran respeto mientras hacia una reverencia.

Medusa no le prestó atención a eso y comenzó a caminar hacia Phoenix.

Medusa: **Nuestra misión como [Phantoms] es hacer que las [Gate] pierdan toda esperanza, para que los nuevos [Phantoms] puedan nacer.** \- Cuando termino de explicar, un aura morada la cubrió y se transformó en una chica de unos 20 años de cabello negro.- De esa forma, Wiseman podrá volver a celebrar el [Sabbat].

Phoenix solo rio un poco por eso mientras que Minotauro solo veía.

Minotauro: **Comprendo.** \- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Phoenix: En ese caso, olvídate del payaso mágico y ponte a trabajar en la [Gate] de una buena vez.

Minotauro: **Si señor.** \- Contesto y ambos jefes sonrieron ante esto.

* * *

-De vuelta con el grupo adolescentes-

Sona: Entonces… estos "Phantom" buscan a las "Gates" para aumentar su número ¿no es así?

Issei: Correcto.

¿?: Y-Y…-Fue hablando con nerviosismo una chica baja de cabello castaño con dos coletas caídas, la cual se llamaba Ruruko Nimura, quien atrapo la atención de todos.- ¿Q-Qué pasa con la persona cuando el [Phantom] nace?

Esto atrapo el interés de todos, pues no sabían que resultados podía traer el hecho de que una creatura así nazca dentro de una persona.

Issei solo dio un suspiro de cansancio para prepararse a responder.

Issei: Lo que pasa con la persona al momento en que el [Phantom] nazca es… la muerte.

Todos: ¿Eh…?

Issei: Como dije, el destino de la persona es la muerte. Cuando una [Gate] cae en la desesperación, esto provoca que un [Phantom] se vaya creando dentro de él y cuando termina de crearse, la persona muere en el proceso haciendo que el [Phantom] tome su lugar, además de ser capaz de adoptar su forma y recuerdos.

Todos se asustaron ante la explicación, ya que estas creaturas no solo iban matando a la gente y con un gran poder, sino que también son capaces de esconderse tomando la forma humana de la persona de la que nacieron.

Sona estaba registrando toda esta información dentro de su cabeza, guardando cada detalle que podía con suma seriedad, ya que esto no tenía precedentes. Ella decidió informar de todo esto en el inframundo en cuento pudiera.

Con todo eso dicho, Wizard se dio la vuelta para irse.

Rias: E-Espera un momento.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos y deteniendo al mago.- ¿Quién eres?

Issei: Ya lo dije, soy….

Rias: Quiero decir tu verdadero nombre.

Issei: Lo siento, pero eso es un secreto.- Respondió inmediatamente.

Rias: ¿Por qué?

Issei: Fácil, soy un héroe que trabaja en las sombras, tratando de mantenerse oculto del público. ¿Qué significado tendría si revelo mi identidad secrete?

Akeno: Ara ara, el chico tiene un punto ahí, Rias.- Dijo con una sonrisa y una mano en su mejilla.

Sona: Por cierto.- Hablo llamando la atención del rider.- ¿Cómo puedes usar magia?

Sona había notado que el joven no se ha dado cuenta que ellos son demonios, pues los trataba como a cualquier otra persona y pensó que tal vez la creatura pensó que Rias es una [Gate] al ser un demonio de clase alta con grandes reservas de magia. Ella iba aprovechar la oportunidad para ver si el chico tenía alguna relación con lo sobrenatural.

El rider solo encogió los hombros para responder.

Issei: Eso es fácil… porque tengo un [Phantom] encerado dentro de mí.

Todos: ¿Eh…?

Esta nueva información dejo atónito a todos, dado que el chico acaba de decir que uno de esos monstruos yacía dentro de su cuerpo.

El chico no le tomo importancia a sus reacciones y se fijó que ya estaba atardeciendo.

Issei: ¿Ya es tan tarde? Bueno, es hora de que me vaya yendo a descansar.- Dijo para ponerse un anillo en su mano derecha y ponerlo en la hebilla de su cinturón.

 **[Connect, Please!]**

Anuncio el cinturón y un gran círculo mágico de color rojo apareció sorprendiendo a los presentes. El joven solo puso una mano dentro del circulo y saco su motocicleta de ella.

Issei se subió mientras su transformación se deshacía devolviéndolo a su forma civil y se puso su casco.

Rias: O-Oye… ¡Aun no hemos terminado!

Issei: Pero yo sí, no tengo más que decir y quiero descansar para recuperar la magia que desgaste en la pelea. Pero no te preocupes, estaré allí para ofrecerte esperanza. Después de todo, es mi trabajo y deber proteger a las personas de estas creaturas, sobre todo si son chicas tan hermosas como ustedes.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y dando una sonrisa, lo cual provoco que todas las chicas, sin excepción, se sonrojaran.- Chao~.

Con eso, el chico encendió su moto y partió del lugar dejando a los jóvenes estudiantes aturdidos.

Akeno: Rias ¿Debemos perseguirlo y detenerlo?- Pregunto aun con el rubor en su cara con sus alas extendidas y listas para volar.

Rias: N-No. No debemos mostrarle lo que somos.- Dijo confundiendo a los presentes.

Sona: Ella está en lo correcto.- Dijo interrumpiendo recuperándose un poco del recién acontecimiento.- No parece saber que somos demonios. Sería mejor si se mantuviera así. Sobre todo no conocemos lo que pueda hacer si lo averigua.- Al oír esto, todos asintieron.- Mañana, Tsubaki y yo veremos quién es exactamente este mago, también necesito que el resto busque información sobre los "Kamen rider" y "Phantom".

Rias: Muy bien, entonces te veo mañana.- Dijo para partir con su clan, mientras que la otra chica partía con el suyo.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

En una casa, Issei estaba terminando de lavar los platos tras terminar de comer junto a los inquilinos de la casa.

¿?: Ise.- Dijo una voz y el mencionado se volteó a ver a un hombre mayor de cabello castaño que llevaba ropa extranjera.- ¿Cómo les fue a esos tres? ¿Pudieron encontrar alguna pista del [Phantom]?

Issei: Lamentablemente no, Wajima-san.- Dijo con un suspiro y el hombre hizo lo mismo.

Wajima: *Suspiro* Bueno, no tienes más opción que seguir a la [Gate] de cerca.

Issei: Lo sé, estoy muy seguro de que ese [Phantom] intentara otro ataque el día de hoy, así que es mejor que me vaya.

Wajima: ¿Sabes dónde están?- Pregunto viendo como el joven tomaba sus cosas y se alistaba para salir.

Issei: Si y no fue muy difícil. Fui capaz de encontrar la escuela donde asisten al ver sus uniformes.- Respondió calmadamente.- Bueno, estoy listo.

Koyomi: Espera.- Dijo la chica deteniendo al rider.- Voy contigo.

Issei: ¿Segura?- Pregunto y la chica asintió.- Muy bien, pero no debes apartarte de mí durante todo el viaje.

Koyomi: M-Muy bien.-Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

De esa forma, ambos salieron de la casa dejando a Wajima solo en la habitación.

Wajima: Ah~, la juventud.- Dijo tomando una taza de té.

* * *

-Más tarde, en la Academia Kuoh-

Después de la escuela, Rias y su nobleza se habían reunido fuera de la sala del consejo estudiantil, esperando que Sona y su nobleza se unieran a ellos. Mientras tanto, habían comenzado a hablar entre ellos.

Kiba: ¿Pudieron encontrar más información sobre las creaturas de ayer?- Pregunto el rubio a su ama, quien suspiro decaída.

Rias: Tristemente no.- Respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Sabemos por lo que escuchamos y por lo que nos dijo el chico de ayer que esos soldados de infantería se llaman [Ghouls], mientras que el monstruo líder es un [Phantom]. Sin embargo, en mi búsqueda, las referencias a ambos no coinciden con lo que enfrentamos ayer.

Koneko: Molesto.- Fue la única respuesta de la pequeña niña peliblanca, quien tenía una cara agria mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

Akeno: En efecto.- Dijo con una mano en él rostro y luego noto la mirada en la cara de Rias.- Ara, ¿Estás pensando en tu caballero enjoyado, Buchou?

Rias: ¡N-No es eso!- Grito con la cara roja.- Solo me estaba preocupando de que ese monstruo vuelva a aparecer.

Akeno: Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. Fufufufu.- Rio con una mano en la boca tras ver que su provocación… sirvió. Sin importar que tan madura actué su amiga, ella sigue siendo muy inocente en el rubro de los hombres.

Rias: Cielos.- Dijo con cansancio y miro al rubio.- Yuuto, ¿Encontraste algo sobre estos "Kamen rider"?

Kiba: Muy poco en realidad.- Dijo con un tono decepcionante.- Según halle en internet, los Kamen rider son leyendas urbanas. Por lo que leí, son héroes que salvan al mundo bajo las sombras y no están afiliados a ningún tipo de mando político. También que siempre usan raras armaduras llevando unos extraños cinturones, los cuales se rumorean que son la fuente de su poder.

Rias y las demás recordaron como fue que Issei colocaba un añillo en su cinturón haciendo que este exclamara algo y creando un hechizo. Por lo cual podían afirmar ese rumor.

Rias: ¿Otra cosa?

Kiba: No, nada más. Me parece que estos rider son tesoros nacionales, dado que a pesar de que se escucharon sobre amenazas como esas, no se sabe al público ni tampoco se sabe el nombre de estos héroes, así como sus habilidades o enemigos.

Las tres solo suspiraron junto a Kiba, parecía que les costaría saber sobre el mago y las creaturas.

Después de uno minutos, Sona salió de la sala siendo seguida por su nobleza desde atrás.

Rias: ¿Encontrase algo sobre el mago de ayer?- Pregunto mirando a los ojos de su amiga.

Sona: Aun no.-Respondió mientras se ajustaba los lentes.- Sabemos más o menos su apariencia y su cara, pero eso no será suficiente para encontrar información sobre él.

Rias: Entiendo.-Comento con cansancio.

Ambas noblezas se pusieron a caminar y eventualmente, dejaron el edificio principal y se dirigieron al edificio de la vieja escuela, la cual era la sede del club del ocultismo de Rias así como su base para su nobleza.

Rias miro el edificio con una gran sonrisa y una mirada que reflejaba paz.

Sona: Realmente te importa este lugar ¿verdad, Rias?- Comento con una sonrisa, notando la expresión de su amiga de la infancia.

Rias: Si. Para mí, este lugar representa mi sueño, futuro y esperanza de la vida como Rias. Siendo libre de la presión de la familia Gremory… y definitivamente de ese "hombre".

El clan Gremory sonrió al ver a su ama con esa sonría y asintieron comprendiendo sus sentimientos, pues para ellos también era un lugar importante. Mientras que Sona y su grupo solo sonrieron al ver la expresión de la pelirroja.

¿?: Ya veo.- Dijo una voz desconocida y todos voltearon a ver a un hombre de traje con una venda en la cabeza.- Entonces este edificio es el símbolo de tu esperanza. Eso me facilita las cosas.

Tsubaki: Usted es… ¿Amino-sensei?- Dijo reconociendo al hombre frente a ella.

Sona: ¿Necesita algo de nosotros, sensei?- Pregunto dando unos pasos adelante.

Amino: Si.- Dijo riendo un poco.- **¡Necesito que ella caiga en la desesperación!**

El profesor comenzó a rodearse de un aura azul hasta que cambio su apariencia y los jóvenes lo reconocieron de inmediato.

Nimura: ¡No puede ser! ¡Sensei es un [Phantom]!

Minotauro: **Te equivocas.** \- Dijo dando unos pasos.- **Amino murió hace medio año y dio a luz a un [Phantom]… yo.**

Akeno: ¿¡Que es lo que quieres!?- Dijo elevando su aura y siendo rodeada por relámpagos.

Minotauro: **Fácil, quiero que esa chica caiga en la desesperación y dé a luz a un nuevo [Phantom]** \- Respondió asustando a la pelirroja.- **Y gracias a su plática anterior, encontré la manera de hacerlo.**

Rias: ¿Q-Que es lo que planeas?- Pregunto con algo de miedo al sentir que no le gustaría la repuesta.

Minotauro: **Ya verás.** \- Respondió creando una gran bola de fuego en su mano.

Todos se prepararon para el ataque, listos para esquivarlo o crear una barrera. Sin embargo, Sona se dio cuenta de cuál era su objetivo.

Sona: ¡Rias! ¡Quiere destruir el edificio!

Rias: ¿¡QUÉ!?- Grito atónita al igual que el resto.

Minotauro: **¡Demasiado tarde!** \- Rugió lanzando la bola de fuego al edificio.

El ataque choco contra el viejo edificio destruyendo gran parte de la pared y envolviéndola en fuego. Todos miraron con horror como la sede del Club del Ocultismo era envuelto en llamas. Sin embargo, Rias sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, sentía como su alma estaba siendo destrozada y el significado de su vida desaparecía.

Ella se puso de rodillas con una mirada vacía mientras que los buenos recuerdos de ese lugar se rompían en grietas moradas. Al mismo tiempo, esa grietas purpuras aparecieron en el cuerpo de la demonio y se fueron extendiendo en todo su cuerpo de forma lenta.

Sona: ¡RIAS!-Grito y corrió a su amiga, quien solo se quedó mirando el piso con lágrimas en los ojos.

Minotauro: **¡SI!** \- Exclamo con alegrías.- **Ahora, ¡Cae en la desesperación y da lugar a un nuevo [Phantom]!**

Akeno: Tu~…-Susurro con odio mientras se preparaba para atacar al monstruo.

El resto de los jóvenes estaba igual y miro a la creatura azul con miradas llenas de odio. Sin embargo, este ni se inmuto y solo se mufó de ellos.

Minotauro: **Mpf~, ¿En serio creen tener una oportunidad contra mí? ¿Acaso ya olvidaron como ni fueron rivales para unos cuantos [Ghouls]?**

Los jóvenes apretaron los puños, pero no desistirían. El minotauro dio unos pasos, hasta que unas balas lo golpearon.

Todos vieron de donde vino el ataque y observaron al mismo chico de ayer sujetando su pistola, junto a una chica pelinegra que estaba a su lado.

Minotauro: **¿El mago de los anillos?** \- Murmuro con odio.

Issei: Parece que me relaje demasiado. Debí haber venido antes, pero por suerte aún hay tiempo para salvarla.- Dijo dando esperanza a los demonios.

Akeno: ¿Puedes hacerlo?- Pregunto y una sonrisa del parte del chico fue su respuesta.

Issei luego miro a su acompañante.

Issei: Ve y cuida de la chica.

Koyomi: Déjamelo a mi.- Dijo para correr en direcciona a Rias y el grupo.

Minotauro: **Wizard, estoy demasiado ocupado como para jugar contigo. Así que lárgate y no te metas en mis asuntos.**

Issei: Para tu mala suerte, no puedo hacer eso… y me gustaría regresar a casa pronto, ya que hay un anime que quiero ver y olvide poner la grabadora.-Dijo colocando su mano derecha con un anillo con una imagen de una mano sobre su hebilla.

 **[Driver On, Please!]**

Exclamo la hebilla mientras brillaba transformándose en todo un cinturón plateado, con una mano en el centro que tenía bordes amarillas, que cubría toda la cintura del castaño.

Issei: Por lo que acabemos rápido con esto.- Dijo colocándose un anillo rojo en su mano izquierda y luego girar la palanca de su cinturón.

 **[Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!]**

Fue cantando el cinturón junto a una melodía e Issei bajo un especie de lente del anillo de su mano izquierda, haciéndolo parecer una especie de mascara.

Issei: Henshin.- Dijo escaneando el anillo en su cinturón.

 **[Flame, Please!]**

A continuación, Issei alzo su mano izquierda a un costado y un círculo mágico rojo del tamaño de su persona apareció en el extremo.

 **[Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Fue cantando el cinturón mientras el círculo mágico pasaba por el junto a unas flamas creando la armadura y cuando este termino de pasar todo su cuerpo, la armadura del Kamen rider se había materializado por completo.

Kamen rider Wizard estaba presente ante todos.

Después de completar su transformación, Wizard levanto su mano izquierda a la altura de su cabeza y…

Issei: Sa… showtime da.- Dio su eslogan con gran confianza y tranquilidad.

El minotauro convoco su lanza hacha y fue corriendo al mago para atacarlo, mientras que este corrió hacia el monstruo.

Cuando ambos se encontraron, el [Phantom] lanzo el primer ataque, pero fue fácilmente esquivado por el joven el cual rápidamente agarro el arma y acerco al monstruo. Perdiendo el equilibrio por un breve momento, Issei le dio una patada al monstruo para luego darle una patada giratoria empujándolo para atrás.

El rider giro la palanca del cinturón y rápidamente escaneo un anillo que tenía puesto en su mano derecha.

 **[Connect, Please!]**

Un círculo mágico apareció junto al mago, quien puso su mano en ella y sacó su arma la que se encontraba en su forma pistola.

El [Phantom] ataco, pero Wizard fácilmente esquivo sus ataques y aprovecho de darle unos disparos haciéndolo retroceder. Luego, cambio su arma a su forma espada y fue al ataque.

Ambos empezaron una pelea con sus armas, pero Issei esquivaba y bloqueaba fácilmente los ataques, mientras que el monstruo recibía de lleno los cortes del rider. Después le dio una patada. Enfureciendo al minotauro, este corrió hacia el mago para apuñalarlo con su lanza hacha.

Sin embargo, Wizard contrataco con su arma haciendo que ambas chocaran, pero el arma del monstruo fue destruida y recibió de lleno la apuñalada del héroe, lanzándolo varios metros atrás cayendo al suelo.

Minotauro: **¡Maldito!** \- Exclamo levantándose totalmente enojado y miro al rider para comenzar a correr hacia el con su cabeza al frente.

Issei se prepara para bloquear el ataque y detuvo al minotauro con su espada, pero esto no duro mucho pues el monstruo comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás.

Issei: ¡Wow, wow, wow, wow, tranquilízate un poco!- Exclamo mientras era tirado para atrás hasta que el monstruo se detuvo y lo tiro al cielo.- ¡Vaya!

Issei fue capaz de caer de pie y vio como el minotauro se le acercaba nuevamente. Él se preparó, pero en vez de bloquearlo, esta vez esquivo en el último segundo dando un giro.

Issei: ¡Ole~!- Exclamo haciendo una pose con una mano alzada al cielo.

Koyomi: ¡Ise! ¡Deja de jugar y termina con él! ¡Cambia a algo con más fuerza!- Grito al mago mientras vigilaba a la pelirroja.

Issei: Esta bien, está bien. Es hora de sacar los músculos.- Dijo para cambiar el añillo de su mano izquierda por otro que se veía casi igual, pero este era de color amarillo.

Inmediatamente giro la palanca y escaneo el anillo de su mano.

 **[Land, Please!]**

Wizard alzo su mano hacia el suelo y un círculo mágico de color amarillo apareció debajo de sus pies.

 **[Dododo Dododon, Don Dododon!]**

Fue sonando la canción mientras el círculo mágico pasaba por el mago junto a algo de tierra y rocas. Cuando termino, las partes rojas de rider cambiaron de roja a amarillo topacio y su casco era cuadrado ahora en la parte del lente con el mismo color.

Akeno: ¡Increíble! ¡El acaba de…!

Minotauro: **¡Maldito! ¿¡Acaso puedes cambiar de elementos!?** \- Exclamo furioso terminando la frase de la pelinegra, impresionando a los presentes por la información.

Issei: ¿Quién sabe?- Dijo fingiendo no saber sobre el asunto, mientras se sacaba el anillo que tenía puesto en la mano derecha.

El [Phantom] rugió y nuevamente correo a envestir al mago, pero este no se iba a dejar golpear y se colocó un anillo que tenía la imagen de un dragón con un escudo frente a él y lo escaneo con su cinturón.

 **[Defend, Please!]**

Un muro de piedra se levantó del suelo frente al mago y el [Phantom] choco contra él, quedando atrapado en el medio de este.

Issei se rio un poco mientras inclinaba la cabeza viendo su captura, para luego dar una patada giratoria al monstruo enviándolo al cielo. Inmediatamente giro la palanca de su cinturón.

Issei: Es hora de volar un poco.- Comento poniéndose un anillo parecido a su casco de verde en su mano izquierda y luego lo escaneo.

 **[Hurricane, Please!]**

Issei coloco su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza y un círculo mágico verde apareció encima de él. Inmediatamente salto traspasando el círculo mientras corrientes de viento pasaban por su cuerpo.

 **[Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!]**

Sonó la canción y cuando Wizard termino de pasar por el círculo, su armadura cambio haciendo que ahora las parte amarillas de su armadura fueran de amarillas a verde esmeralda y su casco tomo la forma de un triángulo invertido en la parte del lente del mismo color.

Issei se mantenía flotando en el cielo mientras era rodeado por unas corrientes de viento, como si montara el mismo viento. Inmediatamente tomo vuelo hacia el [Phantom] propinándole un corte, luego una patada y otros cortes mientras volaba a su alrededor a gran velocidad, hasta darle una fuerte patada mandándolo contra el suelo.

Wizard flotaba en el cielo y vio como el incendio del edificio se seguía propagando.

Issei: Debo apagar ese fuego.- Dijo cambiando su anillo por uno igual a su casco, pero de color azul.

Giro dos veces la palanca y escaneo el anillo

 **[Water, Please!]**

Un círculo mágico de color azul apareció frente al rider y este paso por él.

 **[Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!]**

Mientras pasaba, su armadura fue cambiando y agua paso por su cuerpo. Cuando termino, las partes verdes cambiaron a azul zafiro y su casco parecía una gota de agua cayendo del mismo color.

El tornado, que rodeaba antes al rider, se convirtió en agua y cuando este aterrizo encima del viejo edificio, las corrientes de agua cayeron hacia él, apagando el fuego.

Los espectadores empezaron a aplaudirle por el buen trabajo.

Issei: Gracias, gracias. Es bueno tener a un público tan bueno como este.- Dijo con las manos arriba asintiendo con la cabeza, disfrutando de la atención.- Ahora, para mi siguiente truco… hare que un [Phantom] desaparezca.- Dijo saltando del edificio y cayendo de pie en el pasto quedando a unos metros del [Phantom].

El rider cambio su anillo azul por el rojo. Giro dos veces la palanca y escaneo el anillo.

 **[Flame, Please! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Anuncio el cinturón y el rider volvió a su primera forma de color roja, que era el Flame Style.

Inmediatamente, Issei giro la palanca una vez más.

 **[Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go!]**

Issei: _Finale da_.-Dijo poniéndose un anillo, que tenía la imagen de un dragón cayendo en picada con un pie en él, en su mano derecha y lo escaneo.

 **[Chōīne, Kick Strike! Saikō!]**

En eso, un círculo mágico apareció bajo los pies del rider, mientras este dio un giro y se agacho un poco. El círculo comenzó a liberar llamas que rodearon la pierna derecha del mago.

Issei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.- Fue rugiendo mientras las llamas aumentaban su temperatura en su pierna derecha.- ¡JA!

Wizard empezó a hacer unas piruetas en el suelo acercándose al monstruo, hasta dar un gran salto donde dio un par de giros, para finalmente extender su pierna en llamas en dirección al [Phantom].

Este fue incapaz de moverse a tiempo y recibió el ataque de e Issei aterrizo en el suelo detrás de él.

Issei: Mpf~.- Satisfecho con su acción, él mago hizo una pose tranquila con la mano izquierda levantada a la altura de su barbilla

El minotauro comenzó a temblar mientras chispas salían de su cuerpo y el círculo mágico estaba sobre él hasta que exploto gritando de dolor.

Issei: Uf~.- Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio tras voltearse y ver cómo fue eliminado el [Phantom].

Koyomi: ¡Ise!- El mencionado se giró a ver a su acompañante y vio como las grietas estaban empeorando.- ¡Haz algo o va haber un nuevo [Phantom]!

Issei: Jamás voy a dejar que eso vuelva a suceder.- Dijo corriendo hasta quedar al lado de la pelirroja y todos los demás se quedaron cerca.- Me prometí que nunca dejaría que nadie pasara por esto de nuevo.

Sona junto al clan Gremory miraban a la chica con gran preocupación y luego miraron al mago mandándole miradas suplicantes de que la salvara y este asintió para luego agacharse cerca de ella.

Issei: Rias-san ¿Verdad?- Llamo y la mencionada volteó a verlo.

Rias: ¿El mago…? no creo… poder sobrevivir.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Issei: No te rindas. Voy a asegurarme de que sobrevivas, prometí hacerlo.- Dijo sacando un anillo y mostrándoselo a la pelirroja.

Rias miro el anillo y luego el mago, en eso recordó algo que le dijo ayer.

{ _Issei: … Pero no te preocupes, estaré allí para ofrecerte esperanza…_ }

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y dio una sonrisa.

Rias: Que mago… tan raro eres.- Comento con una pequeña risa.

Issei: Te lo prometí. Por lo que déjame ser tu última esperanza.- Dijo con gran determinación.

Rias sonrió por eso y levanto su mano derecha, la cual fue tomada por Issei y le coloco el anillo en su dedo. Después giro dos veces la palanca de su cinturón y escaneo el anillo de la mano de la pelirroja.

 **[Engage, Please!]**

Anuncio el cinturón y Rias cayó al suelo mientras un círculo mágico rojo aparecía encima de ella. El rider floto hasta quedar sobre el círculo mágico, donde de momento siguiente cayo en el entrando en su interior desapareciendo de la escena.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Wizard estaba cayendo sobre una dimensión diferente mientras atravesaba varios miles de círculos mágicos, hasta llegar al círculo final. Al salir del portal, Wizard se encontró en una sala la sala del Club de lo Oculto, donde se encontraban Rias sentada en un escritorio revisando unos papeles, una Akeno sirviendo té, Kiba sentado leyendo un libro y Koneko sentada comiendo unos dulces.

Issei: Así que este es su paisaje espiritual… su [Inframundo].- Comento observando la sala que se mostraba que a pesar de ser pacifica, había un ambiente feliz en él.

Pudo notar como la réplica de Rias sonreía satisfactoriamente viendo la escena. Hasta que el recuerdo se detiene de repente y aparecieron grietas de color purpura. Estas se expandieron hasta que se rompen y un monstruo sale de allí.

Esa creatura era el [Phantom] de Rias, el cual aún no ganaba un aspecto humanoide. Pues parecía un Jabberwocky de color purpura con algunas partes rojo carmesí.

El monstruo comenzó a salir disparado, corriendo y volando sin control golpeando lugares aleatorios del inframundo de la chica, lo cual causo más grietas en este por cada golpe.

Issei: Ella tiene un increíble poder mágico.- Dijo al ver lo fuerte que es la creatura mientras que la creatura seguía golpeando lugares al azar.

* * *

-Afuera del edificio abandonado-

Los clanes Gremory y Sitri miraban como aparecían más y más grietas en la pelirroja, preguntándose si el mago en verdad podrá salvarla.

Koyomi: No se preocupen.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos.- Ise lograra esto… siempre ha podido.

Todos asintieron y regresaron su vista en Rias, mientras que Koyomi rezaba por el éxito y seguridad del mago.

* * *

-Inframundo de Rias-

Issei giro la palanca de su cinturón.

 **[Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go!]**

Issei: Bueno, hice una promesa y no pienso romperla.- Dijo poniéndose un anillo, que tenía la imagen de un dragón, en su mano derecha y la escaneo.

 **[Dragorise, Please!]**

Apareció un círculo mágico arriba del rider y un aura desprendió de él, para luego dirigirse al círculo donde se creó a un dragón gales que parecía estar hecho de metal.

El dragón dio un gran rugido y voló hacia el monstruo chocando contra él, para luego darse la vuelta y volar hacia el otro lado justo al lado del rider, golpeándolo y tirándolo al suelo.

Issei: ¡Por dios, Dragón! ¿¡Por qué siempre tenemos que hacerlo de la manera difícil!?- Exclamo enojado para ponerse un anillo en su mano derecha y escanearlo.

 **[Connect, Please!]**

Apareció un círculo mágico y de él, el rider saco su motocicleta. El Machinewinger. Rápidamente se subió y condujo en dirección a su dragón.

El dragón siguió volando en cualquier parte chocando con todo lo que se le encontraba, provocando más grietas en el inframundo de Rias.

Wizard condujo hacia su [Phantom] mientras que este voló en su dirección. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dio un salto con la motocicleta, la cual se abrió formado dos grandes alas, las cuales se conectaron inmediatamente con la creatura.

Ahora, que las frecuencias de Issei y el Dragón estaban sincronizadas, fue capaz de tomar el control sobre su [Phantom] deteniendo el ataque de este.

Inmediatamente retomo su objetivo inicial y voló hacia el monstruo, el cual los noto y comenzó a atacarlos lanzándoles bolas de energía rojas. Sin embargo, el rider fue capaz de esquivarlas todas e hizo que el dragón escupiera bolas de fuego, lo cual daño al monstruo.

El intercambio continuo hasta que ambos chocaron y cayeran al suelo provocando una enorme grieta. Ambos continuaron peleando en el suelo hasta que se agarraron uno de otro, retomando el vuelo hacia arriba donde se separaron.

Issei sacó su arma en su forma espada y abrió la mano de esta.

 **[Come on a Slash, Shake Hands! Come on a Slash, Shake Hands!]**

Fue cantando hasta que el rider escaneo el anillo de su mano izquierda en la espada.

 **[Flame, Slash Stike!]**

La hoja comenzó a rodearse de fuego mientras la espada cantaba: **Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!** Una y otra vez.

Issei junto al dragón, el cual iba rugiendo, volaron en dirección al monstruo, el cual también se acercaba a ellos.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Issei lanzo un corte al [Phantom] pasando a través de este.

El [Phantom] siguió volando, pero cada vez más lento, mientras había un círculo mágico rojo sobre él. Hasta que finalmente exploto sin dejar rastro.

El rider vio que su trabajo termino y dio un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

-Afuera del edificio abandonado-

De vuelta en el mundo real, todos se quedaron sin aliento cuando las grietas cambiaron su color de purpura a naranja para finalmente retroceder dejando a una Rias como si nada. Un círculo mágico apareció sobre el anillo que llevaba puesto y de él salió Issei sobre su motocicleta aun en su forma rider.

Este se detuvo mientras volvía a su forma de civil. Se volteó a ver a los espectadores para darles una sonrisa.

Sona: ¿Se…Se acabó?- Pregunto aun preocupada.

Issei: Si. Ella ya no es más una [Gate], por lo que no volverán a atacarla.-Respondió y todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.- Les recomiendo que la lleven a su casa para que descanse un poco y se recupere.

Sona: Esta bien.- contesto para luego levantarse e inclinarse hacia el joven.- Muchas gracias por salvar a mi amiga.

Ante esta acción, el resto la siguió el ejemplo haciendo lo mismo, provocando una sonrisa del castaño.

Issei: No hay de qué. Como había dicho, "Es mi trabajo y deber".- Respondió tranquilamente para luego sacar dos cascos y ponerse uno de ellos.- Koyomi, ya es hora de irnos.

Koyomi: Esta bien.- Respondió trotando hacia el castaño y tomar el casco que este le ofreció.

Akeno: Espera.-Dijo tomando la atención de ambos.- ¿Realmente te tienen que ir?

Issei: Así es, después de todo… tu amiga no es la única [Gate] en el mundo y aún quedan muchos [Phantom] que derrotar.- Respondió bajando el cristal del casco.- Bueno, si ya no hay nada más… Chao~.- Se despidió agitando la mano.

En eso, encendió la moto y se fue del lugar antes de que alguien pudiera decirle otra cosa. Los jóvenes demonios se quedaron ahí congelados viendo como el mago junto a la chica se iban hasta perderse de vista.

Con eso, ellos se quedaron viendo a Rias… la cual dormía pacíficamente.

* * *

 _ **Aquí les traigo esta nueva historia por sugerencia de [carlosraulhernandezg], asi que decidí hacerla por que me gusto y ya tenia ganas de hacer algo así. Ahora que mis exámenes terminaron, tendré más tiempo para escribir. Sin más, hasta la siguiente historia.**_


	2. Una cita mágica y Reencarnación

**Capítulo 2: Una cita mágica y Reencarnación.**

* * *

Pasaron varias horas desde el ataque del Minotauro [Phantom], desde entonces llevaron a la pelirroja a la casa de Sona, donde ella sugirió llevarla para esperar que despertara y conversar sobre lo sucedido.

Rias por fin había despertado y fue bombardeada por su nobleza, quienes estaban preocupados por su bienestar. Ella sonrió tras ver como sus lindos siervos se preocuparon por su vida, en especial cierta loli quien la abrazo fuertemente.

Ella se fijó que su poder estaba desestabilizado. Aun tenia magia y poder demoniaco de siempre, pero ahora sentía que era difícil de controlar, como si le hubieran hecho algo a su poder.

Rias pidió saber lo que paso cuando apareció el [Phantom], pues apenas podía recordar lo que le había pasado cuando vio como el edificio fue destruido. También pidió saber que paso con la sede de su club.

Sona le fue contando lo sucedido. De cómo había aparecido nuevamente el mago junto a una chica, fue y peleo contra el [Phantom] derrotándolo, como demostró ser capaz de controlar 4 elementos distintos, también como apago el fuego y le dijo que no se encontraba tan mal, por lo que con una buena reparación quedaría como antes, cosa que la alegro. Luego le contaron como el mago la había salvado de morir por su [Phantom]. Después le contaron que al terminar el trabajo, el chico se fue junto a la chica.

Esto la desanimo un poco, pues quería agradécele por lo que hizo por ella, pero nada se podía hacer ahora que se fue.

Notando eso, Sona dijo que por fin halló información sobre el chico. Cosa que llamo el interés de los presentes.

Todos se fueron a reunir en la sala de estar para escuchar la información que tenían la presidenta y vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Sona: Bueno, para empezar me fue difícil saber su identidad. Pues el solo tener la cara del chico no era suficiente. Pero cuando apareció nuevamente con aquella chica, pude ver bien su cara y su aspecto, además de que la chica lo llamo Ise y con eso solo tuve que encontrar alguien de 16 o 17 años con su apariencia y un nombre que concordara… dando a luz a su identidad.- Dijo con una carpeta en su mano.

Rias: Entonces… ¿Podrías comenzar?- Dijo con ansias por saber quién era el mago. Algo que todos compartieron en la habitación.

Sona: Muy bien.- Dijo abriendo la carpeta, la cual en tenía una hoja con información del chico, así como una foto de él.- Su nombre es Hyoudou Issei, tiene 17 años. Nació y se crio aquí en Kuoh. Asistió a una escuela normal cerca de su casa, tiene unas calificaciones normales y una buena condición física. Prácticamente se puede decir que es un chico normal. Sin embargo, tuvo un suceso trágico.

Akeno: ¿Que le paso?- Pregunto con preocupación y la reina de la pelinegra hablo.

Tsubaki: Según los informes, hace 5 años sus padres sufrieron de un grave accidente.- Explico horrorizando a todos.- Ellos a penas seguían vivos y estuvieron en atención médica urgente. Sin embargo, esto no logro salvar su vida y fallecieron dentro de la habitación.

Momo: ¿Entonces él…?

Sona: Así es, empezó a vivir solo desde los 12 años y sobrevivir por su cuenta. Pues no contaba con otros familiares.

Todos en la habitación sintieron pena por el mago. A pesar de parecer tranquilo y confiado, como si nada en el mundo lo molestara, había pasado por algo muy duro.

Tsubaki: Pero eso no es todo.- Dijo llamando la atención.- Según reportes más recientes, Hyoudou Issei había desaparecido hace 6 meses.

Yuuto: ¿Por qué?

Sona: No se sabe. Simplemente desapareció un día y cuando los profesores de su escuela se comenzaron a preguntar por él, fueron a su casa solo para ver que no había nadie.

Rias: (¿Qué le pudo pasar?)- Pensó preocupada por el chico, que cada vez se hacía más misterioso.

Nimura: Ano~.- Fue murmurando y todos la miraron.

Sona: ¿Que pasa Nimura?

Nimura: Es que… recuerdan lo que me dijo aquel monstruo cuando le pregunte que era Amino-sensei.

Akeno: Si recuerdo bien, él dijo….

{ _Minotauro: **Te equivocas.** \- Dijo dando unos pasos.- **Amino murió hace medio año y dio a luz a un [Phantom]… yo**_ **.** }

Akeno repitió sus palabras y la demonio pelinegra y su reina notaron lo que quería decir su siervo y compañera.

Sona: El [Phantom] nació hace 6 meses.

Tsubaki: El mismo tiempo en que Hyoudou Issei había desaparecido.

Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, en especial Rias. Ella recordó otro asunto que le dijo el chico a ellos.

{ _Issei: Eso es fácil… porque tengo un [Phantom] encerado dentro de mí._ }

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. El tiempo en que ese chico desapareciera y ese monstruo naciera era el mismo. Debian estar relacionados de alguna manera.

Era demasiada coincidencia. Algo grande debió haber sucedido hace 6 meses. Estos eventos solo ampliaron la curiosidad de Rias por ese chico y aquellos monstruos.

Cuando vieron que era muy tarde, se decidió terminar la reunión y cada quien se fue a su casa. Cuando la pelirroja llego a su departamento, salió al balcón y miro la luna llena para luego ver el anillo que tenía en su mano derecha.

Rias: Hyoudou Issei… ¿eh?- Dijo su nombre para luego ver un tablero de ajedrez, el cual tenía algunas piezas de color roja que consistían en un caballo, un alfil, una torre y 8 peones.- Tal vez…- Se quedó pensando en una posibilidad por un rato, antes de irse a la cama y dormir.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

En una habitación, se veía a un castaño conocido, quien dormía placenteramente en su cama. Hasta que los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro, dejándolo sin más opción que levantarse.

Issei salió de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse. Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, se encontraban Koyomi y Wajima, cada quien en lo suyo.

Wajima: A Issei sí que le gusta dormir ¿no?- Dijo mientras trabajaba con una piedra de color amarilla.

Koyomi: Eso es normal. Ayer gasto mucha magia y necesita descansar lo suficiente para recuperarla.- Respondió y miro como los familiares del mago se acercaban, en eso el familiar rojo se desvaneció dejando caer un anillo.- Garu-chan ya se quedó sin combustible mágico.

En eso, se escuchó unos pasos que bajaban de la escalera. Koyomi se asomó y vio al castaño bajar mientras bostezaba.

Issei: Buenos días.- Dijo tranquilamente yendo para la mesa.

Wajima: Buenos días.- Contesto sin quitarle la vista a su trabajo.

Koyomi: Ise, ¿No deberías dormir un poco más?- Pregunto con obvia preocupación en su voz.- Además que aún es muy temprano.

Issei: Descuida, estoy bien. Debo ponerme a trabajar lo antes posible, pero primero.- Dijo tomando el anillo de Garuda para ponérselo y escanearlo en su hebilla.

 **[Garuda, Please!]**

Un plato rojo apareció con varias partes, que inmediatamente se armaron formando a Garuda. Issei se sacó el anillo y lo coloco en su familiar.

Issei: Listo.- Dijo satisfecho y los familiares marcharon para comenzar su patrulla.-Bueno, yo también debo ir saliendo.

Wajima: Espera un poco Ise.- El mencionado se volteó y vio como el hombre salía caminando hacia él.- Mira esto antes.

Ise: ¿Uno nuevo?

Wajima: Sí, ¿Lo ves?

Ise: ¿Cuál es el hechizo de este?- Pregunto tomando el anillo con su mano.

Wajima: ¿Quién sabe? Todo lo que puedo hacer es ponerlo en los anillos mientras escucho el murmullo de la piedra mágica.

Ise: Sí, sí. Conozco el acuerdo, Wajima-san. - Dijo para luego observar el anillo, el cual tenía la imagen de un dragón durmiendo con un globo de moco.- ¿Así que puedo poner al enemigo a dormir? Sería muy útil para poner a los [Ghouls] en la cama.- Comento viendo las posibilidades para luego poner una cara juguetona.- Vamos a probarlo.

En eso, Koyomi y Wajima se estremecieron al saber la idea que tenía en mente el chico.

Wajima: No, no, no, no, no, no….- Dijo para ir detrás de la chica mientras que Issei escaneo el anillo.

 **[Sleep, Please!]**

Un círculo mágico rojo se formó frente a Issei, quien estiro su mano en dirección a sus objetivos. El sonido de un ronquido se escuchó y el círculo mágico desapareció. En el siguiente momento, Issei cayó al suelo.

Ambas víctimas suspiraron de alivio.

Wajima: Ah~, con que el hechizo pone a dormir al que lo usa ¿Eh?

Koyomi: Obtuvo lo que se merecía al querer usarnos como conejillos de indias.

Wajima: Eso creo~.- Ambos dieron sus comentarios mientras veían a un Issei dormido en el suelo, el cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En lo alto de un edificio, se podía ver a Phoenix y Medusa en sus formas humanas. Mientras que el hombre parecía intranquilo, la chica solo fue viendo al suelo en la calle, donde varios transeúntes caminaban tranquilamente. Ella siguió mirando hasta detener su mirada en una persona y sonreír.

Medusa: Lo encontré.

Phoenix: ¡Te tomó bastante tiempo, Medusa!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa para caminar hasta al lado de la mencionada y mirar entre la calle y la chica.- ¿¡Donde!? ¿¡Donde está!?

Medusa: Es ese.- Dijo apuntando a un lugar con su dedo.

Phoenix: ¿Dónde? ¿Quién es?- Pregunto mirando hacia el lugar, pero con tanta gente no sabía quién era. Medusa no le tomo atención y salto del edificio.- ¿Oh?

Medusa aterrizo sin problemas.

Medusa: ¡Hellhound!- Llamo sin voltearse y un [Phantom] de color rojo con temas de llamas apareció detrás de ella. Medusa se volteó para ver al [Phantom].- Haz que la [Gate] caiga en la desesperación y trae a un nuevo [Phantom].- Ordeno para después una aura purpura la rodeara y cambiara a su forma original.- **Así Wiseman podrá celebrar una vez más el [Sabbat].**

Hellhound: **¡Sí!** \- Dijo inclinándose ante ella. En eso, Phoenix aterrizo y volver a su verdadera apariencia.

Phoenix: **¡Contamos contigo!** \- Dijo de forma divertida.

Hellhound: **Haré todo lo posible para cumplir sus expectativas.** \- Nuevamente se inclinó y se marchó del lugar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Issei se encontraba caminando por las calles. Después de haberse puesto a dormir a si solo con el nuevo hechizo, se sentía con más energías y bien descansado. Camino por las calles haciendo su patrulla usual.

Siguió caminando viendo los alrededores mientras sonreía al ver a la gente tan despreocupada. Además, gracias a que no está asistiendo ahora a una escuela, había menos gente y era más tranquilo.

Pero esa tranquilidad se fue cuando escucho gritos.

Transeúnte: ¡CORRAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Transeúnte: ¡Un monstruo!- Gritaron las personas mientras corrían alejándose de un cierto lugar.

Issei: (Esa es mi señal.)- Pensó para corren al escenario.

* * *

-Momentos antes-

Raynare, un ángel caído de bajo nivel, estaba esperando a que su objetivo llegara. Hyoudou Issei

Hace 3 días, su líder la mando a vigilar y comprobar si el chico poseía una [Sacred Gear] en su interior. Por lo tanto, ella se la paso investigándolo para crear un plan y acercarse lo suficiente para comprobarlo.

Con su investigación hecha, ella preparo su historia falsa con un nombre falso, que sería Amano Yuuma, para efectuar el plan que había preparado. Ahora lo que restaba era que él llegara y según su investigación, el viene a comprar unas donas a un puesto móvil.

Sin embargo, su plan tendría que esperar.

Transeúnte: ¡HUUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- Grito alguien y la chica volteó a ver.

Cuando lo hizo, vio como la gente salía corriendo en pánico. Al principio no entendía porque, pero su respuesta llego de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Raynare: ¿¡Qué demonios…!?- Grito al ver algo increíble.

Frente a ella, un monstruo de color rojo con temas de llamas estaba caminando hacia ella. Este de pronto aumento su velocidad y fue a atacarla.

Hellhound: **Quédate quieta y déjame terminar mi trabajo.** \- Dijo de forma amenazante mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Raynare estaba asustada y ya no había nadie a los alrededores. Tenía tanto miedo que olvido que tenía poder para pelear y solo fue retrocediendo por su instinto de supervivencia.

Hellhound: **Déjame llevarte a la desesperación.** \- Dijo mientras levantaba su mano y el miedo de Raynare aumento.

De pronto, el sonido de un motor se escuchó y alguien en una motocicleta apareció y golpeo al [Phantom] haciéndolo arrastrarse por el suelo.

El chico se bajó de la moto revelando a Issei con su ropa de calle. Raynare se sorprendió al ver que el chico a quien debía investigar apareciera y la salvara.

Issei: Lamento haber llegado tarde, Phantom-san.- Dijo con tranquilidad sin quitarle de vista al monstruo. Mientras este se levantaba y lo miraba con furia.

Hellhound: **Tu… ¡Eres el mago de los anillos ¿No es así?!**

Raynare: (¿Acaba de decirle "Mago"?)- Pensó mientras veía como el castaño se ponía un anillo para después colocar su mano derecha en su cintura.

 **[Drive On, Please!]**

El [Wizard driver] se manifestó e Issei giro la palanca al otro lado.

 **[Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!]**

Mientras la canción sonaba, Issei bajo un lente de su anillo izquierdo de color rojo.

Issei: ¡Henshin!- Exclamo escaneando el anillo rojo para luego alzarlo hacia su izquierda con el brazo extendido.

 **[Flame, Please! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Un gran círculo mágico rojo del tamaño de una persona se formó y fue pasando por Issei transformándolo en Wizard [Flame Style].

Raynare no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Su objetivo se acaba de transformar en un guerrero con joyas frente a sus ojos!

Issei solo levanto su mano izquierda a la altura de su boca y….

Issei: _Sa… Showtime da._ \- Dijo su frase con tranquilidad.

Hellhound saco una espada de la nada y fue a cortar al rider, mientras que este lo esquivaba y tras ver una abertura en su defensa, le dio una patada haciéndolo retroceder. Issei no perdió tiempo y le dio otra patada más haciéndolo retroceder más.

Hellhound se levantó y fue a embestir al héroe, mientras que este retrocedió.

Al ver su situación, reemplazo su anillo derecho por otro y giro la palanca del cinturón para escanear el anillo que tenía puesto.

 **[Connect, Please!]**

Un círculo mágico apareció junto al mago, quien puso su mano en ella y sacó su arma la que se encontraba en su forma pistola.

Dio un giro en su propio eje y disparo el arma. Hellhound bloqueo las balas con su espada, pero el mago siguió disparando hasta que él fue golpeado varias veces por ellas. El [Phantom] se enfureció y lanzo flechas de fuego desde su boca hacia el mago.

Wizard retrocedió mientras giraba para esquivar los ataques hasta dar un gran salto y quedar encima de una construcción no muy alta. Luego mostro un anillo verde, que era parecido al rojo, desde su mano izquierda para girar la palanca y escanearlo.

 **[Hurricane, Please! Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!]**

Un círculo mágico verde se formó delante del mago desde la altura donde estaban sus pies. Este salto y lo fue atravesando mientras caía. Su traje cambio a [Hurricane Style].

Issei se mantenía en el aire por medio de una corriente de viento que lo rodeaba. Inmediatamente después cambio la forma de su arma a su forma espada y fue a atacar al [Phantom] volando hacia él.

Hellhound no reacciono a tiempo para esquivar, ya que el mago se movió a una velocidad mayor a la que tenía antes. Este fue atacado por varios cortes que venían de un lado a otro, de delante a atrás. Además, por el viento que generaba el guerrero, el monstruo fue elevándose y este aprovecho para seguir cortándolo mientras que lo elevaba hasta darle una patada y mandarlo directo al suelo.

El [Phantom] no estaba feliz y rugió con furia mientras que corría hacia el rider con su espada levantada. Ambos fueron a atacarse uno al otro, sin embargo, el rider fue capaz de esquivar los intentes del monstruo.

Issei esquivaba y hasta dio un gran salto rodeándose por el viento para evadir los ataques de su enemigo para luego aterrizar y darle dos cortes haciéndolo retroceder. Luego cambio su anillo derecho por otro para escanearlo en su cinturón.

 **[Big, Please!]**

Un círculo mágico se formó al lado derecho del rider y esto paso su mano derecha por él. Al hacerlo, la sección de su brazo que pasó por el círculo se volvió enorme y usando eso, arrastro su brazo y golpear al [Phantom] haciéndolo estrellarse contra un edificio.

Raynare: (Increíble.)- Pensó totalmente impresionada ante la pelea que estaba viendo. Hasta ahora, el chico demostró usar los elementos del fuego y el viento así como hechizos para invocar un arma y hacer crecer una sección de su cuerpo.

Hellhound salió de los escombros tambaleando. Vio su situación y tomo una decisión.

Lanzo un aliento de fuego hacia el mago, quien retrocedió mientras retrocedía. Cuando las llamas se detuvieron, Issei vio que el [Phantom] ya no estaba.

Issei: Maldición, se escapó.- Maldijo mientras un círculo mágico pasaba desde sus pies hasta la cabeza des-transformándolo.

Raynare siguió viendo como el monstruo se fue y el chico miro hacia todas direcciones buscándolo, hasta que fijo su mirada en ella y camino en su dirección.

Issei: Hola.- Saludo amigablemente y con una cara tranquila.- Sé que esto puede ser repentino, pero… ¿Te importaría acompañarme para que hablemos?

Raynare solo parpadeo ante esta rara situación.

* * *

-Momentos después-

En un parque, se encontraba una camioneta rosada con blanco estacionada al medio. Este era un local que vendía donas, el cual su nombre era el [Hungry Donut]. Quien lo administraba era el gerente Hamimura, un hombre afeminado con cabello rubio castaño, que cambiaba su peinado con frecuencia. Y el otro miembro era un joven japonés promedio llamado Ryu, quien era un joven con mucha energía.

Ahora mismo Issei y Raynare se encontraban sentados en la mesa que ponía este puesto. El gerente apareció con un plato con una dona adornada con varios colores.

Gerente: ¡Aquí! ¡La nueva creación de [Hungry Donut]! ¡La dona arcoíris!- Exclamo mostrando a ambos jóvenes la dona.

Issei: Wow, eso sí que es colorido y llamativo.

Gerente: Lo sé, ¿Verdad?- Sonrió contenta mientras acercaba más la dona a la mesa.- Así que, ¿La probaran?

Issei: Dos azúcares simples.- Ante la respuesta, el gerente y su empleado casi se caen al suelo para luego suspirar derrotados.

Gerente: ¿Otra vez? ¡Cariño, tienes que probar algo nuevo algún día!- Exclamo para ir por el pedido.

Issei solo sonrió y miro a su acompañante.

Issei: Lo estas tomando mejor de lo que pensaba ¿Sabes, Yuuma-san?

Raynare: Tal vez.- Dijo para luego dar un largo suspiro.- Veamos, déjame ver si entendí.- Dijo mientras se masajeaba la sien.- Soy una [Gate], una persona con gran potencial mágico y ese monstruo que vino a atacarme es un [Phantom], que nació de una [Gate] e intento hacerme caer en la desesperación para que naciera un nuevo [Phantom]… ¿eso es todo?

Issei: Básicamente.- Contesto mientras le entregaban las donas y él tomaba una para darle un mordisco.- Mmh~, delicioso como siempre.

Raynare: ¿Y tú eres quien se enfrenta a ellos?

Issei: Así es. Por eso me gustaría mantenerme contigo para asegurarme de que no te ataquen y de paso encontrar y eliminar al [Phantom].

Raynare ahora sí que tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, ella nunca antes había escuchado sobre estos [Phantom]. Lo más probable es que la confundieron por un humano con potencial mágico por sus poderes de caída. Sin embargo, ella tenía otro asunto entre manos.

Su objetivo estaba justo frente a ella.

Raynare ahora tenía a la persona a quien vigilar justo frente a ella. El poder del chico sin duda era poder mágico, pero no era una [Sacred Gear]. ¿Podría ser que confundieron ese poder con un artefacto o tal vez si tenga uno? Eso aún era un misterio.

Luego miro mejor a Issei. Para ser honesta, ella pensaba que era guapo para un humano. Definitivamente no es un niño bonito ni un latido al corazón, especialmente comparado con ciertos ángeles caídos, pero tenía lo suyo. Su apariencia física tenía su propio encanto. Luego estaba su habilidad y poder. Ella encontró que era impresionante para un humano poder hacer lo que hizo, su poder sin duda no era común. Tenía que averiguar más de él.

Raynare: (Bueno, creo que puedo continuar con mi plan con leves cambios.)- Pensó con una sonrisa.- Esta bien. Supongo que no se puede evitar.

Issei: Me alegro que lo entiendas.

Raynare: Pero con una condición.

Issei: ¿Condición?- Parpadeo mientras miraba a la chica. Además, el gerente y su asistente estaban escuchando la conversación y de a poco se acercaban. Sus instintos les decían que algo jugoso estaba a punto de suceder.

Raynare: Por el resto del día… tú y yo estaremos en una cita.- Ante esta declaración, Issei case escupe su bebida.

Esto impacto totalmente al castaño, nunca imagino que sería invitado a una cita. Mientras tanto, el gerente y su asistente decían "¡C-C-C-C-C-CITA!" mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Issei: Tú… ¿¡Quieres ir a una cita conmigo!? ¿¡Ahora!? ¿¡De entre todas las personas!?- Issei no pudo evitar gritar ante la propuesta. Raynare no pudo evitar reír un poco ante su reacción.

Raynare: Digamos que tengo mis razones para esto.

Issei: P-P-Pero aun así….

Raynare: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te desagrada la idea de salir conmigo?- Dijo de forma triste y con unas pocas lágrimas.

Issei: ¡N-N-NO ES ESO! Es que… nunca antes he salido con una chica de esa forma… y yo…- Con eso, Raynare se dio cuenta de lo que decía y decidió usar el arma más mortal de las mujeres, una que jamás falla. La legendaria… mirada de cachorrito. Issei gimió tras recibir esa mirada. Trato de resistirse a su influencia… pero no pudo.- *Suspiro* Estaré a tu cuidado.

Raynare: ¡Que bien!- Grito de alegría e Issei solo lanzo otro suspiro. Sin embargo, después fue atacado… por el gerente.

Gerente: ¡Qué bien por ti, Issei-chan! ¡Tu día por fin llego!

Ryu: ¡Hombre, estoy celoso de ti!- Grito para luego mirar al gerente.- ¡jefa, tenemos que crear un nuevo tipo de dona para este día!

Gerente: ¡Me leíste la mente! ¡Empecemos!- Con eso, ambos partieron como un relámpago dejando una nube de humo en el lugar donde estaban antes.

Issei se cubrió la cara que estaba roja de la pura vergüenza que les dio esos dos, mientras que la caída solo se reía por la expresión que puso el chico.

Con todo eso, Raynare tomo la mano del castaño y lo jalo llevándolo partiendo a algún lugar. Ella le pregunto a donde quería ir y él pensó por un rato hasta decidirse ir a un centro comercial que estaba cerca. La chica acepto y fueron al lugar.

Un tiempo paso y ellos habían hecho varias cosas. Primero fueron a una tienda de ropa, donde Raynare fue escogiendo ropa tras ropa probándose y mostrándosela al castaño, quien tenia la cara tan roja por ver la exhibición que hacia la chica y más por la tan buena figura que ella tenía. Después fueron al cine para ver una película, donde la chica escogió una típica película romántica para parejas, por suerte para el hombre, la trama era bastante interesante y la pudo disfrutar.

Luego ambos fueron a un restaurante a comer, donde cuando pidieron el postre, la chica pidió una copa de helado para que ambos la compartieran. Más tarde fueron a un salón de juegos donde ambos compitieron en varios de ellos, donde los juegos de pelea, disparo o conducción, el castaño salió victorioso por mucho.

Cuando salieron, Issei vio una pulsera rosada y decidió comprarla y dárselo a la chica. Cuando ella lo recibió, pregunto por que se lo da y este le respondió que era un recuerdo para ella de este día y además pensaba que le quedaría muy bien.

Issei tuvo que admitir que se divirtió mucho y se la paso muy bien, ya que no era muy sociable desde el día que murieron sus padres y desde que gano su poder, solo salía a hacer patrullaje por la ciudad por cualquier tipo de ataque [Phantom].

En cuanto a Raynare, ella en verdad se estaba divirtiendo y pasándola bien con el chico. Al principio ella solo quería actuar que se la pasaba bien, pero sin darse cuanta ese sentimiento se transformo en una realidad y disfruto cada momento con el castaño. Sin embargo, ella no dejo de lado su misión.

Raynare estuvo verificando la personalidad y poder del chico mientras estuvieron juntos. Ella se fijo que Issei era un poco pervertido, ya que en algunos momentos su mirada se fijaba en su pecho, pero este rápidamente se reprendía a si mismo y miraba a otro lado. Eso la sorprendió, pues todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo su escote con lujuria y grandes deseos, pero el en ningún momento mostro tener esos sentimientos dándole a entender que respetaba como mujer.

Luego pensó en su poder. Ella en verdad pudo sentir en poder muy grande en su interior. Al principio pensó que podría ser una [Sacred Gear], sin embargo, recordó ese poder mágico que tenía. EN eso le pregunto cómo podía ser mago y este le contesto que tenia un [Phantom] atrapado en su interior, dándole los poderes mágicos. Ella quedo atónita ante eso, que una de esas creaturas estuviera dentro del chico. Con eso pensó que el gran poder venia de esa creatura.

Le pregunto que planeaba hacer con ese poder e Issei le dijo que iba a salvar a las personas de los [Phantom], pues solo la magia de ellos puede afectarlos y derrotarlos. Ella asintió ante esto para luego hacerle una nueva pregunta.

Raynare: Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en mago?- Ante eso, el chico se detuvo de golpe y puso una cara más sombría y triste.- ¿Ise-kun?

Issei: Solo digamos que… me aferre a mi esperanza.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero sin abandonar esa tristeza.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

La casa de Issei funcionaba de dos maneras. Mientras que una parte tenia las cosas para un hogar común y corriente, la parte trasera servía como una tienda común y corriente.

Esta tienda era usada por Wajima, quien se encargaba de arreglar y crear joyería para quienes entraran. Le iba muy bien, pues su habilidad como joyero era la de un profesional y todos sus clientes se quedaban contentos con lo que recibían. Koyomi se quedaba como secretaria atendiendo a los clientes.

Ambos se quedaron haciendo lo suyo, lo cual consistía en que Wajima fabricaba otro anillo mientras que Koyomi estaba leyendo un libro para pasar el rato, hasta que fue interrumpida al escuchar unas campanas.

Ese sonido era de alguien entrando en la entrada de la tienda.

Wajima: ¡Bienvenidos!- Grito aun siguiendo trabajando en su taller.

Cuando la chica se fijo quien era vio a un grupo de 3 chicas y un chico.

Koyomi: Ustedes son los de antes.- Dijo reconociendo al grupo Gremory, quienes fueron salvados por el castaño.

Akeno: Ara, ara. Tu eres la chica que estaba con el joven mago ¿Verdad?- Pregunto de manera divertida con una mano en la mejilla.

Koyomi: ¿Cómo encontraron este lugar?- Pregunto sin hacerle caso a la pregunta de la pelinegra.

Rias: Tenemos nuestros medios.- Dijo para dar un paso al frente.- Soy Rias Gremory, soy presidenta del club de lo oculto y ellos son los otros miembros de mi club.

Akeno: Soy Himejima Akeno, vicepresidenta. Un gusto.- Dijo con una mano en el rostro.

Kiba: Soy Kiba Yuuto, un placer en conocerla.- Dijo de forma caballerosa.

Koneko: Toujo Koneko.- Se presento secamente.

Koyomi: ¿Y qué quieren?

Rias: Vine a buscar a Hyoudou Issei para agradecerle por salvarme.- Contesto y la chica abrió los ojos al ver que incluso averiguaron el nombre del castaño.- Entonces ¿Dónde está?

Koyomi: El no está aquí.

Rias: De casualidad está casando [Phantoms].

Koyomi: Así es.

Rias: Ya veo…- Dijo tras un suspiro para luego dar una sonrisa.- Él es tan afortunado.

Ante esas palabras, Koyomi puso una expresión seria y Wajima detuvo lo que hacia para mirar a la chica.

Rias: El puede usar magia y hacer tantos trucos.

Akeno: Además de ganar una elegante armadura que lo hace muy fuerte.

Rias: Es verdad, ya me gustaría a mí usar una así.- Ambas empezaron a sonreír entre si riéndose imaginándose usar una armadura hecha de joyas, hasta que…

Koyomi: Cállate.- Fueron calladas por la fría voz de la chica.- Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así frente a Ise.

Rias: ¿Eh…?- La chica se mostro confundida y los demás se sorprendieron por el tono tan frio que saco la chica.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Issei y Raynare estaban llegando a un parque para descansar.

Raynare: Sabes, poder usar magia debe ser algo alucinante ¿no?- Pregunto de forma divertida, pero Issei solo suspiro.

Issei: No todo es diversión y juegos.- Dijo con cansancio.- Seria mejor que no nacieran más magos, porque lo que tuve que pasar no fue nada bonito.

Raynare: ¿Qué?- Ella vio con duda, pero pudo fijarse en la mirada triste y dolida del chico.

Issei: Iré por unas bebidas, así que espérame por favor. No tardo.- Con eso el chico fue a buscar una máquina expendedora.

* * *

-Casa de Issei-

Koyomi: Issei y yo éramos [Gate]- Conto sorprendiendo a los Gremorys.- Fue hace 6 meses, el día del eclipse. Fuimos secuestrados…

* * *

-Recuerdo-

Se puede ver una playa rocosa con varias personas viendo a su alrededor. El sol brillaba hasta que la luna se puso frete a el produciendo un Eclipse solar.

Cuando comenzó el eclipse, unas líneas rojas aparecieron en el suelo. Todas las personas miraron como aparecían gritas rojas en el suelo donde pisaban y entre ellos estaba Issei quien de repente sus ojos se volvieron oscuros con un brillo alrededor de las pupilas como si fuera un eclipse.

Koyomi: {Fuimos usados en un ritual para crear [Phantoms]}- Se podía ver como la gente comenzaba a sufrir y caer al piso.- {Muchas personas fueron obligadas a caer en la desesperación por ese ritual. Fueron asesinados creando [Phantoms]}

La gente agonizaba y caía de rodillas al suelo mientras las grietas puparas aparecían sobre ellos, extendiéndose sobre todo su cuerpo… hasta romperse y mostrando a unos monstruos.

Uno tras uno fueron apareciendo. Cada persona fue muriendo dejando en su logar a una creatura diferente.

Issei estaba presente viendo esto con terror, como cada persona se convertía en un monstruo con diferente aspecto. Todos los que lo rodeaban padecían de lo mismo.

Fue en eso que las grietas comenzaron a aparecer en él. Se fueron extendiendo he incluso unas alas moradas de dragón salieron de su espalda. El castaño fue sufriendo mientras un recuerdo se hacia más vivido en su mente. Sentía como sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, pero….

Issei: Yo…- Reunió todas las fuerzas que tenia y fue levantando su mano izquierda, mirando como las grietas seguían extendiéndose. Siguió levantando su mano apuntando hacia el sol oculto mientras ponía una mirada seria.- ¡Yo!- Grito cerrando la mano como si quisiera atrapar el eclipse y la mano se ilumino de color amarillo.

Los ojos de Issei volvieron a la normalidad y todo su cuerpo fue rodeado de la misma luz hasta que cambio de amarillo a roja segando los alrededores.

* * *

-Con Issei-

El castaño compro dos botellas de jugo y miro el algo que tenia el parque. Puso una mirada más tranquila, pero el recuerdo de ese evento persistía.

Koyomi: {Sin embargo, Ise fue capaz de retener a su [Phantom].}

* * *

-Recuerdo-

Se ve a Issei sentado en el suelo, mirando al mar con una expresión confundida mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su pecho.

De repente, escuchó un ruido provenir detrás de él. El castaño se dio vuelta y vio a un monstruo verde con aspecto marino detrás suyo. Él monstruo miro su mano para hacer un puño y luego fijar su atención al chico para saltar y darle un golpe.

Issei se cubrió con los brazos preparándose para el golpe, pero….

 **[Defend, Now!]**

Un circulo mágico amarillo apareció entre el chico y el monstruo. La criatura choco contra el y electricidad corrió por su cuerpo hasta ser expulsado lejos.

El chico vio con la boca abierta el evento. Miro para atrás y vio el mismo circulo que se fue desvaneciendo hasta mostrar a una persona con ropas blancas con detalles dorados y una máscara enjoyada de color naranja frente a él. También tenía un extraño cinturón plateado con una mano negra y bordes rojos alrededor de la mano.

Issei miro al sujeto y vio que traía consigo a una chica de cabello negro entre sus brazos, quien se encontraba desmayada.

El sujeto se fue acercando al castaño hasta quedar a unos pasos de él.

¿?: Te aferraste a la esperanza en el rostro de la desesperación y sobreviviste.- Dijo para ir bajando a la chica y el chico reacciono para acercarse y tomarla entre sus brazos. Vio que la chica era muy bonita y se encontraba totalmente inconsciente. Luego miro al sujeto de ropas blancas.- Ahora, has ganado el potencial y poder para ser un mago.

Issei: ¿Un… mago?- Pregunto mientras el sujeto se levantaba y llevaba una mano a su cintura.

 **[Connect, Now!]**

Un circulo mágico amarillo apareció a la izquierda del mago blanco y este puso de mano izquierda en él. Cuando retiro su mano del círculo, el sujeto saco el mismo tipo de cinturón que traía puesto, pero este tenía bordes amarillos en vez de rojos que tenía el suyo.

El sujeto lo tiro en dirección del chico y este lo atrapo. Issei se quedó observando el cinturón que tenía en sus manos.

¿?: Esta es la única manera de luchar contra los [Phantoms].- Dijo para luego presentarle un anillo de color rojo que parecía una mascara parecida a la suya.

* * *

-De regreso con Issei-

Issei siguió viendo el agua que se meneaba tranquilamente para soltar un suspiro y regresar con la chica.

Koyomi: {Solo Ise y yo sobrevivimos.}

* * *

-Casa de Issei-

Todos estaban escuchando la historia con suma atención y con gran sorpresa y horror. La chica no le tomo importancia a sus reacciones y fue continuando.

Koyomi: Yo perdí la memoria e Ise se volvió un mago. El se comprometió a nunca dejar que otra persona sea sacrificada para crear un [Phantom] nunca más. Y como el tiene el poder para detenerlos, siente que tiene la responsabilidad de detenerlos y salvar a la gente… incluso si eso le cuesta la vida.

Rias:…- Ella no podía decir nada. No podía creer que el chico paso por algo tan fuerte. El resto de su nobleza estaba igual e incluso uno de ellos sentía simpatía con él, pues podía relacionarse con lo que paso.

Wajima solo se quedo viendo y escuchando sin intervenir. Pensó que ella era la mejor para contar lo sucedió y manejarlo, pues es un asunto en que ella estuvo involucrada y además de ser la más cercana al castaño.

Koyomi: Por eso… jamás digas que tiene suerte de tener esos poderes frente a él. El jamás pidió ser mago o tener esa responsabilidad. Él se siente obligado a pelear y salvar a la gente a pesar de que solo quiere vivir una vida tranquila.

Los Gremorys bajaron la cabeza con tristeza. Ellos no se imaginaron que ambos jóvenes pasaron por algo tan grande y terrible, hasta incluso halagarlos de tener ese poder podía llevarlos a recordar algo horrible.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Raynare estaba sentada en una banca esperando al castaño con los jugos. Mientras esperaba, fue pensando en el joven.

Raynare: (No me parece una amenaza real para mí.)- Se dijo mientras procesaba ciertos puntos.- (La singularidad de su magia y la creatura que tiene encerrada fue lo que más probable halla sido confundida por una [Sacred Gear]. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que él es fuerte para un humano. Sin embargo, él podría tener conexiones con otros como él. ¿De que otra forma habría obtenido esas herramientas para usar el poder de esa creatura que tiene adentro?)

Se fue imaginando a algunos magos igual a el con armaduras y hechizos que se efectuaban a través de cinturones y anillos como los que tenía el chico.

Raynare: (El chico podría estar relacionado con alguien que trabaja para alguna organización o incluso con otra facción. Azazel-sama nunca me perdonaría si una guerra se produce por mis acciones imprudentes. Además…)- En eso recordó la cita con el chico y como este le sonreía de forma gentil.- (No es malo para ser humano. Teniendo en cuenta que fue su primera cita, no tenía preparación y obviamente estaba preocupado por más ataques. Pero aun así me llevo donde quería e hizo que me divirtiera.)

Ella vio como el sujeto en quien pensaba estaba regresando con dos latas en sus manos.

Issei: Ya llegué. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

Raynare: No te preocupes, ni que me hubieras dejado plantada.- Bromeo y el chico rio un poco.

Issei: Jajaja, es verdad.- Dijo para entregar una lata.- Aquí tienes.

Raynare: Gracias.- Agradeció tomando la lata para abrirla y tomar su contenido.

Ambos continuaron hasta llegar a una fuente, donde el castaño se fijó en la posición del sol.

Issei: Parece que se esta haciendo tarde.- Comento para luego mirar a su cita.- Aunque no ha habido ningún ataque, todavía existe la posibilidad de que seas atacada en tu hogar. Así que me gustaría que al menos me permitas acompañarte a tu casa y asegurarme de que sea seguro. O podrías pasar la noche en la mía.

Raynare: Ara, ara. Solo ha sido una cita y ya te estas adelantando.- Bromeo con una ligera risita y el castaño se sonrojo.

Issei: ¡No es eso! ¡Solo me preocupo por ti! ¡No trato de aprovecharme de ti, lo juro!- Exclamo totalmente avergonzado y la chica se rio más.

Raynare: Relájate, estaba bromeando.- Por alguna razón, el chico no le cree. La chica se fue acercando a la fuente y se giró hacia el castaño.- Aprecio la oferta, pero puedo cuidarme solo.

Issei: No entiendes, los [Phantom] harán todo lo posible para…- Trato de convencer a la chica, pero se detuvo tras lo que sucedió a continuación.

Yuuma levanto una mano y ella comenzó a brillar haciendo que su ropa desapareciera hasta quedar desnuda. El castaño se sonrojo y hasta le salió un poco de sangre por la vista. Pero luego una especie de cinta de energía envolvió a la chica convirtiéndose en ropa. Ahora ella tenía un traje negro ajustado que dejaba poco a la imaginación, tenia unas alas negras extendidas como las de un cuervo, su mirada cambio de una gentil a una más fría y malvada.

El castaño abrió los ojos a ya no más poder por el cambio y más por el aspecto tan sexy que adquirió la chica.

Raynare: Como puedes ver, yo no soy humana.- Dijo con una voz profunda y seductora mientras se sentaba en el borde de la fuente.- Soy un ángel caído.

Issei: W… Wow. Solo… wow.- Exclamo sin saber que más decir y la chica sonrió ante eso.

Raynare: En realidad… lo estas tomando mejor de lo que pensé. La mayoría de los humanos intentan negar lo que ven, se orinan, huyen gritando o cualquier combinación de estas.

Issei: Bueno… ya llevo 6 meses peleando contra [Phantoms] y si lo pienso un poco, si creaturas hechas de magia existen, entonces seres como los ángeles caídos también existan también es creíble.

Raynare: Supongo que sí.

Issei: Otra cosa es que si comparo tu transformación con la de los [Phantoms], entonces no es tan sorprendente. Quiero decir, entre una chica que le salen alas y cambia su ropa no tiene comparación con una persona que se transforma completamente en un monstruo e incluso alguno de ellos convocan un arma.

Raynare: Punto a tu favor.- Dijo de acuerdo, pues ese cambio si seria más sorprendente en comparación al que hizo.

Issei: Además…- El chico sonrió.- Si los ángeles caídos son reales, entonces también lo son los ángeles, Dios y el cielo. Es un poco tranquilizante al saber eso.

Raynare: Supongo que para un humano lo es.- Comento riendo entre dientes.- Pero para serte sincera, esta es la primera vez que escucho sobre las [Gates] y los [Phantoms]. Aunque, según lo que me dijiste, no me sorprende que me confundieran con uno debido a mis poderes como Ángel Caída.

Issei: Ya veo. Supongo que eso significa que no tengo que preocuparme por tu seguridad.- Comento con una risa, trayendo una leve sonrisa a la cara de la caída.

Raynare: Realmente eres extraño. Al principio pensaba matarte.- Eso confundió al castaño.- Nada personal. Fuiste incluido en una lista como un posible poseedor de una [Sacred Gear], y por lo tanto una posible amenaza para nosotros. Aunque por lo que pude ver hoy, debimos haber confundido tu poder que una [Sacred Gear].

Issei: ¿Sacred que?- Pregunto confundido.

Raynare: Nada de lo que necesites saber.- Dijo para detener los pensamientos del castaño.- Después de considéralo durante todo el día, decidí que dejarte vivir sería lo más seguro. Anqué tendré que borrarte la memoria sobre este día que pasaste conmigo. Así es como funcionan las cosas, no me guardes rencor por esto.

Issei: Ya veo.- Comento con un tono triste.- Entonces, supongo que nunca volveremos a tener una cita ¿eh?- Dijo riendo un poco.

Raynare: Bueno, yo seguiré recordando este día e incluso conservare esto con cuidado para nunca olvidar.- Dijo señalando la muñequera rosada que tenía puesta.

Issei: Bueno, me alegro de saber eso y que por lo menos disfrutaste de nuestro tiempo juntos, por que yo lo hice.- Dijo riendo entre dientes para luego sonreírle gentilmente a la caída.- Hasta luego, Yuuma-san.

Raynare: Hasta luego, Ise-kun.- Ella le respondió mientras levantaba las manos preparando el hechizo.

Sin embargo, alguien tenía otros planes.

¿?: ¿De verdad, Raynare? ¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer?- Dijo una voz masculina entre los árboles.

Ambos jóvenes giraron sus cabezas y vieron a un hombre alto vestido con un abrigo plomo y un sombrero saliendo de entre los árboles, lo suficiente para verlo.

Raynare: Dohnaseek.- Dijo con una ligera sorpresa en su voz.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Dohnaseek: Podría preguntarte lo mismo.- Dijo mirando a la chica.- El plan era matar al niño. Sin embargo, lo estas dejando vivir.

Raynare: Hay más riesgos que beneficios en matarlo. Terminar con su vida podría causar una guerra con una especie de organización de magos y Azazel-sama se enfadaría con nosotros. Lo explicare todo más tarde.- Replico mientras se alejaba de la fuente.

Dohnaseek: No te molestes. Siempre supe que eras incompetente. De hecho…-Sonrió burlonamente mientras decía esto.- Azazel-sama piensa lo mismo que yo.

Raynare: ¿¡De que estas hablando!?- Exclamo furiosa ante lo que le dijeron e Issei tenía un mal presentimiento.

Dohnaseek: Azazel-sama pensó que serias incompetente para esto. Así que me dio permiso para que me hiciera cargo de ti y te eliminara. Después de todo, no necesita ningún error en su facción.

Raynare: ¡Estas mintiendo!- Protesto mientras su aura se elevaba.- ¡Todo lo que he hecho siempre ha sido por el bien de Azazel-sama!

Raynare estaba dispuesta a negar lo que le dijeron, pero se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, algo que Issei noto causando que su preocupación aumentara.

Dohnaseek: ¿No me crees? Entonces mira esto.- En eso saco un documento de su abrigo. Aunque Issei y Raynare no podían leer las palabras debido a la distancia y la poca iluminación, pudieron ver claramente el sello brillante en la esquina inferior derecha.

Al ver el sello, la expresión de la chica se convirtió en una de shock, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y finalmente cayo de rodillas.

Issei: ¡Raynare!- Llamo mientras corría al lado de la chica. Mientras que Dohnaseek continúo hablando.

Dohnaseek: Como ves, tengo la autorización de Azazel-sama para deshacerme de ti cuando falles en tus deberes. El sello de Grigori es una prueba de esto. Así que no hay manera de que puedas negarlo.

En esa ultima frase, Raynare no sintió nada más que desesperación. Todo este tiempo ella había dedicado a obtener la aprobación de ese hombre. Ahora, ella escucha que en realidad era más que una molestia para su persona. Sentía que todo su mundo se estaba rompiendo.

Entonces unas grietas purpuras aparecieron en el cuerpo de la chica y se fueron extendiendo.

Issei: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ella en verdad era una [Gate]!- Grito sorprendido, pues su idea de que ella fuera una se fue tras ver su verdadera identidad.

Dohnaseek: Jajaja, debo decir que es un espectáculo que jamás creí ver.- Comento de manera divertida mientras observaba como las grietas de la chica se extendían.

Issei: ¿Tú sabias de esto?- Pregunto con una mirada afilada.

Dohnaseek: Digamos… que gane un socio bastante inusual.- Comento para chasquear los dedos y de repente aparecieron 15 [Ghouls]- Ahora… que estas cosas terminen el trabajo que ella debió hacer.

Con eso dicho, el caído extendió sus alas y se fue del lugar, dejando a los [Ghouls], que traían lanzas en sus manos, acabar con el castaño.

Issei: Se nota que ese tipo es muy creado.- Dijo para ponerse un anillo y escanearlo en su hebilla.

 **[Drive On, Please!]**

El [Wizard driver] se manifestó e Issei giro la palanca al otro lado.

 **[Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!]**

Issei: ¡Henshin!- Grito para escanear el anillo en su mano izquierda.

 **[Flame, Please! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Issei alzo su mano izquierda hacia adelante y un gran círculo mágico rojo del tamaño de una persona se formó frente a él. El castaño corrió y traspaso el circulo transformándose en Wizard [Flame Style].

El rider corrió hacia los [Ghouls] para comenzar a atacarlos, quienes lo recibieron con sus lanzas. Él esquivo los ataques y dio giros para darles patadas.

Mientras tanto, Garuda se encontraba en el lugar y volaba mirando a su amo pelear.

* * *

-Casa de Issei-

Los Gremorys seguían en el lugar, pues aun querían saber del chico. Sin embargo, una bola de cristal que se encontraba cerca de Koyomi brillo y ella noto eso.

Corrió y tomo la bola de cristal para activarla. El grupo de demonios se aproximó y miro la bola con curiosidad, la cual brillo por unos momentos para luego mostrar en su interior a Wizard peleando con unos [Ghouls].

Rias: ¡Es él!

Kiba: Y esta peleando con esas creaturas de nuevo.- Dijo observando como el mago pateaba a las creaturas.- Pero….

Koneko: Hay una caída.-Dijo monótonamente mirando a la chica que estaba de rodillas y con grietas.

Koyomi se fijo en la chica, pues vio que ella es la [Gate] que esta en proceso de caer en la desesperación. Sin embargo, se fijó en su apariencia.

Koyomi: ¿Qué es ella?- Pregunto tras ver que ella tenia alas negras y parecían que no eran falsas ni ningún tipo de disfraz. En eso, fijo su mirada al grupo que tenia al lado.- Ustedes lo saben ¿Verdad?- Dijo con mirada seria, pero ninguno respondió.- Hablen.

Rias: *Suspiro* ¿Qué caso tiene ocultarlo en este punto?- Dijo rendida para mirar a la pelinegra.- Esa chica de ahí es un ángel caído.

Koyomi: ¿Ángel caído? ¿Cómo esos que aparecen en la biblia?

Akeno: Los mismos.

Koyomi: ¿Y cómo saben eso?

Rias: Porque nosotros…- Dijo para hacer una pausa y todo el grupo saco unas alas negras como las de un murciélago.- Somos demonios.

Esto dejo estupefacta a la asistente del mago, mientras que Wajima miro esto con la boca abierta mientras permanecía dentro de su estudio.

Koyomi: ¿S-Son demonios?- Pregunto tratando de mantener la calma.

Rias: Así es.- Respondió con diversión al ver la expresión de la chica.

Koyomi: ¿Y qué quieren?

Rias: Como había dicho antes, quería agradecer a Hyoudou Issei por salvarme… pero también quiero conversar sobre algunos temas.- Respondió y la chica frente a ella se mantuvo fuerte, sin dejarse intimidar por que ellos sean demonios.- Pero dejemos eso para después. Ahora, tenemos que ver y esperar que el chico pueda sobrepasar esto.

Koyomi abrió los ojos al ver que ella estaba sinceramente preocupada por el castaño, así que decidió dejar el asunto de ellos para más tarde y rezar por que el castaño salga ileso de esto.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Issei seguía peleando contra los [Ghouls]. A pesar de que en comparación a él son débiles, su número era problemático y le dificultaba las cosas.

El rider tomo la lanza de uno de ellos para quitársela y usarla. A pesar de no saber usar una lanza, improviso y la uso como si fuera su espada haciéndola girar y cortar contra ellos. También golpeaba sus pies para hacerlos caer, pero venían uno tras otro.

Issei: Demonios. Ustedes si que son molestos.- Comento para dar un salto y quedar fuera del grupo. Entonces los [Ghouls] levantaron su mano izquierda y la alzaron hacia el rider. Cuando lo hicieron, el castaño vio como dispararon unas rocas de fuego hacia su dirección y noto que la chica estaba detrás de él.- ¡No se los permitiré!

Wizard pateo la capa de su cintura y la tomo con su mano para alzarla hacia un lado. Al hacerlo, la tela se extendió y recibió los ataques actuando como un escudo, cuando termino, se vio la tela sin ningún raspón.

El rider decidió terminar ya la pelea, así que corrió hacia el grupo y comenzó a golpearlos y tirarlos al suelo, pero estos seguían levantándose. Wizard concentro el poder mágico activando el elemento que estaba usando.

Issei comenzó a patear a los [Ghouls], sin embargo, sus pies estaban cubiertas de fuego. Con gran habilidad pateo a cada monstruo y giro en si para esquivar los ataques que le querían dar y aprovechaba el impulso para golpear con mayor fuerza.

De un momento a otro, termino de patear a todos los [Ghouls] y en estos les aparecieron un circulo mágico rojo de Wizard en cada uno hasta que explotaron.

Issei vio que ya no había nadie y corrió hacia la caída.

Issei: ¡Raynare!- Exclamo corriendo hasta llegar y arrodillarse junto a la chica.- Descuida. Ahora mismo me hare cargo de esto.

Raynare: ¿Para que molestarse?- Dijo con una voz vacía mientras las grietas seguían extendiéndose.- Hice todo lo que pude por su bien, pero fui desechada tan fácilmente como basura.- Su mirada iba perdiendo brillo.- Todo lo que quería era que él me reconociera; que me felicitara, aunque fuera una sola vez en mi vida. Es un deseo patético si lo comparo con otra persona.- Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- Pero no pude lograrlo. No puedo hacer nada. Soy una inútil. ¿Qué caso tiene vivir? Ya no tengo un lugar donde volver.

Issei: ¡No digas eso!- Exclamo agarrando los hombros de la chica.- No es patético querer el reconocimiento de alguien a quien admiras. Uno siempre desea que le digan que ha hecho un buen trabajo. Algo que siempre deseamos oír, ya sea de la familia, amigos, amantes o cualquier otro tipo de persona, aunque no lo aparentamos.- Fue hablando con firmeza mientras recordaba a sus padres.- Tu deseo no es patético, es puro y gran esperanza la que tienes. Estoy seguro de que, en alguna parte, esa persona debió reconocer tus esfuerzos. ¿Por qué otra razón te envió a vigilarme en vez de a otro?

Raynare: ¿Pero que pasa si no lo hizo?- Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa si de verdad no me vez como nada mas que un estorbo y no me dio lugar donde regresar?

Issei: Si llegara a ser así, entonces…- Hizo una pausa para extenderle su mano con un anillo en él.- Yo siempre te reconoceré, te daré un lugar donde regresar… seré tú esperanza.

Raynare: Ise-kun.- Hablo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras el brillo en sus ojos regresaba.

La chica extendió su mano derecha y el rider la tomo para ponerle el anillo en él. Luego giro la palanca dos veces para escanear el anillo que traía puesto la chica.

 **[Engage, Please!]**

La chica callo al suelo dormida y un circulo mágico se formo sobre ella. Issei vio esto y salto dentro del circulo.

* * *

-Inframundo de Raynare-

Issei fue cayendo por varios círculos mágicos traspasándolos hasta llegar a su destino.

El rider aterrizo en una especie de laboratorio extraño. En él se veía varios planos y ecuaciones escritos en papel o en pizarras. También vio extraños artilugios en varias partes.

El castaño siguió mirando a su alrededor y en eso vio lo que le parecía un hombre con 12 alas negras. El no fue capas de verle la cara, pues las alas y los artilugios colgando no lo dejaban ver. El chico siguió mirando a su alrededor hasta encontrar a quien buscaba.

Vio a una pequeña niña de cabello largo negro con ojos purpuras escondida detrás de una mesa. Ella estaba viendo fijamente al hombre sin quitarle su mirada de encima… hasta que aparecieron las grietas.

Las grietas purpuras aparecieron y se extendieron hasta romperse y mostrar a una creatura parecida a una mujer con alas negras en vez de brazos.

Este era la [Arpía Phantom].

Issei: Bueno, de un cierto modo, ese [Phantom] dentro de ella tiene sentido.- Comento y vio como la arpía voló hacia su dirección.- ¡WOW!

Salto a un lado y vio como el monstruo siguió su camino y choco contra el cielo creando más grietas.

Issei no perdió tiempo y saco un anillo para ponérselo y escanearlo.

 **[Dragorise, Please!]**

WizardDragon apareció y comenzó a volar hacia la arpía. Issei sabia lo que iba a pasar después, por lo que escaneo otro anillo.

 **[Connect, Please!]**

El rider saco su motocicleta y la monto. Con ella, condujo yendo hacia su propio [Phantom], el cual estaba atacando a la arpía, pero también destrozaba más el inframundo de la chica.

Issei: Por dios, enserio necesito una manera para mantenerlo bajo control.- Dijo con cansancio para seguir conduciendo.

Cuando llego con su [Phantom], dio un salto con la motocicleta y esta se abrió creando unas alas que se unieron y engancharon con WizardDragon.

Ahora, Issei podía mantener bajo control al dragón y con eso ambos fueron contra la arpía.

El castaño hizo que su bestia escupiera fuego contra el monstruo, quien grito de dolor. La arpía sacudió fuertemente sus alas y se deshizo del fuego. Luego agito sus alas para lanzar plumas, las cuales se veían muy afiladas.

Issei hizo que su [Phantom] esquivara. Pues si es cierto que es muy fuerte, no quita que podría hacerle mucho daño. Condujo y embistió contra la arpía haciéndola retroceder. Luego, aprovecho ese pequeño momento en que se dejo de mover para que WizardDragon le diera un golpe con su cola y lo mandara a chocar contra el suelo.

Issei: _Finale da_.- Dijo para mover dos veces la palanca de su cinturón y escanear un anillo.

 **[Chōīne, Kick Strike! Saikō!]**

Issei dio un salto y la motocicleta se separo volviendo a su estado original mientras que el dragón rugió con gran fuerza. De pronto, el cuerpo de WizardDragon fue cambiando, rearmado su cuerpo hasta tomar la apariencia de un gran pie. La motocicleta se engancho en la parte superior del enorme pie.

El mago ahora fue cayendo extendiendo su pierna hasta chocar con su propio [Phantom], haciendo que estos fueran descendiendo en dirección a la arpía. De pronto, unas llamas rodearon al rider hasta extenderse y crecer hasta desvanecerse y crear una silueta gigante del rider. Ahora se podría ver como un Wizard gigante estaba realizando una patada voladora.

Issei: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Exclamo mientras caía en dirección al [Phantom] hasta chocar contra él y explotar.

Con el [Phantom] destruido, todas las grietas desaparecieron y el lugar fue reconstruido.

Con su trabajo hecho, Issei salió del inframundo a través de un circulo mágico.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En el parque, Raynare seguía tirada en el suelo, sin embargo, todas las grietas purpuras que tenia desaparecieron en un brillo naranja. Un circulo mágico rojo apareció y el rider salió de él.

Issei miro a la chica y se alegro al ver su expresión que ahora era más tranquila y feliz. Pero de repente sus instintos entraron en acción y salto mientras tomaba a la chica.

En el lugar donde se encontraba parado, fue golpeado por una especie de flechas de fuego.

¿?: **Tch. Y yo que pensaba que te atraparía con la guardia baja.** \- Maldijo una voz.

El rider miro de donde venia la voz y vio al mismo [Phantom] con que se enfrentó esta mañana.

Issei: Vaya, vaya. Ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecer.- Dijo con tono tranquilo y miro seriamente al monstruo.- Esos [Phantom] que me atacaron antes eran tuyos ¿Cierto?

Hellhound: **¿Quién sabe?** \- Dijo despreocupadamente y el mago se puso en pose de pelea.

Issei: ¿Por qué te alias con otros seres?

Hellhound: **Ya deberías saber la respuesta. Nosotros hacemos lo que sea para crear más [Phantom]. Ya sea aliarnos con otros seres… o usarlos.**

Issei: Es todo lo que necesito saber.- Dijo seriamente para correr hacia Hellhound.

Cuando ambos estuvieron cerca, comenzaron una pelea de golpes. Ambos eran hábiles.

Issei dio un golpe que el monstruo esquivo para darle un puñetazo en el abdomen, sin embargo, el rider no se dejo golpear sin devolver el ataque, por lo que antes de ser alejado, le dio una patada a la barbilla.

Ambos gruñeron de dolor y Hellhound lanzo flechas de fuego hacia el mago, quien dio volteretas en el suelo para esquivar los ataques.

Issei: No eres el único con ese truco.- Dijo sacando un anillo que tenia la imagen de un dragón que tenia puesto un gorro, como el de Robin Hood, y sujetaba un arco y flecha.

Giro dos veces la palanca y escaneo el anillo.

 **[Arrow, Please!]**

El mago alzo la mano en dirección al [Phantom] y un cirulo mágico rojo apareció frente a su mano. De pronto salieron flechas hechas de fuego del circulo que impactaron contra el monstruo.

Hellhound: **¡AGH!** \- Grito de dolor mientras retrocedía.- **¡Tch! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! Si ella ya no es una [Gate] ¡Entonces no tengo razón para quedarme contigo!**

Con eso, disparo en el suelo para nublar la vista del mago.

Issei: ¡No esta vez!- Grito para correr y estar parado donde estaba antes el monstruo.

Miro a su alrededor y vio a Hellhound montado en una motocicleta abandonando el lugar.

Issei: No escaparas.- Dijo para ponerse un anillo y escanearlo.

 **[Connect, Please!]**

Un circulo mágico apareció al lado del mago y su [Machine Winger] salió de allí. El castaño se subió a la moto y condujo persiguiendo al [Phantom].

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En las carreteras, se podía ver a Hellhound conduciendo mientras que los conductores miraron a la creatura, pero pensaron que a lo mejor era alguien haciendo cospley o alguna toma para una película.

El [Phantom] siguió conduciendo hasta que escucho el sonido de otra moto detrás de él. Miro y observo con furia como Wizard lo iba siguiendo.

Hellhound paso de una pista a otra provocando accidentes para crear obstáculos para el mago. Sin embargo, el fue capas de pasar con algo de dificultad. Pero el monstruo no se rindió y lanzo una bola de fuego a un auto, que provoco que se saliera del camino y otro chocara contra él, provocando que se volteara y tapara todo el camino.

Issei vio esto con los ojos abiertos y rápidamente realizo un salto con la moto para pasar por encima. Logro su cometido y al tocar suelo, este acelero disminuyendo la distancia que había entre él y el [Phantom]. Hellhound vio que el mago casi lo alcanzaba, por lo que convoco su espada.

Cuando Wizard llego con el monstruo, este lo empezó a atacar con su arma, pero el mago fue capas de esquivar los dos primeros cortes para luego bloquear el tercero atrapando la espada con una mano y alejarla con la otra. En eso, el mago dio un pequeño salto sin desprender sus manos del volante y pateo al monstruo obligando a alejarse.

Hellhound se enfadó y se acercó a Wizard para intentar apuñalarlo, pero el fue capas de esquivar sus cortes y luego dio un giro encima de su moto y pateo la cara del [Phantom] para luego patear su arma y desarmarlo. Sin embargo, la creatura no se rindió solo por el hecho que perdió su espada, por lo que intento golpear al mago con su puño, el cual él fue capaz de atrapar.

Ambos se mantuvieron juntos hasta que una bocina los sacó de su mundo y vieron como iban a chocar contra un camión. Ambos se separaron y el mago siguió conduciendo. Pero cuando el camión ya se fue de su vista….

Issei: ¿ _Are_?- El [Phantom] había desaparecido de su vista.

Hellhound había reducido la velocidad para quedar detrás del mago y aprovechando que este aun no sabia donde estaba, creo y lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia él.

Issei vio como una bola de fuego paso al lado suyo y se dio cuenta que Hellhound estaba detrás suyo. El castaño empezó a moverse de un lado a otro para esquivarlos ataques y el [Phantom] solo seguía y seguía.

Issei: Nada mal. Pero si tu atacas de esa forma… yo también lo hare.- Dijo para girar su palanca dos veces y escanear el anillo que traía puesto.

 **[Connect, Please!]**

El rider creo un circulo mágico al lado suyo y puso su mano dentro de el para sacar su [WizardSwordGun] en su forma pistola.

Issei: _Finale da_.- Dijo su frase para abrir la mano del arma.

 **[Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!]**

El rider levanto un poco su mano izquierda y escaneo el anillo que tenia puesta en esa mano en el arma.

 **[Flame, Shooting Strike! Hi Hi Hi! Hi Hi Hi]**

El arma canto y el rider freno de repente para después realizar un salto con la moto mientras giraba para mirar en la otra dirección. Mientras estuvo en el aire, apunto con su arma al [Phantom] y le disparo, saliendo bolas de fuego de la pistola.

Hellhound: **¡Uhg! ¡Uhg!** \- Gimió mientras recibía cada ataque y perdía control de su vehículo.

El [Phantom] fue conduciendo hasta chocar y caer dentro de un almacén para después una enorme explosión se produjera.

Issei se fue acercando y freno frente al almacén para ver si había rastro de Hellhound. Pero vio que el ya no estaba.

Issei: Wi.-Suspiro satisfecho viendo que derroto al [Phantom], así que volvió a encender el vehículo y volver a la plaza.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Issei, en su estado civil, llego a la plaza donde estaba antes y suspiro de alivio al ver a la chica en el lugar donde la dejo sin ningún rasguño. Fue caminando hacia ella mientras respiraba pesadamente.

Él había usado algunos hechizos, invoco a WizardDragon y realizo dos finalizadores, por lo que su energía mágica estaba baja en estos momentos.

Fue caminando a paso lento… pero se detuvo de golpe.

Issei: *Vomitar*… ¿Qu… ¿Que…?- Miro su estómago tras vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre y vio una especie de lanza de luz azul en su estómago.

¿?: Vaya, y yo que pensaba que esa creatura terminaría el trabajo.- Dijo la voz de un hombre que el castaño reconocía.

Detrás de el Dohnaseek estaba parado mientras miraba al chico con una sonrisa.

Issei: Tú~…- Hablo con odio, pero…- *Vomitar*.

Dohnaseek: No te esfuerces. Con esa herida, no tardaras mucho en morir.- Dijo con una leve risa para ir caminando al chico, quien se arrodillo al suelo.

Issei: ¿Por…Por qué haces esto?- Pregunto con las fuerzas que aún le quedaba.

Dohnaseek: Normalmente no te lo diría… pero viendo que estas por morir, permitiré que este sea tu ultimo deseo.- Dijo para arrodillarse cerca del castaño.- Nuestra meta principal es hacernos con el mandato de nuestra facción.

Issei: Pa… para….

Dohnaseek: "¿Para qué?" Simple. Muchos de nosotros estamos artos de esta paz. Nos cansa el tener a un líder tan perezoso que no quiere pelea y constantemente nos impide divertirnos. Por eso, nuestro jefe quiere empezar una guerra que provoque a las otras facciones bíblicas a una guerra.

Issei: E-Están locos… nunca ganaran….

Dohnaseek: Si te refieres a que un grupo como nosotros comenzando una guerra por nosotros será destrozada, tienes un buen punto. Por eso haremos que las facciones se peleen entre si y de esa forma se nos sea más fácil. Además…- Dio una pausa para sonreír maléficamente. - Encontramos algo que nos facilitara aún más las cosas.

Issei pensó en lo que se refería, hasta que recordó las palabras de Hellhound.

Dohnaseek: Debo decir que jamás creí que existieran creaturas hechas de magia. Su poder se equipará fácilmente a un ser sobrenatural de clase alta. Además, nuestros poderes apenas son capaces de dañarlos. Así que, mientras les demos lo que ellos quieran y el medio para hacerlo, estos monstruos nos ayudaran en nuestro objetivo. Debo decir que tuvimos mucha suerte.

Issei: Si… si te aliaste con ellos… eso significa que… lo que le dijiste a Raynare….

Dohnaseek: Fue una mentira.- Finalizo la frase del chico.- Fue realmente muy fácil. Solo le tuve que mostrar un documente con el sello y ella se lo creyó. Jamás se fijo que el papel no estaba firmado.- En eso se fijo en la chica.- Ella es realmente estúpida. Hubiera sido bueno que uno de esos monstruos naciera, así nuestro poder hubiera sido mayor. *Suspiro* Pero como pensé… ella es totalmente una inútil.

El ángel caído dejo al castaño y fue caminando a la chica.

Dohnaseek: Pero bueno, es hora de terminar lo que vine a hacer.- Dijo creando una lanza de luz en su mano.

El sujeto se acercó a paso lento a la chica, preparándose para matarla de un solo golpe. Sin embargo…

 **[Bind, Please!]**

Dohnaseek: ¿Eh?- Unas cadenas lo ataron.

El hombre volteó la cabeza y vio al castaño, aun tirado en el suelo, levantando su mano derecha apuntando a él. Entendió que aun le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse, por lo que suspiro y trato de romper las cadenas, pero….

Dohnaseek: ¿De qué están hechas estas cosas?- Gruño enojado mientras trataba de liberarse, pero las cadenas eran muy fuetes.

Estas cadenas están hechas de magia y son capaces de atrapar y retener a un [Phantom] con facilidad a no ser que este sea muy fuerte. Si estas ataduras son capaces de retener a estos monstruos, un ángel caído como Dohnaseek no tenia ni la menor posibilidad de romperlas.

Issei reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y se paro para caminar hacia la chica. A paso lento, fue capas de llegar con Raynare y la tomo para irse del lugar.

Dohnaseek: ¡No escaparas, mocoso!- Grito mientras liberaba su poder para ser capas de romper las cadenas, pero estas resistían.

Issei no le tomo atención a lo que dijo y trato de caminar, pero cayo al suelo al dar tres pasos.

Issei: ¡Agh!- Agonizo mientras estaba en el suelo, sentía que su visión era cada vez más borrosa y el charco de sangre debajo de él solo aumentaba.

Se fijo en el caído y vio como las cadenas se retiraron para luego desaparecer. Eso solo significaba que se había quedado sin poder mágico.

Dohnaseek: Tch. Ya veo a lo que se refería esa creatura con que eras muy molesto. Eres un chico persistente.- Dijo con una voz enojada y creo nuevamente una lanza en su mano y la alzo.

Issei vio esto y se puso al frente de Raynare alzando sus manos hacia los lados actuando como su escudo. Si iba a morir, entonces lo haría protegiéndola, pues le prometió ser su esperanza.

Issei: (Adiós Wajima-san… Adiós Koyomi… Parece que mi hora a llegado y podre reunirme con mis padres… aunque desearía haber podido seguir para proteger a la gente de los [Phantom].)- Pensó con tristeza mientras sonreía y una lagrima bajo por su rostro.

Dohnaseek estaba a punto de lanzar su lanza de luz… hasta que una energía negra con bordes rojos apareció de repente y destruyo la lanza del caído.

Dohnaseek: ¿Qué hiciste…? ¿Quién me interrumpió?- Pregunto con frustración y de repente vio un brillo rojo a un lado.

Issei también dirigió su mirada al lugar.

¿?: Deja a ese chico en paz.-Dijo una chica.

Cuando el castaño enfoco su mirada, vio a una bella chica de cabello rojo y cuerpo bien formado parada ahí. El la reconoció al instante, no era capas de olvidar esa cabellera roja.

Issei: ¿Tu eres… Rias-san?- Pregunto con dificultad y la chica sonrió.

Rias: Me alegra que me recuerdes.- Dijo con tono contento mirando al chico.

Dohnaseek: Maldita, ¿Quién eres?- Cuestión enojado para crear otra lanza de luz en su mano y lanzársela a la chica.

La lanza viajo hacia la pelirroja, pero una chica pequeña de cabello blanco fue cayendo y aterrizo sobre el arma de luz y logro detenerla y devolvérsela al sujeto. La peli blanca termino delante de la pelirroja.

Dohnaseek vio como su arma se dirigía a él y logro atraparla.

Dohnaseek: Tch. ¡Malditas~!- Grito con furia y voló para embestir y apuñalar a ambas chicas.

Sin embargo, un relámpago se interpuso en su camino y lo obligo a retroceder. El caído vio como una chica pelinegra, cuyo cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo, y tenia un cuerpo igual de desarrollado que la pelirroja apareció mientras reía disimuladamente con una mano levantada, la cual desprendía unas chispas de electricidad.

Dohnaseek: Cabello rojo…- Murmuro viendo el cabello de la chica.- Ya veo. Son del clan Gremory.

Rias: Soy Rias Gremory. Buen día, ángel caído-san.- Dijo con una sonrisa y mirada firma.

Dohnaseek: Jajaja, no sabia que esta ciudad estaba bajo la protección del clan Gremory.- Dijo mientras sacudía su ropa y sacaba la tierra de esta.- Así que, ¿Para que me interrumpes? El chico de ahí es humano y no pertenece a tu clan.

Rias: Es verdad, pero él me salvo la vida cuando estuve a punto de morir. Así que no quiero que nada le pase.

Dohnaseek: Ya veo. Pero lamentablemente no puedo acceder a eso.- Dijo para luego crear otra lanza de luz y volar en dirección al castaño. Sin embargo, se creo un muro de espadas que se interpuso en su camino.- ¿¡Y ahora qué!?

Nuevamente el caído detuvo su viaje y vio como un chico rubio se acercó a él con una espada. Dohnaseek fue capaz de esquivarlo, pero….

Dohnaseek: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Recibió un ataque de energía oscura con bordes rojos haciendo que callera al suelo.

Rias: Creo que no me escuchaste… así que lo repetiré una vez más.- Dijo mientras aquella energía se acumulaba en su mano y ponía una mirada afilada.- Ese chico esta bajo mi protección. Si algo así vuelve a suceder, no me contendré… ¿Lo has entendido?

Dohnaseek gimió mientras miraba su situación. Ahora mismo estaba rodeado por cuatro demonios y no tenía ningún apoyo. Chasqueo la lengua y golpeo el suelo levantando una cortina de tierra.

Dohnaseek: No crean que esto a terminado. Oren por que no nos volvamos a ver.- Dijo su voz a partir de un eco que resonó por el lugar mientras plumas negras caían del suelo.

Rias: Cielos, pero que sujeto tan molesto.- Comento tras ver que el caído se había ido.

Koyomi: ¡ISE!- Rias miro y vio como la chica corría donde estaba el castaño. Cuando llego lo tomo con sus brazos y vio que este estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos.- ¡Resiste, ahora mismo te llevare a un hospital!

Rias: No creo que sirva.- Dijo caminando hacia la chica, quien la miro fijamente.- La herida es muy profunda y a perdido demasiada sangre. Me temo decir que no le queda mucho tiempo.

Ante esto, Koyomi puso una mirada de horror y quiso negar con todas sus fuerzas que eso no era verdad. Pero la realidad era más fuerte que sus ilusiones.

La herida del castaño era muy grande, la cantidad de sangre que perdió era aproximadamente casi la mitad y para empeorar las cosas, casi no le quedaba mana. Las posibilidades de que sobre viviera hasta llegar a un hospital eran bajas y aun si lo lograban, que el soportara lo suficiente para que lo trataran ya era imposible.

Ella fue pensando en todas las soluciones posibles… hasta que una idea vino a su mente.

Koyomi: ¿Puedes hacer algo para salvarlo?- Pregunto esperanzada mirando a la pelirroja, quien desvió la mirada.- Puedes… ¿Verdad?

Rias: Hay un método, pero….

Koyomi: Pero ¿qué?

Rias: Puedo salvarlo de morir, pero el dejaría de ser humano.- Ante esas palabras, la pelinegra abrió los ojos.

Koyomi: Explícate.- Exigió y la chica suspiro.

Rias: *Suspiro* Puedo reencarnar a Hyoudou Issei en un demonio. Eso lo salvará y no solo le permitirá vivir, sino que también lo hará más fuerte. Sin embargo, dejara de ser humano y pasar a ser un demonio de mi nobleza.

Koyomi: ¿Sera tu esclavo?

Rias: Prefiero el termino de "siervo", pero sí. Sin embargo, para mi ellos son más mi familia y queridos amigos.

El resto del grupo se acercó y asintió mientras sonreían. Koyomi noto que esas sonrisas eran verdaderas y que ellos realmente son felices con Rias.

Pensó rápidamente en los pros y encontrar. Había muchas cosas que ella no podía tolerar ante la idea… pero todas se desvanecieron con solo un pensamiento.

Koyomi: ("Ise seguirá viviendo".)- Ante eso, ella miro a la Gremory fijamente.- Hazlo.

Rias asintió y creo un circulo mágico rojo con el emblema de su familia en él. Del circulo salió una caja que ella tomo y se arrodillo al chico, quien ahora había perdido el conocimiento.

Rias: Ahora, es momento de que te devuelva el favor que me hiciste, pero…- En eso una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.- A partir de este momento… vivirás para mí.

Con eso, una luz roja apareció en el parque y el evento en que el mundo sobrenatural cambiaría… había comenzado.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Issei: Mhg~, mhg~.- Fue gruñendo un castaño mientras los rayos ultravioletas goleaban su rostro y oía los cantos de los pájaros.- Maldito sol, ya desearía que me dejaras dormir más.

Issei quería seguir durmiendo, pero por alguna razón, la luz del sol le pareció aun más molesto de que costumbre.

Trato de seguir, pero en eso recordó algo.

Issei: Un momento, ¿Cómo llegue a mi cama?- Se pregunto a si mismo, pues no recuerda en ningún momento haber ido a su casa anoche por el trabajo. Trato de salir de la cama, cuando noto que…- ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? Yo jamás dormiría en este estado.

Se rasco la cabeza tratando de recordar, pero en eso su mano libre cayó sobre algo.

El objeto que estaba tocando era muy suave y tenía una sensación de elasticidad que era hipnotizante. El castaño, por reflejo, apretó la mano y de ese lado salió un lindo gemido femenino. Cuando levanto la sabana, vio a Raynare acostada al lado suyo y para su gran sorpresa, ella también estaba desnuda.

Issei: ¿Qu… Que…? - Exhalo tras ver esto mientras el shock y la vergüenza extrema se apoderaban de él.

Trato de alejarse de la chica y se apoyo en el otro lado… solo para recibir una sensación similar.

¿?: Mmh~…- Otro lindo gemido salió, pero del lado contrario.

Issei sintió que el bulto en ese lado era más grande. Su cabeza giro como puerta oxidada para mirar su otro lado y levantar la sabana.

En ello encontró a Rias durmiendo al lado suyo y para empeorar las cosas, ella también estaba desnuda.

La situación tan extrema y erótica causo un corto circuito en el cerebro del castaño. El jamás llego a pensar terminar en una situación de un Eroge.

Issei: (Esto… Esto no podría ser peor…)- Pensó mientras trataba de calmarse, pero….

Koyomi: Ise, ¿Ya te despertas… te…?- Dijo la pelinegra mientras entraba en la habitación y observaba al castaño.

Ella vio como Issei se encontraba acostado con dos bellas chicas a sus lados… y desnudos.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Nadie hizo nada… hasta que Koyomi saco su teléfono y marco un número que rápidamente le contesto.

Koyomi: ¿Halo, policía? Quiero reportar a un pervertido en mi residencia.

* * *

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo del Cross over de Wizard y HighSchool DxD. Pronto subiré el siguiente cap de Decade, así que espérenlo con ansias.**

 **Otra cosa es que quiero aclarar ciertos puntos:**

 **1) Cuando un [Phantom] de una persona es destruido dentro de una persona, pierde su capacidad de usar magia, pero solo la magia que proporciona el [Phantom]. Piensen que la magia humana, demoniaca, antigua o cualquier tipo esta separada y de la de los [Phantom], como si fueran dos productos diferentes en el mismo estante. Lo que significa que si una persona, demonio, ángel o lo que sea, pierde a su [Phantom], aun podrá usar sus poderes y magia, pero nunca más podrá usar la magia que otorga el [Phantom] si este es destruido. Así que Rias podrá seguir teniendo sus poderes.**

 **2) Cuando a un ser que ya tiene poderes mágicos, se le es destruido su [Phantom], su poder es desequilibrado, perdiendo parte de su control sobre él y tendrá que esperar un tiempo para que este vuelva a la normalidad.**

 **3) La fuerza de los [Phantoms] es equiparable a un demonio de clase alta, mientras que el de los [Ghouls] es equiparable a la de los demonios de clase media. Solo los lideres o [Phantoms] de mayor rango tiene una fuerza que equipara a un demonio de clase suprema. Sin embargo, el poder de Wiseman es equiparable al poder de un rey demonio.**

 **4) La magia de los seres sobrenaturales y otros poderes pueden dañar a los [Phantom], pero no a gran nivel, puesto que solo el poder de otro [Phantom] puede llegar a dañar a otro [Phantom]. Un ejemplo seria Pokémon, las armas normales serian como ataques de tipo normal a un [Phantom], que seria de tipo fantasma, no le hacen nada. Ataques mágicos y poderes sobrenaturales serian de tipo fuego, agua o lo que sea contra un [Phantom] del mismo tipo, puede dañarlo, pero no es la gran cosa. Por último, un ataque [Phantom], que seria de tipo psíquico, es super efectivo contra otro [Phantom], de tipo fantasma, le hace gran daño y verdaderamente le afecta. La razón por la que los [Ghouls] no se inmutaron ante el ataque de Akeno fue que ella se confió y no les dio con todo.**


	3. ¿Soy un demonio?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Soy un demonio?**

* * *

Policía: {Entendido. ¿Nos puede dar su dirección?}

Koyomi: La dirección es…

Issei: ¡Espera un momento!- Grito saliendo de la cama y tomando el teléfono para colgar la llamada.- ¡No me denuncies, Koyomi-san!

Koyomi: ¿Cómo no lo haré tras ver que…?- En eso se fijo en el estado del chico.- ¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡Ponte ropa, tarado!

Issei: ¿Eh…?- Dijo para ver su estado… y ver que estaba desnudo.- ¡Oh maldición! ¡No veas!

La chica solo asintió mientras se daba la vuelta y se tapaba los ojos, mientras que el castaño tomo los boxers y pantalones más cercanos para ponérselos, aunque estuvieran un poco sucios.

Por otra parte, el ruido que ambos hicieron despertó a una de las chicas que estaban en la cama del castaño.

Raynare: *Bostezo* Buenos días.- Dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Issei: (De verdad es Raynare.)- Pensó mientras miraba a la chica.

Como ella estaba, significaba que lo de ayer no fue un sueño. Pero

Issei: (¿Que paso con la apuñalada que recibí?)- Se froto el estomago viendo que no tenia nada, ni siquiera una cicatriz.

Si de verdad los eventos que tuvo ayer sucedieron, se supondría que tendría un gran agujero en el estómago.

Con eso en mente, se giro a ver a Raynare, pero de inmediato desvió la mirada. La razón de ello… la chica no llevaba ropa.

Issei: Buenos días, Raynare.- Dijo sin verla, aunque era difícil. Ella poseía un cuerpo tan atractivo que los instintos masculinos del chico le gritaban "MIRA", pero fue capas de contenerlos. En eso decidió hacerle una pregunta importante.- No es por ser grosero ni nada, pero… ¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa? Además, ¿Por qué estabas conmigo en mi cama?

Koyomi: Yo también quiero saber.- Dijo con una voz más calmada.

Raynare: No estoy muy segura de lo primero. Lo único que recuerdo es que recobre el conocimiento en la pared de la habitación. Te vi en la cama y todavía me encontraba mareada, así que decidí unirme a ti.

Issei: ¿A si?

Raynare: Sí.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y fue entonces que se fijo con quien estaba compartiendo la cama en este momento.- ¡Un demonio de la casa Gremory!- Grito impactada mientras salía de la cama.

Al salir, la chica de inmediato se puso en pose de pelea. En ese mismo momento, la mente de Issei registro dos cosas a una velocidad inhumana. Lo segundo que registro fue que Raynare conocía a la pelirroja. Lo primero fue… el cuerpo de la caída.

El cerebro del castaño registro la imagen sin ropa de la chica, su forma, tamaño, brillo. Tenia que decir que la chica posee un grandioso cuerpo y…

Issei: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito al sentir un fuerte pisotón con punta en el pie. El castaño miro quien fue y la respuesta fue la pelinegra que tenía al lado y llevaba una aura oscura rodeándola.

Koyomi: Para la próxima que te le quedes mirando… te hare sufrir de una manera que no creerías posible.- El castaño asintió ante esto. Le cree… por dios, le cree.

Con todo el ruido nuevo, la pelirroja por fin despertó.

Rias: Buenos días, Hyuodou.- Dijo mientras bostezaba y se levantaba.

Issei: E-Etto~… Rias-san ¿Verdad?- Pregunto mientras se tapaba los ojos. No quería sufrir la ira de Koyomi.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en mi cama y más desnuda?

Rias: Fue necesario. Tenía que curarte para que no te pasara nada.- Respondió y luego vio a Raynare con los ojos abiertos para luego poner una mirada aguda.- Pero no recuerdo haberla metido a ella.

Raynare: ¡Cállate, maldita demonio! ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí exactamente!?

Rias: ¿Eso es lo primero que me dices? Se ve por qué los caídos fueron desterrados del cielo. A pesar de que la persona decidió ayudarlo y darle refugio en vez de dejarlo tirado en un parque, este responde de mala gana.- Respondió mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Raynare: Silencio. Fue Ise-kun quien me salvó de morir. Tú no tienes nada que ver.- Dijo con voz más venenosa y se preparaba para pelear al igual que la pelirroja, hasta que…

Kayomi: **Basta.** \- Hablo una voz oscura que estremeció a todos en la habitación.- **Si siguen con eso… les prometo que el hospital sea la menor de sus preocupaciones.** \- Dijo mientras ambas chicas temblaban y el castaño se ocultó detrás de la puerta.- **¿Fui clara?**

Rias y Raynare asintieron deprisa ante esto. Ambas recordaron a una maid y una secretaria que conocían y les daba pavor, la chica le transmitió el mismo miedo.

Wajima: ¡Oigan~!- La voz de joyero sonó de abajo.- ¡Si ya despertaron, entonces bajen a comer! ¡El desayuno está listo!

Issei: ¡Ya vamos!- Respondió para luego mirar a las chicas.- Continuemos esto mientras comemos, de esa forma podríamos hablar más calmadamente de lo sucedido. Además, quiero saber que me paso tras perder el conocimiento ayer.

Rias: Muy bien, pero antes.- Dijo creando un circulo mágico y sacando algo de allí.- Toma y ponte esto. Te diré la razón de esto luego.

El chico lo tomo y vio que era un uniforme de escuela como el que ellos usaban cuando estuvo en su escuela. El chico no le tomo importancia y se fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida y vestirse.

Raynare: E-Etto~.

Koyomi: ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto al ver a la chica incomoda.

Raynare: Es que no tengo ropa para vestirme.- Respondió y Koyomi abrió los ojos.

Koyomi: ¿Y lo que traías puesto ayer?

Raynare: Fue hecha con magia. Estoy intentando recrearla de nuevo, pero por alguna razón mi magia esta inestable y no puedo crearla.

Koyomi supuso que al destruir su [Phantom], sus poderes debieron ser afectados. Ella suspiro para ir a uno de los cajones de la habitación del mago y busco ropa hasta que encontró un uniforme de gimnasia de él.

Koyomi: Usa esto por el momento. Luego veremos qué hacer con tu ropa.- Dijo y la caída asintió.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Issei: Bueno, empecemos con las explicaciones y aclarar dudas ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo y todos asintieron.

Ahora mismo, Issei junto a Koyomi, Wajima, Raynare y Rias estaban sentados en la mesa con la comida servida. Aunque Issei estaba usando el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh y Raynare usando una ropa de gimnasia del castaño, cosa que la sonrojo al usar uno de sus atuendos.

Todos ya habían bajado y comenzaron a comer, suerte que el joyero sepa cocinar e hizo suficiente para todos. Issei y Koyomi se sentaron en un lado, Raynare se sentó junto a Wajima quedando frente al castaño, y Rias quedo en la punta al lado de Koyomi y Wajima.

A mitad de la comida, Issei propuso compartir información para saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, algo que estuvieron todos de acuerdo. Incluso Raynare, quien acepto a regáñete porque tendría que hablarle a un demonio.

Issei: Yo comenzare para que sea justo.- Dijo antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar.- Recuerdo que pase el día con Raynare para evitar que fuera atacada por un [Phantom], luego ella me revelo que era una caída y que fue enviada a vigilarme.

Raynare: La razón por la que tuve que investigar a Ise-kun era que se sospechaba que él es un portador de una [Sacred Gear].- Dijo antes de mirar al castaño.- Pero parece que nos equivocamos y confundimos su poder mágico con una [Sacred Gear].

Issei: ¿Me podrías explicar que es una [Sacred Gear]?

Rias: Yo lo hare.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos.- Una [Sacred Gear] es un artefacto creado por el dios bíblico. Hay muchas variedades de ellas y cada una con su propio poder, sin embargo, solo humanos o de dependencia humana pueden llegar a nacer con una. Su poder es tal que si se llegan a desarrollar pueden romper el balance del mundo. Por ejemplo, la mayoría de la gente cuyo nombre está grabado en la historia se dice que eran poseedores de [Sacred Gears]. Ellos usaron su poder para grabar su nombre en la historia.

Koyomi: ¿Así que pensaron que Ise tenía una de esas y por eso fue que los mandaron a vigilarlo?- Pregunto a la caída quien asintió.

Rias: Ahora bien, quiero comprobar algo.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos.- Hyoudo-kun, ¿Podrías levantar tu mano izquierda y pensar en lo más fuerte que puedas mientras te concentras en tu mano levantada?

Issei: ¿Eh? Claro, pero ¿Para qué?

Rias: Ya verás. Solo quiero comprobar algo.- Comento y el chico asintió.

Issei levanto su mano izquierda y se concentro en ella. En eso, su puso a pensar en su [Phantom], WizardDragon, cuyo poder era tremendo y lo ha visto varias veces cuando pelea dentro de un inframundo de alguien.

En eso, una luz brillo en la mano del castaño y todos se fijaron como una especie de guante rojo con una joya verde sin dedos apareció en ella.

Raynare: ¡UN, UN! ¡UN [TWICE CRITICA]L!- Grito conmocionada por lo que vio.

Issei: Esto es…

Rias: Una [Sacred Gear] llamada [Twice Critical].- Respondió mientras miraba el objeto con una sonrisa, pero se podía notar que ella estaba sudando un poco ante esto.

Koyomi: Entonces, Ise si tiene una de esas cosas.- Dijo mirando el extraño guante.- ¿Y que se supone que hace?

Rias: Según sé, el [Twice Critical] puede duplicar la potencia del usuario durante un cierto tiempo.- Explico sorprendiendo a todos.- Aunque es una [Sacred Gear] algo común, ya es muy poderosa para alguien como Hyoudou-kun.

Raynare: Concuerdo. Ise-kun ya es muy fuerte con su magia y armadura, pero con esa cosa puede doblar su fuerza.- Comento sin creer todo el poder que posee el castaño.

Rias: Si, por si solo Hyoudo-kun ya es peligro… pero con eso en su poder ya es una amenaza seria.

Issei: Ya veo.- Dijo tras entender y no creer que posee tanto poder.-Pero no se preocupen, no pienso usar mi poder para atacarlos. Solo lo hare si amenazan la vida de las personas.- Ambas chicas asintieron.- Bueno, en lo que estábamos. Luego de eso, un tipo apareció.

Raynare: Dohnaseek.- Dijo con algo de odio.

Issei: Sí, él. Bueno, el apareció y engaño a Raynare diciéndole que su jefe la creía una inútil.

Raynare: ¿¡QUE!?- Se levanto mientras golpeaba la mesa.- ¿¡Como eso que me engaño!?

Issei: El me lo dijo. Dijo que el documento que te mostro solo tenía el sello, pero no la firma.

Raynare: Ese desgraciado…-Murmuro mientras las intenciones asesinas brotaban de ella.

Issei: Continuando. Ella cayo en la desesperación provocando que su [Phantom] se fuera creando. El tipo Dohnaseek trajo consigo a unos [Ghouls] para tratar de eliminarme.

Koyomi: ¿Estaba acompañado por [Ghouls]?- Pregunto sin creerlo y Rias abrió los ojos ante este hecho.

Issei: Aparentemente, hizo un trato con el [Phantom] que ataco a Raynare.- Explico y Rias entrecerró los ojos al ver donde iba la situación.- En lo que iba, pelee con los [Ghouls] y les gane sin mayor dificultad. Después destruir el [Phantom] de Raynare salvándola de morir.- La mencionada miro el anillo que traía puesto y entendió lo que el joven hizo por ella.- Luego, el [Phantom] que ataco a Raynare llego e intento destruirme, pero logre derrotarlo. En eso decidí regresar donde estaba Raynare para llevármela, pero el sujeto Dohnaseek me ataco por la espalda apuñalándome el estómago. Ahí me conto que él junto a otros quieren comenzar una guerra porque están hartos de la paz que hay. Luego de eso recuerdo que fui capaz de retener un poco al sujeto, pero no por mucho y cuando estaba a punto de matarme, vi que fue interrumpido y me desmallé.

Rias: Ahora continuo yo.- Dijo tomando la palabra.- Había venido aquí a tu casa a buscarte y agradecerte por salvarme. Además de que me platicaras de estas creaturas.

Issei: ¿Para que? Ya sé que no eres una chica normal tras ver como Raynare te reconocía de algo, pero… ¿Quién eres realmente?

Rias: Ahora te lo digo.- Dijo antes de aclararse la garganta.- Mi nombre es Rias Gremory y soy un demonio de clase alta y heredera del clan Gremory.- Explico y el mago se sorprendió.

Issei: Espera, ¿Eres un demonio?- Pregunto y la chica asintió.- No te ves como uno.

Rias: No somos como nos pintan en los cuentos. También nos vemos como humanos normales y lo que nos puede diferenciar de ellos son nuestros poderes y alas que mantenemos ocultas.

Issei: Ya veo- Dijo tras recordar como la caída se transformó en su verdadera apariencia siendo solo un cambio de ropa y sacando unas alas.

Rias: En lo que iba. Cuando llegué a tu casa, no te encontré, por lo que decidí esperar a que regresaras. Pero en eso vi en una esfera de cristal de la chica tu pelea.

Issei: ¿La dejaste ver?- Pregunto mirando a la chica a su lado, que desvió la mirada.

Koyomi: Solo estaba en el lugar y momento cuando reacciono. Solo no me importo que se quedara mirando al ya saber de ti.- Respondió y la pelirroja se rio un poco.

Rias: Continuando. Cuando vi a la caída, supe que algo malo podría pasar. Así que decidimos ir a donde estabas y por suerte llegamos a tiempo para salvarte de ese caído.

Issei: Pero recuerdo que me atravesaron el estómago. ¿Pero ahora estoy bien?- Dijo tras recordar su herida mortal y como estaba actualmente como si nada.

Rias: La razón de eso fue que te reencarne en un demonio y use mis poderes para curar tu herida.

Raynare: ¡Espera, espera, espera!- Dijo interrumpiendo en la conversación.- ¡Convertiste a Ise-kun en uno de los tuyos!- Grito y el chico abrió los ojos tras lo que escucho.

Rias: Sí, mira.- Dijo antes de levantarse y sacar sus alas.

Por reflejo, las alas de Issei salieron y este se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía ahora. Wajima quedo estupefacto al ver al joven mago ahora con alas que parecían de murciélago mientras que Raynare tenía la boca abierta ante este hecho y Koyomi un poco triste.

Rias: Hyoudou estaba al borde de la muerte y no había tiempo para llevarlo a algún lado para sanarlo y mi poder no lo podría haber sanado a tiempo para evitar su muerte. Como única opción, lo reencarne en un demonio de mi nobleza y luego aplique mi magia en el para terminar de curar la herida.

Koyomi: ¿Y tenías que acostarte con él?

Rias: Tenía que tener contacto directo con su cuerpo para lograr sanarlo. No había de otra.

Issei: Ya veo.- Dijo para luego sus alas se guardaran solas y miro a la demonio.- Le agradezco por haberme salvado la vida.

Rias: No te preocupes. Tu salvaste la mía de ese [Phantom] y es normal que te regresara el favor.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Wajima: Pero ¿Ahora que va a pasar? Quiero decir, Ise se convirtió en un demonio. Supongo que tendrá que pasar por algo ¿no?

Rias: Bueno, como lo reencarne usando mis [Evil pieces], el se convirtió en un demonio de mi nobleza.

Issei: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso y que son esas [Evil pieces]?

Rias: Son objetos que poseemos los demonios que están basadas en las piezas de ajedrez y solo se les puede otorgar a un demonio de clase alta.- Explico y ellos entendieron esa parte.- Como la población de demonios es baja, se creo este sistema para que pudiéramos reencarnar a humanos en demonios y aumentar nuestra población. Al hacer esto, la persona que reciba una de nuestras piezas se convierte en el siervo del demonio que lo reencarno.

Issei: ¿O sea que soy un esclavo ahora?

Rias: Técnicamente, sí. Pero para mí, mis siervos no son mis esclavos, sino mi familia.- Dijo para mirar al castaño.- Así que espero que te sientas bienvenido a mi clan.

Issei: Bueno, yo~…-Dudaba un poco de que decir. A pesar de ser salvado de la muerte, no se espero ser convertido en una clase de esclavo, mucho menos un demonio.

En eso, Rias se fija en la hora.

Rias: Sera mejor que me vaya. Tengo clases.- Dijo para sacar dos mochilas de un circulo mágico. Toma una de ellas para ella y la otra se la arroja al castaño, quien parpadeo.

Issei: ¿Y esto?

Rias: Tu mochila.- Respondió mientras se paraba.- Te inscribí en la academia Kuoh.

Issei: ¿¡Que!?- Grito tras la noticia y algo que decidieron sin su consentimiento.- ¡Oe, Oe, Oe! ¡Estoy muy ocupado buscando y acabando [Phantoms]! ¡No puedo dejar mi deber por la escuela!

Rias: Esa no es una excusa para dejar tu aprendizaje. Sin importar que tan peligrosos sean estas creaturas, no puedes dejar de lado tu educación.

Wajima: Concuerdo.- Dijo entrando en la conversación.- Ya me estabas preocupando por el hecho que te la pasaras afuera todo el día sin hacer nada más que buscar, perseguir, exterminar [Phantom] y comer donas.

Ante eso, el castaño no pudo refutar. Aunque se la pasaba tratando con los [Phantoms], se la pasaba también en tiendas, salas de juegos y al local de donas.

Rias solo vio esto con usa sonrisa para señalar la puerta.

Rias: Vamos, no querrás hacer una mala impresión llegando tarde.- Dijo como si nada y el mago suspiro derrotado al ver que no tenia escape.

Ante de salir, el castaño miro a la caída.

Issei: Raynare, será mejor que te quedes aquí por el momento. Koyomi me dijo que tus poderes están inestable, por lo que es mejor que descanses. También te pido que cuides de Koyomi y Wajima-san de cualquier ataque si sucede ¿De acuerdo?

Raynare: Esta bien, Ise-kun.- Contesto y el mago asintió para seguir a la pelirroja, quien ya había salido.

Al llegar afuera, vio a la chica Gremory esperándolo.

Rias: ¿Nos vamos?

Issei: Muy bien…- Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Los dos partieron y comenzaron a caminar. Luego de un rato y estando a mitad de camino, Issei pensó en algo.

Issei: Dime, ¿Por qué me siento tan débil? Quiero decir, me siento medio dormido y el sol me está molestando.

Rias: Bueno, al ser un recién reencarnado, estas sintiendo las aversiones de los demonios al no estar acostumbrado. Como demonio, la luz del sol te puede resultar un poco molesto, pero te acostumbraras.

Issei: Ya veo.- Asintió tras la explicación.- ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Rias: Bueno, también debes tener cuidado de las cosas sagrados. Para nosotros, esas cosas son como veneno. También te sentirás incomodo en lugares como las iglesias o con alguna relación a dios y te dará un dolor de cabeza si llegas a rezar a dios.

Issei: Entiendo.- Respondió para seguir caminando.

Luego de un rato, los dos por fin llegaron a la academia, donde…

Chicas: ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡Es Rias-Onnesama!- Unas chicas empezaron a gritar.

En el momento en que la chica demonio llego, todos comenzaron a verla con admiración. Issei noto que la chica debe ser muy famosa para tener esa reacción de los otros estudiantes con tan solo verla.

Todos hablaban y murmuraban de lo bella que esta ella el día de hoy… hasta que vieron al castaño caminar junto a ella.

Chica X: Oye, ¿Sabes quién es ese chico que camina junto a Rias-Onnesama?

Chica X: No lo sé, pero es bastante lindo.

Chica X: ¿Qué relación tendrá con nuestra Onne-sama?

Chica X: ¿Quién sabe?

Esos fueron los comentarios de las chicas, mientras que los chicos solo maldecían al castaño para que no les robara a su Onne-sama o lo pagara caro.

Issei se le cayo una gota de sudor por la intención tan obvia de los chicos. No es como si no los entendiera, pero esa forma de maldecir era exagerada. En eso noto que había más chicas que chicos en los alrededores y eso le extraño.

Rias: Esta escuela solía ser solo para mujeres y no hace mucho se volvió mixta.- Respondió al percatarse de la duda del chico.

Issei: Ya veo.- Contesto y vio como los chicos le seguían enviando maldiciones.- (Enserio, estos chicos no deberían ser tan obvios. Al menos vean la realidad, pues dudo mucho que ella quiera salir conmigo y menos con alguien de aquí.)

Rias e Issei entraron al edificio y la pelirroja le entregó un documento.

Rias: Entrega esto en la sala de profesores.

Issei: Entendido.- Dijo para marcharse y dejar a la pelirroja sola.

Rias se fue y subió a las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso.

¿?: No pensé que lo reclutarías a él.- Dijo una voz detrás de la pelirroja. Esta se volteó y sonrió tras verla.

Rias: Buenos días, Sona.

Sona: Buenos días.- Devolvió el saludo y la demonio Gremory se acercó a ella.- No me esperaba que hicieras a Wizard parte de tu nobleza.

Rias: No tenía planeado hacerlo, pero las circunstancias me obligaron. Aunque…- En eso mira el anillo en su mano derecha.- Creo que tenerlo como uno de mis siervos me beneficiara.

Sona solo pudo asentir a eso. Ella había visto la capacidad del mago y lo fuerte que era. Él poseía grandes habilidades de pelea mano a mano, tenia una buena esgrima y su arma podía ser tanto una espada como una pistola. También podía usar extraños hechizos y cambiar su elemento entre fuego, agua, viento y tierra.

Si ella es sincera sobre la adquisición de Rias, podría decir sin pensar que ella ha obtenido a un poderoso siervo y que cuando se lleguen a enfrentar en duelos, ella lo tendrá difícil.

Sona: De cualquier forma. Es mejor que averigüemos todo lo que podamos de estos [Phantoms].- Dijo con seriedad.- Si ellos están actuando en esta ciudad, tendremos que estar alertas.

Rias: Lo sé, y más porque parece que se han aliado a un grupo de caídos renegados.

Sona: ¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto sorprendida.

Rias: Según me conto Hyoudou-kun. Uno de los [Phantom] se alío con unos caídos que están artos de la paz y quieren comenzar una guerra.

Sona: Ya veo.- Dijo en pose pensativa.- Sera mejor que apresuremos nuestras investigaciones y contra medidas contra esta situación.- Dijo seriamente y Rias asintió para luego separase y partir a su salón.

* * *

-Sala de profesores-

Profesor: Ya veo. Con que un nuevo alumno ¿eh?- Dijo tras leer el papel que le entrego el castaño y luego ofrécele su mano.- Mucho gusto, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Desde hoy seré tu profesor. Cualquier problema que tengas, solo dime.

Issei: Muchas gracias.- Dijo mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos y ambos salían en dirección del salón de clases.

Luego de caminar un rato, ambos llegaron a una puerta con una placa de decía "2-A".

Profesor: Espérame aquí hasta que te llame.- Instruyo y el castaño asintió.

El profesor entro dentro del salón y llego a su escritorio.

Profesor: Muy bien, todos guarden silencio. Las clases están por comenzar.- Dijo a todos los presentes y estos se fueron a sentar.- Les quiero avisar que hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante uniéndose a nosotros.

Eso emociono a la clase, iban a tener a un nuevo compañero… y dependiendo de su género, emocionara un lado y dejando al otro un poco decepcionado o maldiciendo.

Chica X: ¿Me pregunto si será un chico?

Chica X: ¡Yo espero que sea como nuestro príncipe!

Las chicas ansiaban que fuera un chico guapo y caballeroso. En su escuela, la cantidad de hombres es poca y al menos el 80% de ellos son pervertidos que buscan debajo de sus faldas.

Por la parte de los chicos…

Chico X: ¿Me pregunto si será una chica?

Chico X: Yo espero que sea una hermosa chica sin novio.

Algunos de los chicos comentaron dejando ver sus deseos… pero esos deseos se quedaban atrás en comparación a dos estudiantes.

¿?: ¡Ojala sea una chica de grandes pechos!- Grito un chico calvo.

¿?: ¡Y de buen trasero!- Exclamo otro de lentes.

Estos últimos comentarios fueron dados por el "Duo Pervertido" Matsuda y Motohama, los dos hombres más odiados de todo el cuerpo estudiantil y las chicas de toda la academia. Son odiados por espiar a las chicas, ya sea cuando se cambian o en lugares donde puedan ver bajo sus faldas, y hablar de temas pervertidos en público.

Sobra decir que las chicas de la clase miraban a estos dos con asco, en especial una peli rosa y una castaña de coletas.

¿?: Vaya… me pregunto cómo será el nuevo estudiante, ojala sea un chico.- Dijo una castaña de lentes.

Ella es Kiryu Aika, una de las pocas chicas, o mejor dicho "la única", que se juntaba con el Duo Pervertido, aunque en realidad es más para molestarlos.

Profesor: Silencio.- Ordeno regresando la calma y miro hacia la puerta.- Ya puedes pasar.

Ante el permiso, el castaño entro en la clase y se paró frente al pizarrón. Empezó a escribir en el pizarrón su nombre y al terminar, se volteó y miro a la clase.

Issei: Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Hyoudou Issei y desde hoy asistiré aquí, espero que nos llevemos bien.- Termino su presentación antes de dar una sonrisa.

Chicas: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron emocionadas al ver al castaño.

La apariencia de Issei estaba sobre el promedio, se notaba que tenía un buen físico y la sonrisa que dio fue bastante encantadora. Para las chicas, cuya escuela hay pocos hombres atractivos y buscan bajo sus faldas, Issei era como un regalo para ellas.

Por otro lado, los chicos estaban maldiciendo al recién llegado. Estaba claro que se había ganado la atención de las chicas, algo que siempre desean, con tan solo presentarse. Además, por el grito que dieron sus compañeras estaba claro que a ellas les encanto el chico nuevo.

Issei ya se había convertido en el nuevo enemigo de los chicos en la escuela.

El castaño pudo captar que los chicos lo miraban con envidia. Realmente no tenia ninguna intención de ganarse la atención de las chicas, aunque una parte esta feliz de eso.

Profesor: Calma, si desean hacerle una pregunta, levanten la mano.- De inmediato, casi toda la clase levanto la mano. Esto saco una gota de sudor al profesor y al castaño.

Chica X: ¿De dónde eres?

Issei: Soy de aquí de Kuoh.

Chica X: ¿Por qué decidiste venir a esta escuela?

Issei: Bueno, la persona que se esta encargando de mi me dijo que tenia que terminar bien mis estudios, por lo que me escribió aquí al ser una buena escuela y estar cerca de mi casa.- Esa respuesta alegro a las chicas. Es un chico que no vino por intensiones pervertidas.

Chica X: ¿Cómo es eso de "Terminar tus estudios"?

Issei: Lo que pasa es que tuve que dejar la escuela hace 6 meses por un trabajo que tenia que hacer, pero ahora puedo volver a lo normal.- Dijo mintiendo un poco. Es verdad que tiene un trabajo, pero no es exactamente uno lucrativo.

Chica X: ¿Qué clase de trabajo?- Pregunto curiosa por lo que estaba haciendo el castaño.

Issei: Lo siento, pero es personal y no me gusta contarlo a otros.- Respondió con una cara un poco seria.

Las chicas se fijaron en eso y entendieron que lo que tuvo que hacer debió ser algo importante ni nada pervertido por la cara que puso. En eso pensaron en algo.

Chica X: ¿Tienes novia?- Pregunto algo que las chicas querían saber.

Issei: No. No me encuentro en ese tipo de relación con nadie.- Ante las respuesta, las chicas celebraron internamente. El chico estaba disponible.

En eso, un chico hablo.

Chico X: Tú, te vi caminar junto a Rias-Sempai. ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?- Ante esa pregunta, que tenia odio en ella, todos miraron al castaño, quien no sabía bien cómo responder.

¿?: Yo puedo responder eso.- Dijo un chico y todos se voltearon a verlo.

Issei: Tu eres…

Kiba: Soy Kiba Yuuto. Es un gusto volverte a ver, Hyoudou-kun.- Dijo el caballero Gremory.

Profesor: ¿Acaso se conocen, Yuuto-kun?- pregunto el profesor sorprendido al igual que los alumnos.

Kiba: Algo así.- Comento con una sonrisa.- Hace unos días, estábamos en una actividad del club junto a Buchou, donde ella tuvo un accidente. Pero Hyuodou-kun apareció y la salvo.- Explico y todos miraron al castaño.

Chica X: ¿Es eso verdad?- Pregunto con impresión y el mago se rasco la nuca.

Issei: Bueno, sí.- Dijo mientras pensaba en una historia que contar.- Pasaba por el lugar cuando escuche un grito y vi a esa chica en problemas. No lo pensé dos veces y fue en su ayuda. Tuve suerte de llegar a tiempo.

Kiba: Luego de eso quisimos saber quien era y descubrimos que seria un nuevo alumno, por lo que Buchou se ofreció a guiarlo al instituto como agradecimiento.- Todos asintieron ante esto.

Issei: Si no hay más preguntas, entonces voy a sentarme.- Dijo para ver si había algún puesto vacio y vio uno detrás del rubio junto a la ventana.- ¿No le molesta si me siente allí?

Profesor: Ninguno. Nadie lo esta usando, así que puedes sentarte allí.

Issei: Muchas gracias.- En eso se puso a caminar hacia al asiento… hasta que fue detenido.

Matsuda: ¡Alto!- Exclamo uno y todos miraron al chico rapado.- ¿¡Por que tienes que venir a destrozar nuestros sueños llamando la atención de las chicas!?

Issei: ¿Qué te pasa? Yo no he hecho nada. ¿Acaso estas molesto de que viniera a esta escuela?

Motohama: ¡Así es, castaño presumido! ¡Ya estamos hartos de que el príncipe Kiba Yuuto estuviera arrebatándonos a las chicas a diestra y siniestra!

Kiba: Yo no he hecho nada.- Murmuro con una cara complicada, pues en verdad nunca quiso esa intención.

Motohama: ¡Y ahora tú te apareces llamando la atención de todas!

Issei: Hey, no me vengas a reclamar por eso. Me acabo de enterar que hay mas mujeres que hombres, pero…

Matsuda: ¡Es por eso! ¡Aquí podemos crear nuestro harem y tocar los pechos que queramos!

Al escuchar esto, las chicas quedaron asqueadas por la declaración de estos dos. Se notaba que en sus cabezas solo tenían ideas pervertidas en ellas.

El mago parpadeo sorprendido ante lo que estos dos le dijeron para luego dar un largo suspiro.

Issei: Ya he visto u oído de pervertidos sin remedios por los viajes que he hecho, pero ustedes dos se llevan el premio en la bolsa a los peores degenerados sin ningún esfuerzo.

Matsuda/Motohama: ¿¡Que dijiste!?- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo molestos.

Issei: Lo que escucharon. Ustedes dos piensan que las chicas no son nada más que pedazos de carne para satisfacer sus deseos y eso es un gran error. Es verdad que las chicas de aquí son muy bonitas e incluso admito que me gustaría quedarme viéndolas, pero…- En eso pone una mirada más seria.- Ellas son personas que merecen tener su privacidad y respeto, y tampoco son objetos o esculturas para quedárselas viendo como idiota. Uno debe saber que las no debe fijarse únicamente en su exterior que es bello y atractivo, sino también su interior que es algo que posee su propio resplandor.

Ante esa declaración, las chicas miraron al castaño con los ojos abiertos y gran sonrojo. Se notaba que en verdad él no las veía como un objeto para dirigir su deseo sexual, sino como chicas que no son únicamente buena apariencia.

El "Dúo Pervertido" se quedo sin palabras. No sabían que decir al ver al chico dar ese discurso y se notaba que lo decía enserio. Issei saco una pequeña risa ante esto.

Issei: Ustedes dos necesitan clases para saber como hablarle a una chica sin esos pensamientos desvergonzados. Y también veo que tienen las hormonas muy alborotadas y con eso jamás encontraran a alguien sino llegan a respetar a su chica… si es que llegan a tener novia.- Dijo antes de caminar hacia su asiento mientras dejaba a toda la clase sin palabras, en especial a los dos pervertidos.

En eso se escucharon unos aplausos y eso venia de las chicas. Ellas se sentían felices de no solo ganar a un nuevo chico que era tan sensato, sino también por callar al dúo más odiado de la escuela y ponerlos en su lugar.

El castaño solo sonrió ante esto y llego a su asiento donde se sentó. Allí, su nuevo vecino se volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

Kiba: Buenas palabras.

Issei: Gracias. Tras perder a mis padres, comencé a ver el mundo con más seriedad y aprendí que las mujeres deben ser respetadas, sin importar que tan bellas o cuanta lujuria puede provocarle a uno.

Kiba: Eso esta muy bien.- Dijo para voltearse y ver al pizarrón.

Luego de calmar a los estudiantes y hacer reaccionar al "Dúo Pervertido", las clases comenzaron.

* * *

-Casa de Issei-

En su taller, Wajima estaba trabajando haciendo un nuevo anillo. Él sabia que el castaño necesitaría todos los trucos posibles para enfrentar a los [Phantom], más ahora que parecen tener aliados del mundo que creían solo cuentos.

Koyomi: Llegamos.- El joyero dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ver a dos chicas entrar, siendo Koyomi y Raynare.

Wajima: Bienvenidas.- Saludo con una sonrisa tras ver a ambas.- Entonces, ¿Cómo les fue?

Koyomi: Bien, pero nos fue difícil encontrarle un sostén que le quede.- Informo con una cara de cansancio.- ¿Cómo pueden ser tan grandes?

Raynare: ¡Hey, no digas eso tan a la ligera!- Exclamo sonrojada mirando a la asistente del mago.

Koyomi y Raynare habían salido de compras por ropa de la caída, que ella misma pago con una tarjeta de crédito que le habían entregado antes para poder vigilar al castaño.

Las compras fueron bien, hasta que llegaron a una lencería. Allí, fue difícil encontrarle un sostén a la chica cuyo busto era grande y tuvieron que buscar hasta encontrar uno que le quedara.

La razón para que Koyomi saliera con ella a ayudarla a comprar fue para que ella ya no usara la ropa del castaño o usara algo que la hiciera ver provocativa para un hombre. Ella no deseaba que el mago se quedara embobado con la chica y fue a regáñete para asegurarse de que escogiera ropa decente.

Wajima solo se rio un poco tras ver el intercambio entre ambas. En eso, volvió a su taller a continuar con su trabajo.

Raynare tuvo curiosidad por lo que hacia el joyero, por lo que se acerco al taller y vio con los ojos abiertos lo que hacía.

Raynare: ¿Usted es el que hace los anillos de Ise-kun?

Wajima: Así es.- Contesto sin dejar de trabajar.

Raynare: ¿Y como lo hace? ¿Le pone algún hechizo a las joyas o algo?

Wajima: No exactamente.- Dijo para detenerse.- Estas son [piedras mágicas]. Joyas que poseen poder mágico solidificado.

Raynare: Magia solidificada…- Murmuro sin creerlo.

Wajima: Sip. Lo que yo hago es oír la voz de la [Piedra mágica], la reduzco al tamaño adecuado para ponerlo en el anillo y wala.

Raynare: Suena fácil…

Wajima: Pues déjame decirte que no lo es.- Dijo para volver al trabajo.- Estas joyas son difíciles de tratar. Tienes que usar la fuerza adecuada para reducirlas y no romperlas. También, si no sabes como poner la joya en el anillo o seguir la voz que tiene, el hechizo saldrá defectuoso.

Raynare asintió. Entonces para crear los anillos necesitas tanto los materiales correctos y el procedimiento correcto para hacerlo. Eso significaba que hacerlos era muy difícil y eran pocos los anillos que se pueden llegar a crear.

Ella miro la casa y vio que estaba un poco sucia. Como no tenia nada mejor que hacer y le debía su vida al castaño, decidió limpiar un poco, algo que el joyero agradeció.

Koyomi solo se fue a sentar en la recepción como de costumbre y saco su esfera de cristal. La uso para buscar cualquier indicio de un ataque de los [Phantoms] para avisarle a Issei cuando encuentre uno. Ella no quería interrumpirlo en sus estudios, pero con estas criaturas sueltas no tenia opción.

* * *

-Academia Kuoh-

Las clases terminaron y el castaño bostezo tras eso. Había pasado tiempo desde que estuvo en clases y había olvidado lo aburrido que podría llegar a ser.

Kiba: Hyoudou-kun.- El mencionado lo miro tras ser llamado.- ¿Puedes acompañarme? Buchou me mando un mensaje de llevarte a mi club.

Issei: Claro. Supongo que la conversación aun no termina ¿no?

Kiba: Eso creo.- Dijo con una sonrisa y ambos partieron.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Ambos llegaron al viejo edificio. Entraron y el castaño siguió al rubio por detrás para no perderse. En una parte, vio una puerta con candado y alrededor de él tenia unas cintas amarillas que decían "Peligro" o "Peligro la entrada". Le dio curiosidad de por que ese lugar era tan peligroso, pero decidió seguir al rubio y preguntar en otra ocasión.

Subieron unas escaleras hasta por fin llegar a su destino. Kiba abrió la puerta y el castaño se sorprendió por la decoración que tenía el lugar.

La habitación es oscura y las ventanas están cubiertas para bloquear la entrada de luz. La única luz en esta habitación es de las velas dispersas en el piso. También hay un par de sofás y escritorios en la habitación. El diseño del lugar era un tanto antiguo, clásico del siglo 16.

Issei siguió mirando y en eso vio a una chica pequeña que parecía tener entre 14 y 15 años de cabello corto de color blanco que estaba comiendo un youkan.

Kiba: Ella es Toujo Koneko-san de primer año.- Introdujo a la chica mientras ella abrió los ojos y miro al castaño.- Y él es Hyoudou Issei-kun.

Issei: Es un placer.- Levanto una mano en señal de saludo y ella inclino su cabeza devolviéndolo.

El castaño vio que ella era de pocas palabras, además de parecer algo frágil y pequeña. No pensó que fuera fuerte, pero tras pelear con los [Phantoms] aprendió que las apariencias son engañosas.

*SHA*

El castaño escucho algo que parecía no corresponder.

Issei: (Ese sonido es de… ¿Una ducha?)- Abrió los ojos tras reconocerlo.- (¿Qué diablos hace una ducha dentro de un salón de clases?)

Al mago le parecía cada vez más raro el salón por cada minuto que permanecía adentro.

*KYU*

Entonces el sonido de la ducha para.

¿?: Buchou, toma esto.- Dijo la voz de una chica.

Rias: Gracias, Akeno.- La voz de la pelirroja de escucho adentro.

Issei: (¿Huh? ¿Acaso hay dos personas ahí adentro? Y más aun, ¿En serio se ella se esta duchando dentro de un salón?)- Pensó complicado ante este hecho.

En eso Issei recuerda el estado de la pelirroja y la caída cuando despertó esta mañana. La imagen fue muy tentadora y estimulante para un chico de su edad. Comenzó a sonrojarse hasta que reacciono y sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos.

Koneko: Por un momento …pusiste cara lasciva.- Dijo en murmullo y el castaño suspiro derrotado.

Issei: Perdón, pero es difícil no hacerlo con tal situación que estimule a uno.

Kiba: Bueno, eso es verdad.- Dijo con una sonrisa complicada. Hasta el entendía que escuchar a una mujer duchándose en la misma habitación haría a uno encender sus hormonas y más si es alguien bella.

*JYA*

Las cortinas se abren. La que está ahí parada es Rias Gremory, la mujer que lo convirtió en demonio.

Issei se sonroja tras verla, ella se ve seductora con su cabello mojado. En eso mira al mango y luego le sonríe.

Rias: Lo siento. No pude tomar una ducha anoche porque me quede en tu casa, asique tomé una ducha ahora

Issei: ¿Es así?- Pregunto algo complicado, pero aun sonrojado.

En eso, Issei miro detrás de ella. Hay alguien detrás de ella… … y es una chica igual de hermosa que la pelirroja.

Ella tiene un cabello negro en una cola de caballo. Tambien posee un increíble cuerpo igual al de Rias y tiene una sonrisa en la cara.

Akeno: Ara ara. Hola, mi nombre es Himejima Akeno. Encantada de conocerte, joven Wizard.- Dijo con una pequeña risa.

Issei: O-Oh. Soy Hyoudou Issei. Un placer.

Akeno: Igualmente, Ufufufufufu.- Se rio tapándose un poco la boca.

Después de que Rias confirmara que terminaron con las introducciones, comienzo a hablar.

Rias: Parece que todos están aquí. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, déjame llamarte Ise.

Issei: Esta bien.- Contesto sin importancia, pues la mayoría de quienes lo conocen lo llaman así.

Rias: Nosotros, El Club de Investigación de lo oculto, te damos la bienvenida.

Issei: Pues muchas gracias.- Dijo dando una reverencia.

Rias: Como un demonio.- Ante eso, el castaño se levanta y mira a todos.

Issei: Entonces, todos ellos también son demonios ¿Verdad?

Akeno: Ara ara. ¿Acaso le contaste de nosotros, Buchou?

Rias: No mucho. Solo que lo reencarne usando mis piezas.- Explico y todos asintieron.

En eso, todos se van a sentar. Issei y Koneko en un sillón mientras que kiba en el otro. Rias estaba sentada en un escritorio mirando hacia el centro. Por otra parte, Akeno…

Akeno: Aquí esta tu té.- Hizo te para el recién llegado.

Issei: Gracias.- Agradecio para tomar un sorbo y sorprenderse.- Esto sabe delicioso.

Akeno: Ara ara. Muchas Gracias- comienza a reírse felizmente diciendo "Ufufu".

Issei: ¿No les importa que saque unos aperitivos?

Rias: Adelante, no me molesta.- Ante la aprobación, el castaño saco un anillo y lo escaneo.

 **[Connect, Please!]**

Un pequeño circulo mágico de color rojo apareció y el castaño entro la mano para sacar de ahí un paquete que tenia donas adentro.

Issei saco una y se la empezó a comer. En eso, noto la mirada de la peli blanco.

Issei: ¿Quieres una?- Ofreció acercándole la bolsa y ella asintió para sacar una y empezar a comerla.

Koneko: ¿Dónde las conseguiste?- Pregunto tras saborearla dona.

Issei: De una tienda ambulante a la que suelo ir. Te puedo dar su numero si quieres para que la encuentres.- Ella asintió un poco animada.

Rias: Bueno, comenzare la reunión de hoy.- Dijo para que todos le pusieran atención.- Este es el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, pero solo es un camuflaje. Es mi hobby. Es en realidad un lugar de encuentro para nosotros, los demonios.

Issei: Eso no me lo esperaba.- Dijo sinceramente al no creer que hubiera demonios estudiando en una escuela de humanos.- Pero… ¿Por qué venir a una escuela como esta?

Rias: Para estudiar claro esta.- Dijo como si fuera obvio.- También, para vigilar mi territorio.

Issei: ¿Tu territorio?

Rias: Así es.- Asintió para comenzar a explicar.- Esta ciudad se nos fue concedida a nosotros los demonios para protegerla de amenazas que arriesguen a las personas que están aquí. Por lo que además de protegerla, aprovechamos esto para vivir entre ustedes.

Issei: Ya veo.- Dijo entendido la explicación, pero en eso le entro una duda.- Pero, si deben proteger esta ciudad. ¿Por qué no la han defendido de los [Phantoms]?

Rias: Porque no sabíamos de su existencia.- Contesto antes de mirar al castaño.- Por eso, me gustaría que me contaras todo lo que sabes de ellos.

Issei: Bueno, ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Rias: ¿Qué te parece desde como ganaste tus poderes? La chica en tu casa me contó que fueron secuestrados.- Respondió para que el castaño asintiera y viera que ya sabían algo sobre eso.

Issei: Muy bien. Recuerdo que un día, mientras caminaba por la calle, termine de alguna manera en la playa. No sabía como llegué allí y vi que no era el único presente. En eso vi como comenzó el eclipse solar y grietas púrpuras aparecieron en el suelo, con eso, todos comenzamos a caer en la desesperación y todos murieron creando [Phantoms]… a excepción de mí.

Akeno: ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?- Pregunto algo asombrada tras ir escuchando.

Issei: Porque me aferre a mi esperanza.- Contesto con calma y eso confundió al grupo.- Verán, gracias a que me aferre a mi esperanza, logre contener y encerrar a mi [Phantom] dentro de mi. Con eso, no solo logre sobrevivir, sino también el poder de usar magia, pero solo si tengo un medio para usarla.

Kiba: ¿Y cuál es tu medio?

Issei: Mi [Wizard Driver] y mis anillos.- Dijo mostrando la villa en su cintura y su anillo de [Flame style].- Los anillos contienen los hechizos que uso mientras que el cinturón es el medio para que se efectúen.

Rias: Ya veo.- Dijo mirando con impresión los objetos que se veían simples, pero ocultan gran poder.- ¿Y como los conseguiste?

Issei: Me los entrego el Shiroi mahoutsukai.- Eso si impacto a los presentes.

Rias: Q-Quieres decir que… ¿Hay otro mago como tú?- Pregunto y el castaño asintió.

Issei: Cuando el ritual termino, me encontraba solo en la playa. En eso, un [Phantom] intento matarme, pero el shiroi mahoutsukai apareció y me protegió. El me dijo que ahora tenia el poder para enfrentar a estos monstruos y me entrego el cinturón y los anillos de [Flame Style] y [Driver On]. Además, me encargo de cuidar de Koyomi y donde podía encontrar a Wajima-san para que me hiciera más anillos.

Rias: Entiendo.- Dijo antes de poner una pose pensativa y analizar lo que le contaron.

Si lo que le dijo el castaño era cierto, entonces hay otro mago como él y tal vez no sea el único. Había posibilidades de que haya otras personas que pudieron sobrevivir como lo hizo su nuevo siervo y ganaran poder, pero…

Rias: ¿Sabes donde esta este mago blanco?- Ante la pregunta, el castaño negó con la cabeza.

Issei: No sé donde esta él. La única vez que lo vi fue cuando me entrego los objetos para ser Wizard, como también la motocicleta y el arma. Además, estaba usando su armadura, asi que no se realmente como se ve sin ella.

Rias: Ya veo.- Dijo algo desanimada. Parece que encontrar a este mago no será posible hasta que el se decida aparecer por su cuenta.

Kiba: Disculpa, Hyuodou-kun.- El mencionado miro al rubio.- ¿Me dejarías ver tu arma?

Issei: Claro, no tengo problema.- Contesto para escanear una anillo.

 **[Connect, Please!]**

El mismo circulo mágico apareció y el mago saco su [WizardSwordGun] de ahí en su forma espada.

Issei: Aquí tienes.- Dijo entregando el arma al rubio, quien la tomo.

Kiba empezó a mirar el arma de arriba abajo, dándole pequeños golpes y agitándola un poco.

Rias: ¿Qué te parece el arma, Yuuto?- pregunto curiosa tras ver como su caballero miraba e inspeccionaba seriamente la espada del mago.

Kiba: Puedo decir que esta es una arma increíble que deja en ridículo las mías.- Contesto impresionando a las chicas del grupo.- Esta espada es muy resistente, aun más que las que yo creo y he perfeccionado. También tiene un gran filo, se nota que la has mantenido bien.

Issei: Tenía que hacerlo. Es mi herramienta contra los [Phantom] a parte de los anillos. No solo puedo golpear con puños, patadas y hechizos para vencerlos.- El rubio asintió para seguir viendo la espada.

Kiba: Lo que más me sorprende de ella, es del material que esta hecho.

Akeno: ¿Acaso no esta hecho de metal o hierro?

Kiba: En parte, esta hecho de eso. Pero también esta hecho de un material que nunca antes he visto antes y también en su mayor parte, esta hecho de plata.- Esto sorprendió nuevamente a las chicas.

Rias: Ya veo, pero le entiendo el sentido de que este hecho de eso.

Akeno: Según se sabe, la plata es el mejor material para conducir y almacenar la magia.- Explico dando a conocer el punto positivo de ese material.

Rias: Sin duda, un arma perfecta para un mago.- Dijo para mirar al castaño, quien no le tomo mucha importancia.- Con eso dicho, Ise, quiero que trabajes para mi como parte de mi nobleza.

Issei: Ah, ¿eso de que soy parte de tu familia y tengo que trabajar para ti?

Rias: Así es, pero me gustaría que aceptaras a esto.- Ella no quería obligarlo sabiendo lo fuerte que es. Queria que aceptara estar a su lado por decisión propia.

Issei se quedo pensando un rato en los pros y en contra, hasta tomar su decisión.

Issei: Muy bien, acepto ser parte de tu nobleza… pero con unas condiciones.

Rias: ¿Condiciones? ¿Cuales?

Issei: Primero, yo seguiré ayudando a la gente en los problemas con los [Phantom] o de alguna amenaza. Me prometí a mi mismo ser la esperanza de la gente ante problemas que ellos mismos no puedan resolver y protegerlos de las amenazas que existen. La segunda es que me gustaría su ayuda para combatir a los [Phantom], ya sea en ayudarme a vencerlos o llevando a las [Gate] a un lugar seguro. Y por ultimo, no quiero ser un esclavo. Escuchare lo que dices y hare todo lo posible en ayudarte, pero si hay algo que no acepto, no esperes que te haga caso.- Termino de hablar y miro a la pelirroja.

Rias se quedo pensando en las condiciones. Sonaban un poco egoistas, pero tenia sus razones para tenerlas. En sí, el chico tendría libertad para actuar como quisiera, pero solo lo haría ante cosas que podrían ser irrazonables para él y para salvar a la gente. Para ella, no era tan descabellado y egoísta, pues se nota que el chico actúa por el bien de la gente.

Rias: Muy bien, acepto las condiciones siempre y cuando me ayudes y no crees un problema para mi facción.- Dijo mirando al castaño, quien asintió.- Bueno, ahora vamos a los negocios.

Issei: ¿Negocios?- La chica asintió.

Rias: Veras, nosotros lo demonios hacemos contratos con la gente que nos invoque para cumplirles deseos y a cambio ellos nos pagan por el servicio que damos.

Issei; O sea, ¿que son como unos trabajadores o vendedores de puerta que van y cumplen algún capricho de alguna persona por dinero?- Ella asintió.- Vaya, y yo que creía que esto ya no seria más loco.- Ese comentario saco una risa de los presentes a excepción de Koneko.- Y bien, ¿Cómo se hace eso?

Rias: Veras, hoy en día, no es común que la gente invoque demonios por medio de los amuletos. Asi que hay que darles estos folletos a alguien para que parezca que puede hacerlo.- En eso saca una caja lleno de folletos que desean…

Issei: ¿"Yo te concederé tu deseo"?- Miro a la pelirroja con una cara complicada.- ¿Es en serio?

Rias: Bueno, lo que importa es que el mensaje llegue ¿no?- El chico no pudo evitar asentir a eso.- En todo caso, por lo general lo hacemos nosotros mismos, pero como eres nuevo, tu primera tarea será repartir estos folletos.

Issei: ¿No importa el medio en que lo haga?

Rias: Siempre y cuando los folletos sean entregados, se puede aceptar otros medios.

Issei: Muy bien.- Con eso, el castaño saco 3 anillos y los escaneo.

 **[Garuda, Please!]**

 **[Unicorn, Please!]**

 **[Kraken, Please!]**

Con eso, tres platos con piezas aparecieron en el aire delante del castaño y los segmentos empezaron a armarse por si solos formando a los familiares de Issei, mientras que este les coloco los anillos en ellos haciendo que terminaran de materializarse por completo.

Rias: Aunque ya los había visto antes, esto me sigue sorprendiendo.- Comento mientras miraba a los familiares y tomaba al ave roja para acariciarle el pico.

Akeno: Si, además que son muy lindos.- Dijo mientras miraba a Kraken, quien flotaba delante de ella.

Koneko: Lindos.- Comento mientras miraba a Unicornio que estaba parado en la mesa.

Issei: Entonces, sempai. ¿Dónde se deben entregar estos folletos?- Pregunto sacando a la chica del trance por ver a los familiares del castaño.

Rias: Oh, si. Debes entregarlos a estos lugares.- Dijo sacando algún especie de artefacto que mostraba un mapa de la ciudad. Issei asintió y miro a sus familiares.- Además, como ahora en adelante estarás en esta escuela y en este club, quiero que me digas "Buchou" como el resto aquí.

Issei: Hai Buchou.-Asintió antes de mirar a sus familiares.- Muy bien chicos. Necesito que entreguen estos folletos a estos lugares.- Ordeno mostrándoles el mapa y las tres criaturas asintieron para tomar algunos folletos y salir con ellos.

Kiba: Que útil debe ser tener a esos tres.- Comento tras ver como las criaturas no tomaron ni un minuto para ir a hacer su labor.

Issei: Y que lo digas. Normalmente los utilizo para buscar [Phantoms] o que encuentren y vigilen a las [Gate].

Rias: Tiene sentido, los familiares como ellos son buenos para tareas para repartir, buscar o investigar.- Comento tras experiencia con su propio familiar.- En eso caso, si la entrega de folletos ya esta hecho, tengo otro trabajo para ti.

Issei: ¿De que se trata?

Rias: Koneko tiene dos contratos actualmente y no puede ir a ambos lugares a la vez. Por eso, dejare uno para ti.- La mencionada miro al castaño y se inclino ligeramente.

Koneko: Gracias por su ayuda.

Issei: Ou~, el placer es todo mío.- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia antes de levantarse y mirar a la pelirroja.-( Espera, eso significa, ¿Qué ya tengo un contrato?)

Luego de un rato, Rias le explico a Issei lo que debía hacer cuando estuviera con su cliente y como llegar. Akeno camino hasta quedar en medio de la sala y extiende sus brazos a los lados creando un cirulo mágico rojo con el símbolo del clan Gremory en él. Esto sorprendió al castaño.

Rias: Este es el circulo mágico con el emblema de mi familia.- Explico para luego mirar al chico.- Ise, muéstrame tu mano izquierda.

Issei: ¿eh? Ah, esta bien.- Asintió para mostrar su mano izquierda y la chica paso su dedo por su mano haciendo aparecer una marca en ella que brilla en rojo.

Rias: Es nuestro escudo. La marca del clan Gremory.- Explico antes de mirar al castaño.- Solo párate en el medio del circulo y has lo que te dije. Con eso, serás teletransportado a la casa del cliente.

Issei: Muy bien.- Asintió para caminar hacia el cirulo y quedar en el medio antes de mirar al resto.

El chico cerro los ojos y se concentro para luego… el circulo desapareciera con el siguiendo en el mismo lugar.

Issei: ¿Eh…?- El castaño quedo boquiabierto al ver que nada paso.- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Akeno: Ara ara. Esto es raro.

Rias: Si, estaba segura de que por tu gran poder mágico lograrías hacerlo. Pero parece que todavía no puedes hacerlo.

Issei: ¿Y porque razón? Si se necesita poder mágico, yo tengo bastante.- Cuestiono ante este hecho.

Kiba: Es verdad. Vimos los poderes de Hyoudou-kun y debería tener el poder de realizar un salto con los círculos mágicos y aun sobrarle mucha magia.- Comento de acuerdo a su nuevo compañero y ambas chicas mayores se pusieron a pensar.

Akeno: Tal vez sea que su magia no es compatible con la nuestra.

Issei: ¿Mi magia?- Pregunto y la pelinegra asintió.

Akeno: Si, tu dijiste que tu poder mágico proviene de la criatura que posees encerrada en tu interior ¿no?- El mago asintió.- Esa magia no debe ser compatible con la nuestra y provoco que no pudieras usar el circulo de transporte como corresponde. Es la única explicación en la que puedo pensar.

Issei: Entonces, si no puedo usar sus círculos mágicos para ir con el cliente. ¿Cómo voy a llegar con él?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Issei: Diablos, que clase de demonio o mago es invocado de esta manera.- Comento con cansancio mientras viajaba en su [Machine winger] en la noche.

Al no ser capas de usar un circulo de transporte, no hubo más opción que ir por el camino directo. El castaño invoco su motocicleta para llegar al lugar y no le costaba conducir en la oscuridad, pues ahora al ser un demonio, podía ver en la oscuridad. Tambien había llamado a casa para avisar que tardaría en llegar esta noche por el trabajo nuevo que tiene ahora, solo que Koyomi le dijo que no tardara mucho.

El mago condujo usando un dispositivo portátil de Demonios, para llegar a la persona que lo llamó. Condujo hasta llegar a un apartamento localizado a 20 minutos desde la escuela. El cliente está en una de esas habitaciones.

Si fuera un servicio de entregas, los clientes se enojarían debido a la entrega tardía. Pero al usar su motocicleta, que era un artefacto mágico especial, pudo llegar rápido al departamento del cliente.

El castaño se bajo y estaciono su vehículo en un estacionamiento en el lugar y subio las escaleras llegando a la habitación del sujeto y toco a la puerta.

Issei: ¡Buenas Noches! ¡Yo soy un mandado del Demonio Gremory-sama! ¿Disculpe, pero esta es la casa que nos ha convocado, cierto?- Exclamo esperando una respuesta.

Los Demonios solo pueden ser sentidos por humanos que quieren hacer un contrato. Incluso si Issei hace esto en la mitad de la noche, los vecinos no sabrán que sucede. Parece que solo el cliente puede oír lo que dice. Durante el tiempo en que ellos hacen los su trabajo como Demonios, un poder demoniaco especial se activa y no causa problema a aquellos que no involucra, según la explicación de Rias.

¿?:¿¡Q-Quién está ahí!?- Se escucho la voz de un hombre asustado.

Issei: Umm, soy un demonio. Soy un novato y vine aquí porque fui llamado por ti.- En eso la puerta se abre un poco mostrando a un hombre de unos 35 años de cabello negro y lentes, quien mira al castaño.

¿?: ¡No mientas! ¡No hay ningún Demonio que golpee la puerta! ¡Demonios salen de este folleto! ¡Así es como fue en las convocaciones pasadas! ¡Y a la que llamé es Koneko-chan!

Issei: Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero como dije, soy un novato y parece que aun no puedo usar los círculos mágicos como corresponden por la singularidad de mi poder. Además, Toujo-san tenia dos contratos hoy y me enviaron en su lugar.- Explico, pero el hombre solo lo miro mal antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta.

¿?: ¡Ja! ¡Ni creas que creare en ese engaño!- Exclamo cerrando el pestillo.

Issei: *Suspiro* Creo que no tengo elección.- Comento para ponerse un anillo y escanearlo.

 **[Connect, Please!]**

El castaño creo un pequeño circulo mágico y puso su mano dentro de ella.

¿?: ¿¡D-De donde salió esta mano!?- Grito al ver una mano aparecer de repente junto a la puerta y esta se dirigió al pomo de esta para abrir el pestillo para luego abrir la puerta.

Issei: ¿Ya me cree?- Pregunto mirando al hombre que se quedo boqui abierto ante esto.

* * *

-Momentos después-

¿?: Así que… realmente eres un demonio, pero la singularidad de tu poder no te permitió venir a través del folleto ¿eh?- Comento mientras que el castaño estaba sentado en el suelo frente a una mesa.

Issei: Así es, Morizawa-san. Mi poder es algo distinto a lo que suelen usar los demonios comunes y apenas hoy en la mañana me entere de esto.- Explico mientras miraba a su cliente.

Morizawa: Bueno, no todos los días eres visitado por un demonio en una motocicleta. Pero aun así quería que apareciera Koneko-chan.

Issei: Lo siento, pero como dije antes, ella tenia dos contratos hoy y no pudo venir, por lo que me mandaron en su lugar.

Morizawa: Ya veo.- Dijo con tristeza antes de suspirar y mirar al castaño.- Entonces, ¿Qué clase de poder tienes? Eres un demonio ¿no? Muéstramelos.

Issei: Yo soy un mago y puedo usar varios tipos de hechizos. Así que no sabría cual tipo querría ver usted.

Morizawa: Oh~, con que magia ¿eh?- Dijo con interés.- ¿Qué clase de magia? Lanzar fuego y ese tipo de cosas.

Issei: Bueno, puedo hacer eso, pero es algo complicado.- Dijo para sacar sus anillos y ponerlos en la mesa.- Mi magia proviene de esto.

Morizawa: ¿Anillos?

Issei: Si.- Asintió antes de mirar al cliente.- Estos anillos tiene gravados en ellos diferentes tipos de hechizos, pero se necesita poder mágico y un medio para efectuarlos.

Morizawa: Entonces, ¿eso que hiciste para aparecer tu mano en mi puerta fue uno de tus hechizos?

Issei: Ese fue el hechizo "Connect", que me permite crear un circulo mágico que puede conectar un lugar con otro.- Dijo mostrando el anillo.- ¿Quiere intentar usarlo?

Morizawa: Espera, ¿Estas diciendo que puedo usar tu magia?

Issei: Si, siempre y cuando se ponga el anillo en un dedo y lo escanee en la hebilla de mi cintura, usted podrá usar mi magia.- Explico ofreciéndole el anillo "Connect".- Póngase esto, haga lo que le dije y piense en donde quiere conectar el circulo para pasar su mano por ella.

Esto emociono al pelinegro. De inmediato tomo el anillo que le dijo el mago para ponérselo. Issei le levanto he indico su cinturón para que Morizawa pusiera su mano con el anillo frente a él y…

 **[Connect, Please!]**

Un circulo mágico apareció frente al pelinegro, quien sonrió ante eso. Entro su mano por el y de inmediato apareció otro circulo en otra parte de la habitación. El lo uso para tomar un traje colgado en el lugar y sacarlo de allí.

Morizawa: ¡jajaja! ¡Esto es emocionante!- Exclamo de alegría mientras sostenía el uniforme.

Issei: ¿Por qué tiene un uniforme de chica en su…?- Se detuvo tras reconocer el atuendo.- Espera, ¿ Ese no es el uniforme de Nagato Yuki de la serie de "Suzumiya Haruhi"?

Mizawa: Jojo. Demonio-kun, ¿A ti también te gusta Nagato?

Issei: No exactamente, pero veo la serie ya que me gusta la trama.-Respondio, pues es un anime que fue popular el año pasado.

Mizawa: ¡Pues déjame decirte que tienes buen gusto! ¡Es una gran serie con bellos personajes! ¡Normalmente le pido a Koneko-chan que se ponga esto y me cargue como bebe!

Issei: ¿Ella te carga como bebe?- El asintió.- ¿Pero como? Si es muy pequeña.

Mizawa: Te sorprendería saber lo fuerte que en realidad es.- Dijo con una gran sonria.- Entonces, ¿Qué otras cosas puede hacer tu magia?

Issei: Bueno, normalmente las uso para pelear con mi armadura puesta y…

Mizawa: ¡Armadura! ¿¡Tienes una armadura!?- Exclamo interrumpiendo al castaño, quien asintió ante la pregunta.- ¡Muéstramela!

Issei: *Suspiro* Ya que.- Dijo para sacar el anillo "Driver On" y escanearlo.

 **[Driver On, Please!]**

El [Wizard driver] se manifestó sorprendiendo al cliente e Issei giro la palanca al otro lado.

 **[Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!]**

Mientras la canción sonaba, Issei se pone un anillo rojo en su mano izquierda y bajo su lente.

Issei: Henshin- Murmuro escaneando el anillo rojo para luego alzarlo hacia su izquierda con el brazo extendido.

 **[Flame, Please! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Un gran círculo mágico rojo del tamaño de una persona se formó y fue pasando por Issei transformándolo en Wizard [Flame Style].

Mizawa: ¡Woooooooooo!- Exclamo al presenciar una verdadera transformación como los héroes de Tokusatsu.- Debo decir que es sorprendente, además el estilo del traje también es bueno.

Issei: Pues gracias.- Dijo para luego fijar su mirada en una figura.- Disculpe, pero eso es una figura de Nagato Yuki.

Mizawa: Si~, es una de mis posesiones mas preciadas.-Explico mientras tomaba la figura y se frotaba la cara con ella.

Issei: Mmh~.- El rider se puso a pensar en algo antes de mirar a su cliente.- Disculpe, pero tengo una idea que tal vez le guste.

Mizawa: ¿Cuál?- Dijo con interés.

Issei: Primero, coloque la figura en la mesa.- El pelinegro no entendía para que, pero hizo caso y coloco la figura en la mesa del medio y el mago saco un anillo.- Ahora, póngase esto.

Mizawa tomo el anillo y se lo puso, en eso, Issei gira la palanca del cinturón.

 **[Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go!]**

Issei: Ahora, ya sabe que hacer.- Le dijo al pelinegro y este solo puso su mano en el cinturón.

 **[Small, Please!]**

Un circulo mágico apareció sobre Mizawa y paso a través de él encogiéndolo.

Mizawa: ¡Oye! ¿¡Por que me hiciste esto!?- Grito enojado al ver que ahora pequeño, pero era difícil tomar enserio esa furia con su voz escuchándose como la de una ardilla.

Issei: Jaja, ya vera.- Dijo tomando al pequeño Mizawa y ponerlo en la mesa.- Ahora, mire detrás suyo.

Mizawa: ¿Mmmh?- Se confundió por eso, pero se volteó. Al hacerlo, se quedo sin palabras.- Mi…Mi…Mi Yuki-tan...

Ahora que Mizawa era pequeño, la figura de Nagato Yuki se veía como una escultura de tamaño real. El camino de a poco acercándose a ella, hasta corre y abrazarla.

Mizawa: ¡Este es un sueño hecho realidad! ¡El poder abrazar a mi Yuki-tan de esta forma!- Exclamaba de alegría mientras frotaba su rostro con la de la figura. En eso, volteo al rider.- ¡Rápido! ¡Toma la cámara que esta en el escritorio y tómame algunas fotos! ¡Quiero inmortalizar este momento!

Issei: A la orden.- Dijo des transformándose y yendo al escritorio donde había una cámara.

De esa forma, el castaño se convirtió en el fotógrafo de Mizawa mientras este lo hacia tomar varias fotos de él y el resto de sus figuras.

Luego de un rato, el castaño le dijo que el hechizo pronto iba a terminar y que mejor se detuviera. Mizawa aun quería continuar, pero por el bien de sus figuras, tuvo que hacerlo para no dañarlas.

Mizawa: Iya~, debo decir que esto fue mejor de lo que esperaba.- Dijo con un rostro sonriente mientras miraba las fotos.

Issei: Entonces, ¿Cree que pueda firmar un contrato conmigo?

Mizawa: ¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Con el gran servicio que me diste hoy, espero con ansias volver a repetir esto con el resto de mis figuras y las nuevas que tendrá, además de ver que otros hechizos tienes!- Dijo con un rostro de alegría.

* * *

-En las calles-

El castaño estaba conduciendo de regreso a su casa. Luego de un rato de quedarse a conversar con su nuevo cliente, Mizawa e Issei firmaron un contrato. Ahora el vería si llamar a Koneko o al mago para que le cumpla su deseo.

Issei: (No pensé que llegara a hacer este tipo de cosas con mis poderes.)- Se dijo tras usar su magia para hacer que un hombre se tome fotos con figuras de su colección. Raro.

El castaño siguió conduciendo, hasta sentir algo. Detuvo la motocicleta y vio que el cielo cambio a color purpura.

¿?: Miren lo que tenemos aquí.- Dijo una voz que el chico conocía.- Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar, joven mago.

Issei: Dohnaseek ¿cierto?- Dijo mientras se volteaba y se quitaba el casco mirando a quien lo había apuñalado la noche anterior.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Dohnaseek: Buscaba a más usuarios de [Sacred Gear] que serian un problema para nosotros cuando sentí una fuerte presencia. Pero resulto ser tú.

Issei: ¿Te decepcione?- Pregunto mientras se ponía sus anillos.

Dohnaseek: Claro que no, en realidad fue mejor.- En eso crea una lanza de luz.- ¡Ahora puedo terminar el trabajo que esa estúpida chica no pudo hacer!

Dohnaseek lanzo su lanza, pero el castaño la logro esquivar sin dificultades. En eso, el escanea su anillo.

Issei: ¡Henshin!

 **[Flame, Please! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Issei se transformo en Wizard y giro la palanca para escanear otro anillo.

 **[Connect, Please!]**

Saco su [WizardSwordGun] en su forma pistola y le lanzo unos disparos al caído, quien voló para esquivar. Sin embargo, las balas cambiaron de rumbo y subieron dándoles a las alas del caído provocando que cayera al suelo.

DohnaseeK: Maldito.- Murmuro con odio para crear otra lanza de luz y embestir al castaño.

Wizard cambio su arma a su forma espada y la uso para bloquear el corte que dio el caído. Ambos comenzaron una pelea a corta distancia con sus armas, pero el rider era mejor que él.

De un momento a otro, Issei logro darle varios cortes haciéndolo retroceder para luego embestirlo con patadas giratorias haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

Dohnaseek: Co… ¿¡Como es posible que este perdiendo con un mísero humano!?

Issei: ¿Eso te molesta? Bueno, si quieres saber es porque eres débil.

Dohnaseek: ¿Qué dijiste?- Murmuro con odio.

Issei: Lo que escuchaste. Tus ataques son muy simples y fáciles de esquivar. La única razón por la que me dejaste en el suelo antes es porque me atacaste por la espalda cuando estaba cansado. Una táctica perfecta para un débil y cobarde como tú.

Dohnaseek: Ya verás…- Murmuro mientras se levantaba.- ¡Te demostrare quien es el débil!

Con eso, el caído se lanzo contra el castaño con gran ferocidad creando dos lanzas de luz. El rider solo esquivo los ataques y no le fue difícil, ya que el sujeto solo agitaba las lanzas. Mientras esquivaba, también le conectaba cortes y patadas que hizo gritar al caido. Luego le dio una patada en el estomago para darle otra en el mismo lugar tirándolo hacia atrás.

Issei guardo su arma y saco un anillo para ponérselo en la mano derecha. La imagen en el anillo era la misma que del anillo "Kick Strike", pero su diferencia era que en vez de tener un pie, este tenia un puño.

Issei _: Finale da_.- Dijo para girar la palanca de su cinturón y escanear el anillo.

 **[Chōīne, Punch Strike! Saikō!]**

Un circulo mágico rojo se creo en la espalda del rider, en este salió unas llamas que se dirigieron y acumularon en el brazo derecho del mago.

Dohnaseek se levanto y creo otra lanza de luz para apuñalar al chico, quien no se movió de su lugar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el caído lanzo su ataque, pero el rider lo esquivo en el ultimo segundo lo suficiente para no ser golpeado y le lanzo un puñetazo en el rostro.

Issei: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Exclamo dando toda su fuerza en el golpe, el cual mando a volar al caído a una pared quedando incrustada en ella.

Dohnaseek: No… No puede ser…- Murmuro de agonía mientras trataba de salir y vio como el mago enmascarado lo miraba.

Issei: Ves, te dije que eras débil. Solo sabes hacer esas lanzas y ni siquiera sabes cómo usarlas. Eres un oponente demasiado fácil en comparación a lo que yo enfrento a diario.- Dijo antes de caminar hacia él.

Dohnaseek vio que estaba en problemas y decidió hacer lo único que podía en esta situación.

Huir.

Lanzo otra lanza de luz a los pies del rider para forzarlo a detenerse y creando una cortina de huma para no ser visto. Issei se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás y saco su arma en su forma pistola, pero cuando el humo se disperso, Dohnaseek ya se había ido.

Issei: Diablos, logro escapar.-Dijo frustrado para deshacer su transformación.

Viendo que todo volvió a la normalidad, volvió a la motocicleta y partió del lugar.

* * *

-Club de lo Ocultismo-

Rias: Ya veo, con que eso paso.- Dijo tras escuchar la explicación del castaño.

Tras vencer a Dohnaseek, Issei volvió al salón del club a contar lo que sucedió con su contrato y el ataque que tuvo.

Akeno: Increíble. Tu primer día como demonio y ya lograste un contrato y vencer a un ángel caído.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras alabada al mago.

Rias estaba feliz de que su nuevo siervo haya hecho un contrato en su primer día e incluso que volviera a salvo tras un ataque enemigo. Sin embargo…

Rias: Tienes que tener más cuidado. Ahora nos encontramos en mala posición.- Dijo llamado la atenciones los presentes.- Ese grupo de caídos esta haciendo sus movimientos. A pesar de que puedan ser catalogados como renegados, pueden aparentar que fueron atacados por nosotros y comenzar una guerra.

Issei: Lo siento, pero solo me defendía y además tenía unas cuentas pendientes con ese sujeto.- Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia. Pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

Rias: No te preocupes, fue un accidente de que fueras atacado. No es tu culpa. Pero aun así no podemos bajar la guardia ante esta situación.

Issei: Entonces, ¿Deberíamos preguntarle a Rayare sobre esto? Ella estuvo con ellos y debe saber donde están. Podríamos tratar de acabar con sus planes antes de que todo empeore.

Rias: Tal vez, pero no podemos hacerlo aun. No sin asegurarnos de que lo que haremos no conllevara a una guerra.- Explico con seriedad y todos asintieron.- Por el momento, no vuelvas a actuar de esa forma por tu cuenta.

Issei: *Suspiro* Entendido.- Asintió un poco desanimado.

Rias: De todas formas, buen trabajo. Ahora será mejor que vuelvas a casa, esa chica Koyomi debe estar preocupada por ti.

Issei asintió para hacer una leve reverencia y salir de la habitación, dejando a Rias junto con Akeno, quien miro a su jefa cuando el castaño ya no estaba.

Akeno: ¿No fuiste demasiado dura con él?- Rias miro a la pelinegra.- Él es solo un principiante y hasta ahora a estado peleando por su cuenta con esas extrañas creaturas.

Rias: Es precisamente por eso. No puede actuar de esa manera tan imprudente o las cosas se podrían poner muy serias por aquí. Ya sea por nuestro bien… o por el de él.- Akeno miro como ella se mordía un dedo.- No dejare que nadie lastime a mi lindo siervo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de un edificio abandonado, el cual tenia varáis bancas y en el final del lugar una enorme cruz, se podía ver a Dohnaseek caminando con dificultad mientras se tiraba en una banca.

Dohnaseek: Maldito mago… te hare pagar por esta humillación…- Murmuraba mientras veía sus lesiones.

¿?: Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Dohnaseek se paro y fijo su mirada en la voz masculina que hablo.- Parece que fuiste derrotado completamente ¿no?

Quien lo dijo fue un caído que traía cuatro alas negras. Su apariencia era el de un hombre de unos 30 años que trae un traje negro como la noche, camisa negra, corbata roja y un sombrero del mismo color del traje con una santa roja.

Dohnaseek palideció al ver de quien se trataba.

Dohnaseek: N-No… nada de eso zafkiel-sama… solo baje la guardia un poco.- Dijo mientras retrocedía un poco.

Zafkiel: Mpf, ¿es así? Pues no lo aparenta. Pareciera que te derrotaron completamente.

Dohnaseek: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo me descuide y ese maldito mago uso eso para darme un fuerte ataque! ¡Eso es todo!

Zafkiel: ¿El mago? ¿Ese del que nos hablo la creatura con la que nos aliamos?

Dohnaseek: ¡Ese mismo! ¡Si tan solo esa tarada de Raynare o ese estúpido monstruo hubieran terminado con él, yo no…!

*Paw*

Se escucho el ruido de algo caer al suelo.

Dohnaseek: ¿Eh…?- El se fijo que lo que cayo estaba al lado suyo y lo que cayo fue… su brazo.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

¿?: **Sera mejor que cuides lo que dices, cuervo fracasado.** \- Dijo una voz detrás del caído.

Este se volteó a ver quién era y abrió los ojos de horror.

Dohnaseek: T-T-Tu eres… ¡AGH!- Grito tras recibir una llamarada que lo mando a chocar contra una pared.

Quien le corto el brazo y le prendió fuego a Dohnaseek no era otro más que [Hellhound Phantom].

Este se fue acercando al cuervo tostado a paso lento.

Hellhound: **El mago no es alguien débil con quien puedas tratar fácilmente. Por eso fingí mi muerte y espere a que te encargaras de él con su guardia baja. Pero fracasaste maravillosamente al confiarte y no darle el golpe final de una sola ves terminando con su vida y solo dejándolo al borde de la muerte, lo que permitió que sobreviviera de alguna manera e incluso puedo decir que se volvió aún más fuerte tras ver tu derrota.**

Dohnaseek: ¿Tu… Tú me viste pelear con él?- El [Phantom] asintió.- ¿En… Entonces por que…?

Hellhound: **¿"…no te ayude"? Fácil, quería ver que tan bueno era el supuesto caído de elite para enfrentar al patético mago, como tu lo llamaste, y grata fue mi sorpresa al ver que ni duraste 5 minutas en su contra. Como dijo Wizard, "eres débil". Solo eres un cuervo que sabe hacer lanzas luminosas y ni siquiera sabes cómo usarlas**.- Dijo antes de levantar su mano que traía llamas.- **Seria mejor eliminarte y sacar a quienes no son de utilidad.**

Dohnaseek tembló de miedo ante esto. Estaba muy débil para poder huir y sin un brazo, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran 0.

Hellhound estaba listo para erradicarlo, hasta que…

Zafkiel: Basta.- Fue detenido por el caído de 4 alas.- Se como te sientes, pero Dohnaseek aun nos puede servir. Así que déjalo vivir por el momento.- Recomendó mirando a la criatura mientras que esta se quedo a pensarlo un poco hasta que hizo desaparecer el fuego en su mano.

Helhound: **Bien, pero recuerda bien esto.** \- Dijo mientras se acercaba a Zafkiel.- **Solo te ayudo para poder traer más [Phantom]. Ustedes son buenas distracciones para que Wizard no interfiera y pueda lograrlo. Así que si veo que ni siquiera sirven para eso….** \- En eso crea una gran bola de fuego cerca del caído.- **Entonces espero que estés listo para un plato de cuervo asado. ¿Fui claro?**

Zafkiel: Perfectamente.- Contesto y el [Phantom] desapareció en las sombras.- *Suspiro* Pueden ser raras criaturas, pero su poder e intenciones no son una broma.- Comento para mirar a Dohnaseek.- Párate y ve a atenderte, que aun puedes resultar de utilidad. Sera mejor que no olvides que tu vida depende de mi y de ese monstruo.

Dohnaseek: Si señor.- Asintió para irse y bajar por unas escaleras.

Zafkiel: Ahora bien, solo tengo que esperar que ella llegue y con su poder en mis manos, seré invencible.- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

 **¡Y** **~ listo! Capitulo 3 de Kibou DxD terminado. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Me gustaría hacer unas preguntas a ustedes para ver como sigo la historia y algunas cosas para ver que les gustaría que pusiera.**

 **Hacer que Kawalaner viva y sea este junto a Raynare.**

 **Hacer que Mitelt viva y este junto a Raynare.**

 **Hacer que Vali sea mujer en este mundo.**

 **Hacer que Grafia este soltera o sino que ella tenga una hermana de la edad del castaño.**

 **Hacer que Mirajane entre y sea parte del Harem del castaño.**

 **Que la imagen de Koyomi sea la de Miyuki de [Mahouka koukou no rettousei]**

 **Digan "Si" o "No" ante esto para ver que es lo que quieren y así proceder la historia. O también den alguna sugerencia com también cual es el siguiente cap que quieren ver.**

 **¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	4. Nueva amiga

**Capítulo 4: Nueva amiga**

* * *

Issei caminaba con cansancio a la escuela, pues no tenia más opción. Ya había pasado un día desde que se enteró que se convirtió en demonio desde ese estimulante despertar. Nunca imagino que su vida iba a ser más complicada de lo que ya era.

Primero: tendría que ir de nuevo a la escuela. La había abandonado hace 6 meses por el tema de los [Phantom], pues necesitaba concentrar todo su tiempo en detenerlos y hacerse más fuerte para enfrentarlos. En parte le gusto, pues se libró de la molestia de los estudios, aunque no los dejo completamente pues Wajima le dijo que no podía abandonar sus estudios, así como así, por lo que por lo menos estudiara en casa. Agradeció ver que sus estudios junto a Koyomi lo ayudo a mantenerse al día con las clases.

Segundo: Ahora tenia un nuevo huésped en su casa. Como Raynare era técnicamente una traidora, no podría regresar a su hogar, por lo que el castaño le ofreció su casa hasta que encontrara un lugar donde volver, pero a cambio tendría que ayudar en los deberes y a Wajima en lo que necesitara. La chica era una gran ayuda y debe admitir que le gusta su compañía, pero por alguna razón, Koyomi lo a estado mirando con bastante seriedad, vigilando cada una de sus acciones con la caída cerca. Y si es sincero, ella le esta empezando a dar miedo.

Tercero: Su nuevo trabajo como demonio. Según entendía, tendría que ir haciendo contratos y cumplir deseos con la gente que lo convocara para poder ascender de clase. El entendió que no tenia opción, pero le alegro que al hacer esto ganaba dinero. Lo iba usar para poder comprar donas, mangas, videojuegos o otras cosas que le gustara si acumulaba lo suficiente. Además, si lograba ascender a clase alta, tendría algunos beneficios como mayor libertad en algunos puntos. Issei era un chico que no le gustaba estar atado, por lo que eso le agrado más. Sin embargo, tendría que lograr muchos contratos para eso y cabe decir que algunas personas pueden llegar a pedir cosas… escalofriantes.

Siguió caminando sin prestarle mucha atención al camino, que no noto que alguien iba trotando. Esto provoco que ambos chocaran.

A Issei no le afecto mucho, pues en si había sido tirado de peores formas por los [Phantom], pero a quien tiro no tuvo la misma suerte. La persona cayo al suelo mientras se le cayo las cosas. Issei se fijo quien era y se congelo mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Quien estaba en el suelo era una chica. La sabia por el aspecto que tenía. Llevaba un atuendo de monja con una cubierta blanca. Vio su cara un poco y pensó que era linda, pero había un problema que sonrojo al chico.

Estaba mostrando su entrepierna.

Ella había caído de trasero y tenia las piernas abiertas, para empeorar, la falda se le había subido lo suficiente para mostrar sus pantis blancas desde la perspectiva del joven mago.

Issei se sonrojo fuertemente y se quedo embobado por unos momentos antes de reaccionar y sacudir su cabeza para luego ir a ayudar a la chica.

Issei: ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto mientras le ofrecía la mano, algo que ella acepto.

¿?: Muchas gracias.- Dijo tomando la mano del chico y con su ayuda se levantó, pero en eso, una fuerte corriente de viento paso y le quito la tela en su cabeza mostrando su rostro.

Issei quedo congelado al ver su rostro. Ella era toda una belleza de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con una expresión inocente y pura en su cara.

Issei: (Hermosa…)-Pensó fascinado por la chica.

¿?: A-Ano…-El murmullo de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos y noto que seguía tomándole de la mano.

Issei: ¡L-Lo siento!- Exclamo mientras le soltaba la mano y se la llevaba la mano que uso detrás de la nuca.

En eso ambos se fijaron que la tela blanca empezó a ser llevada por el viento, alejándose de ambos. Issei rápidamente reacciono y fue a por ella. Cuando la atrapo, el camino a la chica rubia y se la devolvió.

Issei: Aquí tienes.- Dijo y la chica tomo la tela para ponérsela de nuevo.

¿?: Muchas gracias.

Issei: No fue nada.-Contesto un poco avergonzado. En eso, la chica se pone un poco avergonzada.

¿?: D-Disculpe…

Issei: ¿Sí?

¿?: ¿Me…Me podría ayudar? Es que me perdí…- Dijo para en eso juntar sus manos.

Issei: O-Oh, claro. No hay problema.- Dijo y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Issei lideraba el camino y la chica rubia lo seguía de atrás. Luego de un rato, Issei decidido hablar.

Issei: ¿Estas de vacaciones o algo así?- Pregunto mirando la maleta.

¿?: No, te equivocas. Fui trasladada a la iglesia de esta ciudad.

Issei: Así que eres una monja. Bueno, eso explica el atuendo.-Dijo mirando la ropa de la chica, pero sintió algo fuera de lugar.- (Pero que raro. Creí que la iglesia de aquí fue abandonada.)

Hace varios años, la iglesia de la ciudad de Kuoh dejo de operar por alguna razón. Los dueños del lugar lo dejaron junto a todos sus trabajadores y la gente dejo de ir. Con el tiempo, se convirtió en un edificio abandonado.

¿?: Me alegro de haberme encontrado con un chico tan amable como tú.- Dijo para después girarse al chico y sonreírle.- Esto debe ser la voluntad de Dios, ¿Verdad?

Issei: Tan poco es para exagerar…-Comento algo complicado y en eso noto lo que la chica traía colgado de su cuello.

Una cruz.

Issei desvió la mirada y la chica rubia se extrañó por su actitud.

¿?: ¿Pasa algo?

Issei: ¿Eh? Oh nada, solo que creí escuchar algo por allá.- Dijo apuntando al lugar que miro, aunque eso era una mentira.- (¿Qué fue eso?)- Se pregunto hasta que recordó que Rias le dijo que se sentiría incomodo ante presencia de cosas sagradas y ahí todo encajo.

La Cruz era un símbolo sagrado que crucifico a Jesús y usualmente es usado por los creyentes del señor. También es usado para protegerse de seres como los demonios. Lo más seguro es que al ser un demonio, esa cosa le esta dando escalofríos por su nueva naturaleza.

Issei: (Deberé acostumbrarme a esto…)-Pensó derrotado mientras caminaba, hasta que se detuvo.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron al escuchar el llanto de un niño. En eso vieron que un niño estaba sentado en el suelo llorando y la razón era que se raspo fuerte en la rodilla y le salía un poco de sangre.

La rubia fue la primera en reaccionar y fue donde se encontraba el niño. Al llegar con él, se agacho a su altura y le acaricio gentilmente la cabeza.

¿?: Si eres un chico, no debes llorar por rasguños como este.- Le dijo y el niño controlo su llanto. Luego, la chica puso sus manos sobre la rodilla del niño y una luz verde apareció.

Issei: (¿Qué es eso?)- Pensó mirando como de repente aparecieron unos anillos en ambos dedos angulares de la chica, pero luego se asombro cuando vio como la herida del chico comenzó a curarse.- Su herida…-Murmuro y en eso tuvo un sentimiento raro en su mano izquierda, por lo cual se la tuvo que tomar.

La chica continúo su trabajo hasta que la herida desapareció e hizo desaparecer ambos anillos. Cuando eso paso, la mano del mago dejo de sentirse rara.

Issei: (¿Qué paso? Justo ahora…mi mano izquierda…)- Pensó extrañado mirando su mano.

¿?: Listo, tu herida a sanado.-Dijo con una sonrisa y luego se dio vuelta a mirar a Issei, quien se quedo mirándola.- Discúlpame.- Le dijo sonriendo sacándole un poco la lengua.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Issei y la chica seguían su camino, habían dejado al niño en el parque, quien le agradeció a la rubia por lo que hizo por él. Ambos caminaron por las calles de camino a la iglesia. Sin embargo, Issei seguía pensando en el asunto.

Issei: (Mi mano izquierda reacciono. Lo que significa…)

¿?: ¿Te sorprendí?

Issei: ¿Eh?- Salió de sus pensamientos ante la pregunta.- P-Pues sí. Es un increíble poder el que tienes.

¿?: Es un poder fantástico que me otorgo Dios.-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de mirar hacia adelante con una expresión triste.- Si…fantástico…

Issei noto esto y decidido hablar.

Issei: Sabes, ese poder es grandioso…pero lo es más la persona que lo usa.

¿?: ¿Eh?- Ella se detuvo para mirar al chico.

Issei: El poder de curar a personas es grandioso y todo, pero no sirve de nada si la persona que lo posee no lo usa para buenos fines.- Fue hablando captando la atención de la rubio.- Muchos podrían haber ignorado al niño y seguir su camino, dejando que el se arregle las cosas con esa pequeña herida…pero tú decidiste ir a ayudarlo sin pensarlo y sin pedir nada a cambio. Eso es algo fantástico y demuestra que eres una persona muy generosa. Así que te diré esto: El poder no es bueno ni malo, lo que decide eso es quien lo use y para que fines lo hace.

Asia se quedo congelada totalmente sorprendida por las palabras del castaño. Luego de un rato, ella sonrió con felicidad mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

¿?: Muchas gracias…-Murmuro diciendo lo que realmente sentía y en eso noto algo delante de donde caminaban.- ¡Ah! Ese es el lugar ¿Verdad?

Issei se fijo hacia adelante y se vio una iglesia no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Issei: Bueno, esa es la iglesia de esta ciudad y la única que tenemos aquí.

¿?: ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡De verdad me has salvado!- Exclamo alegre y el chico sonrió al ver su expresión. Sin embargo, cuando miro más fijamente la iglesia, sintió un gran estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo. La chica no noto esto y se giro al chico.- Me gustaría compensarte. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Issei: ¿Eh? Ah, no. Esta bien.- Dijo rápidamente mirando a la chica para luego controlarse y hablar más calmadamente.- Tengo que ir a la escuela ahora y no debo llegar tarde, así que no puedo acompañarte.

¿?: Ya veo…-Susurro algo triste, pero rápidamente recupero su sonrisa y miro a Issei.- Por cierto, yo soy Asia Argento. Dime Asia, por favor.

Issei: Yo soy Hyoudou Issei, pero todos me dicen Ise.

Asia: Issei-san.-Nombro con una clara felicidad.- Estoy feliz de conocer a alguien amable y dulce como tú, después de haber llegado a Japón.

Issei: Bueno, busca amable y dulce en el diccionario y veras mi fotografía allí.- Bromeo sacándole una risa a la chica.

Asia: Si alguna vez tienes tiempo, por favor visítame en la iglesia. Prometo ¿Si?

Issei: No creo que pueda prometer nada, pero…ya veré como volvernos a encontrar ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto y Asia asintió feliz por eso. Con eso, el chico se giro y se fue alejando.- Hasta luego.

Asia: Si, Hasta luego.-Se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras tanto, Issei se iba alejando y pensando en ella.

Issei: (Realmente es una buena chica.)-Pensó con una sonrisa y cuando se alejo lo suficiente de ella, saco su motocicleta y la uso para ir rápido a la escuela o llegaría tarde.

* * *

-Academia Kuoh-

Rias: Nunca debes acercarte a una iglesia.-Dijo con seriedad la pelirroja a Issei.

Cuando Issei llego a la escuela, Rias de inmediato lo llamo al descubrir que el chico anduvo cerca de una iglesia. Estaban en los pasillos donde no había nadie.

Rias: Para nosotros los demonios, es territorio enemigo. Creo que te había dicho sobre eso ayer ¿no?- Issei asintió recordando algo de la platica de ayer.- Si nos acercamos, la cuestión de Dioses y Demonios se convierte en un problema mayor. Uno nunca sabe cuando las flechas de luz no atravesaran.

Issei: Ya veo…con que esa sensación que sentí antes al estar cerca de la iglesia fue…

Rias: Tus instintos de Demonio reaccionaron ante estar en territorio enemigo. Estar cerca de alguien que es de la iglesia es como si fraternizaras con el enemigo. Especialmente si es un exorcista de la iglesia. Ya que también hay exorcistas que son capaces de usar [Sacred Gear].- Con eso, Issei entendió que los anillos que la chica uso era una [Sacred Gear] y la suya debió racionar ante la presencia de otra.- Ise.

Issei: ¿Eh? ¿Qué necesita?

Rias: Si un demonio es exorcizado por alguien de la Iglesia, muere para siempre.-Dijo con gran seriedad impactando al chico.- Sin nada. Sin sentir nada. Sin poder hacer nada. ¿Entiendes la gravedad de esto?

Issei: Algo, pero aun no entiendo esto de ser demonio.- Dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

Rias: Lo siento. Me deje llevar un poco.-Issei se giró al oír esas palabras.- De todas formas, ten más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Issei: Si…-Murmuro para luego irse a su clase y Rias hizo lo mismo.

* * *

-Horas después-

Issei: *Suspiro* Pero que día.- Dijo con cansancio sentado en una silla.

¿?: ¿Estas bien, Issei-chan? Se te nota cansado.- Dijo alguien con preocupación.

Issei: Nada de eso, Kamimura-san. Solo algo agotado por volver a clases.

Kamimura: En ese caso, ¿Quieres probar nuestra nueva dona Neko Neko?-Dijo mostrando en un plato una dona con forma de gatos mientras decía "Nya Nya" junto a un pelinegro que hacia lo mismo.

Quienes le hablaban era el generante y asistente de [Hungry Donut], Kamimura Yuu y Ryu. Issei ahora estaba en el local cuando toco receso en las clases, y para su suerte, el local no estaba muy lejos de su escuela.

Issei: Tomare algunas…

Kamimura/Ryu: ¡SIIIII! ¡Issei al fin probara una de nuestras donas!- Gritaron llenos de pura felicidad mientras celebraban, pero…

Issei: Pero serán para ella, yo quiero azúcar simple.- Termino ante esas palabras.

Ambos dueños del local ambulante casi se caen ante de suspirar con decepción. En eso se fijan en la compañía del castaño que era una peliblanca que parecía una niña.

Koneko: Dos docenas.-Dijo señalando la cantidad que quería e Issei casi se cae ante la cantidad tan ridícula de donas que ella quiere.

Antes de salir de la escuela, Koneko lo vio y se fijó que iría a por una de esas donas. Ella se engancho a ellas luego de probarlas ayer en la noche y le dijo que la llevara. Issei no le vio el problema y se fueron en su motocicleta para no perder tiempo y poder comer tranquilamente.

El gerente suspiro derrotado, pero no sin antes burlarse del chico por el hecho de que ahora tiene más compañía femenina. Issei suspiro por la actitud del sujeto.

No tardaron mucho y llegaron con el pedido. A Issei le dieron tres donas de azúcar simple con una bebida y a Koneko una bandeja llena de Donas de gato. Issei se impacto por la montaña de donas y por la rapidez con la que llego.

Issei: ¿Estas segura que puedes con todo eso?

Koneko: Sin problema.-Respondió sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro e Issei asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente. Tenían tiempo antes de volver a la escuela, por lo que lo tomaron con calma. Issei, mientras comía, pensaba en lo que sucedió ayer y el asunto de la chica Asia. Aun no podía creer en que se convirtió ahora su vida y como no podría acercarse a la rubia.

Luego de terminar, Issei se paro y se fue a caminar al parque. Necesitaba meditar las cosas y el parque siempre era un lugar relajante. Camino por el lugar y vio a alguien que se le cayo las cosas.

Issei: (Uh…)-Se extraño al ver a alguien de largo cabello blanco que estaba recogiendo ropa en el suelo y metiéndola en una maleta junto a ella.- (Esto es extrañamente repetitivo.)-Pensó antes de sacudir su cabeza y caminar hacia la persona.- Disculpe, ¿Todo bien?

¿?: ¿Eh?- La persona se volteo y miro a Issei.- Si, solo se me cayo mis pertenencias y…¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto al ver que el chico no reaccionaba.

La persona de ahí era una bella mujer de figura voluptuosa, que consistía en grandes pechos, cintura delgada y buenas caderas. Sus ojos son de color azul y su cabello largo es de color blanco, que se veía tan limpio como la nieve. Ella parecía tener alrededor de 20 años. Vestía con un vestido negro y llevaba mangas sueltas del color mismo color, dejando descubierto sus hombros. Eso hizo más notorio la frontera entre sus pechos, que eran hipnotizante. Ella era hermosa y difícilmente Issei podía dejar de mirarla. Sin embargo, Issei rápidamente reacciono y agito la cabeza.

Issei: O-Oh, nada. ¿Solo me gustaría saber si quieres ayuda?

¿?: ¡Me encantaría! Me ayudarías mucho.- Asintió con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados.

Con eso, Issei empezó a recoger las pertenencias de la chica que estaban en el suelo y se las fue entregando. Luego de un rato, ambos terminaron donde la chica guardo todo en su maleta.

¿?: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Me habría demorado más de no ser por ti.

Issei: No hay problema, me alegro de haberte ayudado.- Dijo sinceramente.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei. Es un placer.

Mirajane: Yo soy Mirajane Strauss, es un gusto conocerte, Hyoudou-kun.

Issei: Igualmente.- Respondió con una sonrisa y en eso miro la maleta.- Por cierto, esta de vacaciones o algo.

Mirajane: Algo así. Vine aquí a buscar algo.

Issei: ¿Buscando algo, que cosa?

Mirajane: Es personal.

Issei: Oh, entiendo. Perdón si parece metiche.-Dijo inclinándose un poco y la chica negó con la cabeza.

Mirajane: No te preocupes, es normal tener curiosidad de un extranjero.-Dijo para luego mirar al chica.- Por cierto, conoces algún lugar donde pueda alojar una habitación.

Issei: ¿Eh? Oh, si se trata de eso, en esa dirección hay un hotel bastante barato y que es bastante cómodo.- Dijo para señalar hacia una dirección.

Mirajane: Que bien, me estaba preocupando de no encontrar un lugar.- Dijo para luego mirar al chico.- ¿Me podrías escribir la dirección en un papel? No quiero perderme.

Issei: No hay problema, no tardo nada.- Dijo para sacar un papel y lapis de su bolsillo y empezar a anotar la dirección. Luego de terminar, se lo entrego y ella le agradeció para luego irse mientras se despedía. Issei vio como la chica se alejaba.- Dos nuevas caras en un solo día, me pregunto que otras sorpresas me esperan.- En eso su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio que era la alarma que programo.- Ottou, si no me doy prisa, llegare tarde a clases.

Issei volvió al local, donde vio como Koneko había pedido más donas y se las devoraba con calma. El joven mago se pregunto donde metía todo eso antes de avisarle a la chica que tenían que regresar y ella asintió. Pidió que le guardaran las donas restantes en una bolsa y le dieran unas cuantas más, lo que quedo impactado al muchacho mientras que los dueños del local estaban felices de ver a alguien disfrutar tanto de sus donas.

Tras tener la bolsa de donas, ambos montaron la motocicleta del castaño y se fueron en dirección a la academia Kuoh.

* * *

-Club de lo Oculto-

Issei: Diablos, pareciera que soy un empleado siendo regañado por su jefe luego del primer día…aunque eso es bastante cercano a mi situación actual.-Dijo mientras ordenaba unos papeles en la mesa del club.

Las clases terminaron y ya había atardecido. Issei tuvo que ir al club a ver unos papeles que le dejo su nueva ama. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar pensar en la monja con tristeza.

Issei: (Lo siento…Asia.)- Se dijo en el corazón para luego dar un suspiro.

¿?: La presidenta solo se preocupa por tu seguridad, Issei-kun.

Issei: ¡U-Uwaaaaaa!-Grito echándose para a un lado al oír la repentina voz a un lado suyo y miro que era…- ¡H-Himeji-sempai!

Akeno: Solo llámame Akeno, ¿Quieres?- Dijo para dejar salir unos "Fufufufu".

Luego de eso, se oyó una puerta abrirse y se vio a Rias entrar en la habitación.

Rias: ¿Akeno? Pensé que te había ido a casa.

Akeno: Acabamos de recibir noticias de Taiko.

Rias: ¿De Taiko?- Pregunto algo preocupada y la pelinegra puso una expresión seria.

Akeno: Al parecer, un demonio rezagado se encuentra en la ciudad.-Dijo y Rias entrecerró la mirada. Issei sabia que esa mirada significaba problemas.

* * *

-Momentos después-

En un bosque, en el medio de la noche, apareció un círculo mágico de color rojo con el símbolo de los Gremory. Ahí aparecieron el grupo de la nobleza de Rias, con Issei incluido, ya que se logro que fuera transportado ahí con ellos. Pero eso solo se aplica si va con alguien, pues un no logra teletransportarse solo.

Rias: Originalmente, los demonios rezagados eran esclavos de los demonios.

Issei: ¿Algo así como nosotros?- Pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Rias: Si, pero ellos traicionaron a sus amos y viven como les place. Esos son los demonios rezagados.

Issei: Ya veo.- Dijo y todos miraron hacia una dirección, un edificio abandonado.

Rias: Recibimos información de que un demonio rezagado esta allí, atrayendo sus victimas para comérselas.- Issei entrecerró los ojos al oír eso.- Nuestra tarea de esta noche es castigarlo.

Issei: Entiendo…en ese caso…- Murmuro para escanear un anillo.

 **[Garuda, Please!]**

Issei convoco a su familiar alado, quien rápidamente se puso en vuelo delante de su amo.

Issei: Garuda, por aquí parece que hay un demonio. Necesito que lo busques y me digas donde esta.- La creatura chillo asintiendo antes de volar hacia la construcción abandonada.

Rias: Esa fue buena idea, con eso lo encontraremos más rápido.-Comento sonriendo y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde se supone que esta el demonio rezagado.

El grupo entro y fue mirando a su alrededor por cualquier índice de quien buscaban. A pesar de que enviaron a una creatura a buscar al rezagado, no podían permitirse bajar la guardia.

Rias: Ise.- El chico se giro a mirarla, aunque ella le estaba dando la espalda sin dejar de caminar.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre las [Evil Pieces]?

Issei: ¿Eso de que están basadas en el juego de ajedrez?

Rias: Así es, y como tal, las piezas que usamos representan nuestra posición y habilidad. Yo, como ama de este grupo, soy el Rey.- Dijo y el chico asintió.- Además, también esta la Reina, los caballos, las torres, los alfiles y los peones. Un demonio de clase alta se les da estas piezas y se las puede dar a sus siervos para que estos renazcan como parte de su nobleza. Con eso, sus sirvientes ganan diferentes poderes según la pieza que se les otorgo.

Issei: ¿De verdad?-Pregunto asombrado, pues pensó que los poderes de ser demonio era la única mejora que recibió.

Rias: Así es, y esta noche veras de cerca como los demonios pelean. Deberás acostumbrarte a estas nuevas habilidades que tienes a parte de tus poderes como mago.

Issei: Entendido.- Dijo y en eso apareció Garuda, quien apuntaba a una dirección.

¿?: Algo huele muy mal…pero también hay un delicioso y misterioso olor.-Dijo una voz y todos miraron en la dirección donde apunto Garuda, donde provenía esa voz.- ¿Sabrá dulce…?-En eso, una figura femenina apareció, pero solo se podía ver de su torso para arriba…y estaba desnuda.- ¿O amargo?

Issei: E-E-Ese es…-Murmuro sonrojado al ver la figura femenina que apareció. Lo que se veía era una hermosa mujer de cabello largo negro y ojos del mismo color con una figura voluptuosa.

Rias: El demonio rezagado, Vice.- Respondio para mirar a quien estaban buscando.- Has abandonado a tu amo, y has dejado que tus poderes te controlen. Por ello, enfrentaras un juicio por tus pecados. En el nombre de la nobleza Gremory…¡Yo te destruiré!

Issei: (Vaya…con que así es Buchou ¿Eh?)- Pensó algo complicado al ver la forma de superioridad con la que hablo e incluso tomo la pose de uno de esos personajes de anime donde es la líder de un grupo emocionada.

Vice: Eres solo una pequeña mocosa insolente. Te teñiré de color rojo brillante, ¡Justo como el color de tu pelo!- Exclamo para empezar a masajear sus propios pechos delante del grupo.

Rias: Esa fue una línea de puras palabras desesperadas ¿Verdad?-Dijo sin inmutarse ante la amenaza.

Issei: ¿Este es un demonio rezagado?- Comento ante lo que miraba con la cara algo roja antes de girarse mientras se tapaba la cara con cansancio.- Para mí solo parece una exhibicionista. ¿En dónde está la amenaza?

Vice siguió riendo y en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, apareció un enorme mano. Con eso, se pude ver que la parte inferior de la demonio rezagada era un enorme cuerpo con un abdomen musculoso y en el pecho con una especie de gema. Tenia dos enormes brazos y piernas como de araña. Y finalmente, parecía que tenia una serpiente unida a su cuerpo como cola.

Issei, al ver eso, quedo boqui abierto.

Kiba: ¿Decías algo, Hyoudou-kun?- Pregunto con un poco de gracia al ver la reacción de su nuevo compañero.

Issei: Ok, me retracto. ¿Pero acaso no podría evitar masajear sus pechos en publico? ¿Ella es una pervertida o qué?

Kiba: Bueno, tienes un buen punto allí.- Asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

Luego de eso, sus pezones crecieron y un círculo mágico apareció en cada uno.

Issei: ¿Qué hace un circulo mágico allí? Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido.- Dijo ya sin muchos ánimos. Pero de repente, la chica comenzó a reír de forma más malévola y de sus pezones…salieron unos rayos amarillos.- ¿¡QUE!?

Rápidamente todos se hicieron a un lado, esquivando los rayos que chocaron contra una pared y las partes que hicieron contacto empezaron a derretirse.

Issei: Muy bien, eso si es un ataque letal y que no esperarías.- Comento mirando la pared. Parece que ella lanzo acido de sus pezones.

Rias: Ise, se que esto no son de los monstruos que tus combates, pero no significa que sean menos letales. No bajes la guardia.

Issei: Mensaje recibido.- Asintio de manera militar y Rias miro al rubio del grupo.

Rias: Yuuto.

Kiba: ¡Hai!- Asintió mientras desenfundaba su espada y desapareció de la vista.

Issei: ¿¡D-Desapareció!?- Exclamo al no poder ver la figura de Kiba.

Rias: No, es solo que es demasiado rápido para que lo puedas ver.- Dijo mientras se paraba.- Yuuto es el caballo o caballero. Con esa pieza en él, su especialidad es la velocidad. Y su arma es la espada.- Explico y el castaño encontró la figura del rubio, quien se detuvo delante de Vice para cortarle ambos brazos gigantes.

Vice grito de agonía al perder dos de sus miembros y en eso se fijo como Kaneko se acercaba a ella a paso tranquilo.

Issei: ¡E-Espera! ¡Es peligroso que te acerques, Toujo-chan!- Grito y vio como la demonio rezagada gruñía para que su apariencia cambiara a una más monstruosa y el enorme abdomen se abriera mostrando una boca con colmillos.

Vice uso la enorme boca y se comió a Koneko de un solo bocado, dejando a Issei estupefacto. Issei se puso el anillo de [Driver On] para activar su cinturón, pero Rias lo detuvo con su mano.

Rias: Relájate, ella esta bien.- Dijo al ver la reacción del chico.

Vice se rio con satisfacción al ver como se devoro a la chica, pero de repente sus gigantescas fauces se abrieron, mostrando a Koneko con sus ropas desgarradas y algo disueltas. Ella abrió la boca del demonio a la fuerza.

Rias: Koneko es la torre. Su especialidad es simple, ya que su especialidad es su alta capacidad defensiva de cualquier ataque y una extraordinaria fuerza.- Dijo para luego señalar a la pequeña peli blanca.- ¿Ves? Ella ni siquiera pestañeo.

Koneko: Ve a volar.- Dijo con simples para salir de la boca y darle un gancho rompiéndole los dientes a Vice y mandándola a chocar contra una pared. La chica luego de eso se sacudió los restos de saliva y polvo del cuerpo con calma.

Issei: (Nota mental, no provocar a Toujo-chan…jamás.)- Pensó con algo de miedo. Recordó que Morizawa le dijo que ella es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, pero jamás pensó que sería tanto.

Rias: Akeno.

Akeno: Hai, Buchou.-Asintió ante la orden del Rey y avanzo con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Ara, ara. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

La pelinegra avanzo con calma y todos solo se fijaron en ella. Pero Issei escucho la advertencia de sus instintos y se giro para ver como uno de los brazos cortados se movio y se dirigió a atacar a Rias.

Issei: ¡Buchou!- Grito corriendo a ella, quien no entendía lo que quería. Al ver esto, intento algo nuevo.- [¡Sacred Gear!]

El [Twice Critical] se materializó en su mano izquierda y con ella golpeo el brazo convida lejos de la pelirroja, quien cayo al suelo al ver que estaba a punto de ser atacada.

Rias: G-Gracias…-Murmuro aun con su mente fuera de lugar.

Issei: No hay problema. Además, fue una buena oportunidad de probar esto.-Dijo mirando el guante rojo que parecía un escudo.

Rias se paro y miro a la pelinegra.

Rias: Akeno, acaba con ella.-Ordeno con algo de enojo en su voz.

Akeno: Los que tratan de ponerle la mano encima a mi presidenta…¡Son castigados!- Dijo mientras de sus manos salían corrientes de electricidad.

Rias: Ella es mi Reina. Ella es mi invencible Vice-Presidenta. Con poderes inigualables al resto de las demás piezas.-Explico y vieron como Vice miraba a Akeno mientras jadeaba cansada.

Akeno: Ara, ara. Aun sigues viva, ¿Verdad?- Dijo con calma antes de levantar las manos.- ¡Entonces, ¿Qué tal esto?!

Rias: Ella tiene las características de todas las piezas, pero su especialidad es usar poderes mágicos.- Explico mientras miraban como Akeno le lanzo un poderoso ataque eléctrico a Vice.- Y encima de eso, ella es…

Akeno: Ara, ara. Todavía sigues con vida.- Dijo con un rostro…¿Excitado y se lamia los labios?

Rias: Una sádica suprema.- Dijo e Issei miro en dirección a la batalla.

Akeno: Me pregunto qué tanto puedes soportar.-Dijo con un tono contento mientras electrocutaba a Vice una y otra vez.

Issei: (E-E-Ella da miedo…)-Pensó mientras daba un paso atrás. La forma en que ella esta disfrutando del dolor de Vice con un rostro de felicidad y excitada era muy perturbador para él.

Rias: Akeno, ya es suficiente.- Ordeno y la mencionada bajo las brazos deteniendo su ataque mientras que Vice callo al suelo.

Akeno: ¿Ya se acabo?-Pregunto con un tono un poco decepcionante para luego girarse en dirección al grupo y tomarse la cara con una mano mientras estaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa avergonzada.- ¡Oh! Que lastima ¿Verdad?

Issei: (No para ella…)- Pensó mirando a la carne quemada que es Vice sintiendo algo de lastima por ella. Ni ella merecía ser torturada de esa forma.

Rias no presto atención a esto y camino hacia vice, quien se encontraba agonizando en el suelo a penas manteniéndose consciente.

Rias: ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?- Pregunto y Vice la miro aun en el suelo.

Vice: M-Mátame…-Dijo con las fuerzas que le quedaba, pues ya quería que esto terminara.

Rias: Ya veo. En ese caso, es hora de que te extinga.-Dijo creando un círculo mágico rojo delante de ella y susurro…- Jaque Mate.

En eso, una especie de rayo negro con bordes rojos salió del circulo y ataco a Vice, quien grito de agonía hasta detenerse y no quedar ni un rastro de ella. Issei quedo sorprendido de esto.

Rias: Ya terminé. Así que…Es hora de ir a casa.- Dijo sonriéndole a su grupo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Akeno/Kiba/Koneko: Hai, Buchou.- Dijeron con una sonrisa.

Issei: (Wow, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte.)-Pensó mirando a su supuesta ama y en eso pensó en algo.- Ano, Buchou.

Rias: ¿Qué pasa?

Issei: Usted no me ha dicho que pieza se supone que soy, ya que se supone que uso una de ellas para reencarnarme ¿no?.- Comento y la chica se puso pensativa.

Rias: Es verdad, no te lo he dicho.- Dijo para mirar a su sirviente más nuevo.- En todo caso, tu eres un peón.

Issei: ¿Peón?-Dijo mientras su cerebro hizo un pequeño corto circuito.

Rias: Si, tú eres un soldado.- Respondió con calma y el castaño se tomo la cabeza para soportar el dolor de cabeza.

Según el juego de ajedrez, se supone que el peón es la pieza más débil y que normalmente se usa como pieza de sacrificio. Lo que significaba que…él tenía ese papel ahora.

Issei: (No puedo creer esto. Yo, Kamen rider Wizard, soy un simple peón.)-Pensó sintiendo que fue totalmente menospreciado, pero en eso le surgió otra pregunta.- Y si soy un peón, ¿Qué clase de habilidad se supone que tengo?

Rias: Eso es fácil, tu habilidad se llama [Promoción].- Dijo y noto la cara confusa del chico para comenzar a explicar.- La [promoción] sirve para que, si yo lo autorizo o estas en zona enemiga, puedes promocionarte y convertirte en otra pieza de forma temporal.

Issei: ¿Eso significa que puedo tener la habilidad del caballero, la torre, el alfil o la reina según lo que yo escoja?- La pelirroja asintió.- En ese caso, que habilidad tiene el Alfil.

Rias: La tarea del Alfil es de apoyo, por lo que su especialidad son los ataques mágicos para atacar a distancia o usarlos para apoyar a sus compañeros. En palabras simples, tienen un mayor poder mágico.

Issei: Entonces si uso el caballero me hare más rápido y con mayor destreza. Si uso la torre mi poder de ataque y defensan aumentaran. Si uso el alfil mi poder mágico crecerá. Y finalmente, si uso la reina todas mis características aumentaran de forma equitativa ¿no?

Rias: Correcto. Lo captaste rápido.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y el chico asintió un poco avergonzado por el cumplido.

El grupo decidió marcharse e Issei pensó en la habilidad que posee. Parece que ser un peón no es tan malo y es la mejor pieza que le pudo tocar, ya que, cuando cambia de elemento, sus características también cambian. Así que esta habilidad será muy conveniente según el elemento que este usando, amplificando más su mejor característica o tal vez usándola para cubrir la parte que tiene más débil en ella. Ya podía ver varios usos.

* * *

-Horas después-

Issei estaba en su motocicleta en dirección a la casa de un cliente.

Luego de derrotar a Vice, Issei volvió a casa donde ceno con Koyomi, Wajima y Raynare, donde cada uno conto como fue su día. Le contaron al castaño que recibieron algunos clientes que atrajo la caída al entregar unos folletos de la tienda. Las mujeres se interesaron y los hombres fueron más que nada para verla. Gracias a eso, obtuvieron una buena ganancia él día de hoy y esperan seguir así, pues tenían que tener dinero para vivir.

Issei les conto su día que fue prácticamente normal…a excepción de ir a acabar con un demonio rezagado donde vio las habilidades de cada uno. Ellos son fuertes, pero Issei vio que los podría vencer si pelea de la manera adecuada contra cada uno.

Luego de terminar de comer, Rias lo llamo para decirle que Koneko tuvo otra doble invocación para esta noche y necesita que él la suplante nuevamente. Issei suspiro para asentir y colgar la llamada. Les dijo que iba a cumplir un contrato y todos asintieron.

Ahora regresamos con el chico en su motocicleta, quien dio un suspiro al ver que tenia que ir a la casa de alguien que no conoce…de nuevo. Aunque tenia sus buenos puntos por el hecho de que ganaría dinero haciendo esto y no era tan difícil siempre y cuando el cliente este satisfecho. En eso recordó cosas que le fue contando la pelirroja como su nueva vida como demonio.

En la sociedad de los demonios hay diferentes clases sociales como en la antigüedad que van de esta manera: Clase baja, Clase media, Clase alta y Clase Suprema. Cada una definía la capacidad del demonio, ya sea en poder o experiencia. Él, al ser un recién reencarnado, es un demonio de clase baja.

Le dijeron que él podría ser promocionado si hacia un buen trabajo. Si el llegara a clase alta o suprema, se le permitiría tener su propio juego de [Evil Pieces] y formar su propio sequito, aunque no significa que dejara de ser sierva de Rias.

Issei pensó que no seria tan malo tener su propio sequito, a parte de que con eso tendrá más libertades que con el rango que se supone que tiene. Además…

Issei: (Tal vez, si consiguió mi propio juego de piezas, con ellas pueda finalmente deshacerme del problema que tiene Koyomi.)- Pensó con seriedad y se decidido a convertirse en un demonio de clase alta lo más rápido que podría para que le den su propio set de piezas.

Pero eso no seria nada fácil. Según le dijo Rias, el debe hacer una gran cantidad de contratos para que le den una promoción o que le den una recomendación de parte de algún superior según los logros que haya obtenido. Tal vez no sea fácil y lleve tiempo, pero él sin duda lo conseguirá.

Issei se detuvo al llegar a la dirección y fue a la casa. Al llegar a la puerta, llamo tocando el timbre, pero nadie respondió. En ese vio que la puerta estaba abierta y se asomo para ver el interior. Vio que el pasillo estaba a oscuras y parecía que había una leve luz en una sola habitación.

Issei: (Esto no pinta bien, nadie dejaría la puerta de su casa abierta. Algo anda mal.)- Pensó seriamente mientras entraba con cuidado a la casa. Si algo le enseño pelear contra los [Phantom], es ser cuidadoso con cada cosa rara que pase, pues esta puede darte una desagradable sorpresa.

Cuando dio dos pasos dentro de la casa, sintió una sensación espeluznante. El la reconoció de inmediato, pues la había sentido esta mañana. Camino a paso lento, pues iba a averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Issei llego a la puerta donde estaba la habitación levemente iluminaba y dio un paso para entrar. Sin embargo, sintió algo raro en su pie, un líquido con sentimiento pegajoso. Se toco para ver lo que era y quedo helado al reconocer el líquido…era sangre.

Busco con su vista la fuente de la sangre y quedo asqueado al ver un cadáver que había sido cortado de varias maneras.

Issei: ¿¡Que a pasado aquí!?-Grito horrorizado al ver el cadáver.

¿?: ¡Oh, nada!-Respondió una voz que lo dijo de manera enferma y enloquecida.- Los pecadores deben ser castigados…

Issei se giro a la fuente de la voz y vio a alguien sentado en el sofá. No podía verle la cara, pero vio que tiene cabello plateado.

¿?: Lo intente con palabras de la Biblia.- Dijo para voltearse y mostrar su rostro, pero lo hizo mientras sacaba la lengua y mostraba una cara que demostraba demencia.

Issei dio un paso hacia atrás por reflejo mientras que el tipo se paraba.

¿?: Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tenemos presenta a un pequeño demonio.- Dijo para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.- Mi nombre es Freed Cerose.

El tipo, Freed, tenia una ropa de sacerdote con una gabardina abierta negra y abajo un uniforme blanco, en su cuello había una cruz. Este tipo empezó a dar pasos sin moverse de su lugar luego de presentarse.

Freed: ¡Soy un joven Sacerdote, que realiza exorcismos de Demonios para la humanidad!

Issei: ¿¡Un sacerdote!?- Grito enojado para luego apuntar al cadáver.- ¿¡En que parte de eso es un exorcismo!? ¡Mataste a un hombre de manera horrible!

Freed: El pobre tipo hizo un trato con un demonio, por lo que no había nada que pudiera hacer por él. ¡Por lo que no tuve más opción que darle su final! ¡Su final! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Issei: ¡No juegues conmigo!- Grito mientras su furia aumentara.- ¡No eres nada más que un asesino!

Freed: ¿Eh? ¿Crees que puedes decirme que estoy equivocado, pequeño demonio?

Issei: Por supuesto que sí. Un cura falso no lo entendería.- Dijo sin inmutarse ante la mirada enloquecida y sediento de sangre del tipo.- Si fueras un verdadero hombre santo, tratarías de guiar a la persona al camino correcto. ¡No tomar sus vidas! ¡Lo que tus haces es satisfacer tu propio deseo de matar, se nota en tu cara! ¡La gente como tu son peores que los sujetos a quienes persiguen! ¡Me dices que ese hombre es el mal por contratar con un demonio, entonces tu eres una pobre basura que ni merece el derecho de respirar!

Freed: ¡Vete a la mierda, maldito demonio!- Grito para sacar un mango y una pistola de sus ropas. En eso, del mango salió una hoja hecha de luz.

Issei: ¿Una espada de luz?-Susurro sorprendido al ver el arma. Raynare le había contado algo de ellas en algunas de sus platicas. Ella le dijo que tuviera cuidado de no ser golpeado por eso.

Freed: Atravesare con esta espada de luz tu corazón, lentamente hasta que mueras…¡Y desintegrándote, aprenderás a amar a Dios!- Grito sacando la lengua antes de saltar en dirección a Issei y dar cortes como loco mientras se acercaba.

Issei de inmediato salto y fácilmente esquivo el ataque. No era difícil por un manejo tan malo de espada. Sin embargo…

Freed: ¡Toma esto!- El uso su pistola y le dio a la pierna derecha del castaño

Issei cayo al suelo mientras se tomaba la pierna. La herida le dolía terriblemente.

Freed: Esta es mi arma de exorcista, Futsumata. ¿¡Te gusta su sabor!?-Grito con una sonrisa de locura mientras sacaba su lengua.

Issei: N-No esta mal…-Susurro aguantando el dolor mientras se giraba al exorcista loco.- Pero me gusta más la mía.

 **[Conect, Please!]**

Issei saco de su círculo mágico su WizardSwordGun en su forma pistola y le lanzo sus propios disparos a Freed, dándole a su pistola y destruyéndola.

Freed: ¡GUAU! ¡Oye, maldito! ¡Como te atreves a destruir a mi bebe luego de que la presentara!-Chillo enojado al ver el estado de su pistola, toda rota y en pedazos.

Issei: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Al niño le quitaron su chupón?- Bromeo con una sonrisa, ocultando el dolor que sentía en su pierna.- O tal vez estas celoso de un verdadero hombre con un arma más grande.

Freed: ¡Vete a la mierda!-Grito para asaltar con su espada de luz, pero Issei de inmediato cambio la forma de su arma a su forma espada y bloqueo el ataque, donde las espadas chocaron sacando chispas manteniéndose en un duelo de fuerza.- ¿¡Qué clase de mierda es eso! ¡Las pistolas no se pueden convertir en espadas!

Issei: Celoso~.-Dijo con una sonrisa superior.

Freed: ¿¡De una mierda de demonio!? ¡Jamás!-Dijo para poner más fuerza en la confrontación.

Issei se mantuvo firme, pero no tenía más opción que quedarse en su lugar hasta que pudiera manejar el dolor de su pierna. Parece que ser demonio tiene sus grandes desventajas. Con una simple herida de un arma contra demonios es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo en agonía.

Mientras ambos chocaban cuchillas permaneciendo cerca, un grito agudo se escucho desde el otro lado de la habitación. Issei miro de donde provino y se sorprendió al ver a Asia ahí parada con las manos tapando su boca. Ella estaba viendo el cadáver.

Freed: Cielos, ¿Si no es mi nueva asistente, Asia-chan? ¿Pusiste la barrera?- Pregunto medio alegre saltando para atrás, rompiendo el punto muerto.

Issei aprovecho esta oportunidad para descansar un poco y tratar de recuperarse. Mientras tanto, miro a su amiga de esta mañana.

Asia: E-Esto es…

Freed: Ya veo, ya veo. Sigues siendo una principiante ¿Verdad?- Dijo para luego poner una cara enferma sonriente más relajada.- Este es nuestro trabajo. Matamos a los humanos que se desvían al lado de los demonios.

Asia: N-No puede ser…-Susurro mientras retrocedía de ver la horrible escena.

Issei: ¡No lo escuches!-Grito enfurecido al ver lo que el tipo demente hacia.- ¡Solo esta usando sus palabras como medio para justificar su deseo de matar! ¡De ninguna manera Dios aprobaría estos actos!

Asia reacciono al escuchar esa voz y se giro para ver al dueño de la persona que grito.

Asia: ¿Issei-san…?-Murmuro mirando al castaño para ver al peli plata.- Padre Freed…esa persona…

Freed: ¿Qué persona? La única cosa que hay ahí es un pedazo de demonio.-Dijo como si nada impactando a la rubia.

Asia: ¿Issei-san… es un…demonio…?- Pronuncio para mirar la pierna de Issei, donde salía un poco de humo por el arma del exorcista. Esto demostró que era un demonio, porque solo ellos tendrían esa reacción a las armas santas. Ella cayo al suelo al ver la verdad.- No puede ser…

Freed: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso se conocen? Guau, ¿Este es acaso el amor prohibido entre un demonio y una monja? ¿Hablas enserio?- Dijo para luego echarse a reír.

Asia: Issei-san…

Issei: Hola, Asia. Me alegro de verte, aunque me gustaría que fuera en otras circunstancias.-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de empezar a pararse, ya sintiéndose mejor que antes, pero aun dolía la herida.- Sera mejor que te vayas a un lugar seguro. Tengo asuntos que atender con este aspirando de sacerdote de tercera, pues tiene la cabeza llena de tornillos rotos.

Freed: ¡Jajajaja! ¿¡Que clase de tontería estas diciendo!? ¡Hablas como si te preocuparas por ella!

Issei: Pues eso hago, ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Freed: ¡Estas loco! ¡Mas que yo! ¡Los humanos y los demonios no pueden coexistir! ¡Especialmente los humanos de la iglesia, pues estos y los demonios son los enemigos más grandes! Además…-En eso se acerca a la rubia y le pone una mano en el hombro.- Somos un grupo de herejes que fueron expulsados de la iglesia. Asia-tan y yo somos humanos que no podemos sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los ángeles caídos.

Issei: (Con que este tipo esta trabajando para el grupo de ángeles caídos rezagados ¿Eh? Gracias por la información, idiota.)- Anoto mentalmente sin quitarle la vista al loco sacerdote.

Freed: Bueno, basta de charlas. Necesito matar esta basura de aquí o de lo contrario no puedo terminar mi trabajo. Así que aquí voy, ¿Listo?- Su respuesta fue como Issei sujeto su arma preparándose para la pelea y Freed iba a avanzar, pero se detiene al ver como Asia se puso en su camino alzando sus brazos protegiendo al castaño.- Oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo, perra? ¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?-Pregunto con una mirada severa.

Asia: Yo…lo hago.-Dijo con mirada determinada.- Padre Freed, te lo ruego, perdona a esta persona. Por favor, déjelo ir. No creo que sea correcto…matar gente simplemente porque estén fascinados a los demonios…¡Ni siquiera creo que este bien matar a un demonio que no ha hecho nada malo! ¡Hacer eso…Esta mal!

Freed: ¿¡Que tonterías dices!? ¡Debiste aprender que los demonios son basura en la Iglesia ¿no?! En serio, ¿¡Que pasa por tu cabeza!?-Grito actuando como un niño pequeño a quien le negaron su postre favorito.

Asia: Hay gente buena, ¡Incluso entre los demonios!

Freed: ¡No los hay, Idiotaaaaaa!

Asia: Eso es lo que pensaba…hasta que conocí a Issei-san.-Dijo mirando al castaño y volver a mirar a Freed.- Issei-san es una buena persona, ¡Incluso si es un demonio, eso no cambia eso! ¡Matar a alguien es imperdonable! Este tipo de actos…¡Dios no permitiría este tipo de actos!

Freed: ¡Cállate, puta!-Grito para agarrar a Asia, pero antes de poder tocarla.

 **[Extend, Please!]** -Se escucho esa proclamación.

Freed miro de donde vino y abrió los ojos al ver como un puño se dirigía a su rostro. No reacciono a tiempo y fue golpeado fuertemente a la cara, tirándolo para atrás. Asia vio asombrada que ese puño provenía de un muy largo brazo, el cual la envolvió y la tiro para atrás.

Asia llego junto a Issei y se sorprendió al ver que el brazo tan largo era suyo, pero este estaba saliendo de un círculo mágico de color rojo. El brazo la desato y empezó a recogerse en el circulo hasta que el brazo del castaño volvió a la normalidad.

Asia: ¿Issei-san?

Issei: ¿Estas bien, Asia?- La chica asintió aun en shock por lo que vio.- Me alegro.

Freed: ¡Maldita mierda! ¡ESO ME DOLIO!-Chillo enojado mientras se levantaba y se tomaba la nariz con una mano.

Issei: Pues me alegro, alguien como tu merece algo peor que un golpe como ese.- Dijo para ponerse el anillo con una mano negra abierta.- Escúchame bien, Freed. Tu me llamas una peste por ser un demonio, pero tu eres peor que eso. Algo que ni siquiera debió existir.

Freed: ¿Qué dijiste?-Susurro con una mirada asesina, pero el castaño ni le tomo importancia mientras escaneaba el anillo.

 **[Driver On, Please!]**

Issei: Esto es algo que le dije a Asia y te lo diré a ti para que entiendas.- Dijo para ponerse un anillo azul en su mano izquierda.- Lo que decide si alguien es bueno o malo, o si trae bendición o maldición al mundo, no es de donde viene o de que raza es. Es como son las personas y como deciden usar sus habilidades.

Asia: El como uno…decide usar sus habilidades…-Susurro mientras las palabras entraban en ella.

Issei: Alguien como tú, que mata por gusto sin arrepentimiento, no es nada más que una basura que el mundo jamás extrañara.-Dijo a Freed mientras giraba la palanca del cinturón.

 **[Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!]**

Issei: ¡Y yo me encargare de ti ahora! ¡HENSHIN!-Grito para bajar el lente del anillo izquierdo y escanearlo mientras extendía su mano hacia al lado.

 **[Water, Please! Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!]**

Un círculo mágico de color azul apareció y fue atravesando al castaño hasta terminar dejándolo ver con su forma azul. Water Style.

Issei había decidido usar Water Style por descarte. El Flame Style es su forma base y la que más esta acostumbrado, pero como es elemento fuego podría causar algún incendio y no quería eso con Asia dentro. Hurricane podría servir, pero es más recomendable usarlo en lugares con más espacio. Y Land, no había de que hablar, demasiado destructivo y no es recomendable usarlo dentro de una casa. Water Style es la mejor opción ahora, ya que es tan equilibrado como Flame y gasta menos energía mágica.

Asia miro boqui abierta como Issei se transformó en un guerrero de armadura enjoyada. Su armadura se veía brillante y preciosa. Por otro lado, Freed tenia la boca abierta hasta que reacciono.

Freed: ¿¡Que demonios pasa con eso!? ¿¡Te crees algún caballero de linda armadura o alguna clase de super héroe loco!?

Issei: En realidad, soy un héroe.-Respondió con calma.- Soy Kamen rider Wizard, el mago de la esperanza.

Asia: El mago…de la esperanza…-Susurro asombrada por como el chico se nombró a sí mismo.

Freed: ¡Ni una mierda! ¡Te mostrare lo que merece un patético demonio como tú!-Grito para ir a cortar al rider, mientras que este se coloco un anillo y lo escaneo.

 **[Liquid, Please!]**

Cuando Freed llego con Issei, este uso su espada y lo apuñalo atravesando el cuerpo del rider.

Asia: ¡Issei-san!-Grito de horror al ver como lo habían atravesado.

Freed: ¡Jaja~! ¡Al final esa armadura no sirve de nada!

Issei: ¿Eso crees?-Pregunto Issei con una voz calmada, que sorprendió a ambos.- Por cierto, ¿Eso me debía doler o algo?

Freed: ¿Qué demonios…?-Murmuro para quitar la espada, solo para ver como el rider tenia un agujero que se movía como un liquido antes de cerrarse y dejarlo como si nada.- ¡Pero qué pasa con eso!

Issei aprovecho la confusión de Freed y le dio unos cuantos golpes que lo hicieron retroceder de dolor. Freed se enfadó y empezó a cortar como loco a Wizard, pero este ni se movía dejándolo cortar, aunque mirar como era cortado y rejuntado empezaba a enloquecer, más de lo usual, a Freed.

Freed: ¿¡Que pasa con esto!? ¡Es como si cortara gelatina!

Issei: En realidad, estas cortando agua.- Dijo para darle otro golpe al exorcista loco y hacerlo retroceder.

En eso, Wizard se derritió en el suelo convirtiéndose completamente en agua y fue donde Freed. Este se sorprendió al ver como el agua se envolvió en el hasta tomar la forma física del rider, quien le estaba haciendo una llave mientras golpeaba su rostro.

Issei volvió a convertirse en agua y reagruparse para sujetar a Freed de otra manera y golpearle el estómago. Repitió la acción anterior y esta vez puso a Freed en el suelo mientras dejo al tipo sentado en el suelo boca abajo con el sentado sobre él tirando sus piernas para atrás, lo cual lo hizo gritar. Volvió a convertirse en agua y esta vez tiro a Freed al aire antes de volverse a solidificar y darle una parada giratoria mandándolo contra la pared.

Asia: Increíble…-Susurro asombrada de lo que miraba.

Wizard saco su arma en su forma pistola y le dio unos tiros a Freed, quien grito de dolor. Issei se aseguro que los tiros fueron de impacto, pues a pesar de lo que hizo, él aun no podía verse matando a un humano.

Freed se levanto enojado y chillo mientras corría para atacar al rider, quien cambio la forma de su arma en su forma espada para pelear contra él demente plateado. Sin embargo, antes de que Freed llegara con Issei, apareció un círculo mágico entre ambos.

Issei: (Ese circulo es…)-Susurro mentalmente al reconocer el símbolo que tenia y del circulo salió alguien con una espada, quien choco e intercepto a Freed chocando armas.- ¡Yuuto!

Yuuto: Hyoudou-kun, venimos a salvarte.- Dijo mirando a su compañero manteniendo el forcejeo con el exorcista.

Issei: Realmente no lo necesitaba, pero gracias de todas formas.- Dijo mientras bajaba su arma y en eso vio como más personas salían del circulo.

Akeno: Ara, ara. Qué problema tenemos aquí.-Dijo algo asombrada al ver la habitación.

Koneko: Un exorcista.-Dijo secamente casi sin expresión.

Issei: Chicos…-Susurro viendo a sus compañeros.

Luego de eso, Freed dio un salto para atrás dejando el forcejeo con el caballero Gremory.

Freed: ¡Guaju~! ¡Así que toda la organización de demonios a llegado!-Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a los nuevos.

Kiba: Lo lamento…pero él es uno de nosotros.-Dijo con un rostro tranquilo sin bajar su postora de combate.

Freed: ¡Oh,oh,oh,oh! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Me gusta! ¿¡Y entonces!? ¿¡Tu te pones arriba y él aba…! ¡Wua!-Grito al recibir el impacto de unas balas.

Todos se giraron y vieron a Wizard con su arma en forma pistola apuntando a Freed.

Issei: Lo siento, Yuuto. Pero ese comentario me desagrado.

Kiba: No hay problema. En realidad, me alegra que lo hicieras.- Dijo para girarse a ver a Freed, quien se revoloteaba en el suelo al sentir los golpes de las balas.- Nunca pensé escuchar a un Sacerdote con esa lengua.

Issei: En realidad, ya no lo es. Me dijo que fue expulsado de la iglesia…y ya has visto la razón a parte de esa boquita que tiene.- Dijo para apuntar al cadáver y el rubio asintió.

Freed: ¡Maldito intento a héroe de mierda! ¡Eso me dolió!-Grito mientras se levantaba.- Pero no importa, ¡Cazar a gusanos como ustedes es de lo que vivo! ¡Simplemente estate en silencio y deja que los mate!

Akeno: Incluso un demonio no hace eso ¿Sabes?-Dijo con cierto tono seductor.

Freed: Oh, que bien.-Dijo con cierto tono femenino con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa…algo que perturbo al mago, la monja, el caballero y la torre.- ¡Que mirada tan apasionada! ¿Eso es amor? ¿O una mirada de muerte?-Dijo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo con un sonrojo.- ¡Me encanta dar y recibir la muerte, la miro tanto que no puedo soportarlo!

¿?: En ese caso, extinguiré esa mirada.

Freed se sobresalto al oír una nueva voz y se movió a un lado, donde un rayo negro paso al lado de él y golpeo una mesa donde no dejo ni rastro de ella.

La persona que lo había lanzado era Rias, quien llego a escena levantando su mano con un círculo mágico antes de deshacerlo y bajarla.

Rias: Parece que has estado molestando a mi adorable sirviente.

Issei: ¡Buchou!

Freed: Oh, ¿Tu eres la más poderosa? ¡Si, si, lo he estado molestando! ¿¡Algún problema con eso!?

Rias no le hizo caso y se giro a Issei, quien mantenía a Asia atrás suyo.

Rias: ¿Estas bien, Ise?

Issei: Lo estoy. Pero la voz de ese payaso ya me empieza a molestar. Es peor que hacer chillar una pizarra.-Contesto tranquilamente.

Rias: ¿De verdad, a pesar de esa herida en tu pierna?- El rider se exalto a esas palabras. ¿Cómo…?- Puedo notar que hay residuos de energía sacra saliendo de tu pierna derecha, lo más probable es que fuiste herido mientras peleabas.-Dijo para caminar a él y tomar el rostro de su casco.- Debiste sufrir por ello ¿no? Es tu primera vez recibiendo algo de ese tipo luego de ser reencarnado y debe dolerte mucho ¿Verdad?-En eso, su mirada se suaviza mientras ponía una expresión triste.- Lo siento por no venir antes, no sabía que había un exorcista cerca. No me di cuenta porque hasta hace poco había una barrera puesta.

Freed: ¿¡Que hiciste, perra!?-Grito enojado apuntando su espada a Asia, quien se asusto y se oculto detrás de la espalda del mago.- ¡Mantener la barrera era tu trabajo!

Issei: Pues ya no.- Dijo apuntando su pistola a Freed, quien retrocedió un paso al ver el arma.- Según veo, la engañaron para que los ayude en su ruines fines y placer de matar. Pero eso acaba ahora. Ella se va conmigo… Exorcista de clase F.

Freed: ¡Como la mierda lo permitiré! ¿¡Y cómo te has atrevido a llamarme!?- Exclamo sacando otra espada de luz, pero luego salto a un lado al ver otro ataque negro como el de antes ir a su dirección.

Rias: Mi política es no mostrar piedad a nadie que lastime a mi sirviente.-Dijo para poner una mirada más fría.- En particular, no puedo soportar que alguien como tú dañe mi propiedad.- Tras decir eso, ella se envolvió en una fuerte aura roja mientras su cabello se movía.

Freed retrocedió unos pasos al sentir el poder de la chica.

Freed: Pareces demasiado poderosa. O mejor dicho, esto está mal.- Dijo al ver su situación.

Ahora no solo tendría que lidiar contra un mago que podía usar pistola y espada, sino también contra un espadachín, una pequeña con super fuerza, una sádica y un demonio de clase alta muy poderosa. Tampoco tiene a Asia de su lado, por lo que no tiene apoyo de ningún tipo. Esta en un 5 contra 1. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, Koneko olio algo en el aire.

Koneko: Varios ángeles caídos.- Dijo con simpleza y todos miraron como un portal se formó en el techo.

Freed: ¡Jajaja! ¡Este es mi regreso! ¡Todos desaparecerán en la luz!-Grito con alegría demente y con eso entendieron que varios ángeles caídos vendrían.

Rias: Akeno, prepara el circulo mágico.

Akeno: Entendido.- Asintió para comenzar con su trabajo.

Issei: Esperen, ¿Vamos a huir?- La pelirroja asintió.- Oh, por favor. Fácilmente me puedo encargar de 10 de ellos. El que me enfrente ni me hizo sudar.

Rias: No, son demasiados. Puedes ser fuerte, pero estas herido. No hay garantía que podamos combatir mientras te defendamos.

Issei: No necesito ser protegido. Soy perfectamente capas de cuidarme solo.

Rias: No estamos en un debate. Nos retiraremos si o si.-Dijo con firmeza e Issei apretó los puños.

Issei: Si ese es el caso, llevemos a Asia con nosotros. Ella fue engañada por estos tipos y no esta afiliada a la iglesia. No debería haber problemas en que venga con nosotros ¿no?

Rias: Tal vez, pero eso es imposible. Solo los de mi clan son capaces de viajar en el circulo mágico que esta creando Akeno.- Dijo e Issei vio como Akeno casi terminaba el circulo mágico.

Issei no quiere dejar a Asia con estos tipos. Sabe que le harán algo malo si los deja. Trato de pensar en alguna forma de sacarla…y una idea le vino a la mente.

 **[Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go!]**

Todos se fijaron como el chico activo su cinturón y Rias reconoció el sonido como la preparación de un hechizo.

Issei: Espero que esto funcione.-Dijo poniéndose un anillo y mirar a la rubia.- Asia, prepárate para un pequeño viaje.

Asia: ¿Eh?- Ella inclino la cabeza confundida e Issei escaneo el anillo puesto.

 **[Conect, Please!]**

Un círculo mágico azul con el símbolo de Wizard apareció e Issei tomo a la monja y la tiro dentro del circulo, quien grito mientras lo atravesaba y desaparecía de la habitación.

* * *

-Casa de Issei-

Los residentes de la casa estaban en la sala viendo televisión, donde Koyomi y Raynare miraban una teleserie y Wajima leyendo un libro tranquilamente. Pero en ese instante, un círculo mágico azul apareció en la sala y de él salió Asia, quien cayó al suelo.

Koyomi: ¿¡Quien es esa!?-Exclamo en shock ante la repentina aparición y Wajima cerro su libro al ver a la rubia.

Raynare: Ella es…¿¡Una monja!?-Exclamo al ver su vestimenta y sentir su aura que denotaba que tenia poder mágico.

Asia: Itetetete…-Murmuro mientras se paraba y en eso se fijo en su nueva visión.- ¿Dónde estoy?

Wajima: ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-Pregunto al no entender sus palabras.

Koyomi: ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? Pregunto en donde estaba.

Wajima: Pues no entendí lo que decía. Me pareció escucharla hablar en otro idioma.-Respondió confundiendo a la chica, pero no a la caída. **(NT: Recuerden que Asia habla Italiano e Issei pudo entenderla al ser un demonio, quienes entienden cualquier idioma. Los ángeles y ángeles caídos pueden hacer lo mismo y Koyomi es un caso especial.)**

* * *

-De regreso con los Gremory-

Freed: ¿¡Pero que diablos le hiciste!?-Pregunto en shock al ya no poder ver a Asia.

Issei: La lleve a un lugar mejor.-Dijo para luego mirar a Rias, quien estaba sorprendida de lo que hizo su nuevo sirviente.- Y con eso creo que podemos irnos sin preocupación.

Freed: ¡Claro que no! ¡Ustedes, demonios de mierda, no los dejare escapar…! ¡Atatatatatata, ITAI!-Grito de dolor cuando le lanzaron una mesa por parte de la pequeña Koneko.

Koneko: Molesto.-Dijo al ya no poder aguantar al exorcista. Su voz le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Issei: Muy cierto. ¿Qué tal si te doy algo de mi parte?- Dijo para abrir la mano de su arma.

 **[Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!]**

El rider levanto un poco su mano izquierda y escaneo el anillo que tenía puesta en esa mano en el arma.

 **[Water, Shooting Strike! Sui Sui Sui! Sui Sui Sui!]**

Wizard apunto con su arma a Freed, quien noto lo que iba a hacer. Issei de inmediato apretó el gatillo y lanzo esferas de agua a su dirección. Freed trato de esquivarlas, pero solo pudo con las primeras y recibió el impacto de las demás, donde fue empujado hacia atrás mientras recibía cada golpe que aparte de doler como cuando eres golpeado por una roca, también lo mojaban. Lo que resultaba molesto e irritante.

Akeno: Buchou, todo listo.-Dijo al por fin completar el circulo y la pelirroja asintió.

Rias: Si ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Vámonos.

Akeno/Kiba/Koneko/Issei: ¡Hai, Buchou!-Respondieron mientras que la armadura del mago se deshacía dejándolo en su estado civil.

El circulo mágico de transporte subió del suelo hasta el techo sacando a todos del lugar antes de que los ángeles caídos llegaran. Freed vio que quedo solo y dio un grito al cielo lleno de frustración.

* * *

-Casa del castaño-

Koyomi: Así que… eso paso ¿eh?- Murmuro mirando a Issei, quien estaba sentado en el sofá.- ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas?

Issei: Es lo que yo quisiera saber.- Dijo con calma mientras comía una dona.

Luego de irse de la habitación de su excliente, los Gremory llegaron al salón del club, donde el rider de inmediato quería irse a su casa, pero Rias le dijo que lo acompañaría mientras que el resto se fue a sus departamentos.

Al llegar, fue recibido por Koyomi, donde Issei y Rias recibieron su mirada de acero. Ella de inmediato les dijo que fueran a la sala de estar y asintieron sin resistirse. Al llegar, encontraron a Asia hablando con Raynare mientras que Wajima le ofrecía un té o café a todos.

Ambos comenzaron a explicar lo que paso y lo que le sucedió a Asia. Koyomi sintió un gran dolor de cabeza al ver lo que había pasado, pero conociendo a Issei, sabia que él no la dejaría sola y por eso la trajo aquí.

Raynare: No pensé que ellos llamarían a Freed.

Issei: ¿Acaso lo conoces, Raynare?-Pregunto y la chica asintió.

Raynare: Es difícil no saber quien es. Ese tipo es un exorcista expulsado de la iglesia por su extrema sed de sangre y su mente desquiciada. Según oí, fue expulsado de la iglesia luego de matar a unos humanos que solo entraron en una pequeña conversación con humanos diciendo que su deber era purificar el mundo de cualquiera que entre en contacto con los demonios.

Issei: Ese tipo esta más loco de lo que pensé.- Dijo recordando la cara del sujeto. Él realmente es un peligro para el mundo. Trato de pararse, pero de inmediato se sentó.

Koyomi: ¿Issei?-Pregunto confundida y vio como el chico se toco la pierna.- Déjame revisarte.

La chica se acerco al castaño he hizo que se empezara a doblar el pantalón en la pierna derecha, cuando lo termino, Koyomi vio que tenia una herida de bala ahí y que la herida estaba negra, como si lo hubieran quemado en esa zona.

Koyomi: ¿Cómo te paso esto?

Rias: Fue ese exorcista.- Respondió en el lugar del castaño.- Debió haberle logrado dar con una de sus armas, las cuales son dañinas y letales para mi especie. Issei no esta acostumbrado a esto al ser su primera vez recibiendo este tipo de daño.

Issei: Sí. Las balas de ese tipo no son broma.- Comento tomándose la pierna. Ya no le ardía tanto, pero seguía doliéndole si se movía mucho.

Wajima: Voy por el botiquín.- Dijo para ir a buscar el objeto, pero en eso vio como la monja se acerco al castaño.

Issei: ¿Asia?

Asia: Déjame encargarme de la herida.-Dijo para en eso invocar sus anillos.

Raynare: ¿Ese es…?-Murmuro mirando los anillos y como una luz verde salió de ellos cubriendo la herida del castaño.

Todos vieron asombrados como la herida se empezó a cerrar hasta que ya no había ningún rastro de ella, ni siquiera una cicatriz. Issei se levanto y movió la pierna unas veces para notar que…

Issei: No me duele…el dolor desapareció por completo.-Dijo con alegría para luego mirar a la monja.- Muchas gracias, Asia.

Asia: No hay de que.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Koyomi: Muy bien, ahora díganme… ¿Cómo ella hizo eso?-Pregunto mientras Wajima asentía.

Raynare: Ella uso una [Sacred Gear].-Respondió tomando la atención de todos.- Y no era cualquiera, ese era el [Twilight Healing].

Wajima: ¿Acaso es muy especial?

Rias: Lo es.-Dijo tomando la palabra.- Esa [Sacred Gear] es una muy rara y que pocos tienen. A parte del poder tan útil que tiene.

Koyomi: Déjame adivinar, puede curar cualquier clase de herida.

Rias: Correcto, pero me parece increíble que pueda curar a Issei, quien ahora es un demonio.

Raynare: Es verdad. Se supone que fue creada por Dios y que este las hizo de tal manera que no pudiera curar a los demonios, pero ella logro curar a Ise-kun fácilmente.- Dijo mirando a la monja.- Tal vez el suyo sea una excepción.

Koyomi: Pero, si su [Sacred Gear] es tan rara, ¿Por qué la iglesia la dejo? No creo que dejaran a alguien con tal habilidad y por lo que veo, ella tiene una fe muy fuerte.- Pregunto al ver como es la chica, pues es difícil creer que una organización de la iglesia expulsara a alguien como ella.

Issei: Es verdad.- Dijo asintiendo antes de mirar a Asia.- Asia, ¿Nos podrías contar por que te expulso la iglesia?

Asia: B-Bueno…-Murmuro dudando, parecía que era algo fuerte para ella decirlo.

Issei: Si no lo quieres contar, entonces no lo hagas.- Dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.- Si es algo difícil para ti, entonces no hay necesidad de hacerlo ahora. Pero me gustaría que me lo contaras cuando te sientas lista.

Asia: Issei-san…-Murmuro con una sonrisa antes de tomar aire.- Muy bien, lo contare…pero por favor, no me vean mal por lo que diré.

Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar a la chica. Por cierto, Wajima recibió un articulo de Rias para que pudiera entender lo que Asia decía, pues ella estaba hablando Italiano.

Asia conto que ella era una huérfana que fue abandonada por sus padres cuando tan solo era un bebe. Ella fue criada por la iglesia y era una chica dirigente que demostraba tener una enorme Fe hacia el señor. Además, en algún momento de su niñez, fue capaz de despertar su habilidad, la cual era su [Sacred Gear] y desde entonces fue conocía como la Doncella Santa. Sin embargo, un día ella encontró a una persona que se encontraba gravemente herida y resultaba ser un demonio. A pesar de eso, ella no le importo y lo curo, pero debido a eso causó que la expulsaran de la Iglesia acusada de Herejía. Sin un lugar a donde ir, ella termino vagando por cualquier lado sin ningún lugar donde se pueda quedar. Por ende, vago por todas partes usando el dinero que le daban en la calle y durmiendo en parques u similares.

Cuando termino el relato, Issei no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas y apretar con fuerza sus puños por la frustración. No podían creer que expulsaron y dejaran sola a una chica de tan buen corazón. ¿Qué tenia de malo curar a un demonio? Ella demostró que no hace diferencias y se preocupa por los demás. Su imagen de la iglesia bajo de escala.

Por parte del resto, Koyomi solo puso una mirada fría imaginándose a esos tipos. A pesar de no ser católica, sabía que Dios jamás abandonaría a una chica así y que si cometido un pecado, ella solo tenia que trabajar para remedirlo. Wajima estaba llorando mientras se secaba las lágrimas, no podía creer que le hicieran eso a una chica tan joven y solo por un error. No era justo.

Raynare apretó los puños mirando a otro lado. Sabía de los ángeles y de la iglesia, además de lo estricto que eran con sus reglas, pero esa chica no se merecía eso. Rias tampoco estaba contenta, a pesar de no tener nada que ver con ella, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por la chica que abandonaron al mundo, y por lo que vio, ella es muy inocente y no cree que pueda sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Issei: Lamento lo que te paso, Asia. No debi preguntar.

Asia: No, no pasa nada. Y no fue tan malo. Gracias a la ayuda del señor, pude sobrevivir y conocer a alguien tan bueno como tú.-Dijo con una sonrisa, algo que impresiono a todos.

Koyomi: Pues deberías dejar de depender de Dios.-Dijo tomando la palabra en la conversación.- Fuiste expulsada y él no hizo nada por ti. No creo que debas seguir rezándole.

Asia: Tal vez…pero quiero seguir asiéndolo.-Dijo para sorpresa de todos.- Es verdad que me dolió el hecho de que me echaran, pero se que cometí un error muy grave.

Wajima: ¿Y te arrepientes de haber curado a ese Demonio?

Asia: No. No me arrepiento de nada .-Respondió volviendo a sorprender a todos.- Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero tampoco podía dejar a su suerte a esa persona. Demonio o no, creo que todos merecen ser tratados con igualdad.

Wajima se tapo la cara ante esas palabras, se dio la vuelta y volvió a llorar. Esa chica era tan dulce y pura que le dio un golpe de lastima al saber en las condiciones que vivió. Issei se quedo pensando en todo y tomo una decisión.

Issei: Bien, si así van a ser las cosas, que así sean.

Koyomi: ¿De que hablas, Issei?

Issei: Que dejemos vivir a Asia aquí.- Dijo con firmeza sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

Rias: Espera, no puedes…

Wajima: ¡Me parece una excelente idea!-Exclamo interrumpiendo a Rias.- Puedes quedarte con Koyomi o Raynare. Siempre podemos ir por una nueva cama para que te alojes aquí.

Koyomi: Aunque normalmente me negaría, creo que esta bien. A parte, esta es la casa de Issei, por lo que como el dueño, puede decidir a quien dejarse a quedar en esta casa.-Dijo para mirar a la rubia, pero en realidad sintió lastima por ella y no quería dejar a una persona como ella en la merced de los peligros de afuera.

Raynare: Yo soy residente, por lo que no tengo palabra en esto. Pero estoy de acuerdo a que ella se quede.

Asia miro a todos sorprendidos y se sintió feliz que le quieran dar un lugar donde quedarse.

Rias: ¡Esperen un momento!-Su grito atrajo la atención de todos.- Yo no he permitido esto.

Koyomi: ¿Acaso crees que tienes alguna autoridad aquí?-Pregunto mientras se paraba.- El que dejemos que ella se quedo o no es decisión nuestra, pues es nuestra casa. Este lugar no te pertenece y no tienes derecho a decidir si alguien se quede o no.

Rias: Issei es mi nuevo siervo y el debe escuchar lo que le digo.-Dijo sin inmutarse ante Koyomi, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Issei: Basta.- Dijo mientras se paraba y miraba a la pelirroja.- Buchou, se que soy tu siervo y todo, pero hicimos un acuerdo ¿recuerdas?

Rias: E-Eso…

Issei: Si hay alguna orden que no me gusta, no la seguiré. Yo voy a seguir a mi corazón y de ninguna manera dejare a Asia sola.- Dijo firmemente mirando a Rias.- Ella fue expulsada de la iglesia, por lo que tenerla aquí no causaría ningún pleito. Además, parece que esos caídos rezagados la querían para algo y de ninguna manera dejare que caigan en sus manos.

Koyomi: Si no te agrada lo que hacemos aquí, entonces vete.- Dijo dando un paso al frente y Wajima asintió. Ninguno dejaría a Asia sola.

Rias miro todo esto y no tuvo más remedio que asistir. No le gustaba el hecho que su nuevo siervo fuera tan rebelde, pero esto esta en una parte de los acuerdos que hicieron, por lo que no puede decir mucho al respecto.

Con eso, Rias se fue para ver el asunto de los caídos en la ciudad y el resto de la casa le dieron la bienvenida a Asia, donde le dieron algo de comida caliente y prepararon una habitación para que compartiera con Raynare.

* * *

-Iglesia abandonada-

Zadkiel: Con que…la dueña del [Twilight Healing] esta con los demonios, en especifico, con ese tipo llamado Wizard ¿Eh?-Dijo al revisar los informes.- Esto se está volviendo tedioso.

Hellhound: **Así que…¿Qué vas a hacer?** -Pregunto con interés mientras jugaba con unas copas del lugar.

Zadkiel: Fácil, voy a enviar algunos soldados por ella. No debería ser difícil siempre y cuando ataquemos cuando la Gremory no esté cerca.

Hellhound: **¿Y Wizard?**

Zadkiel: No será un problema. Aunque ahora sea un demonio, no lleva mucho tiempo en esto. No será difícil quitarle a la monja.-Dijo con seguridad y el [Phantom] suspiro.

Hellhound: **(Este tipo es un idiota. Subestima demasiado el poder del mago de los anillos.)** -Pensó mientras seguía jugando con la copa.- **(Bueno, ¿qué importa? Si muere, se ira una peste que no importara.)**

Zadkiel: Por cierto, Hellhound.

Hellhound: **¿Mmh?**

Zadkiel: ¿Podrías ayudar a la recuperación de la monja? Te aseguro que te recompensare bien.

Hellhound: **Olvídalo.** -Respondió de inmediato sin mirar al sujeto.- **Me dieron un nuevo objetivo al que perseguir.**

Zadkiel: ¿De verdad? ¿Y quien es?-Pregunto con interés y el [Phantom] mostro una foto.- Oh~, pero que bella.

Hellhound: **Si…y frágil.** \- Dijo mirando la foto.- **Descubrí su vida y lo que a pasado…por lo que ya tengo un método para hacerla caer.**

Hellhound rio mientras quemaba la foto y la tiraba para luego irse del lugar mientras tomaba forma humana. Tenia mucho trabajo que hacer para logar su objetivo.


	5. Seguir hacia adelante sin remordimientos

**Capítulo 5: Seguir hacia adelante sin remordimientos**

* * *

Era domingo, el día en que no hay escuela. En este día muchos se toman un descanso, en especial cuando pasas tus días peleando contra monstruos.

Hyoudou Issei se estaba despertando y se estiro para poder levantarse. Se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida para vestirse.

El día de hoy, decidió vestirse con un nuevo atuendo que le dio Koyomi, el cual consistía en una polera manga larga de color negar, jins plomos y una chaleca roja con detalles blancos y el cuello arriba. Le gustaba este estilo, pues sentía que le convenia bien aparte de ser cómodo.

Issei bajo y llego al comedor, donde vio a Wajima cocinando, pero había alguien más a su lado.

¿?: Ah, buenos días, Issei-san.

Issei: Buenos días, Asia.- Saludo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Ayer, luego de salir de una situación peligrosa, donde estaba un psicópata sin cerebro, rescato y trajo a su casa a una monja, quien había sido expulsada de la iglesia por solo un error. Ellos le dieron casa hasta solucionar el problema con los caídos.

Resulta que los caídos la engañaron para traerla aquí, aunque no se sabe la razón. Raynare está vinculada con algunos de altos mandos, pero no le contaron mucho sobre lo que hacían pues la engañaron para que les hiciera el trabajo sucio.

Este grupo de caídos está actuando por su cuenta con el objetivo de crear una guerra y ganarla, pues se hartaron de la paz que había y deseaban pelear. Sin embargo, sabían que eso era imposible, por lo que están metiendo otras facciones que se peleen para no ser aplastados. A parte de eso, quieren la ayuda de los [Phantom] para tener más ventaja.

La situación se estaba poniendo peligrosa.

Issei sabia lo peligroso que son por experiencia propia. Estos seres harían cualquier cosa para aumentar su número y no le extraña que se alíen con otros con el fin de obtener lo que quieren. Pero no se cree que ellos obedezcan a los caídos rezagados, pues vio que ellos no eran ni muy fuertes y poco listos, por lo que solo los deben estar utilizando hasta que ya no les sean útiles.

Como están las cosas ahora, debe ser más fuerte. Tarde o temprano, pueden aparecer [Phantom] con una fuerza mayor a los que ha enfrentado, y según le dijeron, había muchos tipos fuertes en el mundo de lo sobrenatural y no duda que habrá uno que otro que no apruebe su existencia y quieran exterminarlo.

¿?: Relájate.- Hablo una voz y el castaño se giró para ver a Koyomi caminar hasta sentarse a su lado.- Se que las cosas se nos han complicado más que antes, pero no dejes que eso te revuelva la cabeza.

Issei: Tal vez, pero si no me hago lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos, yo…

Koyomi: No dudes, tu ya eres muy fuerte y sé que sobrepasaras cualquier problema…siempre lo has hecho.-Dijo con total sinceridad e Issei sonrió por eso.

Issei: Gracias.

Koyomi: Descuida, esto es poco a comparación por lo que has hecho por mi.-Sonrió con tranquilidad mientras recordaba todo lo que Issei hizo por ella desde que se conocieron.

Issei: Pero aun así…¿Seré suficiente para lograr superar estas nuevas pruebas?-Murmuro aun en duda.

Koyomi sabia como el castaño podía tomarse las responsabilidades muy enserio a pesar de su actitud relajada. A parte de que algunas veces siente que el es el responsable de que las cosas salieran mal.

Ella se puso en una forma de animarlo…pero alguien se le adelanto.

Wajima: Oye, Issei.-Hablo mientras se acercaba llamando al chico.- ¿Recuerdas la primeras vez que nos conocimos?

Issei: ¿Eh?-Miro al hombre y no pudo evitar recordar ese día.

* * *

-Flash back-

 _En un día lluvioso, se podía ver a Wajima caminado por la calle mientras usaba un paraguas para evitar mojarse. Había llegado hace poco a Kuoh debido a una misteriosa llamada que recibió y decidió ir para ver que era._

 _Estuvo caminando un rato…hasta que se detuvo por lo que vio._

 _¿?: ¿Eres Wajima Shigeru?-Pregunto un chico castaño que estaba bajo la lluvia sin nada cubriéndolo mientras una chica de su edad estaba a su lado detrás de él._

 _Eran Issei y Koyomi._

 _Wajima: Ese soy yo.-Respondió un tanto aturdido al mirar a dos chicos bajo la lluvia y parecían no importarles estar mojados.- ¿Necesitas algo de mí?_

 _Issei: Este es uno de tus trabajos ¿no?- Pregunto mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y Wajima abrió los ojos al ver uno de los anillos que había hecho en su mano._

* * *

-Momentos después-

 _Wajima siguió a Issei, quien lo invito a su casa para poder hablar. Al llegar, y que ambos adolescentes se secaran, Issei le explico lo que paso y como ese anillo llego a sus manos. Paso un rato donde todos estaban en la sala de estar con los anillos y unas piedras coloridas en la mesa._

 _Wajima: Ya veo.-Murmuro tras oír la historia y tomar el anillo [Flame Style].- Parece que, en mi ignorancia…Los termine involucrando en esta terrible situación.-Dijo para mirar a Issei, quien se levanto y miro hacia la ventana…antes de inclinarse un poco.- Lo siento._

 _El hombre se sintió terriblemente culpable por quitarle a dos chicos una vida común y tranquila, donde ahora parecía que no tendrían más remedio que enfrentar duras pruebas que tendrán sus vidas en juego._

 _Issei: No quiero que te disculpas.-Dijo mientras no quitaba su vista de la ventana.- Sobre todo…porque quiero que esa pesadilla no vuelva a suceder jamás.- En eso, se voltea y mira a Wajima.- Sólo un mago puede luchar contra los [Phantoms]. Y si usted es el único que puede hacer estos anillos…-Wajima mira hacia abajo para ver una de sus creaciones mientras Issei sonreía.- Entonces, sin remordimientos… Vamos a seguir hacia adelante._

 _Wajima y Koyomi miraron a Issei, quien tenia una mirada determinada de seguir para adelante…sin importar que tan duro fuera el camino que recorra._

* * *

-Fin del Flash back-

Wajima: Cuando me dijiste eso, esas palabras encendieron un fuego dentro de mi para seguir haciendo nuevos anillos, ¿Sabes?

Luego de que eso sucediera, Wajima traslado sus cosas y remodelaron la casa de Issei para que funcionara tanto como un hogar como una tienda para crear y vender anillos. Esto les daría sustento a los tres mientras que nadie se extrañaría que se fabricaran tantos anillos en el lugar.

Ni una sola vez, Wajima se arrepintió de lo que estaba haciendo luego de comenzar de hacer anillos para Issei, pues sentía que estaba ayudando al mundo a darle esperanza para todos.

Issei no pudo evitar reír un poco tras recordar su primer encuentro con Wajima, quien le presento algo frente a él.

Wajima: Esta listo. Tómalo.-Dijo mostrándole un anillo.- Creo que va a iluminar el camino a seguir.

Issei miro al anillo un poco antes de tomarlo con una sonrisa.

Issei: ¿Y estas seguro de que no va a fracasar como la última vez?

Wajima: Bueno, yo no sabría decirte. Yo tampoco pedí convertirme en un joyero de anillos mágicos. Yo no hago garantías sobre lo útil que vayan a ser.- Luego de decir eso, rio un poco y eso contagio al castaño.

Koyomi sonrió al ver que el estado de ánimo de Issei mejoro. A ella siempre le hacía feliz verlo así.

Wajima: En todo caso, el desayuno está listo.-Dijo para luego ir a la mesa y poner los platos mientras Asia lo ayudaba.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Raynare-chan?

Raynare: Aquí estoy.-Dijo la mencionada bajando por las escaleras.- *Bostezo* Que bien dormí…Uh~, wafles.

Asia: Espero que los disfruten.-Dijo sonriendo de forma angelical y todos se sentaron para comenzar a comer.

Los cinco comenzaron a comer mientras conversaban un poco. Issei y Wajima conversaban de cosas triviales como las noticias o las subidas de precio, pero también hablaban sobre la creación de los anillos y que el joyero le gustaría tener a un ayudante para poder completar más rápido los encargos.

Por otra parte, Raynare estaba entablando una conversación con Asia mientras que Koyomi se metía de vez en cuando. Con eso, notaron lo muy inocente que era la chica en la vida y como tenia una enorme fe en el señor. Cosa que les preocupo. Si ella sale, así como así al mundo, es de seguro que sea engañada en cada momento.

Koyomi: Oye Issei.- El mencionado la miro.- ¿Qué tal si salimos al centro comercial?

Issei: ¿Al centro…?-Murmuro un poco confuso antes de asentir.- Si claro, ¿Por qué no?

Koyomi: Bien, pero antes…-En eso miro a la monja.- Necesitas otro tipo de ropa antes de salir, no es buena idea salir con eso.

Asia: ¿Eh…?-Koyomi tomo la mano de la rubia y la jalo para ir al segundo piso.- Es…Espere…

Raynare: Yo también voy, esto será divertido.-Dijo acompañando a ambas chicas .

Ambos hombres se quedaron sentados en la mesa, aunque el único calmado era Wajima que tomaba una taza de café.

Issei: ¿Cómo es que…?

Wajima: No le des vuelta al asunto, Issei. Si algo ha aprendido el hombre en la historia, es que los pensamientos de las mujeres serán el misterio más grande del mundo.- Dijo mientras le daba una mordida al wafle que hizo Asia.- Mmh~, delicioso.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Cuando el grupo de adolescentes salió de la residencia, se dirigieron de inmediato al centro comercial donde pasaron el día en diferentes cosas. Primero fueron de compras, donde pasaron por distintas tiendas, luego fueron a ver una película, después fueron a un centro de juegos donde hicieron que la monja jugara un juego de carreras y uno de baile.

Cuando el grupo se iba marchando, Issei noto como Asia miraba detenidamente una máquina para atrapar algo, en este caso, peluches. El castaño se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

Issei: ¿Te gusta Ratchu?- Ante la pregunta, la rubia se sonrojo.

Asia: ¿Eh? ¡No…! Quiero decir…si.-Afirmo bajando la mirada avergonzada y eso saco una pequeña risa a Issei, quien decidió sacar un peluche para la chica.

Issei se la pasaba mucho rato en sala de juegos donde iba con sus compañeros de clase cada vez que tenían oportunidad o iba solo para pasar los ratos. Ganar esto no era nada para él. Aparte de eso, gracias a los juegos de tiro, Issei gano una gran puntería de donde proviene su manejo con su pistola.

Cuando el castaño gano el peluche, de inmediato se lo dio a Asia, quien sonrió con gran felicidad al recibirlo.

Asia: ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo abrazando al peluche entre sus brazos.- Este Ratchu, siempre me recordara mi amistad contigo Issei-san.

Issei: T-Tan poco es para tanto…-Murmuro avergonzado.

Raynare: Oigan~.-Ambos se giraron a ver a la caída.- Si ya terminaron, vamos al siguiente lugar.

Issei: Ya vamos~.- Contesto antes de girar a ver a Asia.- Vamos, será mejor no hacerlas esperar.- Dijo para comenzar a caminar y Asia se quedó un rato parada en su lugar mientras abrazaba al peliche.

Asia: Si…Esta amistad es especial, aunque solo dure poco.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba feliz al peluche para luego ir con él grupo.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Pasaron unas horas desde que estuvieron en el centro comercial y ahora el grupo se encontraba en un parque descansando comiendo un helado. El castaño estaba particularmente cansado, jamás imagino que acompañar a unas chicas de compras fuera tan agotador.

Estuvieron un rato al lado de la fuente hasta que Issei se fijo que alguien venia. Cuando lo visualizo, se sorprendió un poco al ver quien era.

Issei: ¿Mirajane-san?-La mencionada se volteó a ver quién lo llamaba y sonrió al verlo.

Mirajane: Vaya, eres tú Hyoudou-kun.-Dijo mientras se acercaba.- No espere verte por aquí.

Issei: Yo tampoco.-Contesto y en eso escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta.

Koyomi: Ise, ¿Quién es ella?- Dijo de manera calmada, pero por alguna razón, eso asusto al chico. Raynare también miraba fijamente a Issei y este no podía articular palabras por alguna razón, pero tuvo una salvación.

Mirajane: Soy Mirajane Strauss, conocí ayer a Hyoudou-kun cuando estaba perdida en la ciudad y el amablemente me dio indicaciones para llegar a un lugar para que me pueda quedar.

Koyomi: Ya veo.- Dijo para dar un suspiro. Ella siempre estaba preocupada pues Issei tenia un extraño talento para atraer chicas con facilidad. **(NT: Ustedes deben ya de saber quién es el responsable de eso…y no soy yo…del todo.)**

Raynare: Por cierto, ¿A que vino aquí a la ciudad Kuoh?- Pregunto ya que tenía un presentimiento.

Mirajane: Vine a buscar a alguien. Recibí información de que podría hallar a una persona que no he visto en mucho tiempo.

Koyomi: ¿Y quién es?

Mirajane: Es personal, por lo que…

-Es su querida hermana.-Dijo alguien y todos se giraron a ver a un hombre de traje formal acercarse.- Usted es Mirajane Strauss, ¿verdad?

Mirajane: Si, ¿Y usted es Tajima Kazuo-san, el propietario de la revista de modelas "VOGUE"?

Kazuo: Ese soy yo. Me alegra encontrar a quien será nuestra nueva modelo para…

Koyomi: ¡Ise, ese es un [Phantom]!-Grito llamando la atención de todos, sorprendiendo a quienes sabían sobre ellos y confundiendo a los otros.

Mirajane/Asia: ¿Phantom?-Preguntaron en duda y los demás, que eran Issei, Koyomi y Raynare, miraron al hombre, quien estaba cayado por un rato antes de comenzar a reír ligeramente.

Kazuo: Jejejeje, no pensé que sería descubierto tan rápido.-Comento al notar que la mirada de quien lo delato no mostraba ninguna pisca de duda, por lo que no se tomo la molestia de fingir.- Si ese es el caso, me hace las cosas más difíciles…o más fácil en realidad.

Issei: ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto poniéndose adelante preparado para pelear, pues sabía que si Koyomi decía algo así, era verdad. El monstruo disfrazado rio un poco mientras miraba al castaño.

Kazuo: ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste, Mahōtsukai? Oh, es verdad. No me puedes reconocer con esta apariencia.-Dijo antes de envolverse en fuego para luego expulsar las llamas y revelar su verdadera forma, la cual asusto a la peli blanca y a la rubia mientras impacto a los otros tres.- **¿Qué tal ahora?**

Issei: ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres el [Phantom] que derrote hace días!-Grito al ver a Hellhound, totalmente en shock al igual que Koyomi y Raynare, quienes no podían creer esto.- ¿¡Como sigues vivo!?

Hellhound: **Simple, escape luego de que me golpearas en ese ultimo ataque. No me costó mucho gracias a mi gran habilidad.** -Dijo mientras miraba como el chico ya mateare lizo su cinturón por completo.- **Bueno, es obvio que las cosas se pondrán así si estás aquí. Sin embargo, mi jefa quiere que haga esto de una vez, por lo que tendrás que jugar con ellos.**

En eso, Hellhound lanza unas piedras y de ellas salen [Ghouls] con sus lanzas, quienes saltaron al ataque en el segundo de ser invocados.

Issei: ¡Henshin!

 **[Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

El castaño no se tomó demoras en transformarse y empezar a golpear a los [Ghouls], apartando a las criaturas de las chicas para mantenerlas a salvo. Luego de dar unos golpes, se giró al grupo.

Issei: ¡Raynare, protege a todos mientras me encargo de esto y huyen!- La chica asintió para luego crear lanzas de luz para mantener a los monstruos alejados, pero en eso… el cielo cambio de color.- Oh, no…esto no.

De repente, en el cielo, aparecieron varios ángeles caídos. Cada uno estaba con sus lanzas de luz en sus manos y mirando fijamente al grupo de chicas y al rider.

Issei: Esto debe ser una broma…-Murmuro sin poder creer lo que miraba.- De todos los momentos, ¿¡Tenía que pasar justo ahora!?-El rider no podía creer su mala suerte al ser atacado, no solo por un [Phantom], sino también por un grupo de ángeles caídos.- Tengo que llamar por ayuda…

Wizard saco su teléfono celular para marcar a sus compañeros demonios, pero Hellhound lo destruyo con una de sus flamas.

Issei: ¡Oye, que acabo de terminar de pagarlo!-Grito enfurecido mientras esquivaba otros ataques antes de sacar su [WizardSwordGun] en su forma pistola y disparar, donde el [Phantom] bloqueo las balas con su espada.

Hellhound: **Ese truco se volvió viejo, Mahōtsukai**.-Dijo con superioridad antes de levantar una mano.- **Te mostrare algo más nuevo.**

En eso, Hellhound estampo su mano en el suelo y de ahí salió un pilar de fuego, el cual se dirigió hacia Wizard. El rider vio esto y sabía que podía esquivarlo, pero si lo hacía, entonces las chicas detrás de él resultarían gravemente dañadas, por lo que decidió bloquear el ataque con uno de sus hechizos, el cual rápidamente activo.

 **[Defend! Please!]**

Un círculo mágico rojo rodeado de llamas apareció frente a Issei, el cual retuvo el ataque, sin embargo, este no cedía.

Issei: Vamos…vamos…Aguanta…-Murmuro mientras mantenía el muro lo más fuerte que podía, pero olvido algo.- ¡Agh!-Que había más enemigos.

Un ángel caído conocido le lanzo una lanza de luz al rider por la espalda y esto provoco que su hechizo defensivo se desactivara y fuera golpeado por la columna de fuego. Wizard fue rodando por el suelo y en eso Koyomi corrió a su lado.

Koyomi: ¡Ise! ¿¡Estas bien!?-Grito preocupada mientras lo veía levantarse y ponerse de rodillas.

Issei: Si…pero eso me dolió.-Dijo antes de mirar arriba y ver quien fue el que lo ataco.- Veo que sigues siendo un cobarde al atacar de ese modo…Donaseck.

Donaseck: Me alegro de que te doliera, demonio de clase baja.-Dijo con gran resentimiento en su voz y en eso Issei noto que le faltaba algo.

Issei: Oye, ¿A dónde se fue tu brazo?- Esa pregunta hizo enfadar al caído mientras se sostenía la parte.

Donaseck: ¡No hables, demonio de pacotilla!-Grito antes de lanzar otra lanza de luz que esta vez el mago esquivo y le disparo mientras lo hacia.- ¡AGH!

Issei: Sabes, tu ni siquiera me representas un reto.*Murmullo* Sin embargo, tampoco puedo hacer mucho contra tantos caídos junto a un [Phantom], así que…-En eso se pone un anillo en su mano derecha.- Es hora de aumentar un poco más las posibilidades.

Wizard giro su cinturón dos veces antes de escanear el anillo.

 **[Copy! Please!]**

Dos círculos mágicos aparecieron y se movieron al mismo tiempo, donde uno atravesó al mago y en el otro se creo una copia exacta de Wizard. Esto sorprendió a los presentes mientras que el mago repitió la acción que hizo.

 **[Copy! Please!]**

Con eso, ahora había 4 Wizards presentes. Los cuatro se miraron antes de asentir para correr y atacar a los enemigos. El original fue a pelear contra Hellhound, uno se quedó a proteger a las chicas y los otros dos fueron a atacar a los caídos.

Wizard y Hellhound estaban combatiendo con sus espadas, donde ambos estaban muy parejos. Las dos copias de los magos ya habían derribado a varios caídos mientras que la copia que defendía a las chicas de algunos caídos que se acercaron.

HellHound: **Tch, esto se vuelve molesto.** -Dijo antes de lanzar unas rocas y estas se transformaran en [Ghouls].- **¡Ataquen!**

Los [Ghouls] se unieron al ataque y esto dificulto las cosas para el mago, pues ahora se enfrentaba a un [Phantom], un grupo de caídos y a varios [Ghouls]. Sin importar lo fuerte que sea el rider, hasta él tiene sus límites.

Issei: Creo que no tengo más opción.-Dijo para improvisar un poco con algo que no ha usado mucho.

El rider alzo para adelante su mano izquierda y esta brillo, donde apareció su [Sacred Gear].

Donaseck: ¿¡Una [Sacred Gear]!? Y si no fuera poco, ¡Es una [Twice Critical]!- Grito atónito mirando el objeto.

Asia: Issei-san…también recibió uno de los regalos de Dios…-Murmuro al ver que el chico compartía algo que ella también posee.

Issei: Muy bien, veamos de lo que eres capaz…-Fue murmurando…antes de levantar el brazo.- ¡Mi [Sacred Gear]!

 **[Boost!]** \- Exclamo el objeto sagrado del rider y este sintió como su poder se incrementó antes de que sus piernas se rodearan de llamas para luego caminar con los brazos y girar, dando patadas giratorias a sus enemigos a su alrededor.

Luego de eso, el siguió golpeando a los [Ghouls] derrotándolos de un solo golpe. La capacidad de duplicar su propio poder era fantástica y sí que le facilitaba el poder pelear.

HellHound: **Mierda…ahora el** **Mahōtsukai es aún más peligroso que antes.** -Murmuro al ver como derroto a varios [Ghouls] y ángeles caídos de un solo movimiento.- **En ese caso…solo me llevare a la [Gate].**

En eso, Hellhound dio un pequeño salto antes de…entrar en su propia sombra. Esto desconcertó al mago y miro a su alrededor, hasta que escucho un grito y se giró a ver como el [Phantom] apareció donde estaban las chicas y aprovecho la confusión para golpear a su copia y a Raynare, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

HellHound: **Bueno, ahora te vienes conmigo primor.** -Dijo agarrando a Mirajane de la cintura antes de que ambos fueran envueltos en sombras y desaparecer.

Issei: ¡MIRAJANE-SAN!-Grito mientras corría, pero de pronto…cayo de rodillas.- Pero que…

Wizard sintió su cuerpo extrañamente pesado de repente. Por alguna razón, sentía que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

Los caídos vieron esto y tomaron su oportunidad para atacar. El mago no tuvo tiempo de moverse y recibió los ataques de lleno. Esto provoco que las otras copias se desvanecieran, lo cual aumento la ventaja de los atacantes.

Raynare: ¡Ise-kun!-Grito al ver como la persona que lo salvo era agredido, lo cual la puso furiosa.- ¡Apártense de él!

Con eso, Raynare empezó a atacar con mayor fuerza a los otros caídos, lográndolos derribar. A pesar de ser un ángel caído de clase baja, ella es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

Issei se logro recuperar un poco y se levanto para ponerse un anillo y escanearlo.

 **[Arrow! Please!]**

Un círculo mágico apareció delante de él y varias flechas de fuego salieron, chorando contra algunos caídos y [Ghouls], matándolos y destruyéndolos.

Asia: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Todos escucharon el grito y vieron a Donaseck tomar a Asia con su único brazo.

Issei: ¡Oh diablos! ¡No de nuevo!-Grito mientras usaba las fuerzas que le quedaba para correr hacia la rubia.

Donaseck: Nos vemos, tonto demonio.-Dijo para cubrirse con sus alas junto a Asia y empezar a desaparecer de a poco en un círculo mágico.

Issei: ¡Asia!-Grito mientras miraba el rostro de la chica, la cual estaba sonriendo con unas lágrimas de tristeza.

Asia: Adiós, Issei-san. Gracias por darme este ultimo día.-Dijo antes de que ella y el caído desaparecieran.

Issei: ¡ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito a todo pulmón tras llegar con ambos…y tocar solo destellos de luz.

Wizard cayo al suelo de rodillas mirando el suelo, apretando los puños sintiendo la impotencia de fallar. Sin embargo, mientras el estaba sumiso en eso, los caídos junto a los [Ghouls] que quedaban lanzaron un ataque conjunto al mago, creando una gran explosión.

Koyomi/Raynare: ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEE!-Gritaron al ver como el rider fue atrapado en el ataque mientras que los ángeles caídos rieron por su victoria…sin embargo…

 **[Boost!]** -Ese sonido los congelo a todos.

De la explosión, se vio a Wizard caminando lentamente hacia ellos, pero se podía notar una intención muy fuerte viniendo de él. El rider hizo desparecerse su [Sacred Gear] antes de abrir la mano de la espada y escaneo el anillo que tenia en su mano izquierda en el arma.

 **[Flame! Slash Strike!]** \- Anuncio la espada mientras esta se rodeaba de fuego.- **[Hi-Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Issei: ¡Raynare, Koyomi! ¡Detrás de mi!-Ordeno con voz autoritaria y ambas chicas obedecieron en un instante. Los caídos vieron lo que iba a hacer el mago y trataron de huir…pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Wizard lanzo varios cortes al aire, donde salieron cuchillas de fuego gigantes que chocaron contra los ángeles caídos enemigos y los [Ghouls], destruyéndolos a todos en un instante y sin piedad.

Esto sorprendió a ambas chicas al ver con que devastación acabo el rider con todos sus enemigos, pero les sorprendió más cuando lo oyeron rugir y dar un puñetazo al suelo, creando una gran grieta en ella.

Koyomi: ¿Ise…?-Murmuro mientras se ponía a su lado, donde el rider volvió a su forma civil.

Issei: Tengo que ir, tengo que rescatar a Asia.-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, pero Koyomi lo detuvo de ir a una dirección.

Koyomi: Eso tendrá que esperar.

Issei: ¿¡Porque!? ¡Si no hacemos algo ahora, la van a matar!

Koyomi: Créeme, estoy tan preocupada por Asia como tú, pero aun falta el [Phantom].-Dijo haciendo callar al chico.- Mirajane-san es una [Gate], según podemos suponer, y si ese [Phantom] logra hacerla caer en la desesperación…

Issei: Un nuevo [Phantom] nacerá y Mirajane-san morirá.-Termino la frase mientras apretaba los puños.- Maldición.

Raynare: Ise-kun, lo siento por lo que esta haciendo mi especie.-Dijo llamando la atención de ambos.- Si me hubiera percatado de que todo esto es por simple egoísmo y no por el bien de nuestra raza, yo…

Issei: No tienes nada de que disculparte.-Dijo callando en seco a la chica.- También fuiste victima de esto, por lo que no tienes ninguna culpa de lo que esté pasando.

Koyomi: Es verdad, no tienes nada de que disculparte por actos egoístas de otros.-Dijo con simpatía a la chica, quien no pudo evitar derramar unas pocas lagrimas de felicidad al encontrar personas como ellos dos.

Raynare: Gracias, les prometo que ayudare en solucionar esto.-Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de ambos.

Issei: Sabemos que lo haras.-Dijo con sinceridad haciendo aun más feliz a la chica, quien miro al rider con ojos cariñosos.

Koyomi: Volviendo al tema, debemos rescatar a Asia, pero tampoco podemos dejar al [Phantom] hacer de las suyas.

Raynare: Si es así, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos por el [Phantom].-Instruyo sorprendiendo a ambos.

Issei: ¿Estas dispuesta a dejar a Asia en manos de esos tipos?

Raynare: Claro que no, es solo que ya tengo una idea de lo que ellos quieren.

Koyomi: ¿Y eso es…?

Raynare: Robarle su [Sacred Gear].-Contesto sorprendiendo a ambos.- Oí a uno de ellos hace tiempo que tenían un plan de robarle una [Sacred Gear] a alguien, pero no sabía quien…hasta ahora.

Issei: Asia…-Murmuro y Raynare asintió.

Raynare: Lo más seguro es que la capturaron para robarle su [Sacred Gear] para adueñarse de ella. Si es así, entonces deben de crear un ritual de extracción que nosotros los ángeles caídos poseemos. Pero ese ritual solo puede llevarse a cabo en la noche y solo si a quien se lo extraen permanece vivo.

Issei: Lo que significa que aun tenemos tiempo para salvarla antes de que le quiten su [Sacred Gear].-Concluyo viendo que todo aún no estaba perdido.

Koyomi: Pero, ¿Qué pasa si le quitan su [Sacred Gear]?-Pregunto y en eso, al pelinegra desvió la mirada con tristeza.- No me digas que…

Raynare: Muere.-Respondió impactando a ambos.- La persona que le es extraída su [Sacred Gear] termina muriendo.

Issei: No puede ser…-Murmuro mientras se tomaba la mano izquierda, donde estaba su propio [Sacred Gear].- Tenemos que salvarla.

Koyomi: Primero debemos encargarnos del [Phantom].-Dijo mirando al chico.- Luego de eso, podremos salvar a Asia.

Issei: De acuerdo.-Asintio serio para ponerse a trabajar…no sin antes…-Pero, ¿Dónde está el [Phantom]?

Era una buena pregunta. No podían simplemente ir a buscar por toda la ciudad a siegas. De ser así, el [Phantom] tendrá suficiente tiempo para hacer que Mirajane caiga en la desesperación. Los tres se pusieron a pensar…hasta que Koyomi recordó algo.

 _{Mirajane: ¿Y usted es Tajima Kazuo-san, el propietario de la revistas de modelas "VOGUE"?}_

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de un establecimiento, Hellhound salió mientras arrastraba a Mirajane hasta tirarla a unas cajas de cartón, donde ellas grito de dolor por el golpe.

Mirajane: ¿Qué…Que quieres de mi?-Pregunto con miedo mirando al [Phantom].

Hellhound: **No es lo que yo quiero…sino lo que tu quieres.** -Contesto para chasquear los dedos y una parte del lugar se ilumino. Mirajane miro en ese lugar y abrió los ojos.

En la parte donde se encendió la luz, se encontraba una chica muy parecida a Mirajane, e incluso tenia el mismo color de cabello. Sin embargo, esta chica parecía ser más joven que ella y tenia el cabello corto.

Mirajane: Lisanna…-Murmuro viendo a la chica, quien era su hermana a quien estuvo buscando por años. Esta se encontraba con los brazos atados en alto y tenia un par de rasguños.

La chica, Lisanna, fue levantando la vista poco a poco y se fijo en Mirajane, donde abrio los ojos al verla.

Lisanna: Onee-chan…-Murmuro con una sonrisa, al ver a su hermana mayor.

Hellhound: **Esto es tan~ conmovedor.** -Dijo interrumpiendo el momento poniéndose entre ellas.- **Años de no verse, donde la hermana menor fue trasladada a otro lugar luego de un feroz combate. Los hermanos mayores quedaron devastados y cayeron en la depresión.** -Narro viendo primero a Lisanna antes de girarse a Mirajane.- **Cuando se enteraron de que la pequeña aun estaba viva, decidieron buscarla por todas partes para reunirse con ella. Pero qué historia tan hermosa…y cliché.**

Mirajane: ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto mientras se levantaba y de su mano…apareció un círculo mágico, pero este se desvaneció rápidamente.

Hellhound: **Je…parece que alguien se a oxidado tras los años.** -Dijo de manera burlona mirando a la chica que apretó los dientes.- **Y en cuanto a lo que quiero…quiero que caigas en la desesperación.**

Mirajane: ¿Qué…?-Murmuro antes de ver como Hellhound dio un salto y entro dentro de su sombra. De repente, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si solo y levanto su brazo en dirección a Lisanna, donde su mano apareció una bola de fuego.- No…por favor, por lo que más quieras… todo menos esto.-Suplico al darse cuenta de lo que la criatura quería…y eso sucedió.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La bola de fuego se disparó e impacto en la chica, donde el lugar dio una gran explosión. Mirajane miro esto con una mirada vacía mientras lloraba. Por otra parte, Hellhound salió de la sombra de Mirajane.

Hellhound: **Eres una inútil…** -Dijo mientras se acercaba a Mirajane.- **Cuando tenias poder, no pudiste salvar a tu hermana. Y ahora que los has abandonado y perdido, fuiste incapaz de volver a salvarla cuando tenias la oportunidad.** \- Cada palabra fue entrando en la oreja de la peli blanca.- **Nunca y jamás fuiste útil para nadie, solo una aberración que no es capaz de salvar o ayudar a su propia familia…solo la destruyes.**

Dentro de Mirajane, un recuerdo de como ella de niña que vestía una ropa gótica y de rebelde paso por su mente. En ese recuerdo, ella siempre estaba con sus hermanos, quienes la animaban cuando estaba desesperada.

Ese recuerdo se rompió con grietas purpuras, las cuales se manifestaron en su cuerpo.

Hellhound: **Si…eso es…** -Susurro viendo como las grietas en ella se expandían.- **Vamos, ¡Da paso a un nuevo [Phantom]!**

¿?: Pues eso no pasara.- Dijo alguien exaltando a Hellhound, quien se giró.

De entre las llamas, se vio a Wizard en [Flame Style] caminando con Lisanna entre sus brazos. La chica se encontraba con la conciencia débil, por lo que apenas podía mantenerse despierta.

Hellhound: **T-Tu…¿Cómo…?**

Issei: ¿… te encontré? Pues fue más fácil de lo que pensaba.-Dijo mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo y un circulo mágico apareció, donde las flamas comenzaron a ser absorbidas de ahí.- Si querías mantenerte oculto, no debiste usar un lugar donde tu lado humano trabaja.

El lugar donde se encontraban era una de las sucursales de la revistas de modelajes "VOGUE". Según parece, la persona que dio a nacer a Hellhound es el jefe que maneja esta sucursal, la cual se encuentra al lado de una cadena de televisión.

Koyomi había recordado lo que Mirajane dijo sobre el [Phantom] cuando lo vio, por lo que pensó que seria posible que tuviera planeado llevarla a uno de los edificios donde trabaja para llevarla a la desesperación, pues es obvio que se preparo para lograrlo y debía tener un lugar listo para lograrla hacerla caer.

Dentro de la ciudad de Kuoh, solo había una sucursal de "VOGUE", por lo que encontrarla no fue difícil.

Hellhound chasqueo la lengua luego de escuchar la explicación y tuvo que admitir que tuvo mala suerte. Si solo se hubiera encontrado con Mirajane en ese momento, fácilmente la habría hecho caer en la desesperación.

Wizard dejo abajo a Lisanna, quien quedo protegida por Raynare y Koyomi, quienes llegaron rápidamente al lado del rider. El mago camino un poco, pero fue detenido cuando alguien lo agarro. Se giro y vio a Lisanna agarrando la tela de su gabardina.

Lisanna: Mi hermana…por favor…sálvala como…

Issei: No te preocupes.-Corto sus palabras mientras se giraba a ver al [Phantom].- Definitivamente la rescatare y volverán a estar juntas…es una promesa.

Lisanna dejo libre al chico tras escuchar eso. Podía sentir que sus palabras son sinceras y que no mentía de ninguna forma. Pero lo más importante, sentía que lo decía con gran determinación.

El rider dio unos pasos adelante sin quitarle la vista al [Phantom].

Hellhound: **¿Seguirás interfiriendo sin importar qué?**

Issei: ¿Hace falta la pregunta?-Contesto antes de que los dos rugieran y colisionaran entre sí.

* * *

-Club de ocultismo-

Rias estaba en su escritorio, escribiendo algunos reportes que tenia que mandar a su casa. Ella no pudo evitar suspirar por recordar lo que paso ayer.

Rias: Jamás pensé que mi nuevo sirviente sería tan rebelde.

Akeno: Bueno, debes recordar que no se unió a nosotros porque quisiera.-Dijo entrando en la habitación llevándole té a su rey.

Rias: Pero aun así no debería actuar en contra mía de esa forma.

Akeno: Dale tiempo.-Dijo mientras le colocaba la taza de té y le servía uno de la tetera que ella preparo.- No esta acostumbrado a trabajar con nosotros o en seguir ordenes por lo que pude aprender de él. A parte de eso, no confía totalmente en nosotros.

Rias: Confianza…¿Eh?- Murmuro mirando hacia abajo un poco triste.

Ella noto que era cierto, pues cuando el salvo su vida, lo hizo para evitar que alguien pase por la misma tragedia que él, sin pedir nada a cambio a pesar de la dura labor que decidió llevar. Sin embargo, ella le salvo la vida, pero lo convirtió en parte de su nobleza. Es como si dijera que a cambio de salvar su vida, ahora el tenia que vivir para servirla.

Cuando lo piensa de esa forma, ella se ve como una persona egoísta a comparación de él.

Rias: (Ahora entiendo porque el no me quiere hacer caso.)-Pensó para dar un suspiro, donde su reina noto lo que sentía.

Akeno: Vamos, tal vez ver lo que haya en la televisión de anime un poco.-Dijo para usar su magia para traer un televisor. En eso, ella lo encendió mostrando un programa de concurso.

Locutor: {Ahora, nuestra participante tiene que pasar por esta pista de obstáculos para…}- *BOOM*- {¿¡P-PERO QUE…!?}

Esto llamo la atención de las dos demonios y miraron el televisor. La narración se había interrumpido por una explosión repentina. Pensaron que era parte del show para los televidentes…pero esa idea se esfumo por lo que vieron.

Rias escupió todo el te que tenia en la boca para luego toser al ver que en el programa…se veía a Wizard peleando contra un [Phantom].

Akeno: Buchou…esto es…

Rias: Llama a Sona.-Ordeno mientras se limpiaba la boca y creaba un circulo mágico.- Llamare a alguien para que contacte a ese canal. Necesitamos encubrir esto lo antes posible.-Akeno solo asintio para crear su propio circulo mágico de comunicación mientras Rias miraba la pantalla.- (¿En que te has metido ahora…Issei?)

* * *

-De regreso con el rider-

Wizard estaba peleando con Hellhound en una de las salas de televisión del lugar, pateando y golpeando al [Phantom] mientras este trataba de golpearlo con su espada. Ambos atacaban y esquivaban.

Por otra parte, los concursantes que estaban en el lugar salieron corriendo al igual que los espectadores mientras que los que dirigían el programa miraban lo que pasaba.

-J-Jefe…que deberíamos hacer.-Pregunto el camarógrafo, quien aun tenia sus manos en la cámara, que retransmitía a esto al canal.

-Sigue grabando.-Ordeno sin quitarle la vista a la pelea.- Sigue todo los movimientos que hagan esos dos, en especial al tipo de joyas.

-P-Pero…

-¡Hazlo!-Ordeno mientras miraba como el guerrero enjoyado y el monstruo peleaban.- ¡No se lo que esta pasando, pero se cuando veo algo que nos hará ganar una enorme audiencia! ¡Estoy seguro que hará que nuestras visitas suban hasta las nubes!

-¡S-Si señor!-Asintió para seguir la lucha de esos dos mientras que el dueño para que retransmitieran esto en los otros canales.

De esa forma, se fue transmitiendo la pelea entre Wizard y Hellhound, donde todos miraban como estos dos peleaban mientras que el locutor narraba lo que sucedía.

* * *

-En la ciudad-

En unas de las pantallas de un edificio, se veía como se llevaba el combate del monstruo y el mago.

Locutor: {¡Parece que nuestro misterioso guerrero enjoyado lleva la ventaja! ¡Pero el monstruo no se queda atrás y le esta lanzando lo que me parece bolas de fuego!}- Narro con gran emoción mientras la gente miraba. En eso, se vio como Wizard recibió un corte.- {¡UH~! ¡Eso dejara marca, pero este guerrero no se queda atrás y le da una patada con voltereta!}

* * *

-Casa de Issei-

Wajima: Vaya, Ise-kun se ve muy bien en televisión.-Comento viendo como la pelea se llevaba a cabo.

* * *

-Con las chicas-

Koyomi: Ise, date prisa.-Dijo con preocupación mirando el combate desde su teléfono celular por el estado de Mirajane, quien parecía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo a pesar de que su hermana aun estaba viva y al lado de ella. Parece que lo que hizo que cayera en la desesperación era el hecho de jamás poder proteger a su familia.

Raynare: ¡Acaba con él, Ise-kun! ¡Patea su trasero!- Exclamo mientras miraba la pelea para ver como Wizard le dio una patada trasera a Hellhound en el estomago.- ¡Eso es!

* * *

-De regreso con el rider-

Hellhound ataco con su espada tratando de atravesar a Wizardo, pero este desvió los ataques con sus brazos, impidiendo que lo dañaron. En eso, trato de agarrar al monstruo, pero este se giro tratando de cortarlo y el mago lo bloqueo con un brazo.

Ambos se mantuvieron firmes antes de que giraran y la criatura dar una apuñalada, pero Issei lo bloqueo y le dio una patada trasera alejando al monstruo. Hellhound retrocedió un poco antes de que Wizard diera un salto para hacer un giro y darle una patada caída vertical al [Phantom], golpeando su cabeza haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras que el mago aterrizo de rodillas en el suelo.

Locutor: ¡Este guerrero casi parece un acróbata! ¡Sus movimientos son muy llamativos, pero efectivos!- Narro con gran emoción ante una pelea que jamás se imagino ver.- Ahora, ¿¡qué hará nuestro misterioso guerrero enjoyado!?

Wizard se levanto y saco un anillo para ponérselo en la mano derecha, giro la palanca de su cinturón y escaneo el anillo.

 **[Connect! Please!]** \- Exclamo el cinturón mientras el mago alzo su mano a un lado, donde apareció un círculo mágico en ese lugar. Puso su mano dentro y saco su [WizardSwordGun] en su forma pistola

Locutor: ¡El guerrero saco una pistola de la nada y ahora le esta disparando sin piedad al monstruo!- Declaro mirando como Wizard se había dado la vuelta y disparo sus balas a Hellhound, quien salpicaba chispas al ser herido por las balas.

El [Phantom] cayo al suelo y rodo hasta chocar con unas cajas. Issei no lo pensó dos veces para ir a acabarlo, pero al llegar…ya no estaba.

Issei: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?

Hellhound: **Mas cerca de lo que crees.** -Contesto y el mago sintió como alguien le agarraba el pie.

Issei se giro y vio como Hellhound salía de su sombra agarrándole el pie. La criatura salió de repente y le dio un corte al rider sacándole chispas.

Locutor: ¡Que inesperado! ¡El monstruo salió de la sombra del guerrero enjoyado y ahora este esta siendo victima de la espada de la criatura!- Exclamo viendo como Wizard era atacado por Hellhound, quien lo acuchillaba con su espada. Wizard retrocedió y de inmediato se puso a disparar, pero…- ¡El monstruo volvió a meterse en las sombras y logro escapar del ataque! ¿¡Quien sabe de dónde saldrá ahora!?

Se podía escuchar la risa de Hellhound por toda la habitación, poniendo de los nervios a Wizard y a los dueños del programa. Issei miro a todas partes con suma precaución hasta que miro arriba y vio al [Phantom] caer desde encima suyo para atacarlo, donde logro esquivarlo por poco su ataque.

Wizard trato de atacar disparándole, pero Hellhound dio un gran salto para desaparecer. Entonces, el monstruo saco del torso para arriba de su cuerpo desde la sombra del rider, quien le disparo, pero fallo cuando la criatura se volvió adentrar en su sombra. Luego de eso, fue entrando y saliendo de las sombras de toda la habitación.

Locutor: ¡Pero que problema! ¡El monstruo entra y sale de las sombras una y otra vez impidiendo que nuestro héroe pueda atacarlo!-Narro mientras narraba con gran fervor lo que pasaba. ¡Sentía que nació para narrar cosas así!

Hellhound seguía adentrándose y saliendo de las sombras confundiendo al mago hasta que salió por completo y le dio un tajo horizontal en el abdomen al guerrero, quien se tambaleo un poco.

Wizard se giro para ver al [Phantom], quien se tomo un momento el rostro antes de lanzar una flecha de fuego de su boca al rider, donde este a penas pudo esquivarlo. Issei levanto su arma y disparo, pero el monstruo volvió a adentrarse en las sombras. Luego, volvió a salir desde un punto siego del mago, atacándolo y volviendo a adentrarse en las sombras.

Issei: Diablos…de seguir así…terminare derrotado.-Dijo mientras miraba a todas partes y sabiendo que no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

En eso, un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

 _{Wajima: Creo que va a iluminar el camino a seguir.}_ \- Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y miro su cintura para sacar el nuevo anillo de la cadena que tenía puesta.

Issei: Jii-san…veamos lo que hace tu creación.-Dijo para ponerse el nuevo anillo antes de girar la palanca dos veces para escanearlo.

 **[Light! Please!]**

Wizard levanto su mano derecha, donde un círculo mágico rojo apareció antes de que se convirtiera en un gran destello de luz que aclaro todo el lugar.

Esto hizo que todos se cubrieran los ojos y se vio como la luz saco a Hellhound de su escondite, quien cayo al suelo al verse obligado a salir mientras se tomaba la cara.

Hellhound: **¿Q-Que fue eso…?** -Murmuro antes de notar que ya no estaba en las sombras.- **I-Imposible…**

Issei: Con que…un hechizo que ilumina el camino ¿Eh?-Comento mirando el hecho que todo el estudio estaba iluminado y no había ninguna sombra en el lugar. Un hechizo perfecto para lugares muy oscuros…o para evitar que alguien se esconda en las sombras.

Wizard cambio de arma a su forma espada. El mago y el monstruo corrieron para encontrarse y pelear con sus armas, donde el rider llevo la ventaja al darle un corte luego de una patada. Luego, le dio dos cortes y una apuñalada para patearlo y hacer que el monstruo chocara contra una pared.

Hellhound trato de cortarlo, pero Wizard dio un salto con giro cero que le permitió evadir el golpe antes de evadir otro corte para darle al monstruo dos patadas antes de empujarlo para atrás con su pie y darle un corte con voltereta. Después, le dio otros cortes y patadas hasta darle una patada que lo arrojo contra una pared.

Issei giro una vez la palanca de su cinturón para escanear el anillo que se puso en su mano izquierda.

 **[Water! Please!]**

Wizard levanto su mano izquierda, donde apareció un círculo mágico azul que parecía hecho de agua.

 **[Sui-Sui! Sui-Sui~!]**

El circulo atravesó al rider, donde las joyas de su armadura cambiaron de rubíes a zafiros y su la forma de las joyas cambiaron a una que parecía una gota de agua. Wizard cambio a Water Style.

* * *

-Club de lo oculto-

Locutor: {¡Pero que sorpresa, el guerrero enjoyado acaba de cambiar las joyas de su cuerpo a unos preciosos zafiros!}-Exclamo con gran emoción y sorpresa por el cambio.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko estaban viendo como sucedía la pelea, donde ahora el mago tomo la ventaja.

Akeno: Parece que Issei-kun decidió cambiar más las cosas.-Comento al ver que el rider ahora usaba su armadura de agua.

Kiba: Según vimos, ese [Phantom] usa el fuego, por lo que esa es la mejor elección para luchar contra él.-Dijo de forma analítica mirando el encuentro, uno donde se demostraba la habilidad de combate de ambas partes.

Koneko solo miraba la pelea con su expresión neutral mientras comía un dulce, pero en el fondo ella deseaba la victoria y bienestar de su nuevo sempai.

Rias también miraba todo con gran preocupación, pues sabia lo peligroso que era ese monstruo. Pero parecía que su nuevo siervo ya tenia lo necesario para vencerlo. Fue en eso que recibió una llamada.

Rias: ¿Y cómo te fue?

Sona: {No podemos hacer como si jamás pasara, pero podemos encubrirlo de una manera que la gente se lo crea y no piense en lo sobrenatural.}

Rias: Gracias por todo, Sona.

Sona: {No te preocupes, aunque me gustaría que tu nuevo siervo no se hiciera tan vistoso.}

Rias: Tratare de hacer lo que pueda.-Contesto cortando la llamada y volviendo su mirada a la pantalla.- Tú puedes…Issei.

* * *

-En el estudio-

Tras terminar su transformación, Wizard giro la palanca de su cinturón una vez más.

 **[Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go!]**

Hellhound se fue levantando mientras su mano se cubría de llamas. Wizard se puso un anillo en su mano derecha y la escaneo.

 **[Defend! Please!]**

El [Phantom] lanzo una llamarada al rider, pero un círculo mágico azul apareció delante de él, donde se creo un muro hecho de agua que bloqueo el ataque. En eso, Wizard hizo unos gestos que provoco que el muro de agua se moviera hacia adelante y chocara contra la criatura.

Hellhound recibió el golpe y retrocedió un poco antes de caer al suelo, apenas pidiendo mantenerse de rodillas manteniéndose con sus brazos. Sin embargo, reunió las fuerzas que le quedaba para pararse y saltar hacia el mago.

Wizard volvió a sacar su espada. Ambos comenzaron un duelo con ellas, pero Issei llevaba la ventaja logrando darle dos cortes antes de darle una apuñalada en el abdomen que hizo gritar de dolor al monstruo mientras caía de espaldas al suelo.

Issei: Finale da.-Dijo mientras abría la mano de la espada.

 **[Come on a Slash, Shake Hands! Come on a Slash, Shake Hands!]** \- Canto la espada antes de que el mago escaneara el anillo de su mano izquierda.- **[Water~! Slash Strike!]**

La hoja de la espada fue cubierta por círculos mágicos de color azul mientras era rodeada por agua y el arma cantaba una y otra vez: **[Sui-Sui-Sui! Sui-Sui-Sui!]**.

Issei lanzo un corte al aire, donde salió una cuchilla de color azul que atravesó al [Phantom], quien fue cayendo poco a poco al suelo antes de explotar en una explosión hecha de agua.

Locutor: ¡Lo logro! ¡Venció al monstruo!-Grito de gran emoción cuando vieron que el rider derroto al [Phantom].- ¡El misterioso guerrero enjoyado logro…! Esperen, ¿En dónde está?

Tal como había preguntado el locutor, Wizard ya no estaba a la vista. Este se fue corriendo para regresar con las chicas…pues aun tenia otra cosa que hacer.

* * *

-De regreso con las chicas-

Lisanna: ¡Onee-chan, por favor resiste! ¡No te mueras!-Gritaba desesperada tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hermana, pero parece que sus palabras no son capaces de alcanzarla.

En eso, se vio como Wizard en su forma Flame Style llego aquí.

Koyomi: ¡Ise, actúa rápido o tendremos a otro [Phantom] aquí!

Issei: Lo sé.-Respondio para mirar a Mirajane, cuyas grietas casi se apoderaban de todo su cuerpo, lo que significaba que no tenia mucho tiempo. Lisanna lo vio con una mirada suplicante.- No te preocupes, definitivamente la salvare.-Le dijo mientras se a agachaba de rodillas al lado de la peli blanca.- Mirajane-san.

Mirajane: Soy una inútil….-Murmuro con una mirada en blanco.- Solo soy devastación…una averracion…

Issei: No digas eso, sabes que no es verdad.

Mirajane: ¿Qué puedes entender…?-Murmuro sin quitar su vista del suelo.- Siempre fue así…mi poder y existencia solo contamina el mundo…y daña a todos a mi alrededor…en especial a mi familia…

Lisanna: ¡Eso no es cierto!-Grito tomando los hombres de su hermana.- ¡Siempre nos protegiste y trataste de hacer lo mejor! ¡No eres ninguna aberración!

Mirajane: Pero no pude salvarte…-Murmuro sin cambiar de expresión.- Incluso ese monstruo te quiso matar por mi culpa…mi existencia solo causa sufrimiento…

Issei: Eso no es verdad.-Dijo mirándola fijamente.- Puede que no te conozca, pero ver como actúa tu hermana me dice que siempre haces todo lo que puedes para hacerla feliz. No te culpes de cosas que no podías manejar.

Mirajane: Pero yo no…

Issei: Si aun te preocupa que no puedas proteger a tu familia…entonces deja que yo me encargue de eso.

Mirajena: ¿Eh?- Ella se giro y se noto como un poco de luz volvió a sus ojos.

Issei: Si crees que no eres capaz de proteger a tu familia o seres queridos, entonces déjame que yo los proteja por ti.-Fue hablando viendo que sus palabras estaban llegando a ella.- Sin importar lo difícil o imposible que sea. Sin importar cuantas pruebas tenga que pasar. Te prometo protegerte a ti y a tu familia por lo que tenga y quede de vida.

Mirajane: Hyoudou-kun…-Susurro con brillo en sus ojos mientras el rider tomaba su mano derecha.

Issei: Es por eso que…déjame ser tu ultima esperanza.- Le dijo mientras le ponía un anillo para luego escanearlo en su cinturón.

 **[Engage! Please!]**

Mirajane callo al suelo mientras un circulo mágico rojo apareció encima de ella. Wizard se paro y entro dentro del circulo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

El mago fue atravesando círculos tras círculos viendo algunos fragmentos de recuerdo de la chica hasta que llego a su meta. Issei aterrizo en el inframundo de Mirajane.

Issei: Con que este es su mundo terrenal.-Murmuro mirando su nuevo paisaje.

El lugar parecía ser una especie de campo de batalla, donde había huma saliendo de varias partes. En eso, vio a quien buscaba y observo a una Mirajane más joven que estaba peinada con una cola de caballo y ropas rebelde, que consistía en una polera negra sin mangas, shorts, botas y un pinche con forma de cráneo en su cabello.

Junto a ella, se podía ver a un hombre corpulento que tenia el mismo color de cabello de Mirajane. Quien parecía herido y sin su polera, dejando ver sus músculos.

Ambos estaban llorando por una Lisanna en el proceso de desaparición, sin embargo, Issei se fijo algo en el cielo.

Issei: ¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso?- Murmuro viendo que había un agujero en el cielo, antes de volver a mirar hacia abajo, donde la escena de los hermanos comenzó a salir grietas…muchas grietas.- Oh, hombre…parece que aquí viene uno grande.

Wizard se preparo para el [Phantom] que venía…pero no se esperó ver al que apareció.

El [Phantom] que salió era un tanto más grande de los que ya había visto, tan grande que ni siquiera pudo emerger completamente de la grieta. Aun atrapado de la cintura para abajo, se vio que que tenia 3 enormes cuernos en la cabeza y grandes alas demoniacas.

Issei: Esto sí que no me lo esperaba…-Murmuro al ver a [Satan Phantom], que era básicamente la forma de satanás que aparecen en los animes o parecidos.

El [Phantom] logro salir de la grieta y empezó a moverse para destruir el paisaje terrenal de Mirajane.

Issei: ¡Alto ahí!-Ordeno mientras lo seguía, pero la criatura solo siguió su camino.- Tengo que ser rápido en esto.

Wizard giro su cinturón para luego ponerse un anillo y escanearlo.

 **[Dragorise! Please!]**

Un circulo mágico apareció arriba de Wizard y este alzo su mano hacia ella, donde una flama emergió del anillo estrellándose en el circulo para formar a [Wizard Dragon].

El Dragon de inmediato voló y ataco a [Satan Phantom] estrellándose con él, atacando con su cola o lanzándole llamas. Mientras tanto, Wizard se fue acercando a ellos sobre su [Machinewinger].

Issei: ¡Dragon, obedéceme!- Grito mientras conducía hacia la batalla, donde ambos monstruos estaban volando en el cielo peleando. Sin embargo, [Satan Phantom] le dio un puñetazo a [Wizard Dragon] que lo mando al suelo de golpe y hasta arrastrándolo por este.- Wow, pero que poder…

Fue la primera vez que Issei vio que su [Phantom] fue quitado del medio con tal facilidad. E incluso un simple golpe hizo que lo arrastrara por el suelo.

Ese [Phantom] tenía un temible poder.

Wizard con dujo su motocicleta hacia su [Phantom], quien se arrastraba por el suelo, y dio un derrape con su vehículo, donde este se abrió y se engancho en la espalda del dragón mientras giraban por el suelo.

Tanto el rider como el Dragon retomaron el control y se detuvieron estando en el aire, donde ahora los dos estaban conectados y le permitió al mago controlar a su monstruo interno.

De inmediato, Issei condujo a [Wizard Dragon] hacia [Satan Phantom], quien les empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego. A penas pudieron esquivar algunos mientras le lanzaban sus propias bolas de fuego, donde la criatura se deshacía de ellos con una mano.

Issei: Esta cosa es más peligrosa a cada momento.-Comento mientras esquivaban las bolas de fuego. En eso, lograron llegar con el monstruo y le golpearon con la cola del dragón, logrando aturdirlo antes de lanzarle una llamarada para finalmente el dragón agarrara su mano con su boca y lo tirara contra el suelo.- ¡Ahora!

Wizard giro dos veces la mano de su cinturón y escaneo un anillo que se puso en la mano.

 **[Choine! Kick Strike! ¡Saikyou~!]**

Wizard salto del dragón, y en respuesta, el cuerpo del dragón se transformo, tomando la apariencia de un enorme pie, el cual el mago pateo y empujo hacia abajo. Tanto rider como su criatura se envolvieron en llamas para luego apareciera una silueta gigante de Wizard, dando una patada voladora en dirección al monstruo.

[Satan Phantom] se levanto y vio como el rider se acercaba. Como no tenia tiempo para esquivar, lanzo un puñetazo, haciendo que ambos ataques colisionaran.

Se mantuvo el forcejeo hasta que de repente, sin que el mago se diera cuenta, los ojos de [Wizard Dragon] brillaran en verde y su poder aumentar, lo que hizo que ganaran y eliminaran a [Satan Phantom].

Wizard aterrizo en el suelo viendo que el monstruo fue derrotado y su [Phantom] volvió a su interior. En eso, las grietas del lugar desaparecieron en un brillo dorado.

Todo volvió a como estaba antes e Issei volvió a ver la escena que vio al principio, pero esta vez Lisanna desapareció y dejo a ambos hermanos llorando. Ambos estaban mal, pero Mirajane estaba en peor estado.

Issei no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con ella, pues perdió a sus padres hace mucho tiempo. El dolor de perder a alguien puede ser tan terrible… y tan difícil de aceptar. Y no pudo evitar sentirse peor por como la chica tenia una mirada vacía en su rostro.

Tomando una decisión, Wizard camino donde estaba Mirajane joven…y la abrazo por la espalda.

Issei: Se como te sientes…perder a alguien tan cercano y preciado puede ser la peor experiencia de todas.-Fue hablando, sin esperar a ser escuchado pues esto era un recuerdo. Pero sentía que debía hacer esto.- Sin embargo, con o sin ella, jamás pierdas la esperanza. No eres un monstruo ni una aberración. Eres una gran hermana que se preocupa por sus hermanos y eso puedo saberlo por solo mirarte. Sigue hacia adelante y vive por tu familia, vive para que ellos no se sientan culpables de tu estado. Vivos o no, ellos siempre estarán contigo en tu corazón y siempre habrá alguien quien te necesite…y que te de esperanza para el futuro.

Al terminar, Wizard soltó el abrazo y se subió en su motocicleta, donde la enciendo y partido del lugar para volver al mundo real. Pero lo que el no noto fue que…la joven Mirajane se giro a verlo y lo vio con una sonrisa por decirle las palabras que más necesitaba.

* * *

-Momentos después, casa de Issei-

Rias: No apruebo esto.-Dijo ella mirando al castaño, quien estaba comiendo varios tipos de platillos.- Hacer un show en una sala televisora ya es una cosa, pero ir a la base del enemigo ya es demasiado.

Retomemos lo que paso. Luego de vencer al [Phantom] dentro de Mirajane, Issei salió de ella y todos se alegraron de ver que las grietas de su cuerpo desaparecieron en una luz dorada. Luego de eso, el grupo se marchó y volvió a la casa del mago, donde la chica estaba inconsciente dado todo lo que le paso hoy.

Cuando llegaron, Issei se desplomo de rodillas al suelo en la entrada. Cosa que preocupa a las chicas y a Wajima, quienes lo llevaron al sillón de la sala de estar para que descansara.

Issei sentía su cuerpo pesado a parte de estar muy agotado. Entendía que estuviera agotado por usar tanto mana en el combate, pues uso por lo menos 3 finalizadores junto a varios hechizo, eso incluyendo el cambio de elemento. Sin embargo, el hecho de que su cuerpo este pesado lo tiene confundido. Esto jamás le había pasado antes.

Raynare vio los síntomas y entendió lo que pasaba, lo cual le explico a todos.

Según tiene entendido, la razón del cansancio de Issei se debe a que no esta acostumbrado a su [Sacred Gear]. Si bien el [Twice Critical] puede duplicar el poder de su portador, una vez que este poder deja su cuerpo, este se agota. Esto es un caso muy común para aquellos que usan por primera vez su artefacto sagrado. Si ella tuviera que compararlo con algo, diría que es como los esteroides y las bebidas energéticas que te dan energía y gran fuerza, pero te dejan débil luego de que los efectos se van.

Poco después, llego Rias junto a su sequito. Miraron el estado agotado de su miembro más nuevo y de inmediato fueron a atender su estado. Ella de inmediato uso su poder para tratar de curar y hacer sentir mejor a su peón, quien dio una dura batalla hoy.

Wajima dejo a Mirajane en una de las habitaciones de invitados que había en la casa, donde Lisanna fue y se quedó con su hermana para hacerle compañía. Más porque siente que realmente la necesita a su lado.

Raynare junto a Koyomi estaban metidas en algo usando la esfera de cristal de la chica humana. Mientras tanto, Wajima le trajo algunos platos al mago para que recuperar energías.

Rias se confundió por esto al ver que estaba tratando de recuperar fuerzas, pero en eso le explican lo que paso hoy, donde el chico dijo que iba a rescatar a Asia de la mano de los caídos. Esto hizo que la heredera del clan Gremory discutiera con su nuevo ciervo sobre el asunto, donde esto duro hasta que ya atardeció.

La demonio argumento que irrumpir en el territorio de los ángeles caídos no solo era un mal movimiento político, sino también era más que probable que llegara a tener batallas con exorcistas armados con armas hechas para eliminar demonios. Para ella, era una misión suicida en más de un sentido.

Issei: No me importa.-Contesto tras oír todo el argumento de la pelirroja para luego continuar.- Puedo encargarme de eso sujetos fácilmente. Ni siquiera ese tipo llamado Freed pudo meterse en mi camino a pesar de que estaba herido en ese momento. Y en cuanto a la política, dudo que los jefes de los caídos sepan lo que realmente esta pasando en esta ciudad.- Antes de que Rias pudiera refutar y decir algo más, el castaño continuo con lo que sabía según Raynare.- Basado en la situación actual, es probable que el grupo de caídos que este aquí este actuando contra las ordenes de sus jefes, especialmente se aliaron con [Phantoms] para convertir a uno de los suyos en uno de ellos. Asi que no hay de que preocuparse de que haya represalias, pues los líderes de su facción solo podrán tomarlo como un descuido y rebelión de los suyos. Ademas, no estaré peleando como alguien de la facción de los demonios, sino como un Kamen rider que protege la ciudad en donde esta.

Rias: Tal vez tengas razón y eres muy fuerte, pero aun así…

Issei: Tenia la opción.-Interrumpió llamando la atención de todos.- Tenia la opción de pelear contra los [Phantoms] o no. Puede que parezca que no tenia otra opción, pero perfectamente pude tirar el cinturón y los anillos a un lado para no hacerme problemas y vivir una vida tranquila. Pero decidí pelear pues sentía que era mi responsabilidad. No quiero que nadie pase por lo que yo pase.-En eso, fue recordando cuando estuvo en ese ritual.- Vi a muchas personas perecerse ese día. Incluso de vez en cuando duermo…aun puedo oír sus gritos de dolor y suplicas.

Rias: Issei…-Murmuro viendo con lastima al chico que solo apretó sus puños.

Issei: Fue lo más horrible que haya vivido hasta ahora luego de la muerte de mis padres. El simple hecho de pensar que más gente este pasando lo que yo me da rabia. Es por eso que siento que debo hacer algo con el poder que obtuve. Si yo sobreviví, debió ser por algo.-Todos fueron escuchando atentamente mientras sacaba y miraba el anillo de [Flame Style].- Pude tirar esto, pero decidí convertirme en mago para salvar a la gente. Para darles esa esperanza que tanto necesitan. Ahora, hay una chica cuya esperanza es tener amigos para ella y nunca la abandonen como lo hizo la iglesia. Pueden pensar en esto como una misión suicida, pero para mi, esto es un deber que debo hacer sin importar lo imposible que sea. Yo me convertiré en la ultima esperanza de quienes lo necesiten.

Rias junto a Akeno quedaron sorprendidas por el discurso que dio el chico al igual que él resto. ¿Realmente valía la pena arriesgar su vida por alguien a quien acaba de conocer? ¿Tanta responsabilidad sentía a pesar que realmente no es su problema? ¿Acaso este era la determinación de un Kamen rider?

Mientras esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Rias, Akeno se le acerco y le susurro algo en el oído. Después de que ella terminara, la pelirroja dio un suspiro.

Rias: Un problema ha surgido y tengo que ir a atenderlo urgentemente junto a Akeno, por lo que nosotras dos nos estamos retirando.-Dijo llamando la atención de todos.- Issei, te quiero recordar, que aunque el peón pueda parecer el más débil, este posee una habilidad única que no posee ninguna otra pieza.

Issei: Se refiere a…

Rias: Promoción.-Contesto mientras miraba al chico.- Entre todas las piezas, el peón posee una característica única. Si el amo hace que su peón avance y llegue al final del territorio enemigo, puede promoverlo a cualquier pieza que no sea Rey. Así que, mientras te infiltres con éxito al territorio enemigo, podrás lograr usar esta habilidad. Como por ejemplo, si entras en una iglesia.- Esto sorprendió a todos, ¿acaso ella…?- Y en cuanto a tu [Sacred Gear].- Ella le pone una mano en la mejilla del chico con suavidad.- Esa herramienta reacciona de acuerdo a la voluntad de su portador. Mientras más fuerte sea tu voluntad, más fuerte será tu Gear.- En eso, ella se acerca y le susurra algo.- Incluso un peón…puede llegar a derrotar a un rey.

Tras finalizar todo eso, Rias se dio la vuelta y se paro junto a Akeno, donde ambos salieron y desaparecieron en un circulo mágico. No sin antes darle una sonrisa al castaño al igual que su reina. Luego de irse, Kiba y Koneko miraron hacia Issei, quien parecía confundido.

Issei: Acaso ella, de forma indirecta, ¿Me acaba de dar permiso para ir a atacar su base?-Pregunto mientras se giraba a ver a los otros dos sirvientes de la pelirroja.

Kiba: Eso creo.-Respondió riendo entre dientes.

Issei: Así que, mientras este dentro de la iglesia, puedo usar promoción ¿no?

Kiba: Exactamente.-Contesto para luego ver como el chico comenzó a caminar.- ¿Entonces, iras?

Issei: Claro que sí. No hay forma que deje a Asia a su suerte.

Kiba: Te mataran.

Issei: Jamás me ha interesado.-Dijo sin voltear.- Siempre he luchado con la idea de que podría morir en alguna de mis batallas y he aceptado el riesgo. Sin embargo, eso no significa que me permita morir cuando aun tengo cosas por hacer.

Kiba: Esa es una muy buena respuesta…pero aun así es imprudente.

Issei: Eso es verdad, pero eso jamás me detuvo.-Comento con una sonrisa.- Si vas a detenerme, no servirá de…

*Sonido metálico*

Issei se dio la vuelta y vio como Kiba se ato una espada dentro de su funda en su cintura.

Kiba: Voy contigo.

Issei: ¿Eh?-Miro al chico confundido.- Justo ahora, ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Koneko: Quiere decir que vamos a ayudarte.-Declaro mientras terminaba de tomarse un té que le sirvieron y se levantaba.

Issei: No hay necesidad de que lo hagan ¿Saben? No tiene ninguna relación con ustedes.

Kiba: Tal vez, pero para mi, a pesar de como iniciamos esta relación, yo te veo como un compañero.-Dijo antes de poner una mirada más seria.- Además, tengo mi propio rencor contra las armas sagradas y quienes las manejan.- Issei noto que sus palabras expresaban tanto amargura, furia…y tristeza.- Dicho esto, puedo simpatizar un poco contigo en cuanto a perdidas. Yo también perdí hace tiempo gente importante para mi y Buchou me salvo convirtiéndome en su sirviente. Tomo tiempo, pero finalmente me di cuanta que ella me había dado algo genial…una nueva familia.

Wajima: ¿Acaso tu…? -Murmuro viendo al chico con compasión, ya teniendo una idea de lo que pudo haber vivido mientras que Issei noto que no mentía y cada palabra era cierta.

Kiba: Al igual que yo, creo que tarde o temprano nos veras como una familia y tengo la intención de ayudarte en los problemas que tengas.-Declaro sacándole un suspiro al rider para luego mirar de reojo a la loli.

Koneko: Todos estaríamos tristes si mueres.

Issei: *Suspiro* Con ese discurso y Koneko usando oraciones completas, ¿Cómo puedo decir que no?-Dijo para luego sonreír a sus camaradas, quienes dieron sus propias sonrisas.- ¿Irán conmigo sin importar que?- Ambos asintieron.- ¿Sin importar lo difícil y extremo que sea.- Los dos volvieron a asentir.- Si ese es el caso, que ninguno muera y volvamos con vida.

Kiba: Por supuesto.-Contesto mientras que Koneko asentía.

Issei: Pues vamos.-Dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta mientras Kiba y Koneko lo seguían.- Sin remordimientos… Vamos a seguir hacia adelante.

* * *

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando los anillos Flame, Water, Hurican, Land Style sobre un círculo mágico rojo-**


	6. El juramento del Sekiryuutei

**Capítulo 6: El juramento del Sekiryuutei**

Dentro del bosque detrás de la escuela, se vio como apareció un circulo mágico para que luego aparecieran Rias con Akeno en el lugar. Ambas estaban calmadas, pero la pelirroja estaba un tanto seria.

Rias: Ya pueden salir.-Dijo mientras miraba el bosque.- Son realmente malos para ocultarse.

Los arbustos crujieron y se vio como salieron algunas personas. Estos eran un grupo de exorcistas renegados que usaban capuchas negras. Sin embargo, entre ellos, había tres ángeles caídos. La pelirroja los vio y reconoció a una de ellos.

Rias: Tu eres Dohnaseek ¿Verdad?

Dohnaseek: Nos volvemos a ver, demonio Gremory.-Dijo levantando un poco su sombrero para mostrar sus ojos.

Rias: ¿Se puede saber a que han venido aquí a la sede de mi territorio?

Dohnaseek: Solo a concluir con el trabajo.-Dijo creando una lanza de luz y la arrojo.

Rias estaba por detenerla, cuando otra lanza de luz apareció y golpeo la de Dohnaseek, protegiendo a la chica. Todos miraron arriba y vieron a Raynare bajando con sus alas afuera y con una vestimenta menos provocativa, que consistía en una falda magenta, camisa rosa y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Rias: ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto mirando a la pelinegra, descendió y quedo junto a ella.

Raynare: Vine para evitar esta estupidez de mi especie. A parte para ayudar un poco a Ise-kun.-Contesto mirando al grupo enemigo, aunque su mirada miro más específicamente a alguien.- Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek: Veo que has estado bien, traidora.

Raynare: Aquí el único traidor eres tu.-Dijo con furia mirando a quien la quería matar mientras este solo se rio un poco.

Dohnaseek: Pero según los informes, tú te convertiste en traidora…aunque ahora se tendrá que decir que moriste.-Raynare capto sin esfuerzo lo que quería decir. En eso, ella vio a los otros dos ángeles caídos que estaban con Dohnaseek…ambas chicas.

La primera es una mujer alta y rolliza con ojos marrones y cabello largo azul marino que oscurecía su ojo derecho. Su atuendo consistía en un top granate, con forma de gabardina y cuello ancho, una minifalda a juego y zapatos de tacón negros. La parte superior de la gabardina estaba abierta en su pecho, dando vista a sus senos y escote. También lleva un collar de oro alrededor del cuello. Parece llevar una camisa blanca debajo de la parte superior, pero solo se puede ver desde abajo.

La segunda es una niña con cabello rubio peinado con dos coletas y ojos azules. Llevaba una vestimenta gótica de Lolita, que consiste en un vestido negro de Lolita con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en la parte delantera y una joya verde incrustada en el cuello, calcetines blancos hasta los muslos y zapatos negros. Ella también lleva un gran lazo negro en la parte superior de su cabello.

Raynare entrecerró los ojos mientras hacia una mueca mirando a las dos.

Raynare: Jamás imagine que ustedes también estarían dentro de esto, Kalawarner, Mittelt.-Dijo con enojo mirando a las dos.

Kalawarner: No nos culpes. Solo somos más inteligentes y escogimos el bando que más nos favorecerá.-Dijo la peli azul adulta.

Mittelt: A parte de que será mucho más divertido estar aquí.-Comento la loli gótica.

Rias: Parece que entre los ángeles caídos hay muchas pestes.-Comento tras ver como eran esos tres y Raynare solo se quedo callada. Parecía que ella estaba conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle a los tres.- Por lo que veo, me parece que mi siervo los puso nerviosos ¿no?

Dohnaseek: ¿Ese niñato del demonio?-Murmuro mientras trataba de contener su ira al recordar el suceso antes de mostrar una sonrisa algo forzada.- Claro que no. Un intento a mago como él jamás podría lograr algo así.

Raynare: Eso es lo que dices a pesar de que te venció fácilmente.

Dohnaseek: ¡Por supuesto que no!-Rugió mientras miraba a Raynare.- ¡No hay forma de que perdiera con un mocoso como él! ¡El solo tuvo suerte! A parte de eso, ¡Lo dejé al borde de la muerte y pude tomar a la monja bajo sus narices!

Rias: ¿Hablas de como lo atacaste por la espalda luego de una difícil pelea, uno donde te pateo el trasero fácilmente cuando trataste de emboscarlo y el otro encuentro donde lo emboscaron con una gran cantidad de caídos y monstruos que al final el acabo? Si, veo que lograste una gran victoria sobre un niño.-Dijo con sarcasmo y burla, dejando al caído más furioso.

Mittelt: En todo caso, no dejaremos que ese niño vaya e interrumpa la ceremonia.

Akeno: Ara, pues lo siento mucho.-Hablo llamando la atención de todos.- Nuestro pequeño y nuevo compañero ya está en camino.

Mittelt: ¿¡Eh, de verdad!? ¿¡Lo dices en serio!?

Akeno: Hai. Ellos van por el frente.

Mittelt: ¡Maldición, pensamos que se escabullirían por el bosque!- Grito mientras pisaba repetidamente el suelo con furia.

Kalawarner: ¿Y eso que importa?- Dio un paso adelante mirando al grupo.- Ningún pedazo de infantería podrá penetrar nuestras defensas.

Mittelt: Oh, es cierto.-Dijo calmándose.- Después de todo, el peligro realme probablemente…sean esas dos ¿verdad?- Dijo mirando a Rias y a Akeno.

Dohnaseek: No importa lo fuerte que sea ese mocoso, jamás podrá vencer a nuestro jefe si ninguna de ustedes dos esta con él. Sera una presa fácil.-Dijo para luego notar como Rias estaba sonriendo.- ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?

Rias: Nada, solo ver lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser.-Dijo antes de mirar a los ojos del caído masculino.- Es verdad que no estoy con él, pero no significa que este solo.-Dohnaseek tuvo un pequeño tic al recordar que ella tenia más siervos.- Además…él es mi peón más poderoso.

* * *

Un círculo mágico apareció antes de mostrar los cuatro anillos de Wizard.

 _ **Los anillos de Wizard contienen poderes mágicos.**_

Los anillos se mueven y salen de la pantalla, donde solo se ve el anillo [Flame Style], el cual va y se pone en el dedo medio de una mano izquierda. Luego, la pantalla cambia mostrando una mano derecha, que tenia el anillo [Driver On] puesto.

 **Ahora un mago tiene ese poder en ambas manos, junto al poder que se le fue otorgado como regalo de dios.**

Se ve la figura de un chico con las manos extendidas hacia al lado, donde detrás de él estaba el circulo mágico de Wizard.

 **A pesar de haberse convertido en un demonio, el convertirá la desesperación en esperanza…**

Ahora se ve el rostro de Issei antes de que mostrara el rostro de Kamen rider Wizard.

 **-{[Insertar música de fondo: Life is SHOW TIME (TV Edit.) – Shō Kiryūin of Golden Bomber]}-**

 _Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!_

 **(¿En serio (es magia)? ¿¡De Verdad!? ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Show time!)**

Aparece Wizard dando unos giros en su lugar antes de que apareciera montado sobre [Wizard Dragon] y este lanzara un lanzallamas de su boca, donde apareció el título de la historia.

 _Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki_

 **(Es impresionante ver como la luna se sobrepone sobre el sol)**

Vemos a Issei parado en una plataforma con vistas a una ciudad mientras pensaba en el Eclipse durante una noche de luna roja, donde en una parte más alta estaba Rias viéndolo con algo de tristeza al notar en lo que pensaba. Luego aparece la cara de Wizard y luego la de Issei. Issei estaba en la ciudad, de pie en medio de una gran multitud que se movía a un ritmo acelerado. Issei levanta la mirada para ver a Koyomi frente a él.

 _Dare date kiseki wo shinjimitai_

 **(Todo el mundo quiere creer en un milagro)**

Los dos se extienden la mano para tomársela, pero pasan uno al lado del otro; ya que pronto vemos a Mirajane junto a Lisanna, y luego el grupo Gremory.

 _Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJI kokoro no da be_

 **(Definitivamente necesitarás la energía necesaria para tu corazón)**

La escena se hizo añicos como el cristal. Vemos Rias mirando un tablero de ajedrez mientras Akeno se acercaba a ella con una taza de té para ella. Luego vemos a Koneko junto a Kiba, Asia, Lisanna, Murayama y Katase comiendo unas donas, donde la Loli comía una tonelada antes de ver como Mirajane les traía a todos unos bebestibles. Luego vemos a Koyomi acercándose a Issei, pero este brillo un momento siendo reemplazado por Wizard antes de que se desvaneciera convirtiéndolo de nuevo en Issei.

 _Yuume to yosou ii iei de uragitte kureru mono_

 **(Los sueños y las expectativas vendrán a traicionarte en el buen sentido)**

Issei voltea las gafas de su Anillo [Flame Style] cuando de pronto vemos al Mago Blanco llevando a Koyomi inconsciente. Luego, en un fondo oscuro, se ve a una niña llorando. Pronto vemos el interior de un libro y luego un montón de anillos con piedras mágicas rotas. Issei se prepara para transformarse cuando su cinturón y anillo estaban listos para usar mientras se ve que Kiba saca una espada, Koneko golpea sus puños, Murayama y Katase con sus [Sacred Gears] activadas, Rias y Akeno preparan un ataque conjunto mientras que Asia permanece detrás de ellas. Issei pone su mano sobre su cinturón, el cual brillo.

" _ **3! 2! 1! Show Time!"**_

Koyomi observa a Issei transformarse en Kamen Rider Wizard a través de su bola de cristal.

 _Magic Time! Trick ja nai!_

 **(¡Tiempo mágico! ¡No es un truco!)**

Wizard da un giro antes de detenerse.

 _Mahou HIIRO hanpa nee ze_

 **(No es fácil sacar magia)**

Wizard convoca a sus tres [PlaMonsters]. Luego vemos al mago haciendo una pose mientras tenia tres círculos mágicos detrás de él, y detrás de esos círculos ocurría una gran explosión. La escena cambia mostrando al grupo Gremory con las piezas de ajedrez que ellos representan.

 _Kioku no roots moguri-konede kibou sukui-dase_

 **(Sumérgete en las raíces de la memoria y rescata la esperanza)**

Un círculo mágico azul apareció a la izquierda de Wizard y este lo atravesó, saliendo como Wizard [Water Style], donde protege a Asia de un ataque. Un círculo verde apareció sobre él y saltó a través de él, llegando como Wizard [Hurricane Style] donde se ve que esta con Kiba y ambos dan un corte a un enemigo. Un círculo amarillo apareció debajo de él y lo atravesó, saliendo como Wizard [Land Style], que al caer al suelo estaba con Koneko y ambos dieron un poderoso puñetazo. Luego Wizard atraviesa un circulo mágico rojo volviendo a [Flame Style], donde hace aparecer la [Boosted Gear] y la usa para golpear a varios enemigos mientras trata de avanzar. Cambia la escena con Koyomi acercándose a la pantalla mientras que Wizard [Flame Style] se acerca al Eclipse.

" _ **SHOW TIME!"**_

En eso, Wizard toma la mano de Koyomi.

 _Life is Show Time! Tobikiri no_

 **(La vida es tiempo de espectáculo, lo mejor)**

Wizards se monta en su motocicleta y luego vemos a como este esta entrando en un Inframundo. Mientras Wizard montaba su bicicleta, WizarDragon apareció volando a su lado.

 _Unmei no life mucha shitemo_

 **(Condice por el destino, incluso si es imprudente)**

Wizard da un salto con su moto y esta se abre para unirse con su [Phantom]. Los dos pronto volaron juntos mientras los Gremory lo seguían al lado con Asia montando la espalda del rider. Pronto vemos que Issei comenzó a colocar el [Engate Ring] en el dedo de Koyomi.

 _Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai_

 **(Ayer, hoy, mañana, el futuro)**

Pronto vemos a Issei, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia, Murayama, Katase, Koyomi y Lisanna haciendo varias cosas tontas dentro del club de lo oculto mientras que en la casa del castaño Wajima fabricaba añillos y Mirajane trayéndole té al hombre.

 _Subete no namida no (Show Time!)_

 **(Convertiré todas… [Show Time!])**

Vemos a Issei conduciendo su bicicleta por la carretera. Luego lo vemos finalmente colocando el [Engate Ring] en Koyomi.

 _Houseki no namida no (Show Time!)_

 **(…Las lágrimas en joyas [Show Time!])**

Entonces vemos las cuatro formas de Wizard antes de que todas se fusionen revelando a Wizard en [Flame Style] mientras el fondo se repara a sí mismo. Issei muestra su [Flame Ring] una vez más.

 _Maji ka!? Maji de!? Maji de! Showtime!_

 **(¿En serio (es magia)? ¿¡De Verdad!? ¡Lo digo en serio! Showtime!)**

Wizard, frente a su moto, muestra su anillo de llamas antes de que el título apareciera cuando la canción termina.

* * *

El cielo estaba oscuro. Ya iba siendo hora de que se encendieran los faroles y los buenos niños se fueran a la cama. Sin embargo, esto no aplicaba para tres chicos.

Issei, Kiba y Koneko estaban a las afueras de la Iglesia abandonada, examinándola desde donde pudiéramos verla sin ser vistos por nadie.

Estuvieron un pequeño rato así y vieron que nadie ha entrado a ella…pero entre más se acercaban, mayor era el mal presentimiento que tenían.

Kiba: Por esta presencia, es seguro que hay un ángel caído dentro.

Issei: Bueno, es su escondite. Es obvio que haya alguno adentro.-Comento y el rubio no pudo evitar asentir de acuerdo ante la obviedad que dijo antes de sacar un trozo de papel.

Issei: Eso es…

Kiba: Un mapa.-Contesto mientras lo desplegaba en el suelo.- Como estamos en territorio enemigo, lo más básico es tratar de saber cómo es su interior.

Issei: Bien pensado.-Dijo para luego ambos comenzaran a examinar el mapa.

Kiba: Detrás de la capilla se encuentran las habitaciones. Ese altar se ve sospechoso.

Issei: A parte que se suponen que van a realizar un ritual, por lo que lugares como los alteres serian perfectos para eso. Así que podemos ignorar las habitaciones.-Comento analíticamente mientras el rubio asentía.

Kiba: Es común que los grupos de exorcistas exiliados alteren un poco las capillas. Normalmente realizan rituales sospechosos debajo.

Issei: ¿Para qué?- Cuando pregunto, la expresión de Kiba cambio a una complicada.

Kiba: Es el lugar que ellos alguna vez trataron como sagrado. Realizar acciones que van en contra de Dios les parece placentero, ya que es un insulto a ese dios. Ellos amaban a ese dios y fueron rechazados por él, por eso ellos realizan hechizos demoniacos debajo de las iglesias, para mostrar su odio.

Issei: Y justo cuando pensé que tipos como Freed no eran lo suficientemente locos.-Comento con una mueca de desagrado. Aunque en el fondo, podía entender su odio.

Estas personas adoraron a Dios por el tiempo que han estado viviendo. Cada día sirviendo a su causa. Sin embargo, fueron desechados solo por un error que termino arruinando sus vidas.

Puede que haya algunos que cometieron grandes crímenes y sea entendible que los expulsaran. Pero tirar a gente como Asia que son tan buenos de corazón solo por un error que hizo de buena voluntad es imperdonable.

Issei no sabe si respetar o no a un dios ahora, o si valga la pena haber rezado por él en algún momento de su pasado.

Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza y comenzó a revisar el mapa de nuevo. La capilla está justo detrás de la puerta que tienen enfrente. Pueden entrar ahí para llegar al altar, pero el problema sería él como encontrar la puerta que los lleve debajo.

Ambos chicos se pusieron a pensar en una forma de entrar sin llamar la atención de sus enemigos, pero en eso vieron a Koneko caminar hacia la entrada.

Issei: ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces, Toujo-chan?

Koneko: Estoy segura que saben que estamos aquí.-Contesto antes de patear la puerta y abrirla de golpe.

Issei: Y ahí va el factor sorpresa.

Kiba: Jejeje, bueno, vele el lado positivo.

Issei: ¿Cuál?

Kiba: Que iremos directo al grano y no tener que hacer muchos planes ahora. Solo ir a atacar.-Contesto y el rider solo asintió estando de acuerdo…no sin antes lanzar un suspiro.

Ambos chicos se acercaron para ponerse al lado de la Loli, donde atravesaron la puerta y entraron directamente a la capilla. Había un altar y muchas bancas. Parecía una capilla normal. Estaba iluminado por lámparas y velas.

Había algo que no parecía muy normal... La cabeza de la estatua de la persona en la cruz había sido destruida. Eso es aterrador.

 ***CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP***

Se escuchaba el sonido de aplausos que atravesaban toda la capilla. Allí, había una persona que parecía ser un sacerdote saliendo de detrás de uno de los pilares.

Freed: ¡Nos volvemos a ver! ¡Es una reunión! ¡Es tan emocionante!-Exclamo de gran emoción y con una cara de locura.- ¡Nunca antes me había encontrado dos veces al mismo demonio! Verás, es porque soy súper fuerte, ¡Yo corto en pedacitos a todos los demonios cuando los veo por primera vez! ¡Tan pronto los veo, los mato!

Cuando termino de explicar, el grupo de tres lo miro con una cara…neutral.

Issei: Oye Yuuto, ¿Sabes quién es este tipo?-Pregunto dejando en piedra al sacerdote renegado.- Su cara me suena de algo, pero no recuerdo donde.

Kiba tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír tapándose la boca mientras Koneko estaba más tranquila, pero tenía una mano en su boca para cubrir su carcajada. Por otra parte, Freed finalmente se recuperó.

Freed: ¡Oye, maldito demonio! ¿¡Como no te puedes acordar de mi!? ¡Soy el que estaba a punto de matarte de no ser por que tus amigos llegaron!

Issei: ¿A punto de matarme? No recuerdo que alguien haya logrado eso, ¿Y tú Yuuto?

Kiba: Creo que solo está delirando.-Dijo siguiéndole la corriente al chico. Ahora entendía para que hacia estos chistes, ¡Es divertido!- Parece que este sacerdote, aparte de perder su cordura, también perdió bastante cerebro.

Koneko: Cabeza de aire.-Comento señalándolo, haciendo enfadar a Freed.

Freed: ¡Malditos demonios, es por eso que los odio! ¡Son las miserias de este mundo!

Issei: Creo que aquí la única miseria del mundo eres tú. A parte de eso, pareces ser un idiota tan descerebrado que ni siquiera sabe dónde está Asia o como llegar con ella, pues apuesto que te dejaron fuera de la conversación.

Freed: ¡Eso no es cierto, por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Ella está en el sótano detrás de la iglesia! ¡Se puede llegar con una entrada debajo del escritorio que está aquí presente!-Grito mientras señalaba el dicho escritorio antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo.- Ah…

Issei: Vaya, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé.-Comento y sus dos compañeros solo asintieron. Su nuevo amigo tenia buenos medios para conseguir información.

Freed: ¡Desgraciado, me asegurare de matarte por esto y por como me golpeaste en aquella casa!- Grito y en eso Issei golpeo la palma con su puño como un martillo.

Issei: Ahora recuerdo. Eres ese sujeto a quien le patee el trasero con una pierna mala.

Freed: ¿¡Como que me pateaste el trasero, sucio demonio!?

Issei: ¿No fue así? Digo, tenía una mala pierna y aun así te estaba dando la tunda de tu vida.

Freed: ¡Eso solo fue suerte!-Grito mientras sacaba una espada de luz y una pistola.- ¡Ahora los matare a todos ustedes aquí fácilmente!

Issei: ¿En serio? No pudiste conmigo cuando estaba en mal estado, ¿Y crees que puedes ganarme cuando estoy en mejor condición, más cuando tengo ahora ayuda?-Pregunto mientras miraba al tipo con pena.- Ya veo porque te exiliaron. No solo fue por tu locura, también porque eres un idiota sin remedio que arruina el ambiente de las iglesias solo por su presencia. Estaba pensando que, con una pequeña reparación, el lugar quedaría mejor…hasta que llegaste aquí.

Freed: ¿Todavía de burlas de mí…¡Desgraciado!?-Grito eso ultimo mientras corría para atacar al trio.

Issei: Déjame pensar~…-Murmuro en pose pensativa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Freed llego y salto sobre el castaño, donde este saco rápidamente su pistola sin quitar su pose pensativa para dispararle al sacerdote renegado, quien grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo.- Sip, lo estoy.

Freed: ¡Hijo de puta!-Grito mientras apuntaba con su pistola a Issei, pero este también lo hizo y ambos dispararon con sus armas. Las balas chocaron entre si, pero las del arma del rider eran más fuerte y terminaron destruyendo la pistola de Freed.- ¡Oigan, que acabo de reemplazarla!

Koneko: Infantil.-Comento secamente mientras le lanzaba una banca.

Freed: ¡WAUUUUU!-Grito mientras cortaba la banca a la mitad.- ¡No me esperaba eso de una enana!

Koneko: Enana…

Kiba: Ay no…-Murmuro ya sabiendo como reaccionaria su compañera.

Koneko empezó a lanzar banca tras banca, donde Freed empezó a correr para esquivarlo. Si había una cosa que Koneko odiaba… era el hecho que la insultaran con su tamaño.

Freed saco otra pistola de su chaleco y comenzó a disparar, donde Koneko uso bancas para cubrirse mientras los dos chicos corrieran mientras rodaban por el suelo para evitar ser alcanzados por las balas.

Fue en eso que Kiba dio un salto tremendo, casi chocando contra el techo antes de ir cayendo. El rubio saco su espada y ataco a Freed, quien lo bloqueo con su propia arma.

Freed: ¡Te arrepentirás! ¡Toma!-Grito mientras atacaba con su espada y dando disparos mientras que Kiba bloqueaba, atacaba y esquivaba con gran habilidad hasta que ambos forcejearon con sus espadas.

Kiba: Nada mal.-Dijo con una sonrisa manteniendo el empuje al igual que Freed.

Freed: Tú también eres bueno. En serio me dan ganas de volarte los sesos.-En eso saco apunto al rubio con su pistola y disparo, pero Kiba se doblo para atrás y dio una voltereta en el suelo, logrando esquivar la bala.

Issei: Wow, él es aún más hábil de lo que había imaginado.-Comento totalmente sorprendido por la habilidad del caballero.

Kiba: Bien, creo que me lo tomare en serio para estar a tu nivel.- Dijo para que de repente la hoja de su espada se oscureciera por completo, pareciendo como si estuviera envuelta en sombras.

Freed no le importo y saco su lengua mostrando la locura y deseos de matar en su rostro para ir a atacar a Kiba. Ambos se acercaron y chocaron espadas, pero en el momento del choque, la espada del rubio soltó una especie de pequeño vórtice que cubrió la espada de Freed.

Freed: ¿¡Que diablos es esto!?- Grito mientras miraba como la hoja de su espada de luz iba parpadeando, como si fuera a desaparecer.

Kiba: [Holy Eraser].-Respondió sin quitar la mirada del sacerdote lunático.- Es una espada de oscuridad que envuelve la luz.

Freed: Maldito, ¿¡También posees un elemento adicional!?

Issei: Entonces Kiba también tiene una [Sacred Gear]…-Murmuro sorprendido de como la espada de Freed se desvanecia.

Kiba: ¡Hyoudou-kun!

Issei: ¡Entendido!-Exclamo sin necesidad de hablar más, el ya sabia que hacer.

Issei convoco su [Twice Critical], donde la joya que esta tenia se ilumino.

 **[Boost!]** -Exclamo el artefacto e Issei sintió el poder crecer en él.

Freed: ¡No los dejare avanzar!-Grito mientras apuntaba con su pistola al castaño.

* * *

-En el bosque-

Mittelt: De todas formas, si destruimos al amo, los esclavos dirían adiós ¿no?

Kalawarner: A parte de que el señor Zafkiel nos dará una gran recompensa por derrotarlas.

Mittelt: Si eso pasa…¡Seré una chica muy feliz!-Exclamo haciendo una pose y Dohnaseek comenzó a reir levemente.

Dohnaseek: Lamento decirlo, pero parece que tienes un gran problema, señorita Gremory.-Dijo para chasquear los dedos y aparecieron otros ángeles caídos.

Akeno: Ara, ara. Toda la familia esta aquí.-Dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Rias: Dime algo, caída.-Dijo llamando a Raynare, quien solo giro sus ojos hacia ella.- ¿No hay ningún problema si los hago desaparecer a todos, verdad?

Raynare: Claro que no. Después de todo, todos son unos traidores.

* * *

-Iglesia-

Issei: ¡Promover, Torre!-Declaro mientras una silueta de una torre en el ajedrez de color rojo apareció frente a él antes de desaparecer.

Issei de inmediato sintió el cambio en su cuerpo. Sentía como lo llenaba una gran energía y nuevas fuerzas. Esto era muy parecido cuando estaba en [Land Style].

El castaño siguió corriendo mientras que Freed le disparaba. Sin embargo, ninguna bala lo daño, pues círculos mágicos de color rojo con el símbolo de la casa gremory estaban frente a él protegiéndolo de todo daño.

Freed: ¿Es en serio?-Murmuro sin energía e impactado por lo que vio.

Issei: ¡Ataque de roca solida!-Grito mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara a Freed y este fue mandado a rodar por el suelo mientras chocaba varias veces por este hasta que choco contra el escritorio que estaba junto a la cruz rota.- Eso fue por como trataste a Asia antes y para que cierres ese maldito pico que tienes por boca.

Kiba: Buen golpe.-Dijo mientras se acercaba al castaño.

Issei: Gracias, a parte que fue muy satisfactorio.-Dijo con un sentimiento muy agradable en su interior.

Freed: Como te atreves…-Susurro con maldad mientras se levantaba.- ¡No me provoques, imbécil!

Freed saco de su ropa dos espadas de luz y salto al ataque. Sin embargo, Koneko le lanzo otra banca que estaba en el lugar.

Freed: ¡Itai~!-Grito con voz infantil antes de saltar y evadir un corte de Kiba para luego ir saltando y quedar en el pilar donde estaba la cruz rota.- Ser asesinado por un demonio es una cosa que no tenia planeado. Además…-En eso saca algo de su ropa.- Cha ching, ¡Adiós~!

El sacerdote renegado lanzo una esfera, que era una bomba de luz que exploto y segó a los tres. Cuando abrieron los ojos, Freed ya no estaba.

Issei: Maldición. Aunque sea un lunático, es muy bueno para salir corriendo.-Dijo con frustración.

Kiba: De todas maneras, hay que seguir adelante.-Recomendó mirando el altar.

Koneko se acerco y le dio un golpe al escritorio, destruyéndolo y revelando una entrada con escaleras que guiaban a algún lado hacia abajo.

* * *

-En el bosque-

Dohnaseek: Los que se revelan contra mi reino, como ustedes, ya están condenados.-Dijo de forma arrogante mientras sacaba sus alas al igual que Kalawarner.

Kalawarner: ¡Prepárense para caer!-Grito mientras ella y Dohnaseek emprendían vuelo.

Rias: Akeno.

Akeno: Hai, Buchou.-Asintió sin la necesidad que le digan más. De repente, sin quitar su sonrisa, abrió los ojos y levanto una mano.

Unas noves de tormenta se formaron encima de ella y un relámpago cayo sobre ella. De repente, su ropa se rompió y la dejo sin nada, pero luego, la ropa destruida se convirtió en un lazo de luz que la fue envolviendo y rompiendo revelando nuevos atuendos. Ahora la ropa de Akeno era la de una sacerdotisa japonesa o también conocida como una Miko.

Mittelt: ¿¡Que es eso!? ¿Ella es parte de un show de cosplay?-Exigió saber mientras la apuntaba.

Akeno no le tomo importancia e hizo unas posiciones de manos antes de levantar ambos brazos al cielo. Varios círculos mágicos con el símbolo del clan Gremory aparecieron y empezaron a rodear los alrededores del grupo que batallaba.

Dohnaseek: ¿Una barrera?- Murmuro mientras que Kalawarner chasqueaba la lengua al verse atrapada.

Mittelt: Oigan, esto es malo ¿Cierto?

Raynare: Claro que lo es…para ustedes.-Dijo mirando como todo el grupo de caídos y sacerdotes renegados ahora mismo se encontraban encerrados con Rias, Akeno y Raynare.

Akeno: *Risita* Ustedes no escaparan de este bosque.-Les dijo con un rostro sonrojado mientras su mano derecha estaba envuelta con electricidad para luego lamer las puntas de esa mano.

Kalawarner: Maldita. Desde un principio, este era tu plan…

Akeno: Si. Venimos aquí para limpiar la suciedad. Les agradecemos por venir.

Mittelt: ¡Pues inténtenlo!-Grito mientras sacaba sus alas y tomaba vuelo.

Rias: Sean buenos y desaparezcan.

Kalawarner: ¡Ja! No te pongas arrogante por solo atraparnos. Aun tenemos una gran ventaja sobre ustedes.-Dijo mientras señalaba toda la ayuda que tenían de respaldo.

Dohnaseek: Una vez que la ceremonia termine, ya no serán una molestia para nosotros.

* * *

-Iglesia-

Issei junto a Kiba y Koneko estaban bajando lo más rápido que podían por las escaleras. Luego de unos minutos, por fin vieron algo de luz que venia de una puerta medio cerrada. Podían sentir muchas presencias ahí abajo…y ninguna era buena.

Cuando llegaron, entraron y vieron a un gran grupo de exorcistas renegados. Los tres se prepararon para la batalla que se iba a dar.

¿?: Sean bienvenidos, grupo de demonios. Mi nombre es Zafkiel, es un gusto.-Dijo la voz de un hombre y miraron arriba, donde había una especie de altar con una cruz.- Ya se a lo que vinieron, y déjenme decirles que llegaron tarde.

Issei vio que el hombre en si sacaba una presencia más fuerte que el de cualquier ángel caído haya enfrentado hasta ahora. Era un hombre alto con buen físico y cabello negro junto a ojos purpuras. Este apunto a la cruz y el castaño quedo horrorizado.

En la cruz, se encontraba Asia crucificada y atada con cadenas, donde solo llevaba un camisón cubriendo su cuerpo.

Issei: ¡Asia!-Grito a todo pulmón al ver a la rubia, quien fue despertando al oir la voz del castaño.

Asia: Issei…san…-Susurro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba.

Issei: ¡Asia, ahora voy por ti!-Grito para ir a correr, pero…

Kiba: ¡Cuidado!-Grito mientras jalaba hacia atrás a Issei para luego se viera como una lanza de luz impacto delante de los chicos, explotando y empujándolos haciéndolos chocar contra la pared.

Zafkiel: Es una reunión conmovedora, pero lamento decir que la ceremonia esta por terminar.-Dijo el caído para luego ver como la cruz empezó a brillar con una especie de circuitos en él.

En eso Asia comenzó a gritar de dolo mientras su pecho brillaba. Issei trato a donde estaba ella, pero los sacerdotes renegados se pusieron en su camino. Trataron de abrirse paso, pero a pesar de que eran fáciles de eliminar, su cantidad los hacia retrasarse.

Asia siguió gritando hasta que una esfera de luz salió de su pecho y dejo caer su cabeza mientras sus ojos no mostraban.

Zafkiel: Finalmente…-Murmuro mientras tomba la esfera verde, la cual tenia dos anillos en ella.- Con esto, podre conseguir lo que quiera. ¡Este poder por fin es mío!- En eso pone la esfera en su pecho y esta es absorbida dentro de su cuerpo.- ¡Jajajajaja! El poder supremo. Con esto, ¡Me he convertido en el ángel caído más poderoso de todos! ¡Con esto podre ser el líder supremo de Grigori, y esos estúpidos de Azazel y Shemhaza no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo! ¡Con esto, yo soy…!

El caído no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Issei llego donde él estaba y le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar contra una pared que había detrás de él y de paso la cruz donde se encontraba Asia. Esto lo pudo lograr tras ver lo que le hizo a su amiga. La ira era un gran incentivo…lástima que tuvo que ser muy tarde para lograrlo.

Issei: ¡Asia!– Grito nuevamente mientras rompía las cadenas que la sujetaban y la agarraba.

Asia: I…Issei…san…

Issei: Asia, vine a llevarte de vuelta.- Le dijo sujetando su mano, pero ella se veía muy débil.

Issei rápidamente comprobó su pulso y se alegró al ver que afortunadamente el corazón de la chica aun latía, así que con alegría la cargo en brazos. Desafortunadamente para él, varios sacerdotes más llegaron al sótano. Mientras que Issei pensaba que eran como las cucarachas, las cuales eran desagradables y no tienen fin, Kiba y Koneko saltaron al frente.

Kiba: ¡Hyoudou-kun, estaremos en desventaja si luchamos mientras protegemos a la chica! ¡Así que sube las escaleras con ella! ¡Te abriremos camino! ¡De prisa! – Dijo mientras combatía a los sacerdotes.

Kiba tenía razón. Aún hay un número considerable de sacerdotes, así que luchar contra un ángel caído mientras protegen a Asia sería duro.

Kiba: ¡Koneko-chan! ¡Le abriremos camino a Hyoudou-kun!

Koneko: Afirmativo.- Fue todo lo que dijo y ambos comenzaron a eliminar a todos los sacerdotes que se metían en el camino. Issei aun estaba dudando de hacerlo, pero…

Kiba: Sácala de aquí, ¡rápido!– Esas palabras que eran casi como una orden fue suficiente para el castaño para entender que no había otra opción.

Issei apretó los puños mientras sus ojos eran ocultos por sus flequillos antes de que comenzara a correr.

Issei: ¡Kiba! ¡Koneko-chan! ¡Cuando estemos de vuelta llámenme "Ise"! ¡Después de todo, somos camaradas y familia!-Grito llamando a ambos por sus nombres.

Tanto Kiba como Koneko sonrieron ante eso, viendo que ahora Issei les tenia confianza en ellos. Luego de eso, vieron como Issei abandono la habitación y ambos decidieron terminar con todos los sacerdotes del lugar.

Issei subió las escaleras mientras llevaba en brazos a Asia hasta que llego a la capilla. El chico noto como la ex monja se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálida. De inmediato la recostó en uno de las bancas de la iglesia que aún seguían intactas.

Koyomi: ¡Ise!-El chico se giro y vio a la pelinegra entrar por la puerta para luego acercarse a él. Cuando llego a su lado, vio a Asia antes de tomarle la mano y revisar su pulso… espantándose por lo que noto.- Esto es malo…

Issei: ¡Aguanta solo un poco más Asia!-Grito con desesperación al notar el significado de las palabras de Koyomi y Asia, con las fuerzas que aun tenia, miro al chico.- ¡Pronto serás libre! ¡Podremos jugar todos los días! ¡Solo aguanta un poco más hasta que Buchou llegue!

Asia sonrió al escuchar sus palabras para luego agarrar las manos del castaño. Este no pudo sentir nada de fuerza ni calor en su mano.

Asia: Yo… estoy feliz...de haber...conseguido a varios amigo...aunque fuera por un corto tiempo…-Susurro mirando a Issei y a Koyomi mientras sonreía…aun con el dolor que sentía.- Si llego a renacer… ¿Serían mi amigo de nuevo?

Issie: ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡No digas eso! ¡Iremos a otro lugar a divertirnos! ¡Te llevaré así no quieras! ¡Iremos al karaoke! ¡A los juegos! ¡A los bolos! ¡A todo tipo de lugares!

Koyomi: ¡Es verdad! ¡Por lo que tienes que resistir! ¡Sigue peleando para aferrarte a la vida!-Grito con desesperación, pues aunque la haya conocido por poco tiempo, alguien como Asia no merecía la muerte.

Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de derramar lágrimas. Sin importar cuanto lo nieguen, la realidad era obvia y lo sabían.

Ella está muriendo. Ella va a morir.

Incluso si lo saben, no desean que pase. ¡Se supone que son amigos! ¡No podían permitir que su amiga, quien es de tan buen corazón, muera por la ambición de un ser egoísta!

Issei: Por favor Asia…trata de resistir…No quiero que mueras…-Dijo sin poder detener las lagrimas que salían sin cesar y la rubia solo sonrió de felicidad.

Asia: Si tan solo hubiera nacido en este país…y hubiera ido a la misma escuela que tú…

Issei: ¡Vamos! ¡Ven a nuestra escuela!-Grito, pero Asia acaricio su mejilla.

Asia: Tú…incluso lloras por alguien como yo…y no eres el único.- Murmuro mirando a Koyomi, quien le tomaba de la mano mientras derramaba lagrimas.-Estoy…tan feliz…-La mano con la que acariciaba a Issei cayó lentamente.-…Gracias…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Dejó este mundo con una sonrisa.

Issei y Koyomi se quedaron en silencio, viendo el cadáver de la que fue su amiga y alguien con el corazón más bondadoso y puro que jamás podrías volver a encontrar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella tuvo que morir? Ella era una buena chica. Ella era una chica amable dispuesta a curar a cualquier persona herida sin importar que fuera demonio o ángel. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie se volvió su amigo? ¿Cómo es que nadie quiso estar a su lado antes?

En eso, una gran ira surgió dentro del castaño sin que dejara de llorar.

Issei: ¡Dios! ¡Oye! ¡¿Estás ahí?! Los demonios y los ángeles existen, ¡Así que tú también, ¿Cierto?! ¡¿Estabas observando, cierto?! ¡¿Estuviste observando todo esto, cierto?!- Gritaba hacia el techo de la iglesia y no sabía si alguien le respondiera, pero sentir un gran dolor en su cabeza le hizo notar que su llamado estaba siendo escuchado.- Cuando murieron mis padres… No te culpé a ti ni a ninguna deidad. Me culpé a mí mismo. Fui la razón por la que fueron asesinados y no pude protegerlos, en cambio yo fui a quien protegieron. Diablos, ni siquiera soy tan religioso, así que incluso después de escuchar que los dioses realmente existen, lo hice. No culpo a ninguno de ellos. Pero Asia… -Le acarició su fría mejilla.- Ella siguió todas sus enseñanzas con un corazón puro, aceptando a los demás sin importar nada. Incluso me aceptó después de enterarse de que era un demonio. Sin embargo…- En eso, el puño del joven se aprieta y se sintió la ira que era para amenazar a quien le hablaba.-¡La abandonaste! Por un pequeño error permitiste que fuera expulsada de la única casa que había conocido, despreciada por los que alguna vez cantaron alabanzas a ella. Incluso entonces, mientras atravesaba tiempos tan difíciles, ella mantuvo su fe en ti. Ella creía en ti, porque era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerse unida. Eras su pilar de apoyo. ¡Pero ahora está muerta, víctima de la avaricia de los que quieren tus preciosos regalos! ¿SABES LO QUE DIJO AL MORIR? ¡Dijo que estaba contenta de haberme conocido, un demonio, y aun así ser capaz de llamarme un amigo! ¡Eso es todo lo que ella deseaba! ¡Un amigo y alguien a quien llamar familia!

 **(NT: Soy católico y respeto al señor, pero por el bien de la historia pondré como Issei desafía a Dios. Y repito, le tengo respeto sincero y esto no es algo que me guste poner.)**

Issei sentía como el dolor de cabeza aumentaba y hasta le empezó a sangrar la nariz por el daño a su mente, pero no le importo. Siguió con su discurso hacia Dios, lleno de la ira que se apoderaba de su persona al ver a su amiga muerta. Koyomi solo escuchaba mientras se sentía igual, pero decidió dejar que Issei lo hiciera. Él tenía más derecha de maldecir al señor que ella por lo que le paso a Asia.

Sin embargo, sin que Issei o Koyomi diera cuenta, la contra palma de su mano empezó a parpadear con una luz verde.

Issei entonces dejo que toda su furia se apoderara de su persona.

Issei: ¡Así es como recompensas a tus verdaderos seguidores! ¡Senténcialos a vidas de soledad para que solo te amen! ¿¡Como puedes darles destinos tan crueles por un simple error!? ¿¡Qué clase de dios somete a los puros a vidas tan crueles mientras los abusadores de niños y los ladrones que predican tu nombre viven en el lujo!? ¡No me importa el castigo en la basura del más allá, especialmente porque esos imbéciles todavía cometen pecados sabiendo lo que les espera! En lo que a mí respecta, ¡esta chica es demasiado buena para ti!

Sin que se diera cuenta, los dolores de cabeza de Issei fueron desvaneciéndose y la luz de su contra palma…cambio a amarillo.

Issei: ¡Si has escuchado cada una de estas palabras, entonces escucha bien lo que te voy a decir ahora!- En eso, el apunta el dedo hacia arriba.- ¡Si tu no vas a darle esperanzas a las personas, ENTONCES YO LO HARE!- En eso, el forma un puño mostrando el anillo de [Flame Style].- ¡Juro por la vida que tengo, que hasta que deje este mundo, yo seré la esperanza que siempre brillara y traerá sonrisas a quienes la necesiten sin importar lo duro que sea! ¡Yo seré el héroe que los desesperados necesitan y que detendrá la injusticia! ¡Luego, te encontrare y te hare arrodillarte mientras te hago disculparte ante Asia, aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras! Esa…¡ES MI ETERNA PROMESA COMO KAMEN RIDER! ¡ES MI JURAMENTO COMO WIZARD, EL MAGO DE LA ESPERANZA!

Koyomi: Ise…-Ella estaba sorprendida por el juramento que hizo, uno que sin duda estaría lleno de espinas, pero su mirada le decía que iba a cruzarlo sin dudarlo.

A parte de ese juramento, el hecho de ir a por el dios más conocido, y tal vez, más importante del mundo era sin duda un suicidio, pero Koyomi iría con él, pues también quería decirle un par de cosas a ese Dios.

Koyomi: Hagámoslo, sé que lo lograremos…juntos.-Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano e Issei se sorprendía antes de asentir. Ella estaría a su lado sin importar la dificultad.

¿?: Vaya ¿Un demonio amenazando a un Dios, y el bíblico sobre todo?-Dijo la voz de alguien y la pareja vio que se era…

Issei: Zafkiel.-Llamo con odio en su voz mirando al desgraciado.

Se vio que Zafkiel estaba completamente ileso, cosa que lo sorprendió y lo molesto, aun así no perdió su mirada fría de cuando miraba a sus rivales.

Issei: ¿Cómo demonios estas vivo después de mi ataque?– Exigió sin despegar la vista de él y Zafkiel le sonrió.

Zafkiel: Jou… esos son unos buenos ojos. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, puede que tus ataques puedan acabar con alguien de clase baja, pero con alguien como yo no sirve de mucho… Por cierto, si lo que me hiciste hace un momento es lo mejor que puedes hacer, déjame decir que no podrás hacer nada en contra del actual yo… quien se puede recuperar al instante de heridas como esas.– Respondió mientras que le mostraba a Issei los anillos que reconoció…era el [Twilight Healing].

Issei miro los anillos y eso causo que a su mirada fría se le sumara una sed de sangre que nunca había sentido antes y que se hacía visible en los umbrales de sus ojos que comenzaron a brillar.

Issei: Devuélveselo a Asia.– Ordeno y Zafkiel lo miro con desagrado primero, pero después de pensar en algo sonrió desagradablemente.

Zafkiel: ¿A qué te refieres?

Issei: Su [Sacred Gear], el [Twilight Healing], devuélveselo a Asia.

Zafkiel: ¿Devolver qué? Oooh ¿Esto? – Dijo mostrándole una vez más los anillos a Issei.– Como podrás ver, no puedo devolver algo tan valioso como esto. Es un desperdicio que se quede en las manos de una monja como ella.– Decía si estuviera poniendo excusas bobas aumentando la ira silenciosa de Issei.

Issei apretaba los puños al grado de que enterró sus uñas en ellas, haciéndolas sangrar un poco.

Koyomi: ¿Por qué haces todo esto?-Pregunto mirando al caído, quien noto su presencia.- ¿¡Para que matar a alguien como Asia?

Zafkiel: Todo para que comience una nueva guerra y tomar el control de Grigori.

Issei/Koyomi: ¿Qué?-Preguntaron al unisonó mirando al caído.

Zafkiel: Nuestro bando, el de los ángeles caídos, fue el primero en retirarse de la guerra por ordenes de nuestro líder. Nosotros solo obedecimos, pero no nos dimos cuenta de que de haber seguido…nosotros hubiéramos ganado la guerra.-En eso se le ve una expresión de furia.- ¡Ese maldito de nuestro líder nos hizo retirarnos cuando podríamos haber ganado! De tan solo pensar en eso, ¡Me pone furioso! ¡Día y noche soñamos con nuestra posible y gran victoria que se nos fue arrebatada! ¡Y toda esta tranquilidad nos vuelve locos!- En eso mira a Issei y le sonríe.- Es por eso que decidimos comenzar una nueva guerra, pero no somos idiotas para hacer una con nuestras posibilidades actuales, es por eso…

Koyomi: Que solicitaron la ayuda de los [Phantoms]…¿Verdad?

Zafkiel: Exacto. Esas criaturas son muy poderosas y con grandes habilidades. No dudo que podrían llegar a amenazar a cada facción si se lo propusieran…cosa que es un desperdicio.- Cada palabra que salía de su boca hacia enojar al par.- Es por eso que tras descubrir su existencia, les ofrecimos un trato. A cambio que nos ayuden a acabar con las demás facciones, nosotros les ayudaremos a crear más de su especie. El primer paso era hacer que esa Gremory que vive aquí se convierta en un [Phatom], para que así se infiltre y ataque desde el interior de la facción de demonios, pero como eso fallo, decidimos que lo mejor es matarla para que su muerte traiga la furia del Maou Lucifer y le declare la guerra a Grigori.

Koyomi: ¿Estas dispuesto a sacrificar a toda tu especie solo por una absurda y tonta guerra?

Zafkiel: Claro que si.- Respondió llenando de furia a la chica al ver con la sonrisa con que lo dijo.- Con su muerte, el Infierno tomará represalias contra los Grigori, lo que hará que el Cielo se precipite. Antes de que te des cuenta, tenemos otra Gran Guerra en marcha… una que eventualmente se extenderá a todas las demás entidades sobrenaturales independientemente de su origen. Será una verdadera Guerra Mundial, uno que hará que la de los humanos parezcan pequeñas disputas. ¡El mundo se convertirá en cenizas y los campos sangrientos tan deseados volverán!

Durante todo el monólogo, Issei no se inmutó. Ni siquiera cuando el mencionó la trampa puesta para Rias. En lo que respecta a Issei, la pelirroja podía manejarse sola, aunque estaba un poco preocupado ya que parecía que era una mera novata cuando se trataba de usar sus poderes. En lo que se centró fue en el papel de Asia.

Issei: ¿Qué tiene que ver el [Sacred Gear] de Asia con algo de eso?

Zafkiel: Bueno.- Sonrió de manera divertida ante la expresión del castaño.- Necesitamos asegurarnos de no morir durante el plan maestro. Entonces, si teníamos el poder de curación, todo estaría solucionado.

Issei: Déjame entenderlo.- Dijo lentamente mientras temblaba y su ira aumentando de nuevo.- Mataste a Asia para tomar el regalo que más valoraba, a pesar del dolor y la soledad que le causó, ¿todo por una estúpida y egoísta guerra?

Zafkiel ¿Estás enojado, mocoso?

Issei: Demonios, sí, estoy enojado.- Respondió con los dientes apretados y mientras se paraba.- ¡Estoy enojado por que hayan sacrificado su vida sin razón! ¿Enserio crees que algún elemento de curación instantánea será suficiente para sobrevivir a una guerra?- Su voz, aunque todavía amarga por la ira, estaba llena de incredulidad.- Eres el ser más estúpido que haya conocido en toda mi vida. Todo lo que tienes es un elemento que depende de que puedas usarlo en ti o en tus aliados. Sin importar cuantas veces puedan curarse, eso nunca será suficiente para ganar una guerra. ¡Lo que significa que no había absolutamente ninguna razón para que Asia sufriera en sus manos!

Zafkiel: Mira chico.-Dijo con un medio suspiro medio burlón.- Alguien como tu jamás entenderá cómo funcionan las batallas, por lo que te daré tu fin para ser piadoso de ti y tal vez Dios aun te quiera recibir en el cielo a pesar de ser un demonio y lo que le dijiste. Se agradecido.- En eso saca sus alas negras y mira al castaño.- Dohnaseek tuvo su oportunidad. Ahora es mi turno de terminar contigo.

Issei: Morirás en el intento.- Fue la única respuesta de Issei mientras empujaba la palanca de su cinturón.

 **[Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!]**

Issei: Koyomi, toma a Asia y escóndete.-Ordeno mientras se ponía el anillo [Flame Style].- El espectáculo de hoy…será violento.

Koyomi: Entendido.-Respondió tomando a la monja muerta y escondiéndose en un lugar de la iglesia, pero antes de hacerlo….-Asegúrate de exterminarlo.-Dijo con deseos vengativos hacia el caído, donde el castaño asintió sin quitarle de vista a su objetivo a destruir.

Issei: Henshin.-Susurro sin quitar su mirada del caído mientras bajaba el lente del anillo y lo escaneaba en su [Wizard Driver].

 **[Flame! Please!]**

A continuación, Issei alzo su mano izquierda a un costado y un círculo mágico rojo del tamaño de su persona apareció en el extremo.

 **[Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Fue cantando el cinturón mientras el círculo mágico pasaba por el junto a unas flamas creando la armadura y cuando este término de pasar todo su cuerpo, la armadura del Kamen rider se había materializado por completo.

Kamen rider Wizard hizo aparición para luego su mano izquierda brillara y mostrara el [Twice Critical].

Esta vez, Issei no lo cuestionó, no sintió ningún peso extra, simplemente lo aceptó. Como si respondiera a su aceptación, la gema verde en el Sacred Gear se ilumina. Issei ignoró esto y se centró en una cosa y solo en una, destruyendo ese monstruo que tenía delante.

Dohnaseek: Oh~, un [Twice Critical] ¿Eh?- Comento mirando al [Sacred Gear] del mago.- Debo decir que es impresionante. En manos como las tuyas, ya es un peligro que amenaza a varias facciones. Sin embargo, incluso si tu poder se duplica, igual ganaré. Después de todo, soy un ángel caído de clase alta y también tengo el [Twilight Healing]. Soy invencible.-Wizard no dijo nada y solo escucho su arrogante parlotearía.- ¿Alguna última palabra?

Issei: Unos pocos en realidad.- Contesto mientras se rompía el cuello como un matón antes de mirar el suelo.- En primer lugar, si estás escuchando Lucifer, asegúrate de que nadie interfiera mientras le arranco las alas a este pájaro feo. Quiero el placer de hacerlo sufrir por mi cuenta.

Zafkiel: ¿Maldijiste a un Dios y ahora le pides a Lucifer que te abandonara a tu muerte? Vaya que eres idiota.- Dijo de forma burlona, pero Issei no le tomo en cuenta.

Issei: Segundo.- En eso, a pesar del casco, le lanza una mirada asesina al caido.- Voy a hacer que me pidas misericordia mientras te golpeo.- En eso, levanto su mano izquierda para mostrar el [Flame Ring] y el [Twice Critical].- ¡Sa, Showtime Da!

Wizard corrió mientras sacaba su espada y daba un corte a Zafkiel, quien bloqueo el ataque con una lanza de luz que creo en su mano.

* * *

-Bosque-

De regreso con Rias, ella estaba viendo como su "Queen" estaba acabando con cada sacerdote y ángeles caídos. Raynare también estaba ayudando en eso usando sus lanzas de luz. Estos sujetos no eran muy fuertes y era fácil vencerlos.

En eso, los tres caídos principales crearon sus lanzas de luz y se la lanzaron a Rias, pero Akeno apareció frente a ella y creo un círculo mágico de protección que la protegió del ataque.

Mittelt: Peleas bien.

Kalawarner: Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás mantener esta barrera?

Dohnaseek: Son solo obstáculos menores.

Cada uno comento sus pensamientos de manera superior mirando al trio, quien no se mostraba afectado por sus palabras excepto Raynare, quien estaba furiosa de verlos actuar de esa manera.

Mittelt: Dime, ¿Vas a quitar esto y dejarnos ir? Me estoy empezando a aburrir de todo esto.

Dohnaseek: Yo igual, y aunque la quiten, nada cambiara para ellas.-Dijo mirando a la pelirroja.- Ellas terminaran muriendo tarde o temprano, y si matamos a la Gremory, es de seguro que los demonios comenzaran una guerra con Grigori.

Raynare: ¿Todo lo que te importa es una absurda guerra?

Dohnaseek: Pues por supuesto que si. Con esto, nosotros tomaremos el mando de Grigori matando a Azazel junto a los demás cadres.

Raynare: Así que admites que eres un maldito traidor, y hasta me inculpaste para usarme como otro medio para alcanzar la guerra sin que yo fuera conciente de todo ese asunto.

Dohnaseek: ¿Que puedo decir? Eres muy fácil de engañar.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombres.

Kalawarner: Ya basta de tanta charla, terminemos esto de una vez por todas.-Dijo creando una lanza de luz en su mano.

Mittelt: Yo te apoyo.-Asintió creando su propia lanza de luz.

Dohnaseek: *Suspiro* ¿Que se le puede hacer?- Murmuro mientras se arreglaba el gorro y creaba su lanza de luz.- Sin importar lo divertido que sea esto, todo lo bueno tiene su…¡AGH!

Dohnaseek dio un grito de dolor cuando dos lanzas de luz fueron enterradas en su cuerpo…por parte de Mittelt y Kalawarner.

Dohnaseek: U-Ustedes…¿Qué están…?-No termino cuando ambas lo tiraron al suelo antes de volar y eliminar a varios sacerdotes y ángeles caídos antes de quedar al lado de Raynare.

Kalawarner: Eres un sujeto muy fácil de engañar ¿Sabes?

Mittelt: Oh tal vez nosotras seamos muy buenas actrices.- Comentaron mientras sonreían al igual que Raynare.

Dohnaseek: No me digan que…

Raynare: Exacto, ella están conmigo.-Dijo mirando al caído, cuya cara era digna de retrato.- Tu me engañaste, así que planeamos esto para engañarte…aunque fue más el plan de Koyomi.-Eso ultimo lo susurro desviando la mirada.

Dohnaseek: ¿Pero… que caso tiene hacer esto…? Aunque me mates…aun seguirás siendo…

Raynare: ¿Una traidora? No con esto.-Dijo sacando una grabadora y encendiéndola.

{Dohnaseek: Ellas terminaran muriendo tarde o temprano, y si matamos a la Gremory, es de seguro que los demonios comenzaran una guerra con Grigori.}

{Raynare: ¿Todo lo que te importa es una absurda guerra?}

{Dohnaseek: Pues por supuesto que sí. Con esto, nosotros tomaremos el mando de Grigori matando a Azazel junto a los demás cadres.}

{Raynare: Así que admites que eres un maldito traidor, y hasta me inculpaste para usarme como otro medio para alcanzar la guerra sin que yo fuera consciente de todo ese asunto.}

{Dohnaseek: ¿Que puedo decir? Eres muy fácil de engañar.}

Raynare apago la grabadora y Dohnaseek tenia la boca abierta.

Raynare: No creas que no me vine preparada. Nosotras somos mejores que tu.-Dijo mirando al caído mientras recordaba cómo se planeó esto.

Durante el tiempo que Raynare estovo en la casa de Issei, estuvo viendo de que forma podría regresar a Grigori sin ser tildada de traidora. Fue en uno de sus días que fue llamada por sus dos amigas, Mittelt y Kalawarner. Ella le conto lo que paso y era obvio que estaban furiosas, pero ir a hablar asi sin más sin pruebas solidas las haría ver como compañeras de la traidora.

En una de sus conversaciones, Koyomi apareció y escucho parte de la conversación, y viendo la situación, decidió ayudar.

El plan que ella hizo era simple, que Kalawarner y Mittelt se hicieran pasar como dos caídas que estaban dentro del plan para comenzar la guerra y ayudar a Dohnaseek. Hacer que haya una situación donde el tenga la ventaja y cuando este totalmente confiado, hacer que confiese que era un traidor desde un inicio. Con esto, no solo limpiaría su nombre, sino que también haría consciente a sus lideres de los planes de alguno de los suyos.

Raynare se sintió feliz que el plan funcionara, aunque fue aún más fácil de lo que pensó.

Rias: Debo admitirlo, fueron astutas.-Dijo mirando a Raynare, quien solo sonrió victoriosa junto a Kalawarner y Mittelt.

Dohnaseek: Malditas…-Susurro viendo a las cinco chicas, quienes solo permanecían confiadas.- Pero no importa…aunque muera…ese chico no lograra nada.

Raynare: ¿Aun sigues menos preciando a Ise-kun? Veo que eres aun más tarado de lo que pensaba.-Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y en eso vio como Dohnaseek se estaba riendo.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Dohnaseek: Es que…no importa que tan fuerte sea ese chico. ¡Jamás será capaz de derrotar a Zafkiel-sama!

Raynare: Zafkiel, ¿El esta aquí?-Pregunto sorprendida mirando al traidor, quien solo sonrió.

Dohnaseek: Y si lo logro a tiempo, entonces también esta en posesión del [Twilight Healing]. ¡El no tiene oportunidad!

Rias: Es todo lo contrario.-Dijo mientras se acercaba al caído.- Es ese caído el que no tiene oportunidad.

Dohnaseek: ¿Qué?-Pregunto mirando a la chica, quien mostraba una sonrisa segura.

Rias: Puede que sea nuevo en el mundo sobrenatural, pero ya a peleado con seres poderosos durante seis meses a pesar de que solo era un chico normal que perdió a sus padres. El a demostrado ser más de lo que es cuando pelea, y dudo que hayamos visto el limite de su poder aun.

Dohnaseek: ¿Por qué estas tan segura? Zafkiel-sama es un ángel caído de clase alta, ningún demonio de clase baja tiene oportunidad en su contra.

Rias: Tal vez.-Dijo asintiendo un poco.- Pero aunque sea un demonio de clase baja, el poder que tiene está lejos de serlo.-En eso ella ve el [Engate Ring].- Su poder y convicción lo hace aun más fuerte, más si tiene algo por lo que pelear. Puede que apenas lo conozca, pero siento que se lo suficiente para saber que el alcanzara simas que yo no pueda. El es mi más poderoso peón.

Dohnaseek: Ja, ¿Tu peón?-Pregunto mirando a la chica con burla.- Es un patético demonio que antes era solo un humano que no podía hacer nada por su familia.

Rias: Espera, ¿Acaso tu…?

Dohnaseek: Lo sé.-Interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie.- Se que perdió a sus padres hace 5 años. Algo digno de una basura para él.

Raynare: ¿¡Que dijiste!?-Grito con rabia en su voz mirando al hombre.

Dohnaseek: Investigue un poco y vi que su vida no era más que patética. Era un pervertido que dejo de serlo tras la perdida de seres igual de inútiles. ¡Su misma vida es una miseria hasta que la muerte de sus patéticos padres lo hizo hacerlo algo mejor, pero seguía siendo una basura! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!-Rio con gran humor…hasta que se detuvo en seco cuando su piel se estremeció.

Dohnaseek miro hacia adelante para ver dos auras poderosas, las cuales iban incrementando paso a paso. Cuando vio de quienes provenía, se estremeció al ver que eran de Rias y Raynare.

Rias: Te reíste de mi sirviente.-Murmuro mientras los flequillos cubrían sus ojos.- Te reíste.

Raynare: Y no solo eso.-Dijo junto a Rias.- También te burlaste de su vida, a pesar del gran sufrimiento que vive por eso.

Ambas no conocían mucho al castaño, pero vivieron lo suficiente para ver que el lamenta cada día por la perdida de sus padres y que trabaja para que nadie más sufra…y este tipo se rio de eso.

Akeno: Ara, ara. Te metiste con la persona equivocada.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kalawarner: Y hasta las hiciste enojar más.

Mittelt: No quisiera ser tu ahora.-Comento de acuerdo con ambas chicas para luego ver como Rias y Raynare emanaban sus auras.

Ambas lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, lo cual llegaron a combinarse y amplificar entre si ya que solo tenían un objetivo.

Matar a Dohnaseek.

* * *

-En la iglesia-

 ***Choque metalico*** -Se escucho ese sonido dentro de la iglesia.

Wizard estaba peleando contra Zafkiel, donde el mago usaba su espada para atacar y su [Sacred Gear] como escudo mientras el caído usaba lanzas de luz para ambos propósitos.

Ambos estaban teniendo una pelea pareja, donde ninguno estaba retrocediendo. Como se viera, ambos estaban completamente iguales tanto en ataque como defensa.

Zafkiel: Tch, eres más molesto de lo que esperaba.-Murmuro mientras seguía en el ataque y defensa.

Issei: Pues tu me estas dando un desafío a diferencia de ese otro cuervo.-Comento de vuelta antes de que ambos se alejaran con un salto.

Zafkiel se elevo con sus alas y creo una lanza de luz para luego lanzarla, sin embargo, en medio del trayecto exploto y creo una ráfaga de lanzas de luz que fue hacia Issei. El rider rápidamente saco un anillo y lo escaneo.

 **[Defend! Please!]**

Un circulo llameante apareció frente a Wizard y lo protegió de las lanzas, las cuales fueron quemadas y hechas cenizas. Mientras tanto, Issei saco otro anillo y giro dos veces la palanca para realizar su próximo hechizo.

 **[Arrow! Please!]**

Otro circulo apareció delante de Issei, pero detrás del circulo defensivo, de donde las flechas salieron y al pasar el muro de fuego, estas salieron con flamas más fuertes.

Zafkiel creo que propio escudo mágico y bloqueo los ataques, pero lo hacían retroceder un poco. Sin embargo, no era nada que no pudiera manejar.

Zafkiel: Je, es un buen ataque, pero yo tengo uno mejor que el…¡AGH!-Grito de dolor cuando algo golpeo su espalda.

El caído descendió mirando como salía algo de humo y sangre de su espalda. No supo como fue que recivio ese ataque, pero la respuesta vino cuando vio al rider.

Issei tenia su [WizardSwordGun] en forma pistola con humo saliendo de la punta del arma, dando a entender que dio unos disparos con ella.

El arma de Issei era especial, pues a parte de ser una espada pistola, poder dañar a [Phantoms] y canalizar su poder mágico en ella, también podía hacer cosas útiles como controlar la dirección de las balas. Por lo que paso fue que mientras Zafkiel estaba distraído bloqueando sus flechas de fuego, uso eso para atacarlo en la espalda y con la guardia baja cuando lo oyó hablar arrogantemente.

El rider admite que Zafkiel es fuerte, pero comparado contra los [Phantoms] que tienen una gran variedad de habilidades a parte de ser poderosos, él realmente no es impresionante.

Zafkiel se levanto y uso el [Twilight Healing] para curar sus heridas y quedar como nuevo en un instante para luego crear una gran lanza de luz. Issei vio esto y cambio la forma de su arma para luego levantar el pulgar del arma y con ella la mano en ella.

 **[Come on a Slash, Shake Hands! Come on a Slash, Shake Hands!]** -Canto la espada antes de que el rider escaneara su anillo ruby.- **[Flame! Slash Strike! Hi-Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!]**

Ambos rugieron mientras se acercaban y atacaban con su espada y lanza respectivamente, donde estas chocaron creando una gran oleada de energía a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos sedia a pesar de la fuerza, pero habia una diferencia…o dos.

Issei estaba impulsado por la ira, ira de que este sujeto matara a su amiga y tan buena chica que merecía la felicidad solo por un deseo egoista donde ella no tenia nada que ver, y la otra…

 **[Boost!]** \- Es que tenia algo que aumentaba su fuerza.

La fuerza de Wizard se doblo y la espada llameante gano aun más fuerza, logrando cortar la lanza de luz y quemarla.

Zafkiel: ¿Cómo fue que…?-No termino la frase cuando Wizard le dio dos cortes con su espada en forma de cruz.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Issei: Un servicio especial dado el lugar donde estamos.-Dijo mientras miraba como Zafkiel volaba contra la parad por el corte en forma de cruz que le dio, donde luego exploto al chocar contra el muro.

Issei miro el lugar sin bajar la guardia, pues sabia que una pelea no terminaba hasta que viera que su enemigo fue completamente derrotado. Cosa que aprendió recientemente con Hellhound. Mantuvo la guardia en alto hasta que vio algo salir de los escombros, y era Zafkiel cuyo cuerpo estaba herido y quemado.

Zafkiel: Maldito…-Murmuro con ira antes de poner una sonrisa.- Pero no importa.-De repente, sus manos brillaron y llevo ese brillo a sus alas, donde las uso para cubrir su cuerpo y cuando se dejo ver…ya estaba completamente curado.- Siempre puedo hacer esto.

Issei chasquero la lengua. Esa habilidad curativa que le robo a Asia le estaba dando muchos problemas.

Issei: (¿Cómo lo venceré?)-Pensó con molestia antes de notar algo.- ¿Mmh?

Ahora que se fijaba, Zafkiel estaba jadeando en vez de respirar, como si le costara tomar aire. Ademas, se le podía ver sudando. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso no se habia curado? ¿Por qué estaba cansa…?

Issei: Oh, ya entendí.

Zafkiel: ¿Qué es lo que murmuras?-Pregunto mirando al chico, quien se notaba más confiado a pesar de traer casco.

Issei: Dime algo, ¿La [Sacred Gear] que le robaste a Asia puede curar cualquier herida?

Zafkiel: Por supuesto que si. Es por eso que soy un ser invencible ahora.

Issei: Dices invencible, pero sin importar cuantas veces cures tus heridas, no puedes evitar cansarte ¿Verdad?- En eso vio como el caído reacciono.- Lo sabia, solo puedes sanarte, pero no restaurar tus fuerzas.

Zafkiel: ¡C-Cállate! Eso no es verdad, ¡Soy absolutamente…!

Issei: ¿Invencible? Pues la verdad es que no lo eres.-Dijo mientras ponía su espada en su hombro.- Al igual que yo, la [Sacred Gear] necesita un medio para utilizarse, en tu caso seria tu poder mágico.-Dijo mientras notaba la rabia en el rostro de Zafkiel.- Aunque tu cuerpo se recupere, tu poder mágico no lo hará. Más encima de eso, has estado usando lanzas de luz, ya sea para cortarme o lanzarme. Y cada vez que te hacia una herida, sin importar lo pequeña que sea, de inmediato te curabas. Es obvio que estas en el limite, más por el último ataque que te lance, el cual debió consumir una enorme cantidad de mana para dejarte como nuevo.

Zafkiel: ¡Cállate!-Grito mientras creaba dos lanzas de luz.- ¿Y que pasa si es así? ¡Un misero diablo que era un humano jamás podrá derrotarme!

Con eso, el caído voló hacia Issei, quien solo espero y bloqueo el ataque de las lanzas con su [Twice Critical] como escudo, donde solo retrocedio un par de pasos con Zafkiel usando sus lanzas para empujarlo hasta detenerse.

Issei: Eres igual a Dohnaseek.-Dijo mientras retenía a Zafkiel.- Arrogante y estupido.

Zafkiel: ¿Qué has dicho?-Pregunto con ira en su voz mientras trataba de atravesar y romper el [Sacred Gear] del chico y este continuo.

Issei: Solo porque soy un ser humano que se convirtió en demonio hace poco me vez como si realmente no fuera una amenaza. A pesar de siempre he demostrado lo contrario, tu propia arrogancia por ser más fuerte que muchos de tus camaradas así como tener un nuevo poder te hace pensar que eres invencible y superior al resto. Alguien como…

 **[Boost!]**

Issei: ¡Jamás podrá derrotarme!-Declaro para empujar las lanzas hacia arriba y luego cortar sin piedad a Zafkiel, quien grito de dolor mientras chispas y sangre salían de él antes de que el rider lo pateara con su pie envuelto en llamas y lo llevara al suelo.

Zafkiel: O…Onore…-Murmuro mientras curaba sus heridas nuevamente, sin embargo, quedaron algunas.- ¿Por…Porque no estoy completamente curado?

Koyomi: Porque estas llegando a tu limite.-Respondió la chica mirando al sujeto desde donde se escondía.- Podrás curarte, pero como dijo Ise, tienes tus límites. Hasta Ise no puede usar magia continuamente y tiene que descansar para recuperar su mana. Tu caso es el mismo, y dado que has estado haciendo esto continuamente, has gastado demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

Issei: Como el cuento de la liebre y la tortuga, donde la liebre gasto todas sus energías corriendo a máxima velocidad, pero termino cansado a medio camino. Mientras que la tortuga, a pesar de ir más lento, fue a su propio paso y llego a la meta sin problemas.

Koyomi: A parte que a penas has obtenido el [Twiligh Healing], por lo que debes estar gastando más poder para poder usarlo por primera vez. Como le paso a Issei.

Issei: En mi caso, ya tengo más entendido como usar esta cosa. A parte de que solo he usado un par de hechizos que se manejar y he usado constantemente frente a verdaderos monstruos. Por lo que mi desgaste de energía es menor al tuyo.-Explico con mucha confianza.- Veas donde lo veas, tengo toda la ventaja en este combate.

Zafkiel apretó los dientes, sin querer aceptar lo que estaba pasando. ¿El, un ángel caído de alto nivel que pronto se convertiría en uno de los grandes líderes de su facción y luego del mundo, vencido por un humano que se convirtió en demonio hace poco? ¡Es imposible! ¡El no puede ser derrotado! ¡El es invencible! El único que puede derrotarlo es su líder que maneja el plan y unos pocos, ¡y nadie más!

Estuvo maldiciendo al chico que tenia al frente, antes de mirar algo y sonreír malignamente.

Zafkiel: Eh~, con que esas son mis debilidades ¿no?-Pregunto y el rider se puso alerta al notar con la voz con que lo decía todo.- Tal vez sea asi, pero tu también tienes las tuyas…y una de ellas es la que tienen todos los tontos que tratan de ser héroes.-En eso salta y toma vuela.- La gente que quiere proteger.

Issei: ¿Eh?- Exhalo para ver como el caído creaba una lanza de luz y apuntaba a…la chica detrás de él.- ¡Koyomi~!

Koyomi: ¿Eh?-Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando Zafkiel hizo crecer su lanza hasta hacerla enorme y arrojársela a la chica.

Ella solo vio como se le acercaba el gran ataque. No podía moverse, ya sea por miedo o por el simple hecho de que no podía evitarlo. Solo miro como la gran lanza se fue acercando hasta que…exploto.

 ***KABOOM***

Una gran corriente de humo negro estallo y rompió las ventanas de la iglesia. Ahora el humo iba saliendo poco a poco por las ventanas y la sala de la iglesia se iba despejando.

Cuando se despejo, se vio a Koyomi junto al cadáver de Asia, donde ambas estaban en perfecto estado. Pero Wizard… no lo estaba, pues estaba justo frente a ambos de brazos cruzados y salía algo de humo de él, un humo negro.

Koyomi: ¡ISE!-Grito al ver como el mago cayo de rodillas con su armadura muy dañada, incluso el lente enjoyado del lado izquierdo del casco estaba roto, mostrando el ojo y parte del rostro de Issei, el cual estaba sangrando un poco.

Zafkiel: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Lo ves! Eres igual que cualquier tonto héroe, siempre protegiendo a otros a costa de su vida. ¡Esa es tu mayor debilidad, tu deseo de proteger a otros!

Koyomi: _¡Kisa~ma~!_ -Grito con ira viendo al caído y su táctica tan baja y ruin antes de ver como el rider escupió sangre para ir a su lado.- ¡Ise, resiste!

Zafkiel: Parece que las tornas cambiaron.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a un paso tranquilo antes de terminar frente a Issei y darle un golpe que lo mando a volar.

Issei: ¡AGH…!-Escupió sangre mientras volaba para luego ser nuevamente golpeado por Zafkiel, quien apareció detrás suyo y lo golpeo al suelo.

Zafkiel: ¡Sufre basura!-Grito creando dos lanzas de luz y enterrarla en los muslos del rider, quien grito de puro dolor por sentir como le quemaba tanto la piel como los huesos.

Issei sentía como su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. El ataque de la lanza le dolió más de lo que él esperaba. Pero en eso recordó que debió suponer que seria así dado a lo que es ahora.

Como un demonio reencarnado, ahora sufre sus mismas debilidades. La luz para el ahora es un veneno letal. Con solo tocar un poco su cuerpo, siente como si le pusieran metal al rojo vivo sobre la piel.

Era muy doloroso.

Y para empeorar las cosas, hacía que se debilitara. Era como un veneno que de inmediato se difunde en su ser para matarlo.

Issei: Realmente…ser un demonio tiene sus desventajas…-Murmuro mientras trataba de levantarse, pero otra lanza de luz lo perforo al lado de su estomago.- ¡AAAAH!

Zafkiel: Puedes estar tranquilo. No apunte a una zona vital, por lo que vivirás.

Issei: ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Acaso no querías matarme…?

Zafkiel: Así es, pero no tengo prisa.-Contesto antes de poner una cara maligna.- Prefiero hacerte sufrir lenta y dolorosamente antes de enviarte al infierno.

Issei: Sadico…-Murmuro antes de recibir otra lanza de luz.- ¡AGH!

Zafkiel: Di lo que quieras, pero tu destino ya esta sellado.-Dijo para luego sentir como algo golpeo su cabeza.- ¿Mmh?

Koyomi: Detente.-Dijo mientras sostenía algunas piedras y las lanzaba.- ¡No permitiré que continúes!

Zafkiel: *Suspiro* La idiotez humana. Intrigante, pero sin significado.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Koyomi, quien le seguía lanzando piedras mientras iba retrocediendo, hasta llegar con ella.- Tan inútil.

En eso, Zafkiel golpea a Koyomi en el estómago, haciendo que se arrodille antes de patearla.

Koyomi grito mientras rodaba por el suelo, tomándose el estomago por el dolor que sentía. Zafkiel solo se acerco a ella y empezó a pisotearla.

Zafkiel: Aunque ver a un humano sufrir es muy reconfortante.- Dijo mientras seguía pisoteándola una y otra vez antes de poner un pie en su cabeza y empezar a forsar su pie mientras lo movia.- Vamos, grita. Quiero oír tu lamento.

Koyomi solo podía gritar mientras sentía que la fuerza con la que empezó a pisarla aumentaba. Ella realmente no servia para pelear, cosa que la frustraba al ver como Issei, la persona que le dio esperanzas de vivir aun dada su situación, siempre resultara lastimado.

Aunque fuera un poco, ella quería ayudarlo en rescatar a Asia, quien demostró ser alguien de confianza y una gran amiga…pero ni en eso pudo ayudar.

Koyomi: Lo siento…Ise…-Murmuro mientras sus lagrimas fluían de sus ojos, y cuando estas tocaron el piso…

 ***CRASH!*** \- Se escucho un gran estruendo.

Koyomi se levanto al no sentir nada en su cara, y vio a Wizard parado la lado de ella con un puño extendido. Ella miro su cara a través del lado roto de su casco…y pudo ver la expresión de furia absoluta grabada en ella.

Issei: Tu…¿Cómo te has atrevido a lastimar a Koyomi de esa forma?-Murmuro con una voz tan profunda que helo la piel de los presentes.

Aunque sabia que no estaba dirigida a ella, Koyomi sintió un gran miedo al ver a Issei, más porque el color de sus ojos cambio a verde y esta brillaban, incluso la forma de su parpado cambio a la forma de una lagartija.

Issei estaba enojado, y no había otra verdad más que esa.

Zafkiel: ¿Qué…Que es esto…?-Murmuro mientras su cuerpo estaba temblando. Todo su ser se sacudía como gelatina y no podía pararlo. La razón de esto era la persona delante de él, quien desprendía una fuerte aura roja con gran intención asesina en sus ojos.- ¿Co…Como un misero humano puede desprender tal intensidad?

Issei: **Porque me has provocado y enfurecido más haya de mis limites.** -Respondió con una voz de detonaba muerte…la suya.- **Has engañado a Raynare e hiciste que perdiera su lugar donde regresar. Has matado a muchas personas inocentes solo por tener un artefacto que ni siquiera sabían que tenían. Estas dispuesto a poner muchas vidas en peligro solo por un deseo egoísta. Pero lo más imperdonable de todo…lo que más me ha hecho enojar…** -En eso, el aura roja aumenta de tamaño.- **¡ES QUE TE HAS ATREVIDO A MATAR A UNA CHICA INOCENTE Y HAS HECHO SUFRIR A QUIEN JURE PROTEGER SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN!**

Zafkiel: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Grito mientras creaba lanzas de luz y las lanzaba.- ¡Aléjate! ¡No teme acerques!

El caído lanzaba lanzas tras lanzas, pero cuando iban a llegar con Wizard…estas se quemaron antes de siquiera poder quedar a centímetros de su persona.

Zafkiel: ¡Imposible!-Grito con gran miedo mientras su aura tomaba forma…la forma de un dragón aumentando su miedo.- ¿¡Como puedes seguir caminando con ese cuerpo dañado!? ¿¡Como puedes desprender tal aura siendo un misero demonio de pacotilla!? ¿¡COMO!?

Issie: Es simple.-Hablo con voz calmada, pero que aun desprendía intenciones asesinas.- Los seres humanos podemos superar nuestros limites cuando algo nos impulsa.

 **[Boost!]** \- La gema del [Twice Critical] comenzó a parpadear.

Issei: Somos capaces de superar muchas cosas con tal de proteger lo que más amamos.

 **[Boost!]** -El ritmo del brillo aumento un poco.

Issei: Sin importar lo imposible que sea, o cuan adolorido este nuestro cuerpo, podemos volver a levantarnos si es por proteger lo que más amamos.

Koyomi: Ise…-Susurro viendo al chico, perdiendo su miedo por completo de él.

Issei: No me importa que tanto dolor sufra.

 **[Boost!]** -El brillo de la gema aumentaba a cada segundo.

Issei: No importa que tan atrofiado este mi cuerpo o cuanto dolor tenga que cargar.- El aura roja aumentaba cada vez más haciéndose más roja.- Yo siempre me levantare y peleare para ser la esperanza de quienes lo necesiten.

 **[Boost!]** \- El [Twice Critical] comenzó a romperse.

Issei: No me importa si peleo con un rey demonio, un dios, un monstruo o incluso con cada ser vivo que exista en este mundo. ¡Yo seré la esperanza de este mundo, aunque tenga que pelear contra él!

 **[Explosion!]** \- El [Twice Critical] brillo aun más que antes, antes de romperse en mil pedasos y mostrar algo nuevo.

La forma del [Sacred Gear] cambio. Ahora era un guante más parecido a un Dragón que cubre el brazo de Issie junto a su mano. El guante tenia dedos como garras. Tenia nivelaciones como escamas y dos picos como cuernos de color amarillo. La gema seguía donde estaba, pero tenia un brillo más notorio.

Si el aura de Issei ya era grande cuando mostro su gran furia, pues ahora era descomunal. El aura de Wizard creció inmensamente brillando con color rojo, purpura y amarilla, donde iban creciendo. Al mismo tiempo, del cuerpo del rider salieron dos objetos y rodaron por el suelo.

Zafkiel: Imposible…no puede ser.-Murmuro con puro terror al ver lo que paso.- Su [Sacred Gear] ha superados sus límites…he incluso su poder incremento aún más…¿¡Como paso esto!?

Issie: Eso fue…¡POR ENFURECERME COMO NUNCA NADIE LO HABÍA HECHO ANTES!-Grito mientras escaneaba un anillo.

 **[Chōīne, Punch Strike! Saikō!]**

Issei: ¡FINALE DA!-Grito mientras un circulo mágico apareció detrás de el y flamas salieron de ella, acumulándose en su mano izquierda donde estaba el [Twice Critical], la cual hizo que las llamas se volvieran aun más fuerte mientras eran rodeadas por chispas verdes.

Zafkiel: ¡NOOO!-Grito para darse la vuelta y salir volando, pero Wizard llego y con su mano derecha tomo su pie y lo jalo hacia él.

Issei: ¿¡Crees que te dejare escapar!?-Exclamo con pura furia en voz y ojos para empujarlo y dejarlo de espaldas al suelo.

Zafkiel: Y-Yo soy…Yo soy el supremo ángel caído…

Issie: ¡Cállate, maldito ángel de mierda!-Grito golpeando a Zafkiel con su puño en llamas y estrellándolo en el piso, donde este se agrieto mientras las llamas se expansión por el lugar.

El golpe sacudió los alrededores un poco y las llamas subieron al suelo, donde estas tomaron forma de un dragón que ascendía majestuosamente tratando de llegar al espacio antes de disolverse.

Cuando el temblor se detuvo y las llamas se calmaron, se vio que Issei mantenía su puño en el caído…mientras este estaba totalmente carbonizado, sin piernas y sin cabello, pero aún seguía aferrándose a la vida, aunque lo hacia a penas.

Wizard se fue poniendo de pie mientras un circulo mágico atravesaba su cuerpo y su armadura se disipo en partículas de luz, dejando al castaño parado ahí.

Issei: Te lo mereces.-Dijo antes de que sus rodillas perdieran fuerzas y fuera cayendo, pero alguien lo atrapo y lo ayudo a mantenerse parado.

Kiba: Impresionante. Acabaste con un ángel caído de alto nivel y con poderes curativos por ti mismo.

Issei: Jajaja, gracias…aunque tú te tardaron un poco con esos extras, niño bonito.-Comento con una sonrisa.

Kiba: Buchou me dijo que lo dejara en tus manos. Aunque para ser sincero, no me pude ni dar un paso en el momento que desprendiste esa inmensa aura.

Issei: ¿Eh? ¿Buchou dijo eso?-Pregunto y Kiba apunto a una parte, donde el castaño vio a Rias parada junto con Koneko.

Rias: Sí.-Contesto mientras miraba a su peón.- Confiaba en que serías capaz de vencer a ángel caído Zafkiel. Sin embargo, superaste todas mis expectativas.

Rias comenzó a caminar hacia los dos chicos sonriendo.

Issei: ¿Buchou? ¿Dónde estaba?

Rias: En el sótano.-Contesto mientras seguía acercándose.- Terminé con mis asuntos, así que usé el círculo mágico para transportarme aquí. Estaba un poco preocupada por ser la primera vez que me transportaba a una iglesia.

Rias suspiró mientras hablaba. Fue agotador acabar con tantos exorcistas, pero no le quedaba de otra si quería que sus siervos estuvieran a salvo. Sin embargo, cuando los tres subieron por las escaleras, ella tuvo que admitir que el aura de su peón fue a la vez increíble…como aterradora.

Koneko: Sempai puede dar miedo.-Comento inexpresivamente, pero el comentario le dolió al chico al tratarse de su Kohai.

En eso, Issei escucho un ruido y se giro alerta de que fuera otor enemigo, pero se calmo al ver que era Akeno cargando a Koyomi a su lado junto a Raynare, quien sonreía mientras tenía el cadáver de Asia a salvo. A parte de eso, había otras dos que no reconocía. Una peli azul glamorosa que parecía tener 20 años, y a una loli rubia con coletas y con ropa loli gótica.

Issei: Ano…Raynare. ¿Quiénes son…?

Raynare: Son mis amigas, Kalawarner y Mittelt.

Kalawarner/Mittlet: Hola/¿¡Que tal!?-Saludaron respectivamente y el castaño suspiro al ver que no eran enemigos.

Rias: En todo caso…ganaste.-Dijo mirando a su siervo más nuevo, quien rio un poco rascándose la cabeza.

Issei: ja ja ja. Si no hubiera usado un truco bajo, le hubera ganado antes. Soy patetico.-Comento algo preocupado, pero Rias negó.

Rias: No, ganaste y eso es lo que importa. No importaba si tu enemigo actuo de forma cobarde, veo que tenias todas las chances de ganar sin importar lo que pasara.-Dijo antes de tocar uno de los bolsillos de su falda.- Aunque, no esperaba que algo así pasara.- Rapidamente negó con una cabeza y volvió a sonreir.- Fu fu fu, aunque puede ser para mejor, he hizo un excelente trabajo. Como esperaba de mi sirviente.- Entonces ella pone un dedo en la nariz del rider.

Issei: Gracias, pero deje la iglesia hecha un desastre. ¿Está bien esto, Buchou?

Rias: No hay problema.-Contesto para comenzar a explicar.- Las iglesias pertenecen a los dioses o religiones relacionadas con ellas, pero hay casos como este en que son usadas por ángeles caídos. Si nosotros los demonios dañamos de alguna forma esas iglesias, en algunos casos somos perseguidos por asesinos. Tanto por venganza como por odio.- Eso puso azul al castaño.-Sin embargo, esta iglesia originalmente estaba abandonada. Luego cierto grupo de ángeles caídos la usaron para su propio beneficio. Simplemente tuvimos un combate en un lugar como ese. Así que no estuvimos en verdadero territorio enemigo. En este caso fue una pequeña pelea entre demonios y ángeles caídos, como las que ocurren en cualquier otro lugar todo el tiempo. Eso fue lo que sucedió, por lo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Issei: Ya veo, todo es de acuerdo a cómo lo planeaste.

Rias: Aunque…-En eso mira a su alrededor.- Este lugar en verdad esta hecho un desastre. Uno podría pensar que fui yo quien lo termino.

Issei: ¿Por qué dice eso?

Kiba: Porque Rias Buchou es conocida como la princesa de la destrucción.-Contesto mirando a su compañero.- Eso es todo un cumplido dado la reputación que tiene.

Issei: ¿De…De verdad?-Pregunto un tanto asustado por el titulo y Kiba asintió, haciéndolo temblar más.- Bu…Buchou si que es una persona increíble.

Raynare: No después de la forma en que quedo atrapada y necesitaba que la salvaran.-Comento riéndose haciendo que Akeno se sonrojara también y las dos caídas trataban de no dar una carcajada. Mientras tanto, Rias se puso tan rojo como el guante de Issei. Hablando de eso…

Rias: Veo que tu [Sacred Gear] ha mostrado su verdadera forma.-Dijo casi con fuerza, tratado de alejar el tema anterior. En eso, ella se acerca al cráter y mira al caído en ella.-Despertémoslo. Akeno.

Akeno: Hai.-Asintió y levantó un brazo. Entonces apareció agua en el aire, la cual cayo sobre Zafkiel.

 ***SPLASH***

Zafkiel: ¡Cough, cough!- Tosio luego de ser bañado en agua para luego gritar cuando sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo. El ángel caído abre sus ojos y miro a la primera persona que tenia cerca…Rias.

Rais: ¿Cómo estás, ángel caído Zafkiel?

Zafkiel: ¿Eres… la hija del clan Gremory…?-Murmuro con una voz baja, pero audible.

Rias: Hola, mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Soy la sucesora del clan Gremory. Será por un corto tiempo, pero será bueno tener su compañía.-Dijo saludándolo con una sonrisa, pero Zafkiel la mira fríamente. Luego ella hace una mueca de desdeño.

Zafkiel: ¿Creen… que me han atrapado? Pero se equivocan. Este plan… fue mantenido en secreto de los superiores, pero hay otros ángeles caídos… que me acompañan. Si estoy en peligro, ellos...

Rias: Ellos no vendrán.-Dijo claramente mirando al caído.-Esto es porque nosotras ya eliminamos al ángeles caídos Dohnaseek junto al resto de los caídos que lo acompañaban.

Zafkiel: ¡Mentirosa!-Grito con las fuerzas que aun tenia y contradice las palabras de Rias, pero sacó algunas plumas negras.

Rias: Estas son sus plomas. Puedes sentirlo, ya que son de la misma especie, ¿Cierto? Además, gracias a esas dos, nos aseguramos de que fueran todos.

Zafkiel fue perdiendo toda esperanza luego de ver las plumas. Todos sus aliados fueron exterminados. Todos sus planes desbaratados.

Rias: Ya sabía que había ángeles caídos planeando algo en este pueblo luego de ver al ángel caído que atacó a Ise, Dohnaseek. Pero lo ignoré ya que parecía ser un plan en el que estaban involucrados un grupo completo de ángeles caídos. No soy tan imprudente como para enfrentarme a todos los ángeles caídos por mi cuenta. Entonces escuché que algunos ángeles caídos estaban rondando en secreto, así que fui a saludarlos junto a Akeno. Cuando los encontramos, ellos nos contaron que este plan era solo de ellos, que al ayudarte serían ascendidos y tendrían otro estatus. Los plebeyos que rondan en secreto suelen mofarse de sus planes.- Ella sonrió mientras Zafkiel apretaba los dientes con frustración.- Nos subestimaron, ya que solo éramos tres chicas quienes fueron a su encuentro. Todo salió para peor cuando dos de los suyos los traicionaron y nos ayudaron. Algo bien merecido si me lo preguntan.- Kalawarner y Mittelt rieron un poco por eso.- Así que como última voluntad les pregunté qué planeaban. Ja ja ja, lo contaron todo sin saber quién moriría en verdad. Ángeles impertinentes. Ya que ellos te estaban ayudando en este patético plan, deben ser formas de vida inferiores.

Zafkiel: No…No puede ser…

Rias: Pero lo es.-Continuo mirando al caído.- Todo esto porque nos subestimaron a todos, en especial a Ise, quien es todo menos alguien débil a quien subestimar. En especial por la [Sacred Gear] que tiene.

Zafkiel: ¿Qué tiene que ver…su artefacto en esto? Puede que sea un mago fuerte…pero una simple [Twice Critical] no es…

Rias: No es una [Twice Critical].-Corto su frase mirando al caído.- Ellos dicen que duplica el poder del usuario dentro de diez segundos y luego sobrepasa todos los limites mas allá de la imaginación. Un artefacto tan poderoso que es capaz de matar dioses. Posee el poder de uno de los dos dragones celestiales. Una de las 13 Longuines. El antebrazo del Sekiryutei…la [Boosted Gear].

Esto impacto a todos sin excepción.

Issei: Esto es…algo tan poderosos…-Murmuro mirando su brazo izquierdo, donde estaba el guante de dragón.

Raynare: No puede ser…-Murmuro en shock por lo que escucho.- ¿Ise-kun tiene la [Boosted Gear]?

¿?: [Así es.]-Dijo una voz profunda…del guante.

Issei: ¡AAAAAAAAH!-Grito mientras agitaba su brazo izquierdo.- ¡El guante hablo!

¿?: [Oye, ¿te podrías calmar un poco? No es como si te fuera hacer daño…o siquiera pueda ser capaz de hacerlo.]-Dijo el guante mientras Issei se calmaba un poco y todos miraban su brazo izquierdo.

Issei: ¿Quién…Quien eres?-Pregunto más calmado y sin quitar su vista al guante.

¿?: [Soy el dragón sellado dentro de esta [Sacred Gear]. Soy el Welsh dragón y uno de los dos dragones celestiales. Mi nombre es Ddraig. Es un gusto conocerte, compañero.]

Issei: ¿Eres…el dragón dentro de este guante…?-Murmuro impactado y todos se sentían igual.

Ddraig: [Eso es correcto, aunque hay más que debo explicarte. Pero eso lo dejare para otro momento. Buenas noches.]-Dijo para que luego la gema se apagara.

Issei: Oye, ¿me escuchas? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿¡Oye!?-Gritaba al guante, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.- Genial, me han cortado.

Rias: Jajaja, mi nuevo siervo…es más interesante de lo que pensaba.-Comento algo complicada antes de girarse a Zafkiel.- Como ya has visto, no cabe ninguna duda de que Ise es el nuevo Sekiryutei de esta época. Sin embargo, a pesar del gran poder que tiene, él no es invencible. Necesita tiempo para aprender a usarlo y controlarlo. El te gano porque te confiaste demasiado.

Zafkiel: Im…Imposible…Yo…un ser supremo…

Rias: No eres supremo.-Corto con una mirada cortante.- Eres poderoso, de eso no cabe duda, pero existen seres mejores. Tu propia arrogancia y la de quienes te siguieron en este absurdo plan los llevo a su fin. Ya sea por mi, Ise, su líder o cualquier otro, ustedes estaban destinados a fracasar.- En eso levanta una mano que estaba envuelta en poder negro con algo de rojo.- Desaparece.

Zafkiel: ¡No! ¡No puedo ser derrotado! ¡No luego de todo lo que sacrifique! ¡Yo…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-No termino al recibir el ataque, que lo termino borrando por completo.

Zafkiel…a muerto.

Las plumas se dispersaron y fueron cayendo. Entre ellas, había un orbe de luz ligera que iba cayendo, donde Rias lo atrapo. Lo que tenia en su interior eran dos anillos. Miro los anillos antes de girarse a Issei.

Rias: Vamos a devolverle esto a ella.-Dijo suavemente y el castaño asintió en silencio.

Luego de eso, pusieron el cadáver de Asia en uno de los asientos y la acostaron para luego ponerle el [Twilight Healing] en cada mano y dejarla ahí. Sin embargo, Issei no podía quitar su mirada de ella al igual que Koyomi y Raynare. La chica no se merecía esto.

Rias, quien solo veía a Issei allí contemplando a la monja, de vez en cuando lo escuchaba murmurar algo sobre su impotencia y arrepentimiento de no apresurarse en ir a salvarla. Koyomi lo abrazo por la espalda.

Koyomi: Sea lo que sea, esto es cosa del destino, así que no debes culparte por nada. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por ella.– Dijo tratando de calmarlo, pero al chico aun le dolía.

Rias: No estoy segura del resultado, pero vale la pena intentarlo.-Hablo de repente atrapando la atención de todos.- Según entiendo, esta chica puede curar incluso a los demonios ¿verdad?

Koymi: Si, ella puede curar completamente cualquier herida. Incluso viste como curo a Ise en un instante.

Rias: ¿Mmh? Ya veo, eso lo hace bastante conveniente… – Dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.– Puede ser bastante necesaria para un grupo como el nuestro.

Koyomi: Eso es…-Murmuro viendo lo que Rias saco.

Issei: Una Evil Piece de Alfil.–Termino la frase sorprendido.

Rias: Sí, creo que ella puede llegar a ser un buen candidato para mi grupo… ¿te opones? – dijo creyendo que Issei no iba a atentar contra la creencia de la chica, ya que ella era sierva de dios. Sin embargo…

Issei: No… de hecho, creo que es una excelente idea.– Sus palabras sorprendieron a Rias.

Si bien la idea de que la chica que era una gran devota a Dios se convierta en demonio era una mala idea, el pensaba que era mejor que renaciera con una segunda oportunidad de vivir, pero esta vez, siguiendo lo que ella quiere en vez de la voluntad de otro. Aunque se convierta en una sirvienta de un demonio, sabe que Rias la dejara vivir su vida libremente con ciertos parámetros. Pero al menos, ella tendría una vida propia.

Rias: Ya veo, de ser así, creo que debemos darnos prisa e iniciar el ritual.– Dijo sonriendo.– Su pieza será la del alfil debido a que el poder del alfil es el de seguir a su familia y darles apoyo. La capacidad curativa de ella nos vendrá muy bien. Más por las peleas que nos podemos meter de ahora en adelante.

Rias se acercó al cadáver mientras le hacia el gesto a los dos chicos que se alejaran un poco. Cuando quedo al frente, ella creo un circulo mágico debajo de ella.

Rias: Yo, Rias Gremory, te ordeno por mi nombre, a ti Asia Argento. Permite que tu alma camine en la tierra una vez más bajo mi comando, conviértete en mi esclavo. ¡Como tú nueva ama te concederé una nueva vida!– Recito mientras las piezas volvían a emitir el brillo cegador de un comienzo y comenzaban a entrar lentamente en el cuerpo de Asia.

Todos miraban como Rias hacia el ritual, lo que significaba un nuevo miembro para su grupo. Por otra parte, las 3 caídas decidieron no intervenir. Sabían que aumentar el poder del enemigo era malo para ellos, pero les deben por entrar en su territorio y no querían una guerra.

El cuerpo de Asia comenzó a reaccionar. Lentamente ella comenzó a abrir los ojos y miro a su alrededor.

Asia: ¿D-Donde…?-En eso ve al castaño.- ¿Issei-san..?

Issei le dio un abrazo mientras lloraba un poco. Koyomi se unió un poco mientras todos miraban, en especial las tres caídas, pero con sus ojos sin brillo.

Raynare: Azazel-sama se molestara con nosotras cuando le digamos que perdimos dos [Sacred Gear]… lo que es más, una de ellas era un Longinus.– Dijo con la mirada muerta.

Mittelt: Yo… no quiero regresar a la organización… tengo miedo.– Dijo con la misma mirada, pero con lagrimas.

Kalawarner: No tenemos opción. Si queremos evitar que esto vaya a peores, tenemos que regresar e informar…sin importar lo que nos pase.-Hablo con voz tranquila…pero sus piernas estaban temblando del miedo con solo imaginarse lo que le pasaría.

Issei: En todo caso, regresemos a casa.-Dijo y todos asintieron.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Issei se encontraba solo en el salón del Club sentado en uno de los sofás de los que disponía. Había venido por pedido de Rias, ya que ella quería hablar con él a solas.

Rias: Me alegro de que vinieras.-Dijo la pelirroja entrando a la sala.

Issei: ¿Qué necesita de mi?-Pregunto por el hecho de ser llamado tan temprano en la mañana. Las clases aun no comenzaban.

Rias: Primero, quiero explicarte la situación del inframundo.

Con eso, Rias le volvió a explicar la situación del inframundo a Issei, así como consecuencias y la guerra fría que tenían, donde ningún bando hacia ningún movimiento para no provocar al otro. El castaño asintió a todo eso.

Rias: Finalmente, la creación de las [Evil Pieces]…

Issei: Que se creo para repoblar al inframundo con nuevos demonios dada la baja tasa de natalidad que estos tienen, ¿Verdad?- Rias asintió.- Y yo tengo una pieza de peón, lo cual me convierte en uno de los 8 peones que vas a tener.

Rias: Sobre eso, solo serás tu y otros dos peones, tal vez.

Issei: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con solo yo y otros dos?-Pregunto confundido, ¿Pues no se supone que aun le quedan otras 7 piezas?

Rias: Veras Ise, cuando te reencarne, tu potencial era tan alto que necesite las 8 piezas para reencarnarte. Me sorprendí de la suerte que tuve, pues con tu poder y potencial era muy probable que resultara imposible. Sin embargo, como estabas al borde de la muerte, esto me permitió reencarnarte pese a tu gran poder.

Issei: ¿Uso las 8 piezas en mi?-Rias asintió.- Pero si es así, ¿Por qué dijo que podria tener otros dos peones?

Rias: Por esto.-Dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostro a Issei, lo cual resulto ser dos piezas de peón.- Por increíble que parezca, estas piezas estaban dentro de ti, y debería ser imposible quitártelas sin matarte.

Issei: Ma…Matarme…pero si es así, ¿Cómo…?

Rias: No lo sé.-Corto la frase del chico para comenzar a explicar.- Cuando expulsaste esa gran aura en la iglesia, las piezas salieron de tu cuerpo, como si no fueran capaces de permanecer dentro de ti.- En eso puso una expresión más seria.- Debería ser imposible separar las piezas de tu cuerpo. Además, siento que las piezas ya no son las mismas…como si sufrieran una especie de cambio.

Issei: Cree que sea porque tengo un [Phantom] dentro de mi.

Rias: Tal vez, o tal vez no. Pero mande un mensaje a mi hermano, quien contactara a alguien para que investigue lo que a pasado. Pero hasta entonces, te tengo a ti y tal vez a dos futuros peones en mi nobleza, o tal vez solo uno más si requiere de dos piezas. Eso ya lo tendré que ver con el tiempo.

Issei: Sin embargo, antes de decir algo más, quiero saber lo siguiente.- Dijo con calma, mirándola a los ojos fácilmente a pesar de que su cabeza estaba más alta que la de él.- ¿Me detuviste intencionalmente para que Asia muriera, permitiéndote entrar y reencarnarla como lo hiciste conmigo?- Los ojos de Rias se abrieron ante la acusación de Issei.-Si no hubiera sido por ti retrasándome repetidamente, podría haber salvado a Asia sin que ella muriera como ella lo hizo. Y, francamente, parecía que ya habías decidido hacerla tu alfil. Así que te preguntaré nuevamente.

 **[Conect! Please!]**

Issei saca su [WizardSwordGun] en forma pistola y apunto con ella a Rias, quien trago saliva al ver el arma que lastimo al monstruo que ni pudo herir antes.

Issei: ¿Dejaste que Asia muriera a propósito?-Mas que una pregunta, era una demanda. El castaño quería una respuesta.

Por un momento, el aire estaba quieto. Lo único que sucedió en ese instante fue que Rias e Issei se miraban a los ojos. Uno buscaba signos de engaño, el otro para entender. La mente de Rias volvió a la noche anterior cuando vio el poder de su nuevo siervo y de lo que era capaz. Ella sabía que este era un momento clave en su relación con Issei. Reforzándose, agarró el arma y, en un movimiento que sorprendió a Issei, la movió de modo que estaba presionando contra su pecho izquierdo, apuntando directamente a su corazón.

Rias: Nunca quise que nadie muriera anoche.- Habló con clara confianza.- Nunca pondría en peligro a alguien que consideres amigo por mis propios beneficios. Simplemente no quería verte lastimado conmigo sin poder protegerte por razones políticas.

Hubo otro momento inmóvil cuando Issei miró a Rias con fuerza, buscando alguna señal de engaño. Mientras lo hacía, empujó la pistola contra su pecho un poco. La sensación hizo que la heredera se sonrojara un poco, pero contuvo su reacción. Este no era el momento de ser molestado por los estímulos sexuales.

Justo cuando Rias pensó que Issei se había convertido en una estatua, sonrió y retiró su arma. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Issei abrió la dimensión de su bolsillo y guardo su arma.

Issei: Veo que dices la verdad, y que realmente no querías que nadie sufriera…pero las circunstancias la hicieron difíciles.- Fue hablando con una voz suave.- Rias Gremory, ya veo porque todos a quienes forman tu nobleza te quieren y te respetan, pues tratas de hacer lo mejor para ellos sin importar lo difícil que sea, aunque también te preocupas de corazón por tu propia raza. Es por eso que he decidido ayudarte de ahora en adelante.- En eso toma la mano de Rias y le besa la contra palma, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.- El poder de Wizard, así como el del Sekiryutei, estarán a tu servicio para ayudarte a lograr tus metas.

Rias: Me siento honrado.- Dijo devolviéndole el beso con una sonrisa.- La princesa con el pelo escarlata y el dragón emperador rojo. Estoy segura de que haremos un gran equipo. Y no te preocupes, te ayudare a lidiar con los [Phantoms], es una promesa.

Issei: Así espero.-Murmuro y en eso Rias le besa la frente, haciendo que sea su turno para sonrojarlo.

Rias: Un pequeño regalo por lo que has hecho por mi desde que nos conocimos. Aunque…- En eso se aleja un poco del chico aturdido.- Espero que no causes tantos problemas. Ya es muy difícil hacer pensar a la prensa que la transmisión de ayer fue un comercial para una posible serie que podían sacar. ¿No podrías dar una mejor impresión para nuestra reciente incorporación?

Issei: ¿Qué…?-Pregunto y vio como ella señalaba detrás de él, por lo que se giro y abrió los ojos con algo de miedo.

Asia: ¿I…Issei-san?- Llamo mirando al chico con unas lagrimas en sus ojos. Traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela.

Issei: ¿A…Asia…?-Dijo el nombre de la chica, pero esa no era la razón por la que estaba asustado…era por quien estaba a su lado.- ¿K-Koyomi?

Koyomi: Veo que por fin te das cuenta de que estoy aquí.-Comento de brazos cruzados, también llevando el uniforme de la escuela, pero tenia una mirada un tanto vacía.- ¿Puedo saber que tanto has estado haciendo con Gremory-san?

Issei: Bueno…yo…es que…bueno…-Fue murmurando encontrado algo que decir…pero nada aparecía en su cabeza.

Asia: Lo entiendo.-Murmuro mirando hacia abajo.- Ya que Rias-san, por supuesto, es más bella que yo…E-Es lógico que a Issei-san le gustaría alguien como ella.

Koyomi: Oh~, con que es eso…¿Eh?- Murmuro con una pequeña aura oscura a su alrededor, la cual fue creciente un poco.

De pronto Asia comenzó a hablar en un tono alto de voz.

Asia: ¡No, no es bueno! ¡No es bueno! ¡No puedo pensar en esas cosas! ¡Ah, Oh señor por favor perdona mi corazón pecaminoso… KYAAA! – Mientras hablaba eufóricamente, ella sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la obligo a agacharse mientras se la sostenía. Rias la miro con una expresión de ironía mientras suspiraba.- De repente me duele la cabeza.– Dijo sin dejar su posición.

Rias: Eso es obvio, si los demonios le rezamos a dios recibiremos daño. – Contesto llevándose una mano a la frente.

Koyomi: Sera difícil para ella dejar de rezar.-Murmuro sabiendo lo devota que es ella. No seria fácil que dejara esa costumbre.

Esas palabras trajeron de vuelta a la realidad a Asia quien hizo un puchero mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Asia: ¿Es asi? Ya veo como me convertí en demonio no puedo rezar a dios.– Dijo con una aura un poco lúgubre rodeándola.

Rias: ¿Te arrepientes?– Pregunto, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

Asia: No, no importa la forma en la que sea mientras este con Issei-san, Koyomi-san y Wajima-san, yo soy feliz. ¡Muchas gracias!– dijo con una sonrisa que se veía divina aun siendo un demonio.

Issei se sonrojo un poco para molestia y burla de Koyomi y Rias.

Rias: Ya veo, si ese es el caso está bien. Desde hoy también estarás trabajando como mi sirviente. – dijo Rias con su clásica pose autoritaria llevándose las manos a la cadera.

Asia: ¡Si! ¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!

En eso, Issei decide preguntar el porqué el vestuario de las chicas.

Issei: Koyomi, Asia, ¿Por qué llevan el uniforme de la escuela también?

Asia: ¿Luzco bien? La falda es un poco corta y es algo embarazoso.-Murmuro mientras daba un giro y la otra chico se miraba el atuendo.

Koyomi: No estoy acostumbrada a llevar algo como esto, pero debo decir que la ropa es comoda.-Murmuro viendo que el uniforme no solo era bonito, sino también cómodo.

Issei: Aun no responden mi pregunta.-Murmuro con una sonrisa forzada. Es verdad que se les ve bien, en especial la parte donde deja ver sus piernas…-(¡NO! ¡No pienses en ese! ¡Que no vuelva ese oscuro pasado!)

Rias se rio un poco al ver al trio. Tenerlos fue una buena elección.

Rias: Como podrás ver, Asia y Koyomi van a asistir a esta escuela. Como se ven de la misma edad que tú, ellas van a estar en segundo año. Ya hice los arreglos para que este en la misma clase que tú y Kiba… aunque hay otra persona más.

Issei: ¿Alguien más?- Rias asintió.- ¿Quién?

¿?: ¡Yo!-Grito alguien saltando a la espalda de Issei. Este sintió algo suave y elástico en su espalda, la cual era una sensación muy agradable.

El castaño se giro un poco y vio una cabellera blanca con pequeñas coletas como d centímetros.

Issei: ¿Lissana?-Pregunto mientras la chica se separaba y dejaba ver a la mencionada con el uniforme de Kuoh.- No puedo creerlo, ¿También asistirás a mi escuela?

Lissana: Claro que si.-Contesto mirando al chico.- Si te preguntas el porque, Mira-nee se ha mejorado y de inmediato dijo que debía completar bien mi educación. Ella llamo a Rias-san y le pidio si me podía inscribir aquí, cosa que ella no negó.

Koyomi: A parte de que ahora comenzaran a vivir con nosotros un tiempo.-Agrego recordando lo que paso ayer en la noche.

Luego de la gran batalla en la iglesia, Issei cayo a su cama completamente rendido y dormido. Había usado demasiado poder en muy poco tiempo. Debía descansar.

Luego de un rato de eso, Mirajane se despertó y Koyomi junto a Wajima le explicaron todo, cosa que ella estaba muy agradecida por el hecho de que no solo le salvaran la vida, sino también la de su hermana menor. Ella se sentía en deuda con el castaño, y viendo la situación en la que vivían, decidió quedarse junto a Lissana para poder ayudarles un poco.

Después de una charla bastante larga, se decidió que ambas vivirían en la casa del castaño, donde Mirajane ayudaría a Wakima en la tienda y aprendería a fabricar anillos, cosa que le encanto, pues la idea de hacer joyería era algo fascinante para ella.

Por otra parte, y para preocupación de su hermana mayor, Lissana decidió ayudar como apoyo del castaño, donde le ayudaría a poner a salvo a las [Gate] y con eso el luchara tranquilo.

Si bien se tenían sus dudas, Koyomi y Wajima se sorprendieron de ver que la chica podía usar magia, pero no la misma que Issei. Ella dijo que ella junto a sus hermanos son magos y bastante fuertes, donde en una misión hace 2 años ella fue transportada a este país casi sin memoria de su pasado, hasta hace 2 meses donde comenzó a buscar una forma de encontrar a sus hermanos.

Por cierto, el otro hermano de ambas chicas esta en otro lugar y se sabe que esta metido en una relación con alguien. Cuando lo llamaron por teléfono, este lloro a mares cuando supo que su hermanita estaba a salvo y bien, prometiendo que una vez que tenga tiempo, ira a volando como cohete a verla.

A parte de eso, las tres caídas se fueron y volvieron a Grigori. Dijeron que si había más de los suyos en esto, entonces su líder debía estar advertido y preparado para lo peor. Una guerra contra un mago que tiene el poder del Sekiryutei, y posiblemente, una relación con más magos como él junto a la facción de los demonios es suicidio. Mejor prevenir y evitar eso.

Volviendo a la situación actual.

Issei: Ya…Ya veo…-Murmuro sorprendido por toda la información y algo molesto.- (¿Ahora mi casa es una especie de hotel o algo parecido?)

Rias: En todo caso, ellas tres estarán en tu misma clase con Kiba. Por lo que espero que ayudes a cuidarlas bien.

Issei: Por supuesto. Juro ser quien las proteja.-Contesto y eso sonrojo a las tres.

Asia: Voy a estar a tu cuidado, Issei-san. – dijo Asia haciendo una leve reverencia.

Lissana: Del mismo modo, espero que nos llevemos bien.-Dijo saludando con una mano.

Koyomi: Creo que seré yo quien te cuide si te metes en tantos problemas aquí como lo haces afuera.-Comento para gran dolor del castaño, pero ella había ocultado su sonrisa de él.

En ese mismo momento, varias personas entran en el salón llamando la atención de los tres.

Kiba: Buenos días, Buchou, Asia-san, Koyomi-san, Lissana-san, Issei-kun.

Koneko: Buenos días, Buchou, Asia-senpai, Koyomi-sempai, Lissana-sempai, Issei-senpai.

Akeno: Buenos días, Buchou, Asia-chan, Koyomi-chan, Lissana-chan, Issei-kun.

Asia: ¡Buenos días!– Se apresuro en saludar viendo a los tres.

Lissana: ¡O~jayo~!-Saludo de forma sonriente y alegre con una brazo levantado.

Issei/Koyomi/Rias: Buenos días. – Contestaron más tranquiles que las otras dos.

Viendo que todos ya estaban presentes, Rias decide hablar.

Rias: Bueno, como todo mundo se encuentra reunido, vamos a comenzar con la fiesta ya.– Dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Después hubo una pequeña explosión, que creo una pequeña pantalla de humo, que cuando se despejo revelo un espléndido pastel.

Rias: Es bueno hacer esto de vez en cuando, cuando todos estamos aquí por la mañana ¿no? ¡Ah! Y ya que hay un nuevo miembro en el club hice un pastel, así que vamos a comerlo todos juntos.– Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ver el pastel entusiasmo a Issei quien rápidamente llego como un niño con ojos brillantes ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

Issei: ¡Waju~! ¡Pastel!-Grito entusiasmado mirando el postre antes de desanimarse un poco.- Aunque seria bueno que hubieran unas donas de azúcar simple también.

Rias: ¿Es que no te hartas de comer lo mismo?-Pregunto sorprendida tras saber que el chico no deja de comer eso, sacándole un suspiro a Koyomi.

Koyomi: No tienes ni idea.-Respondió y luego de eso, todos disfrutaban del delicioso pastel mientras Rias los veía con una expresión que mostraba felicidad en ella.

Estos son momentos que realmente la hace feliz. Estar con su familia.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, había un pájaro rojo extravagante posado en una rama fuera de la ventana del salón del club, observando los eventos en el interior. Todo lo que vio fue visto en tiempo real por un hombre rubio rodeado de mujeres. Dicho hombre estaba rechinando los dientes por lo que acababa de ver.

¿?: ¿Cómo se atrevía esa bolsa de escoria a tocar a mi Rias con sus manos? ¡y mucho menos colocar sus labios en su mano como un maldito caballero!-Grito mostrando su ira en su voz.

Mientras el rubio gritaba, las mujeres tuvieron varias reacciones. Una estaba de acuerdo con cada palabra, algunos eran indiferentes, algunos pensaban que fue romántico, y algunos pensaban que el chico era interesante, ya que pasó de amenazar a Rias a prometerle lealtad en un instante. Todo esto se interrumpió cuando la grabación comenzó a saltar. Les tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que el pájaro volaba porque estaba bajo ataque.

¿?: ¿¡Quién se atreve a atacar a mi familiar!?- Gritó el rubio. Fue en ese momento que el pájaro logró ver a sus atacantes.- ¿Qué son esos? ¿Juguetes voladores?

El rubio estaba confundido por ver lo que parecía ser una ave roja plateada, un unicornio azul y el pulpo amarillo que parecían estar coordinando sus ataques contra su familiar.

¿?: ¿¡Cómo se atreven!? ¡Muéstrales lo que significa golpear al familiar de un Phenex!- Sin embargo, antes de que el familiar pudiera hacer algo, las tres criaturas se unieron.

Hubo un destello de luz y cuando murió, se combinaron en un solo ser. Antes de que el pájaro rubio o el pájaro pudieran reaccionar, el nuevo ser atacado, girando como una bocina, apunta hacia adelante. Hubo un graznido de dolor y luego la alimentación se oscureció. Los ocupantes de la sala estaban en silencio. Todas las mujeres se volvieron hacia el único varón. Su boca estaba abierta, casi golpeando el suelo.

¿?: ¡Que demonios!

* * *

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando los anillos Flame, Water, Hurican, Land Style sobre un círculo mágico rojo-**


End file.
